Country Slave
by Tusofsky
Summary: It's difficult going from one extreme life style to another, especially when you're a slave bought by none other than high class designer Kurt Hummel.
1. Chapter 1

Dave had never expected to end up here. Sitting by a wall, shivering, rubbing his arms up and down to calm the chills spiraling through him. Late fall and he was sitting in a freaking wind tunnel of buildings in nothing but a thin t-shirt and some ratty looking khaki shorts. Not that he wasn't grateful for them. He was. He would never, outwardly, complain about where he was. Because Dave was a slave.

For years he'd lived in a country home, owned by an elderly man who used him for building, yard work, fixing appliances. All things handy. Unfortunately, his Master had recently passed on. Not that Dave really mourned for the man. He'd barely seen him in all those years of service. Dave was housed outside, in a small shack with the other slaves, and unless given a distinct order was to stay out of his Master's sight.

No, Dave's main concern when the man had died was. . .What happens to _me?_ Where do _I_ go?

He got the answer rather quickly. Dave was auctioned off to the highest bidder and taken away. All of the slaves were. In Dave's case, he was taken by a trader who traveled around, showing off his stock. That's how Dave ended up here. A place he'd never even dreamed of seeing.

The big city.

Dave looked up at the tall buildings, listening to the constant noise around him, the air feeling thicker and hotter. He felt so out place. And really, he was. Dave stuck out like a sore thumb among the other slaves around him being sold. They looked so small and delicate. Meant for cleaning, cooking, things inside a nice home. Obedient little pets. Dave on the other hand looked rough and wild. Broad shoulders and big arms, his skin tanned and scarred up. A tattered, tight collar around his neck. Brown hair a curly wild mess, particularly in the front. He was either given a look of utter disdain or overlooked completely by potential buyers.

He didn't belong here.

Which is why Dave was sitting off to the side, not a main focus of the trader's crop. Let the rich folk look at the nice, dainty little things. Dave rolled his eyes, crossing his arms over his knees, hunched over in a position that really was not helping his chances of being chosen. Though if he was honest, he didn't know if he wanted to go home with any of these city dwellers. From the looks of the other slaves people around here were looking for a new pet to take home and pamper. The thought was just disgusting in Dave's opinion. He was supposed to _work._ Not sit around on a pillow looking fancy.

But what if no one did buy him? What would that mean for him? Would he be traded back into the country somewhere? Or would his worth just go down and he'd end up in some horrible pit somewhere in this city? It wasn't as if he could ask these sorts of things however. . . He was left to let the thoughts circle round and round in his head.

That is until a pair of shoes were standing in front of him. Facing him even. Dave stared at them, hard, feeling a tremble trying to go through his body. From excitement or fear, he wasn't entirely sure.

"You are a big boy, aren't you?" Came a voice, male, but higher than was to be expected. Yet it demanded respect and attention.

Fingers were suddenly in Dave's hair. Dave was silent, eyes widened, at a momentary loss that he was being given any attention at all. Only for the pessimistic thought that it was someone toying with him for their amusement, who would get his hopes up then just abandon him for one of those cute things a few feet away. Even so, Dave spoke, his voice low and submissive. "Yes, sir."

Soft fingertips slipped under the jut of Dave's chin, putting pressure upwards so the other would look at him properly. Dave swallowed thickly and raised his head up obediently, golden eyes gazing upon the man who was showing interest in him. Then he stared. Which Dave was not supposed to do, not in the way he was. Eyes widened and tainted with awe.

The man before him looked rather delicate himself, his skin pale and flawless, cold blue eyes gazing down at Dave with a smile curled on his pink lips. Dave simply dropped his arms from his knees to adopt a better position as he sat there, never taking his eyes off the man for even a second, hope building so hard in his chest it hurt.

"Stand up," The man clipped out the words, drawing his hand back to snap his fingers, obviously expecting a quick response. "Come on, let me look at you. Up. Now."

Dave scrambled to his feet, in a rather undignified manner but the other man didn't seem put off. _Don't get over excited. . . _Dave warned himself. Even if not all the excitement was good. He was terrified. And that thought sent shame into his gut. The man causing him so much fear was shorter than he was and his frame was much, much smaller. Even in his elderly years, Dave's previous Master had been an intimidating man. This one however, walked around Dave, his long legs carrying him in a quick circle as he looked him over. Managing to look down on him even though Dave stood over him by a couple inches.

Dave suddenly felt a hand go under his shirt, touching his abdomen with soft, warm fingers. He felt air start to woosh out of him, not used to being touched. Not like that.

"You are strong. Sturdy. Useful. Find out how much he is for me," The man suddenly demanded of a woman standing beside him. Dave hadn't even noticed her until now, watching her scamper off to talk to the seller.

"What are you called, slave?" Asked the buyer, a glint in his eye as his hand went down to squeeze Dave's groin. "Or do you not have a name?"

Dave jumped, all his muscles going tight. _What is he. . .? He's testing me. Answer him!_

"D-. . .David." Dave took in a deep breath. Then added, "Sir." on quickly, mind racing as he tried to steady himself.

The hand was removed, the owner of it actually giving a smile. "David. That's a good name. It suits you. You're strong, healthy. . . Although you could certainly stand to be fed and cleansed. Tell me. Where were you plucked from? It is not often to see your kind around the city. I'll consider myself quite lucky to have you."

Dave looked up. Have him? So he did want him? He wistfully looked in the direction the woman had gone before back to the man, looking both hopeful and apprehensive. "Helmshire estate, sir. This is my first time in a city. . ."

"Country boy! I like that." The man smiled, turning as his assistant came back. They exchanged quiet words that Dave could not hear. So he stood, biting the inside of his cheek, trying not to look restless as he waited. Which became even more difficult because they both walked off. Not away entirely, just over to the seller. To that vile man whom Dave had been under the care and command of for a few weeks now.

It took almost an hour before Dave heard that light voice returning to him.

"Come on, big guy. You're coming home with me." The man grinned, "First. We need to make a stop. You need new clothes. Can't have you walking around with me looking like _that._"

Dave's eyes lit up, tongue darting over his lips excitedly. "Th- Thank you sir."

"My name is Kurt Hummel, David." Kurt told him with an uppity tone. "Though, I expect you to call me Master."

"Yes, of course, Master." Dave nodded, his stomach churning and nerves spazzing all over the place. He tried to convince himself this was good. This. . . Kurt person seemed happy with Dave's size and strength. Must mean he had use for him.

Right?

Kurt lead Dave just down the street, a lead hooked onto the tattered collar on his neck to keep him close. "What punishment were your trained by?"

". . . Mainly whips, sir." Dave told him hesitantly, the scarred up skin on his back suddenly feeling like it was crawling.

"Hmm. I don't exactly favor the idea of whips. Perhaps a crop of some sort would be acceptable?" Kurt asked, sounding legitimately uncertain about that.

Dave bowed his head. Though mostly to try and hide expression, feeling it tighten into a scowl at the mention of a crop. "Yes, Master. That would be acceptable."

Pain was pain.

"Marco!" Kurt called out as they walked into a store, the single word authoritative, Dave behind him with a curious look in his eyes. He'd never been in such a place. "Follow me. Grab a cart, hurry up, I have sketches to do tonight for the new folio but I need to clothe my new present. I expect you to be at my party tomorrow night? Birthday celebration and a new line! Excitement!"

A small dark haired man had appeared as soon as he heard Kurt's voice, following. And staring at Dave like Kurt had brought a beast inside the store. In a way. . . He had. Dave looked like some sort of body guard standing next to Kurt.

Kurt just grinned at him. "Dave, do me a favor. Come here." He tugged at his arm and pushed him towards a round platform that lie in the center of the store.

"Stand still, understand? Stand up straight, look forward and hold your arms out." Kurt then bent down and grabbed a pull out tape measure. "Marco. Write these sizes down for me," he quipped. The smaller man then started to take measurements of various parts of Dave's body. Inseam, width, waist, all of the things that would help him know the perfect sizes for clothing. And though Dave did exactly as he was told, he found it hard not to start fidgeting when Kurt's hands were on him.

Dave tired to just stare forward while Kurt measured, Marco writing everything down. But his master's hands going everywhere. Didn't matter what he was doing, Dave felt nervous, his heart rate going up. This wasn't at all like how the seller had inspected him. This was. . . Dave had no idea what this was!

Kurt let the tape slide back into the case with a hiss and a snap which made Dave flinch so hard as soon as he realized he did it, he felt self-conscious. The sound process like the crack of the whip, leaving him startled. Barely hearing what Kurt was apparently saying to him, not even noticed Dave's reaction.

"-Quite remarkable." Kurt finished as Dave made himself focus on the mans words. Kurt grabbed Dave's hand, abandoning the lead, fingers wrapping neatly around sideways, curling around the space where thumb would meet the rest of his fingers. "Come now. We'll get you all fixed up with more appropriate garments at home."

Dave stared at their hands. For some reason, it left him no comfort. It made him more uneasy than being pulled on a leash.

"Thank you Marco. Take yourself out a considerable tip when you remove the cash for these." Kurt sounded extremely pleased. Soon the cart that had been brought out was filled with bags of clothing, that Dave kept eying curiously. Was that for him? . . . Why would it be for him? He didn't remember having anything better than what he was wearing right now. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad, to be some pampered boy's pet. Meant he got pampered too, right? He made a small face to himself though. The idea of being 'pampered' was a strange thought.

"In the car, David." Kurt instructed, letting go of his hand as he went around to the drivers side. Dave gave the vehicle a weary look, like he thought it might start moving when he opened the door, sitting himself in the back seat. Only to hear a laugh.

"No. Get up here, sit beside me. If I wanted to have a lack of company I wouldn't have purchased you. Come up here farm boy. Sit next to me," Kurt ordered.

"I'm sorry." Dave said very quickly, getting out from the back and moving to the front as he was told to. Looking embarrassed and confused as he sat down. _Farm boy_. . . Kurt didn't appear angry or anything at least.

"It's fine. We're going to have to work on some of your training," Kurt replied with a small amount of contempt. "But I should have expected that anyway."

Dave put his head down at the mention of more training. Which he expected, really. New environment, new Master? Meant new rules. That was scary. He'd gone by the same rules for years. Had routine. Knew what was expected of him. Now he was to be given new training by this man.

"Carry these," Kurt ordered once they arrived and the trunk was popped. "And when we get inside you stand right in the doorway. Don't set a foot on my carpet, it was just installed and it's highly expensive and I won't find pleasure in dirt being on it. Understand?"

Dave looked a tad confused, but he nodded anyway. "Yes, Master." He agreed, curling his toes a little bit against the ground. "I understand."

Kurt led him upstairs to the high rise apartment, only leaving Dave behind once they reached the door. He soon returned with a socks in his hand, passing them to Dave. "Put these on and you may come inside."

Dave put down the bags he'd been holding in order to accept the socks. Only to give them a weird look, rubbing the fabric between his fingers. He finally put them on his feet, though not paying attention to how, just. . . on. Point was to cover his feet, so that's what he did. Kurt gave him a smile. "Come now."

Kurt lead Dave inside, the apartment looking classy and pristine. Everything seemed to have it's place. Except Dave. Dave just felt like he didn't belong in here. Like he would taint it. Not that he hadn't been inside a nice home before, his old master had an estate. But this looked so different. Classy and modern. New.

Soon they were in the bathroom where Kurt turned to look at Dave, giving him a once over before asking, "Do you know how to bathe?"

"Yes, I do." Dave took no offense by the question. It was actually a legitimate one asked of slaves.. He hadn't been allowed to bathe very often at his old home. He was mostly outside and slept in a small housing just for slaves. Has master had only let him bathe when he needed him inside for a job. "Would you like me to now, Master?"

"Yes, I would. I need you to do so quickly, make sure all of the dirt is gone and that you smell nice." Kurt set the clothes he wanted Dave to wear on the sink then slipped out of the bathroom. "Hurry."

Dave began to take off his old clothes, putting it aside in a pile. Not folding it. But still not just throwing the clothes on the floor, either. Then he quickly got himself clean, assuming he could use what was in the shower to wash himself and his hair. Though trying to be quicker more than thorough, keeping in mind the 'hurry' from his Master. He got out, dried himself off then picked up the clothes, peering at them like they were something extraordinary before putting them on. They were much nicer than anything he'd been offered before. They felt strange on him. He kept pulling or adjusting them as he walked out of the bathroom, his feet bare again. But clean! "Finished, Master."

"Those look fantastic on you! I could use you as a model sometime." Kurt quickly got up and made his way over to Dave, adjusting the clothes and looking him over.

"Model. . .? Sir?" Dave looked confused, not wanting to question what his Master wanted of course, but the questioning slipped out anyway.

Kurt slapped his hand. "Yes. Model. Do you not know that word? Don't ask questions without first addressing me in a manner that leads me to believe you want to do so. Understand?"

Dave jerked his hand back in surprise more than anything when Kurt slapped it. Staring at his Master with an odd look across his face. What did he do wrong?

"Now. Since this is your first night here, I'll ask you what you would wish to eat." Kurt stepped back, staring at Dave with an expectant impression.

Do what now? What did _he_ wish to eat? Dave wasn't sure if he'd ever been asked that before.

"Master," He started with that this time, "I get to pick what I eat..?" He asked slowly. He was used to eating whatever was given to him and that was that. And was grateful for it.

"From now on when you wish to ask a question, say Master May I, then wait." Kurt nodded once. "And yes, David. You get to pick your meal on his night and any nights that you behave."

Dave nodded quickly at the instruction, but his eyes narrowed again. The question was difficult for him. What sort of food was there. . .? He tried to think of things his previous master ate. Dave was never in the kitchen, unless to fix something so that wasn't that helpful. He knew of various kinds of food of course, when he was younger, but suddenly it was hard to think of anything when he felt put on the spot.

"I would be grateful for.." Anything. "A steak?" Dave tried, sounded like he was worried it would be the wrong thing to say.

"A steak and? You can't just eat red meat." Kurt crossed his arms over his chest and gave Dave an expectant look. "A salad. I'll just chose for you. I can't wait around to cook all evening. I want you to watch me, alright? I'll expect you to start preparing meals occasionally."

"Yes sir." Dave? Cook? He'd never been expected to cook before. . . But it couldn't be that difficult. Right? Other slaves did it. So, Dave could do it. . . . Right?

Kurt took his hand and tugged him, leading him to the kitchen. "You will clean the mess afterwards, and you will do a good job. Understand? I like things immaculate."

Dave had never done much cleaning either. . . But he would try. He let himself be lead to the kitchen, "Yes, sir. Of course."

"You're a very good boy, aren't you?" Kurt had to praise him as he went into the kitchen and started to gather various things to cook. "Now, watch me carefully. Understand? I don't want you burning the house down when you try to cook on your own."

"Yes sir." Dave's lips twitched in a tiny smile at being a good boy. Then instantly narrowed his eyes when Kurt looked away. Urg. Felt even more like a dog.

_Good boy_. . .

Kurt prepared the steaks with Dave hovering over his shoulder the entire time. Dave was always one who was eager to please. Eager to learn when he was given the chance. Then be able to use that new knowledge to make his Master happy, be useful. It was his purpose in life, after all.

Once everything was started Kurt showed Dave how to make a really good salad. Well, Dave though it looked really good. "Eat up and tell me when that oven beeps. I'm going to go get changed."

Dave paused once he was left with a salad, looking at it briefly like it was some kind of strange alien dish before actually eating any. And it was good. Really good. Simple as it was, it actually had flavor to it. Something fruity. He sighed out a soft noise after the first bite then ate the rest of his salad so fast it was like he thought it was going to get up and run away from him. Not exactly Mr. Manners.

Dave didn't even hear his Master come back into the kitchen, stuffing the last bite into his mouth happily. "I'm taking it that the salad was good?" Kurt ruffled a hand through Dave's hair, only to stop and grip it, murmuring, "You have thick hair."

"Yes. . ." Dave began to answer, only to pause, eyes closing for a few seconds when Kurt's fingers went into his hair to ruffle it. He opened his eyes though at the comment, looking at Kurt slowly. "Does it. . . please you, Master?"

"Yes, it does." Kurt's voice was still distant, playing with Dave's hair a few seconds longer. He stepped away after that, giving Dave a lingering look. "Has the oven beeped yet?"

Did it? Dave hadn't noticed in his ravaging his salad.

"I. . . No. Sir." Dave went with that, though it was obvious he was uncertain.

Kurt stared at him for long moment. Then he glanced at the clock on the stove. "Two minutes left. I gave you a simple order. Sound more sure next time or I'll assume you were slacking." He tapped his hand with a slap again. Dave pulled back when he was smacked, even if just on his hand, giving Kurt a long look as his Master continued to speak. "I won't even have to buy a crop if you're exceptionally well behaved, keep that in mind, David."

"Yes sir. I'm sorry." He grumbled, the mention of a crop and punishment making him go tense, which had an effect on his tone.

"Good boy." Kurt smiled at him and then bent down to take care of the steaks since they were finished. He settled the plate down in front of Dave. "Blow, it's hot."

Dave relaxed at the smile given to him and stared at Kurt, watching what he did. When the food was set in front of him, he got another look of wonder. He was eating. . . _With_ his Master? City people were so damn strange! But from the smell of the meat, Dave couldn't really complain. It smelled amazing.

"Thank you, Master." Dave forked a small bite, blowing on it as instructed before putting it in his mouth. And felt like he was going to melt at how good it tasted. Okay. He could deal with being 'pampered' if it meant this. Good God. Dave started eating as fast as he could, not even fully cutting his steak, just biting into it. Which earned him an odd, disdainful look from Kurt, but no comments.

"You might have to finish my steak for me. Red meat makes me feel like I gained five pounds and stuffed socks in all of my arteries." Kurt stuck mainly to the sides of the meal, only eating a few pieces of his own steak.

"I'm sorry. . . I'll pick something else next time you wish to cook."

Kurt looked at Dave and then his eyebrows knitted. "Listen to me. When I ask you what you want, you tell me what you want. If I have a problem I'll just say no. Now, hurry up. This house needs to be spotless tomorrow, I'm having a dinner party."

Dave ducked his head, feeling a little confused, but nodded anyway. "Yes."

He finished eating when Kurt told him to, bites getting even bigger. He didn't care about savoring, he just wanted to make sure it wasn't taken away from him. Then glanced at Kurt after swallowing his final bite, "Is-" He cut himself off, remembering what Kurt had said and took a breath. "...Master. May I ask you something?"

Uhg. What he was reduced to?

"Yes you may."

"Is tomorrow Master's birthday?" Dave asked curiously when he was given permission. He remembered Kurt saying something about a birthday party at that store.

"Oh, no no. Silly boy. My birthday is today." Kurt nodded some. " You were a gift, my darling assistant Kimi paid for you, actually. She's been a good friend these past few years. Met her in college!" Kurt let out a short little laugh. "I turned twenty-one! Can you believe it?"

Today was his birthday. And Dave was a gift? There was a slightly warm feeling at that. Kurt had picked him out personally as a birthday present, above anyone else. Huh. . .

"When you wash these, make sure you get every speck off. I actually have a folio to finish right now, so. Make sure you clean up perfectly. Go about your cleaning, don't bug me unless it's very important." Kurt stood, wiping his hands off, looking at Dave expectantly before Kurt was gone, grabbing a large folder that had designs on it and a bunch of papers inside.

Dave ended up washing dishes, the ones they ate on and the ones they'd cooked with, making sure to get them clean in the sink. Only to put them in the dishwasher, which he gave kind of an odd look before closing it, without putting any soap in, and started it. He stepped back, looking at it as it started up then nodded once, that taken care of, and looked around. There was a tiny mess on the counter. Not much, Kurt had been tidy as he prepared the food. So Dave just wiped clean that part with a paper towel. That left him with. . . He had no idea. Maybe that was all? That didn't take long.

Dave quietly as he could ended up wandering out into the living room, looking around curiously at various objects, paintings on the walls, licking his lips. Which apparently got Kurt's attention. "What are you doing? Go look at things elsewhere. Is that kitchen perfect? If I walk in there once I'm finished and it isn't, you will be punished."

Dave was looking up at a painting when he stopped and turned his head quickly, hearing his Master's voice. "Sorry, sir." He backed up some, glancing towards the hall, then back to Kurt. "Yes." Well. Dave thought it was clean. It looked clean. Meant it was clean. How things worked.

Then he wandered off, down a hallway. Elsewhere, as Kurt had said. He tried to keep his hands to himself as he looked around, curious at everything. Especially a grand bookcase in a room, Kurt's room, Dave guessed. It had all sorts of things on it, not just books, and he looked at them with puzzled interest. Just tempting Dave to pick them up and inspect them.

"David! In here, pronto! You take longer than ten seconds and you will regret it!"

Dave had lifted his hand and was touching at a small statue. Only to yank back suddenly, hearing Kurt's loud, chipped voice ring out. Well shit. What'd he do? Dave huffed but went to the kitchen. "Yes, Master?"

"Look at this mess. What exactly were you thinking? There's no SOAP in this dishwasher? The counter is AWFUL it's STICKY? I told you to clean. You lied to me, David! You did a TERRIBLE job. You look. Look here. And get it right!"

Dave winced at that shrill voice yelling at him, it making his head hurt. But. . . What? He'd cleaned the dishes before putting them in the washer, so why did it matter? "I'm sorry. . ." He breathed out, hunching up his shoulders. Then swallowed, "Yes sir. I'm sorry, Master." He repeated, though looked annoyed more than apologetic. He thought he'd done just fine.

"Wipe that look off your face." Kurt folded his arms and glared up at Dave. "See that soap? Take it. Open that cap there and pour it in. Then close the cap, shut the washer door and start it. Understand? Do it right now."

Dave tried to relax his face but his eyebrows stayed knitted downward. Even so he went forward and did what Kurt told him, putting the liquid soap into the washer then closing it and started it again. "Like that, Master?"

"Yes like that. Now put soap on a clean rag and wipe off the whole counter and the stove. Do it properly this time, and then I want you in the living room and on the couch." Kurt left him alone after that, glaring as he stalked out.

"Right. . ." Dave growled under his breath as soon as Kurt had left the kitchen. But he did do as he was told, washing off the entire counter and the stove top with a rag. Then wiped it dry before going out to the living room as he was instructed, over to the couch and laid on it, face down, crossing his arms against a cushion and laying his chin against them, waiting.

"I don't have anything else, therefore you're going to have to deal with it." Kurt's voice suddenly rang out. Dave looked up as Kurt slapped a ruler lightly against his own wrist and gave the other man a little, almost apologetic smile.

"Yes sir." He grumbled, laying still. A part of him couldn't believe he was doing this. Kurt was smaller. Dave could overpower him. Probably. But he had to remind himself, he had no choice in the matter. Which stung more than the actual punishment probably would.

"Up. Lay across my lap," Kurt instructed as he sat down beside Dave and prodded the ruler into the back of his leg. "I'm too tired to stand." He sniffed disdainfully and smacked the ruler down lightly below Dave's backside.

Dave jerked away from the smack against the back of his legs, a hand clenching into the couch. Was he serious? He couldn't be serious.

Oh. He was serious.

Dave pushed himself up, making himself keep his eyes down and away from Kurt, because he knew if he looked at him it would only bring him more trouble. Looking so defiant. He did as told though, slowly laying over Kurt's legs, then went still again. One arm laying over the edge of the couch, hand brushing the floor, the other arm curled to himself.

Dave waited, feeling anxious, staring at the fabric of the couch while nothing happened. Just total silence. Then jerked forward, dragging himself against Kurt's lap when the ruler finally hit him, right across his ass. It didn't feel good, there was a sting, but it was the surprise of not knowing when it was going to happen that made him flinch like he did. Even so he let out a long breath through his teeth, hissing it out and tensed, fingers gripping at the carpet.

"Count for me," Kurt said, laying a hand against the small of Dave's back before suddenly twacking him again.

"Rrrh. . . Two." Dave huffed out when the ruler hit him again.

"Good boy."

Three." Dave's voice was low when Kurt hit him again, but he tried to sound docile as he could, leaning his head against the couch. This was a first for him, being punished in this sort of way. It was better than the whips in the sense of far less pain. But this was embarrassing. Being bent over someone's leg and spanked with a ruler? He felt humiliated.

Dave heard Kurt sniff a little indignantly and was whacked again, this one harder.

"Four."

Then again, harder than the last, making Dave's hips canter against Kurt's lap with a grunt. "Five." Though, when he did that, he noticed something was poking him slightly in the leg. He didn't know what it was however. Kurt spoke before Dave could think very long about it.

"You're done," Kurt said a little airily, his hand resting on Dave's backside, giving a couple pats. Which just made Dave feel even more shamed, wanting nothing else but to crawl away to a corner and hide.

"Thank you, Master. . ." Dave said softly, though was frowning. Thanking for punishment, especially for something humiliating as that, made him feel even worse. "Can I get up?"

Kurt slapped his ass with his hand. "You're welcome. What do you say before questions?"

Dave flinched, clenching his teeth to keep himself from back talking. "Yes, sir. Sorry. May I get up?"

"Yes. Get up. I need to go to bed. You'll be sleeping on the couch." Kurt nudged at Dave to get him off his lap. Dave got up, his face a little red and eyes cast down, head turned slightly away as he took a step back away from Kurt.

Kurt got up and brushed his pants down. "You can grab blankets from the linen closet in the hallway. Make sure you get up at five a.m, put them away, and start my coffee."

Kurt brushed past Dave after that. Dave narrowing his eyes at the back of his new Master's head as the other walked away. Then he let out a sigh as soon as Kurt was gone.

Whatever, he was exhausted. So he grabbed himself a blanket and then curled up on the couch, after giving it a glare like it had done something wrong. Caused his punishment.

However, Dave fell asleep quickly, glad for a blanket and a soft place to sleep if he was honest with himself. And he was full of good food. Which lead to a pretty fine nights sleep, arm curled tightly around one of the couch pillows, the blanket slipping off of him through the night, tangled around his legs.

Maybe it wasn't so bad.


	2. Chapter 2

It was ten after five a.m. when Dave stretched, laying on his stomach with both arms around a pillow, face buried into it. He didn't think he'd slept that well in. . . Ever. Holy crap.

Though the basking was short lived when he glanced up to see the time staring back at him. Shit! Five! Dave scrambled up off the couch, movements still sleepy, nearly tipping over his own feet and looked at the blanket a moment. Kurt had told him to put it back. So. Dave awkwardly tried to fold it up, it ending up more of a ball than a neat square. Long as it fit in the closet it was fine. Which wasn't easy, shoving it back in where he found it but he eventually got it in, shutting the door quickly with a wheeze.

Now. Kitchen. Make coffee.

Though once he was in the kitchen he just stood there, staring blankly.

How the hell was he supposed to make coffee?

Dave ended up hunting around for any clue, and he did find a small bag of coffee beans. Dave found that extremely unhelpful. He needed liquid coffee not. . . Beans! Maybe. Is this was Kurt meant? Surely he meant-

"David!"

"Crap. . ." Dave muttered to himself before putting down the bag and went to the sound of his Master.

"Yes, Master?" Dave approached the man slowly, seeing him in the hallway, with that mess of a blanket. Dave fidgeted at the glare he was getting, so. . . ". . . Good morning?"

"This is atrocious," Kurt said as he yanked the blanket out. "You honestly thought I would let you get away with this? Where is the coffee? I don't smell it." Kurt chucked the blanket at Dave's chest and crossed his arms as Dave caught it, a sneer on Kurt's face. "Why were neither of the two simple tasks I told you to do not taken care of?"

"I didn't. . . I. . ." Dave swallowed thickly. He was trying. But he'd never had to do these things before. Now he just felt like a failure to his purpose. So he slowly admitted, sounding ashamed of himself, "I don't know how, Master. . ."

Kurt stared at him for a long time before that icy glare softened into something warmer. "Why didn't you say so last night," he asked gently. He took the blanket from Dave "Come here. I'll show you how then you'll need to do it for me tomorrow morning. Understand? I'm only showing you once. Then I'll need you to gather my things for work, so I can get my shower and not run late."

"Yes. Thank you, Master." Dave said softly. He could do that.

"Okay. Now look here." Kurt grabbed the edges of the blanket and brought them together. "Pick up the end that's of the floor and do what I just did."

Dave followed the instructions, copying his Master's movements, folding up the blanket properly instead just a wadded mess of fabric. He looked rather excited at the end result, putting it back into the closet with much brighter eyes as he turned back to Kurt. Eager.

"There! All folded. And now it looks neat when we put it right where we got it." Kurt smile rather widely at Dave. "Listen here. I'll need you to put a few things on the table near the folder- that's on the table. Mainly my coffee once it's done. Do. Not. Get anything on that folder. Understand? It's my life right now."

"Yes sir."

"Now. I have an easier coffee pot than most, and it's less messy so you should be able to work with no problems." Kurt led him into the kitchen, Dave following behind him like a happy puppy. "That." Kurt pointed to a silver box that was empty and had something jutting out, controls above it, that was mounted in the wall, a microwave set into the wall above it. "Is the 'in home barista'."

Dave stared at the machine. That was _easier_? It looked complicated.

"I'll teach you how to make the other things later. Right now all you need to worry about is the button that says C, and this." Kurt plucked up the bag of Brazilian vanilla coffee beans Dave had found earlier. "Open this." Kurt pulled a little thing out that was above the controls. "Dump a cupful of these in." Kurt pulled out the cup that was in the bag, showing Dave. "Then close it and open this." Another smaller thing under the top drawer. "And dump water in. Then press the green button." A noise started, grinding the beans, making Dave shy back, giving the machine a challenging look until Kurt started speaking again. "When it beeps, stick a coffee cup under the spout and press the C button. The Cr button for my creamer, which I would like you to press twice. There should be some in there still. You only load that once a week Now. I'm going to take my shower."

It looked more complex than it actually was, Dave decided, eying the machine again. Least it did all the actual work. "Thank you for showing me." Dave did actually sound grateful. This wasn't something he'd ever thought of doing. "Master, may I ask if you need anything of me while you shower?"

"Just wait for my coffee. Two button pushes of the creamer, remember? Then put it on the table. Then go into my closet in my room and grab the outfit hanging inside the door and the shoes on the left on top of the dresser. My watch and scarf are next to the shoes. Set them just inside the bathroom in ten minutes."

"Yes sir." Dave could do that. He stepped away from Kurt to let him by and waited by the coffee maker. Just staring at it. Well. He was waiting for the coffee to be done like the was told. The noise slowly became soothing and a wonderful smell was filling the kitchen. Dave had never had coffee before but if it smelled as good as it tasted, he could understand why people must drink it!

At the soft beep, Dave made sure to hit the creamer button twice like he was told, then got the cup of coffee, pausing to sniff at it again. Smelled so nice. And was tempting him to try it. But, he was obedient. He'd been given certain instructions! So, Dave put it down carefully on the table, glancing at that folder before heading to Kurt's room.

Dave stared at the outfit that was hanging on the closet door. What in the world. . .? Was all of that really necessary? How many pieces of clothing did one need? And Kurt had said there was more on the shelf! He laid the outfit over his arm and got the shoes and accessories down as well before turning to Kurt's bathroom, only hesitating a moment, looking at the bathroom door then opened it to put the things down inside. The shower was still on, Kurt inside. Dave could hear singing purring out among the spray of water. It was really, really pretty. Enough that Dave stood there longer than he needed, just listening, leaning his head against the doorframe with a happy, almost goofy, look on his face.

Oh. Wait. Kurt was going to get out of there at some point. Right. Better not be _staring_ from the doorway when he did.

Dave fled again, to the kitchen, looking for something to do. Which was to clean the counter off again even though he didn't need to.

"David."

Dave perked up and went to his Master's voice. He didn't sound completely pissed off this time, so Dave took that as a good sign.

Then paused. Staring. The outfit had looked weird to him when he'd gotten it from the closet, but on Kurt. . . It looked good. Really good. Making him feel warm in awkward places, good. How did he. . .? Dave snapped himself out it best he could. "Y-yes, Master?"

"Was going to asked if this looked alright but clearly it does." Kurt smiled.

Dave just felt his face go hot. Of course Kurt noticed his staring, how could he not?

"You were a very good boy this morning. Thank you. Hopefully you can behave like this tonight. Listen. If you don't know how to do things I ask, then tell me. I know you're used to country living." Kurt ruffled his hair.

Dave leaned right into that touch, even rubbing his head against the fingers. Which made him stop soon as he realized. He wasn't Kurt's dog, he was his pampered kitty cat, wasn't he? Dave forced himself not to make a face at that thought. "Y-yes, sir."

"Keep this place clean and when I get home we'll do some decorating and party prep." Kurt leaned up to kiss Dave's cheek. Dave gave Kurt a long look at that. Dave wasn't used to receiving affection, other than maybe verbal praise. It left him a little dumbfounded. "Put on the nicest outfit I got you, okay? Oh! Then go online and pick out a few collars. Nice ones, from stores here in town. Alright? We'll pick them up later."

Kurt left after that, not saying another word to his slave.

Dave watched Kurt go, then let out a slow breath, slouching his stance some. Though, he went to go do as he was told right away, not wasting any time. He had no idea how long Kurt would be gone. He changed his clothes, leaving the others behind, in the neatest way he could without actually folding them, then stopped.

Online. That meant computers. Right?

Dave looked around for one, having to hunt before he discovered the laptop which he looked at like it was alien technology. Even just to open it and power it on took him much longer than it should. Though lucky for Dave he was quick learner, good with tinkering and figuring how to fix things. He could figure out the internet. Surely.

Though it was a frustrating half hour of messing with it before getting a browser open, which luckily opened a search engine right away. He typed, staring at the keyboard and fingers moving at a snail's pace, in the city then 'slave collars'. Many things came up so he just clicked the top one. Which was apparently rather high class because some of them looked so. . . fancy. And unnecessary in Dave's opinion. Why would someone spend so much money on a slave to have jewels in the collar, really? Dave wasn't worth that, he was a slave.

Strange.

Dave peered at the screen, being rather slow with the computer, looking at collars. The most basic ones this place had were still really nice. Leather of various browns, or black and white. Jewels. But he didn't want to try another store. It'd taken him so damn long to get to this one!

"Davey!"

Dave jerked when he heard Kurt. . . Wait.

'Davey'?

Dave put the laptop on the coffee table, still open and stood to go to Kurt, offering up a smile when he saw a huge grin on Kurt's face. "Good day at work, Master?"

"Ooooh yes, darling. Very good day. Good enough that if you behave tonight you'll be getting a very nice bedroom. Did you find a few collars?" Kurt set his folder down on the table and slipped his scarf off the settled on the couch.

Dave's eyes positively lit up. Room? To himself? For him? All this stuff! It was insane. Was every slave in the city treated this way?

"Yes." Dave followed Kurt to the couch but didn't sit down on it with him. Instead he knelt down on the floor next to Kurt's feet after passing him the laptop with the page open to a collar that was a rich brown color. It had little bit of gold threading in it, but Dave still liked it.

Kurt hummed softly and ran a hand through Dave's hair again as he took the computer. "Oh! This is very nice! Good job. Could be your casual. Let's find you a dressy one and another one just because."

Dave leaned against the couch, barely touching Kurt's legs with how he was sitting to tilt his head against Kurt's fingers as he played with his hair. His casual? Dave looked up. He didn't even know what that meant exactly.

"Come up here." Kurt patted the couch. "Whoever had you last trained you well, huh?"

Dave looked at the spot then back up to Kurt, looking momentarily unsure about that. But he did get up and sit down beside him eventually. "Yes. My previous Master did not like me to be too close."

"Well, I like certain people to be close." Kurt sniffed. Which earned him a long look from Dave. Dave didn't know why that would include him. He was a slave. Not a person. Least not to non-slaves.

"Do you like this?" Kurt had pulled up a black collar with red gems spaced out around it.

Dave snapped out of his thoughts though and looked at the collar Kurt pulled up. Dave liked how it looked, honestly. But it looked so freaking extravagant. . . "Yes, sir. It's very nice."

"So I will get this one and the brown one for you. Was there another one that caught you eye?" Kurt looked at him expectantly.

Three collars. Huh. . . Why did he need three? He'd worn the one he had on for years without ever changing it.

"There was. . ." Dave reached carefully to the laptop, eyes darting to Kurt briefly before back to the screen and clicked on one, sitting back as the image came up. It was also pretty simple, but in Dave's opinion a bit much. Jet Black with brown patterns stamped through the center.

Kurt eyed the collar for a long moment. "This one is nice too. You have good tastes in these." He patted Dave on the shoulder and stood. Dave wasn't sure if his 'tastes' in slave collars was something to boast about. "Alright, come on. I am trusting you to stay close and follow. Understand? I have my ways of getting you if you run."

"Yes, Master. I'll stay with you." Dave really had no intentions of running off in a city like this. Even in the country, he could have run off, if he could get past the guard dogs, but then what? Dave had no grand plans beyond being owned. He just stood obediently and followed.

Kurt tied his scarf back around his throat and then held his hand out. "Hold," he ordered. Dave took it as instructed, his hand completely covering Kurt's. He led Dave out to his vehicle. "Sit in the passenger seat."

Dave got into the passenger seat, still feeling awkward about that. But it was what his master wanted. The car was so nice too. Everything Dave was getting to do was just so damn nice. Yet it was hard to say if he liked it, despite knowing how lucky he was.

Dave had gaped out the window at the city the entire time Kurt drove. Not being the best company on a drive, just staring out side in awe. It just continued to floor him, looking at it. It was so. . . big!

It didn't take too long for them to reach the store they'd been looking at online. Dave followed him inside, eyes darting around nervously.

"You can look around but I want you to stay within my sights, understand?" Kurt gave Dave a severe look then let go of his hand, walking off. Dave watched Kurt a moment then looked around. For about ten seconds at the most before rather quickly going back to Kurt, standing close to him. He'd felt suddenly panicked when spotted someone else in the store. It was a store. Obviously there'd be other people but Dave still gave them a weary look. Better to stay with his Master anyway.

"Not interested in looking around? That's good, I need you anyway. Stand still." Kurt reached up to undo Dave's other collar, grimacing at it before settling it on the shelf. Dave's hands twitched, hanging there rather uselessly in the air when Kurt removed his old collar. It'd been the same one he'd worn ever since he was bought, years ago. He felt suddenly very naked without it around his neck.

Kurt wrapped the one with gold stitching around his neck however only seconds later and then pulled it. "Is this too tight?"

That felt different. But not bad. "No, sir. It isn't."

It was snug, yes, but his old one had been extremely tight. Seeing as he'd grown with it on.

"Good. Poor baby look at the red ring that nasty thing left you with. How long did you wear that awful one?" Kurt slipped the newer collar off and pulled Dave away from the aisle, old collar left behind.

Dave gave it a fleeting look.

". . .Five years, sir." Roughly. More or less, it'd all blended together for Dave.

"I think I might get you something for the chaffing that stupid thing caused. Such a shame, him neglecting you like that. Disgusting. We have to find the other two and try those on." Kurt got him to the aisle the black and ruby collar was in and wrapped it around his neck, Dave lifting his chin obediently so Kurt could get it on easier. "How about this one? Too tight or good?"

"Good." It actually felt nice against his skin. Padded almost.

Then they found the last one, which also went around Dave's neck just fine.

"Yes, sir." Dave said when the last one was tested out. "Do you like them, Master?"

They look wonderful, David." Kurt tapped his nose with two fingers and gave him a severe look. Dave wrinkled his nose and almost sneezed at the sensation it caused to have Kurt tap him. "And that was a question. What did I say about questions?" Kurt slapped his hand, ignoring the look somebody gave him.

"I'm sorry, Master."

"You do it again and you're getting worse. Don't make me waste my money on a crop or paddle that we don't really need."

Kurt wrapped the first collar around Dave's neck, removing the price tag and holding it in his fingers after he got it on. "Should get you some tags," he murmured distantly. "Maybe have a leather inscriber just put something on the insides. Come."

Dave furrowed his brows some when Kurt mentioned tags, the word 'dog' going through Dave's head yet again. But he said nothing, simply followed his master wherever he went. Touching at the new collar on his neck a few times, awkwardly. Felt different. Course, so did everything Kurt had gotten for him.

The collars were purchased then it was back home to prepare for his Master's grand birthday party.

"Alright sweetie. We're going to set up decorations now, okay? So listen to me. I need you to go to the bar in the dining room, and I want you to bend down and open the clear door. A shelf of various drinks will come out and there will be more inside that you can swing out. I want you get the back shelf of drinks out. Those are the best one's I have. Leave the blue bottle in the corner of the back alone though. Okay? That's being saved for a very special occasion. Set them up in order of color on the bar. Can you do that for me?"

Dave just stared at him. What? But he nodded anyway. "Yes, Master."

At that, Dave went to the dining room, finding the bar. Once he actually saw what Kurt was talking about, it wasn't that difficult to do. He made sure to leave a blue bottle in there and set the others in the way Kurt had told him. Least, what he thought Kurt meant, on the bar, grouping colors together. After that, he went to help Kurt with other decorations, putting up the higher ones for him. Until. . .

"David. C'mere."

Dave went to Kurt as soon as he was told, unsure about that look on Kurt's face. It wasn't anger. He glanced at the bottles then back to Kurt. "Yes?"

"You did good, but not quite what I wanted. That was my fault though, I tend to forget that most people don't know a designers preferred order of colors. Do you know the different between neutral, primary, and secondary colors?"

Dave stared at Kurt when he tried to explain what he had meant, then looked at the bottles again. "No sir. . ."

Alright. Primary colors are red, yellow, and blue. They're the colors that can be used to make other colors such as purple. You use blue and red to make purple. Yellow and blue make green. Purple and green are examples of secondary colors. Neutral colors are greys, blacks, whites. I like my order to be Darker blacks down to white, then the lighter primaries to the darker primaries, and then the darker secondary's to the lighter secondary's."

Dave just stared at Kurt. What the crap? Dave just looked overwhelmed. Then slowly looked to the bottles again. "Master. May I ask you to show me?" Dave asked, tentatively. "I promise to get it right the next time."

"Oh, alright," Kurt relented with a roll of the eyes and a sigh. Kurt set them up just as he had said, then set beautiful black and red wine glasses alternating in front of the bottles, then shot glasses of the same color in opposite alternation of the wine glasses. Dave watched, tilting his head at how quick Kurt moved and how naturally it seemed to come to him.

"There. See?" He picked up two white rags and set them, folded over the bar edge on each side. "This. Is how we create the perfect party atmosphere." Kurt winked and then dimmed the lights. "Come help me cook."

At the wink, Dave dropped his eyes away shyly. "Yes, sir."

"There are fresh vegetables in the left hand bottom drawer in the fridge. Pull them all out, and then get the Tupperware full of white stuff that has 'dip' written across the lid out of the door. Then in the cabinet under the sink there is a cutting tab that's all flimsy like and made of black rubber, get that out and set them all beside the sink." Kurt himself was pulling on what looked like giant gloves to Dave. Oven mitts.

Dave didn't move until Kurt had finished giving the instructions. Then he went to the fridge and found the things Kurt had said, though it took him a moment longer than it probably should have. He went to get the cutting tab, giving it a weird, curious look as he picked it up, turning it some then set it by the sink as well. Dave took a step away from the sink, waiting silently.

Kurt had been setting up all kinds of different foods. Making the kitchen smell wonderful, Dave's mouth watering at the sight of it all in front of him.

Kurt then went to Dave, a knife in hand. Dave felt himself taking a half step backward when Kurt turned towards him holding a knife. His eyes went from the blade, to Kurt, realizing Kurt was talking. Oh. Right. More instructions.

"I'm going to show you how to cut vegetables. You do the same thing for every one of these except the mushrooms. Alright? I want you to be VERY careful doing this. Especially the carrots. Very. Very careful."

"I'll be careful, Master." Dave told him. Though he was still a bit uncertain even with Kurt showing him. He cut the vegetables, not very fast, and it wasn't perfect, but he wasn't horrible at it either. He could feel Kurt watching him however, which made him nervous.

Some time had passed before Dave heard Kurt say anything.

"Dave, are you done?" Kurt came up behind him to look over his shoulder. "I need to shower and change. I want to put that black collar on you for the party, too."

Dave was finishing when Kurt spoke. Making sure he was actually done before he answered. "Yes, sir."

Dave looked to Kurt, moving out of the way for Kurt to see.

Kurt eyed the pile, and picked through the various vegetables. He gathered a pile to throw away and patted Dave's arm. "You did a pretty good job. I'll expect better next time."

Dave would take that.

Kurt bent down to pull a large circular tray that was red out. "See the dividers here? Put the vegetables in their own little sections. Then spoon the dip out in the middle circle. Go by color again, only this time just make sure the colors are by each other. Reds together, greens together, whites together. Oranges go by reds." He put the carrots next to the baby tomatoes. "See what I mean? Then there is another tray like this only in black, and there are fruits in the right pull-out in the fridge. Do the same, but don't cut them. Those are pretty much taken care of. Another Tupperware is in there that says dip two and has pink inside, put that in the center of the fruit tray. Then wash your hands and get the black collar out of my room and sit down on the couch and wait."

Dave took a slow breath. All of Kurt's instructions was making him feel even more nervous. Preparation for a party seemed like a lot of work. And all those people weren't even here yet. And they were the real terrifying part.

"Yes, sir." Dave set to work as soon as Kurt finished speaking, putting the various vegetables in the tray, making sure to follow the rules Kurt gave him on how to put them in. Then the dip in the center. Then he followed the same routine for the fruit in another tray. He stepped back, looking at both trays with a deep breath. Looked good. Right? Dave licked his lips and turned to the sink, washing his hands clean, retrieved the collar from Kurt's room and set it on the coffee table, then sat, obediently. Waiting.

Dave had his head down, just looking at his own hands. So when Kurt came up behind him and touched his shoulders like that, he flinched, his breath catching. Those fingers slid over his shoulders and to his neck, pulling the collar before it came off.

"Hand me the other one sweetie. Did you do what I told you?"

Dave looked back at Kurt, then quickly averted his eyes again, picking up the ruby collar, passing it to his master. "Yes, Master. I hope it's what you wanted. . ."

Kurt strapped the other on as Dave leaned his head back to make it easier, obviously wanting to please. Then Kurt gave Dave the previous collar then kissed him on the top of the head. "Go put this back and meet me in the kitchen."

Dave only hesitated for a second. Again the affection was making his head feel fuzzy. . . But he shrugged it off quickly enough, putting the collar away then joined Kurt in the kitchen as instructed. It smelled amazing in there. . . And Dave couldn't help looking at all of the food sitting out, hunger in his eyes. He hadn't eaten anything today. Which, wasn't abnormal, but all this food sitting out was just tempting.

Kurt turned around from where he was setting things up on the counter, a small plate with a biscuit looking thing in the center in his hands. "Here." He pushed it towards Dave. "Try."

Dave accepted the food, eyes widening a little, looking at it. His head cocked and he picked it up, taking a bite. It was hot. But it was also really, really good. Which only prompted him to eat the rest of it in a single bite.

"I need you to get back under the sink and pull the four big plastic bowls out. In this cupboard," Kurt taped one of the doors as he said it, " there are pretzels, a bag of home-made granola, chex mix, and another bag with home made rice cakes. each of those go into their own bowl."

Dave did what he was told, getting the bowls out, then poured in the different snack foods. He wondered how many people were coming. In Dave's opinion this was a ton of food! Once he was finished he turned around, Kurt out of the kitchen again. Now where'd he go?

"Dave, darling. I need you to stand by the door. When twenty-eight people enter, you can come away and stand sit behind the bar, alright?"

Oh. There.

Dave went to Kurt first, "Yes, Master."

Then to the door.

Which he stared at apprehensively. Twenty-eight people? Dave knew that meant he had to be on his best behavior. But he was also worried what everyone would think of him. What they would think of his Master, because of him. It was a lot of pressure.

At that thought, he heard the soft chime of his Master's doorbell ringing out.

Dave bit his lower lip, steadying himself as he reached out to open the door.

_Here goes nothing. . ._


	3. Chapter 3

It wasn't so bad so far, opening the door and welcoming them. He got a few odd looks but, he'd been getting those ever since he'd come to the city. Dave wasn't exactly what they expected to see when the door opened. He just hoped they didn't think ill of his Master because of Dave's presence.

Dave kept trying to give curious looks at the people who came in, they all looked so nice. High class. Like his Master. Then he'd quickly look down and greet them as he was supposed to.

One however, Dave started to greet but. . ."Welcome to-"

"Look at you. Goodness."

Dave looked up. Then down a little, the man in front of him rather. . .

Well. Short.

"I knew Kurt was getting himself a slave but. . . Wow. I guess I shouldn't be surprised though." The man grinned wide, looking Dave over. "He has a flare for standing out. That's why he's good at what he does!"

Dave said nothing.

"Thank you for letting me in," The man said in a chipper voice, reaching a hand up to, what Dave was guessing, ruffle his hair like Kurt did. But Dave leaned his head back just a small bit and the man couldn't reach. Dave raised his eyebrows at the smaller man, who dropped his hand down and adjusted his jacket as he gave Dave an awkward look upward. "Yes. . . Well. I need to go find your Master."

Dave watched the man walk away. And continued to stare because he saw Kurt bee-line to the man and hug him, the to grinning and laughing. Kissing each other on the cheek. Dave's eyes narrowed, grinding his teeth some. He'd need to keep an eye on that one. Getting so close to his Master, like that.

Finally, Dave finished letting everyone in, and he moved to the bar. Though, he knelt down, off to the side and out of the way. But still in sight, in case he was needed. He was having the most trouble with keeping his eyes down. So much was going on, it spiked his curiosity. That and he kept looking for where Kurt had gone, wanting to watch over him like a protector. And once he spotted him, he didn't take his eyes away.

He watched as Kurt walked over, plucking some cheese from a counter top. Only to flinch, when he looked down, spotting Dave kneeling on the floor.

"No, no. Sweetie. Remember when I said sit behind the bar? I put that chair there for you. Come on now, up off the floor. That's dirty." As if anything in Kurt's home was dirty. "These are brand new clothes, come on. Up."

"Yes, Master. . . Sorry." Dave hunched up his shoulders, despite being called sweetie. He stood up and went to the chair instead.

"He'll settle in." Blaine walked up beside Kurt, slightly behind him, sipping a drink. "All slaves are a little touch and go when they're first bought. Especially when they've been owned by someone else prior."

"Oh, I know. He's actually been very well behaved. He's just got some little quirks in his training I don't find pleasing. Not exactly his fault." Kurt ran a hand through Dave's hair and gave him a smile. "Say hello to my boss and good friend, Blaine Anderson. I'm sure you saw him at the door."

Dave looked at Blaine, brows furrowing before he bowed his head. "Hello, Mister Anderson."

"Mm. Yes, we met at the door. What's his name, Kurt?" Blaine asked, almost sounding excited, like he was asking Kurt the name of his new dog. Least, that's what Dave thought.

"His name is David," Kurt quipped. "He's really been quite good. I haven't had to hit him very much or anything. He's incredibly obedient, and thanks me for the strangest things, like when I did have to punish him. He does exactly what I ask, and tries even if he doesn't know how to do something. Poor thing is so lost with city things."

Blaine raised his eyebrows thoughtfully at that. "He's not from the city? Well, it's good you're being so understanding for him then Kurt. He'll be interesting to train, you'll need patience."

"What's this? Your new toy is from the country?" Came another voice, a female voice, striding up to them in a tight red dress, her black hair rolling in curls over his shoulders. A Latina woman, who seemed to look down on everyone in the room. Even Kurt.

Dave gawked at her.

"Miss Lopez." Blaine greeted her. Smiling in a way that said he had to.

"Hi there, Blaine. And Kurt! Great party, honey." Santana offered Kurt a one armed hug. Not quite as intimate as the hug between Kurt and Blaine. Dave was staring at her, momentarily forgetting himself.

Kurt hugged her back a little awkwardly and smiled. "Glad you could make it! Thank you for coming. Yes, he's from the country. David, don't stare," Kurt snapped his fingers in front of his face. "She's pretty but don't stare. That's rude."

Dave jerked back and dropped his gaze quickly, face going warm. Santana just looked amused.

"Wouldn't miss it." She flipped some of her hair back. "Heard what you were saying about his obedience. . . So, I have to ask, he good at _servicing_ you?" She asked Kurt, her tone suggestive.

Blaine just looked confused. "He just said he was a good slave. And that's what slaves do. Serve."

"Oh, Blaine. Sometimes I wonder how you function in this world." Santana rolled her eyes.

Kurt stared at her, and then snorted rather indignantly like he'd just figured her statement out. "Oh, no. No, no, no. Heavens no! I didn't get a slave for that! Not at all. That's saved for the people I like."

Dave fidgeted. Mostly because he saw Kurt's eyes flicker over that Blaine person as he said it. Not that Dave really understood what Santana meant either. Of course he would serve his Master. . He hoped he was good at it.

Wait. People 'he liked?' Dave looked up at Kurt. Did he not like Dave?

"Santana! Do you need to be so crude?" Blaine asked, shaking his head. "Not everyone uses slaves in. . . That way."

"It isn't crude. It's normal." Santana shrugged. "Trust me, Kurt. He's a big strong guy, commanding him to worship your body would be fun, you can't deny that."

Dave stared hard at the carpet.

. . . Do what now, exactly?

Kurt shifted some and then glanced away, cheeks a soft shade of pink. "N-no. I already command people. When I go. . . when I. . .when. . . And it's not. . ." He cleared his throat. "Making love should. . . I need a drink."

"Can we drop this subject, Santana. Obviously Kurt doesn't want to discuss it." Blaine said firmly while Santana just snickered at Kurt's reaction. Dave didn't move, though he almost did. Worried about why his Master looked that way.

"Bet you'd love it if your Master took you to bed with him, huh?" Santana put her fingers in Dave's hair.

The slave tensed. Unsure of how to answer that. Mostly because of how Kurt was reacting, looking so uneasy. Dave didn't even realize what the woman was talking about other than the literal translation of sleeping with his Master. Which gave him a mental image of curling up at the foot of the bed.

"I'm happy with anything my Master wishes of me."

Santana looked impressed which made Dave swell with pride. "Oh! What a good boy! See Kurt, he'd be perfect."

"Santana." Blaine tried again. "Come on, leave Kurt alone. Dave is his slave to do what _he _wants."

"Exactly." Santana smirked.

"I don't want to use him for that anyway. Nobody deserves to be _used _for that." Kurt ruffled Dave's hair. "He is a very good boy though, aren't you sweetheart? Go get food Dave. You've behaved well enough for that. Have anything you want, just don't make a mess. Okay?"

Dave looked very uncomfortable, so when Kurt said he could go have food, he was grateful for the chance to get away. "Thank you, Master."

He hurried off, just barely catching Santana chiding behind him, "Feeding him party food, are you? You're going to spoil him you know."

Dave didn't hear Kurt's response, going into the kitchen, being patient and mindful of the guests, letting them go first or waiting for them to step aside. Dave picked essentially one of everything after he got his plate. He didn't even know what a lot of these things were, so he wanted to try as much as he could, since he was allowed.

Dave went back to sit with his plate of food however, so he'd once more be out of the way, looking up briefly to locate where Kurt had gone. Though when he spotted him, his expression fell.

Kurt was dancing. With Blaine. And not in a strictly platonic way either. Not with how close they were and how they were both moving.

Dave frowned some at Blaine, how he was dancing. Odd. But Kurt. . . Dave's eyes fell on his Master's hips, staring as he chewed at a bit of carrot.

Dave kept watching. And ended up no longer chewing, just holding the carrot against his lips and was barely blinking as Kurt's hips swiveled and swayed. Shit. , , That wasn't even fair. How could someone even move like that? Dave was entranced, his face feeling warm and his mouth going completely dry.

But then Kurt's hand was touching Blaine's chest. And Blaine was holding that hand there, causing Kurt to make a flirtatious face and they were suddenly speaking. Dave wished he knew what they were saying, his curiosity one of his worst faults.

However, when Blaine got even _closer_, practically talking into Kurt's ear, Dave's expression tightened and he crunched into the carrot finally, biting down with more force than needed. Did his Master have a relationship with that man? Kurt had said he was his boss, right? Was there something else? More?

He felt a sudden urge to protect him. . . But from what? Kurt was smiling and looking like he was having a very good time. So Dave just resigned himself to a growl under his breath and ate his finger foods dinner, looking down at it with a frown.

Though he couldn't focus long. There was a sudden squeal that made Dave jerk his head up in surprise, staring as his Master had his mouth covered with one hand, the other gripping Blaine's arm and was bouncing up and down excitedly. What was all that about?

Dave scowled though, seeing Blaine kiss Kurt's forehead then tap his nose. Dave was all but pouting in his chair. What were they doing? What were they talking about? Why was his master making that face at that pipsqueak. Dave sighed though. Not like it mattered anyway, he reminded himself, poking at one of the biscuits. Before just shoving it in his mouth.

Dave sat back in his chair, plate empty after finishing that last bite, as he watched Blaine pushing Kurt in this direction suddenly Dave had no idea what was going on, but he didn't like seeing someone touching his master in such a way.

"Too late. Time to celebrate your twenty first with your first shot-line!" Blaine called out, getting the attention of the party guests.

Shot line? Dave bit at his lower lip, trying to keep his head down the closer they got. But his eyes were on them, watching intently.

"It'll be fun." Dave heard Blaine say, leaning to talk into Kurt's ear, grinning. "Just try and get them down as quick as you can, less burn that way."

"I was hoping to go down in a quiet fire, not the big flame you just struck up," Kurt remarked. "Can I use my hands, at least?"

"Sure sure. This time. Won't make you bob for your shots." Blaine teased.

"Davey, come here." Dave suddenly heard from Kurt, making him stand instantly, hurrying over to him.

"Yes, Master?"

"Nothing sweetie. Just you don't have to stay in that chair. Wander around. Don't bug anyone, alright? If they talk you talk back but be good." Kurt told him, not sounding overly concerned. "And make sure I don't die tonight from people like Blaine here."

Dave cocked his head, looking curious as Kurt told him he could do more than just sit in the chair . . . And. . .Protect him from Blaine?

"Yes, sir." Dave tensed up some, looking to the shorter man who wasn't really paying attention to Dave, but nudging Kurt towards the glasses. All six of them.

"Dear God! Are you insane! I thought we were doing a single drink! I really am going to die." Kurt exclaimed.

"That's why it's call a line Kurt!" Blaine laughed. "Could be worse. Could make you do twenty one shots."

"If you made me do twenty one shots I would fall over and not move for the rest of the night. You all seem to have this idea that I have a high tolerance when really I have all of, oh, I don't know, the tolerance of someone who can drink half of whatever that thing was and already feel buzzed." Kurt gestured vaguely towards the bar where his drink from earlier remained.

"Alright, alright. Six. It's your twenty first birthday party, live a little." Blaine patted Kurt's shoulders, then stepped aside.

Dave hadn't gone very far, only moving at all because a woman asked him to get her a plate of food. Which he did. Quickly. Because he wanted to keep an eye on his Master. And on that _Blaine. _Protect against him.

Dave came back just as Kurt was downing the last shot, people cheering all around him excitedly. Kurt grabbed the glass of whatever at the end and chugged it down, swaying a little when he sat it down.

"Holy hell."

Blaine laughed, clapping a couple times before patting him on the back. "See now? Not so bad!"

Kurt however swayed on his feet, muttering something under his breath, almost stumbling and falling backwards against Blaine. Dave went to him as quick as he could, kneeling down. "Master, are you okay?"

"It's alright David, it's just a tradition." Blaine told him, smiling like he thought Dave was being cute in asking. Until Dave outright glared at Blaine and made a noise in his throat, making Blaine look taken aback. Dave had just _growled _at him.

"What was THAT?" Kurt snapped, even though he sounded a little woozy in his attempts to be stern. He tapped his fingers against Dave's nose, almost hitting him in the eye. "Don't glare at Blaine. It's rude!"

Dave ducked his head when Kurt tapped his face however and dropped his eyes quickly. Glaring at the floor instead.

"It's fine,

"Don't worry about it, Kurt. He's just concerned for you, it's kind of adorable." Blaine set his chin on Kurt's shoulder.

Kurt pressed his cheek against Blaine's hair, closing his eyes. "He is adorable. That's not the point, I can't have him giving rude looks to others. I'm okay David. Do me a favor and go grab me a handful of pretzels?"

"Yes, sir." Dave got up, trudging to the kitchen to get a small bowl of pretzels for Kurt. He was so confused. He thought he was supposed to be protecting Kurt from Blaine. He blamed that man with the big eyebrows for how his Master was acting now. All his fault.

Dave found Kurt on the couch a moment later giving him the little bowl of pretzels like he'd asked, kneeling in front of him again to give it to him.

Kurt took the bowl and then tugged at Dave's hair. "Get up, David. Told you about that kneeling thing."

Dave stood, resisting rubbing at his head where his hair had been pulled.

"My parties aren't _that_ good, Blaine. . ." Kurt said shyly, Dave apparently in the middle of a conversation.

"Your parties are wonderful. Everyone is obviously having a great time." Blaine playfully poked Kurt against the stomach.

Kurt giggled and pushed at his hand. "Don't," he whined. "You know I'm ticklish. "Ohhh my God. It's just getting worse."

Kurt suddenly leaned forward, grabbing his head, looking hazy again.

Dave looked startled, unsure of what to do, but Blaine didn't seem overly concerned. He just laughed, "The effects hitting you?"

"Uh, yes. Actually I really need to pee, if we're allowed being honest here." Kurt pushed him himself off the couch, using Blaine's shoulder to put most of his weight on. "Where's my bathroom?"

Dave moved to Kurt's side. "I'll take you, Master."

Kurt just grinned at Dave and pressed up behind him, nuzzling his shoulder. "Good boy," he murmured. Then took a few faulty little steps before getting a hold on himself. "Blaine you better stay right there or I'll be very sad when I come back."

"I won't go anywhere." Blaine looked amused.

Dave was just unsure what was going on. Why Kurt was acting this way. Oh well, Kurt needed to the bathroom, so he lead Kurt down the hall and to Kurt's bathroom, opening the door for him. "Right here, Master."

"Thank you sweetheart. Stand outside so I don't get lost." Kurt giggled.

Dave nodded and waited, obediently, looking both confused and concerned for what was going on. And it took Kurt a while to come back out, still looking quite happy and red in the face. Finally he was back to Dave's side. He took the slave's hand and then got back to Blaine leaning over the back of the couch to breathe the man in.

"Mmm...you smell really good," Kurt murmured in his ear.

"Why, thank you." Blaine laid his head back, so he could stare up at Kurt. Grinning.

Kurt just smiled at him and lifted a hand to the other side of Blaine's head, rubbing his fingers into the man's hair. "Mm..." He leaned forward more and brushed their noses together.

The hell was this!

Dave frowned, shifting back and forth uncomfortably as he stared at the two.

Blaine paused at first when Kurt was touching him like that, their noses together, then breathed out a soft laugh.

"You're drunk." He stated the obvious, but was still giving Kurt a fond look while Dave stood behind Kurt, going between watching and looking at the floor.

"I am," Kurt replied softly. He pressed closer to Blaine, wrapping an arm around his neck and toying with the underside of his chin. "I've always wanted to kiss you. . ."

Dave looked up sharply.

What?

"Really?" Blaine sounded pretty composed. "Well. . .Maybe when you haven't had so much to drink."

Kurt pouted some. "Just a little? It's my birthday. . ."

"Oh you're using that on me?"

"If you're worried about getting too far David won't let us. Right Davey? He was there earlier when we talked about that sexy stuff." Kurt waved a hand in Dave's direction.

"Right. Master." Dave said, voice low, narrowing his eyes. Answering because he thought he had to. Uncomfortable.

Blaine eventually just nodded slowly. "One kiss then."

Then suddenly when Dave looked up from the floor, Kurt and Blaine were kissing. Blaine on the couch, turned sideways, Kurt behind it with his arms around the other mans neck. Dave swallowed thickly and turned his head.

They mostly went unnoticed, people busy with their own mingling, but Dave did hear someone snort, "Bout time.." Dave was just looking anywhere but at his master right now. Floor. Wall. His own hands. Table. Anything but watch them kiss.

Dave shifted his weight, chancing looking up at them eventually, because he saw movement. Kurt climbing over the back of the couch, their lips still locked. God, why? Just why? He glanced at Kurt though, who seemed rather happy about this. So.. maybe he should just let it go. He was supposed to be happy with whatever made his Master happy.

Geeze. . .Watching this was making his stomach uneasy. And something else, a heat pooling inside him, but he wasn't letting himself admit that part. It wasn't something he was well experienced with. So, he went with just being uncomfortable.

But then Kurt started making short breathy noises. Dave felt a chill run down his spine, barely catching them. This was too much. This was too far. Right? Kurt had said not to let them go too far. Dave didn't know what Kurt thought too far meant, but for Dave it had passed that point. Long ago.

So Dave leaned down between them, putting a hand on Blaine's shoulder and pushed him back. Not as nicely as he probably should.

"Excuse me?" Blaine snapped, breathing hard, then looked up at Dave. And went silent.

Dave touched at Kurt's arm gently. "Master, I think some of your guests are about to leave."

It was a good excuse to stop this. And it was true.

Kurt opened his slowly, looking very much lost and confused. He blinked blearily at Blaine, closing his mouth, then glanced around. "Oh," he murmured softly. "Mm..k."

Dave watched Kurt get up, going to say goodbye to people. The first people leaving seeming to start a reaction. Monkey see monkey do.

Blaine cleared his throat and fixed his clothes once Kurt had gotten up to go say goodbye. Glancing over at Dave who looked rather pleased all of a sudden. Blaine cocked his head some. "You're loyal to him, so quickly. That's good of you, David."

Dave said nothing, just bowed his head down, not looking at anyone.

"Keep being good to him." Blaine instructed Dave tensed, feeling a hand trying to touch his hair so he lifted his head, so Blaine could no longer reach, but nodded, using that as an excuse for pulling away.

He watched Blaine walk away, standing there for a few moment's until he heard Kurt's voice,

"David, come."

Dave went to Kurt when he was called, quickly, though Kurt was following after Blaine who was getting a long drink of water. "Yes, Master?"

"Just come with me. Need some assurance that I won't fall over." Kurt smiled goofily back at Dave. He went to Blaine and touched his arm.

"Hey," Kurt cooed.

"Hi there." Blaine smiled, sipping his water again.

"It's. . .It's starting to get late, I should probably head out soon." Blaine gave him an apologetic smile.

Dave barely kept himself from smirking.

Kurt pouted some and looked away. "Oh," he murmured. "Okay. If you're sure you have a safe way to get there?"

"I do, don't you worry about me." Blaine lifted a hand, brushing his fingers over Kurt's cheek. "And no pouting, okay? It looks adorable but it makes me feel bad."

"Mm. . . 'skinda the point. Making you feel bad. I wanted you to stay."

Blaine smiled at that and leaned in, kissing Kurt once more. Though this time it was short. Chaste.

"Maybe another time." Blaine said, voice a littler lower. "I'll call you, alright. The party was amazing." He kissed him again, even shorter than the one before, just a peck. "Take it easy."

". . Bye," Kurt murmured softly. It sounded all kinds of sad. Which made Dave feel sad. Stupid Blaine. Why was he making his Master sad? Dave wanted Blaine gone, but he didn't want Kurt sounding like that.

Blaine was the last guest to leave, so Kurt turned, walking into the living room where he paused. Staring. Dave looked around once everyone was gone. Well. This would take a while to clean. And he fully expected Kurt to order him to do so, while Kurt got to go to sleep.

"Ugh. Cleaning. No. Davey come lay down with me." Kurt grabbed the man's hand and tugged him towards the bedroom.

Dave hadn't expected that. And the things that woman had said were ringing in his head, making him feel nervous, heart rate going up. Kurt had sounded so against 'taking him to bed' before. "Yes sir. . ."

Kurt didn't even bother to undress. He just flopped face first onto the bed. He pushed his shoes off with his toes and pulled himself up into the bed. Then Kurt rolled himself up in the blanket and looked at Dave. Waiting. Eyes hazy but expectant. Dave simply watched at first, holding his hands to his sides, head slightly tilted. He tugged his lower lip into his mouth, chewing at it briefly when Kurt looked at him. He had orders. Lay down with him. So Dave slowly knelt onto the bed, crawling up beside Kurt. Moving like he wasn't so sure he should be on it. It was amazingly comfortable, especially when compared to anything Dave had slept on in the past few years.

Kurt moved his body back and forth, slowly scooting closer to Dave in his cocoon. Finally his nose was to the man's chest. "Mmh. . . You feel so nice."

. . .Okay.

Dave shifted on the bed, looking around awkwardly then back down to his Master who had shut his eyes.

"Hold me. . ." Kurt requested, voice airy, laced with sleepiness.

Dave took that as an order and laid an arm, however cautiously, over Kurt. Eventually his grip got stronger and he held Kurt to his chest, letting out a long breath. This was nice. Touching. He'd never done this before.

He could so get used to this.


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors notes **- Thanks for all the reviews I've been getting from ya'll! I love them. I wanted to let people know, since I've been getting a lot of curious comments, that I will be doing a few chapters (here and there) from Kurt's point of view. So ya'll can see what he's thinking in all this and why he's acting the way he is (Characterized by my wonderful RP partner). This chapter is still Dave though, so you have to wait! Hah.

Also don't expect me to keep updating so quickly the entire story. I'm not gonna do two chapters a day every day.

ONWARD

Dave awoke early the next morning. Before his usual ordered time. But he didn't leave the bed he was sleeping in. How could he? His Master was curled up tight to his chest, warm and comfortable. Under Dave's arm, fitting under there like he was made for it.

Even when Kurt started to wake up himself, rolling onto his stomach with a stretch, Dave just sat a large hand on his back, between his shoulder blades, peering at him curiously.

Finally Kurt pulled his head up and flopped it back down, only this time so he could face Dave, head turned, groaning again. "Do me a favor and never let me fall to the will of peer pressure when it involves alcohol. . ."

"Yes, Master."

Kurt laughed a little bit, rubbing at his forehead. "In the bathroom, behind the mirror. . . If you push on the mirror it will pop open when you let go. . . Grab the white bottle that says Tylenol for me, and get me a bottle of water."

Dave got out of the bed to go get the things Kurt had asked for, returning with them and holding them out to Kurt, not getting back on the bed now that he'd gotten off it. "Master. . . Are you feeling alright?"

"I'm fine, David. Don't worry. That was a question, by the way. What did we say about those?" Kurt sat up and popped the bottle open, taking out a pill. Then he downed that and the whole bottle of water. "After drinking a little too much, I have a headache. Don't worry it will go away soon enough. Now. I believe we discussed a punishment if you questioned me without a prelude?"

Dave bit at the inside of his cheek. Damn. He kept forgetting about that. "I'm sorry. . ."

Though the explanation about the drinks. . . Drinking? Ah yes, all those colorful looking drinks Kurt had that had ended with Kurt stumbling around and kissing that. . . short guy. The drinks made him do that? That was why?

Dave held out his hand towards Kurt, who let out a sigh, then slapped Dave's hand. "You are so well trained aren't you? You'll be getting worse then this but for now, let's just get rid of the mess. Hmm? Then we need to go shopping for your room."

Dave's hand twitched when it was slapped but he didn't pull it back until Kurt's hand had dropped. It didn't really hurt or anything, but, if that's what his Master wanted to do, Dave would certainly allow him.

"Yes, sir." His room? Oh yeah. . . He remembered Kurt mentioning that before. That was exciting. With the way Kurt had been spoiling him, in Dave's opinion, it would be rather nice. _His_ room. That was such a strange thought. Really, did all city folk treat their slaves in this manner? It was amazing.

Kurt finally got himself out of bed, leading Dave out into the dining room. It was a right mess. Dave wasn't looking forward to cleaning. Except. . . He turned his head, shocked to see Kurt had gotten a trash bag and was cleaning up. _Himself._ ". . .Master?"

"Gather the glasses and take them to the kitchen, by the sink, but don't drop them, alright?"

Well, at least Dave got an order. Only to get distracted for a few seconds, watching Kurt crouch down, bending over to pick some things up. Dave stared. At his ass.

He blinked once, hard. No. Don't even start that. . . He's your _Master_, that's highly improper.

Dave took a shaky breath and gathered up the glasses as he was told, trying to get as many as he could in one go without dropping any, though the were clanging against each other.

"David. Be careful with those, hold them more tightly so they don't bang too much." Kurt was standing up, wiping the bar down when he looked over at how Dave was holding the glasses.

"Yes, sir." Dave took the glasses over beside the sink, setting them all down as carefully as he could. Which still ended with one teetering off the edge and onto the hard floor, shattering with a high pitched crash. Which made Dave jump back, eyes wide, staring at the broken glass on the floor. The sound had startled him more than anything, his heart feeling like it just fell through his stomach, but he managed not to drop the last couple glasses he was still holding at least.

"David! Those were expensive!" Unfortunately, Kurt had just been walking into the kitchen when the glass went down. He quickly put the plates in the sink. "Don't move. Understand me? Don't you move a single inch." Kurt instructed, flitting his hands around as he looked for something. "I told you to be careful."

Dave didn't move at all, when Kurt told him not to. He still looked completely dazed, swallowing hard and looking at the shattered glass as Kurt scurried around. "I- I'm sorry, Master. . . Let me clean it-"

"No. Don't move. You'll just end up hurting yourself somehow, clumsy country boy," Kurt muttered out the last bit, broom and dust pan in his hands as he started sweeping up the glass. "I'll just have to increase your punishment. I was hoping not to buy anything and have to do that," he said with a soft sigh. "Unless you know of a way to punish without purchasing a paddle or crop."

"What. . . ever my Master thinks I deserve." Dave said slowly, turning his head away, otherwise not moving, like he was told. Though it made him think of the whip. And when it wasn't the whip, he was deprived of food or water. He never could decide which was worse. Sharp pain that left behind physical scars or slow lingering pain that messed with his mentality.

Kurt stood up straight, looking around. "I think that's it, you can move. Was the dishes for me. I'm going to go make a phone call."

Dave didn't move, other than a couple quivers through his arm. Kurt's calmness made him more nervous than anger would have. "Yes, Master," he just moved to put down the last two glasses and started to wash them like he'd learned to the day before, shoulders slightly hunched up, concentrating on what he was doing. Dave did the dishes as quick as he could, glancing over his shoulder a couple of times once Kurt had walked off. Great. He thought he'd actually been doing well.

A few minutes passed before Dave heard his Master's voice again. "Dave. Are you finished? Be finished."

"Yes, sir. I'm finished."

"Good. Come with me. We're picking out a crop. And you will be picking it, and it better be good. If it isn't, you will regret it, and we aren't picking out things for your room tonight. We'll be doing that when you make up for poor behavior."

Dave's shoulders hunched up and his head ducked down. Like an ashamed dog, tucking his tail between his legs. A crop. He'd not been hit with one but it really didn't sound pleasant, the way Kurt had talked about it. When his voice came out it was barely a mutter. ". . .Yes sir."

Kurt stepped closer to him and cupped his chin. "I hope I'll never have to use it," he said softly. He sighed and then held his hand out, obviously expecting Dave to take it. "You'll be good though, won't you? I know you will."

Dave shied away just a small bit when Kurt touched at him, making himself not look at him. "Yes, Master. I'll be good." He told him, taking Kurt's hand when it was held out. "I'm sorry I broke that glass. . ."

It was an accident, but we can't have those happening when dangerous objects are involved. I don't want you to get hurt, David."

Dave supposed that made sense.

They went to the store then, only driving a few minutes away from the apartment, down a few streets. Once inside, Dave could have sworn his Master looked as uncomfortable being in here as he did. It was a store that sold various punishing implements for slaves. Crops, paddles, whips were among the ones Dave could figure out what they were. Some other's. . .Dave could barely stand to look around, so he didn't even try to identify all he saw.

"Okay. I'm going to stand right here. You bring me back two crops that you think are good, and stay in my sight." Kurt instructed.

"Yes, sir." Dave nodded slowly and went where he was told. Staring. He swallowed hard as he gaped at these things. He was supposed to PICK? TWO? Dave bit at his lip and uncertainly glanced over his shoulder towards his Master. Did Kurt mean he wanted Dave to pick the ones that looked the most painful? Or that looked. . . 'good'. In a fashionable sense. Dave didn't know.

Dave picked up one shakily. It was very thin but had a sharp edge to it on one side, with metal. Like it could easily cut. It made Dave want to put it back, reminding him of that fucking whip. But. He didn't. Remembering what Kurt had said. Dave was trained to accept 'what was coming to him' after all.

So he held that one and then got another that was a bit more rounded and heavier. After a moment of staring at them, gulping he returned to Kurt, holding them each out to him. ". . .Master."

Kurt looked at the thin one and just balked suddenly. "Oh my. . God. People hit their slaves with these?"

". . .Yes, Master?" Dave looked at him with a curious, uncertain expression.

"No. I won't." Kurt took the other crop from Dave and laid them aside. "Let's leave. We're going to the furniture store."

"M-master. . .? I deserve punishment. Do these not please you?" Dave took going to another store, even a furniture store, as Kurt changed his mind and wanting something different to punish him with. Though. Furniture store gave him an odd image of Kurt trying to hit him with a chair. . . .Which would be effective, actually.

"No. They don't please me. You know what pleases me? Sorbet. Do you like sorbet, Dave? I think you do. I think we'll be getting you some nice, yummy sorbet and some things for your room. Then we'll go home." Kurt grabbed Dave's arm, pulling him out of that store as fast at he could.

"I don't know what that is. Sir." Dave said slowly. He almost thought THAT was some kind of punishing implement. Until Kurt called it yummy. . . . It still could, Dave supposed. "Yes, sir. Whatever pleases you."

"You don't know what sorbet is? Oh sweetie. You're in for a treat." Kurt led him quickly to a stand that was on the side walk. Treat? Why was Dave getting a treat? He'd broken a glass. He was bad. He deserved to be punished. He-

"What is your favorite fruit?" Kurt looked up at him, eyebrows cocked, the question coming off as a demand somehow.

His favorite. . . fruit.. Dave was quiet, looking unsure about that as well. He couldn't really remember. It'd been a long time. "The little red sweet ones you had from your party, Master." He was thinking of the fruit Kurt had on the fruit platter last night, Dave had tried almost one of everything in curious nature. And hunger.

Kurt looked at him funnily. Then, he turned around and put a hand on the man's cheek. "Sweetie they're called strawberries. You do know your fruits, don't you?"

As soon as Kurt said the word strawberries, Dave's lips twitched just a little in a smile. Remembering. "Yeah." Then he paused. ". . .Yes, sir. Strawberries."

"I would like some strawberry sorbet, please? Oh, and a cup of peach sorbet as well. Would you mind putting a sugar cone on top of the strawberry? Yeah, thank you." Kurt pulled out some money from the wallet he had in the bag he carried with him.

Dave stood beside Kurt, looking at him curiously as he ordered then pulled out money. The woman working the stand gave Dave an odd stare, but it was brief before she just got the orders for her customer. Dave knew he was just an oddity to be seen with a collar on his neck, looking so big next to his Master, around here. So he wasn't surprised.

Kurt took them and smiled, shaking his head to the woman. "Thank you. Keep the change." He turned and pressed the cup to Dave's chest. "Break little bits of that cone off, and dip it into the sorbet. It's delightful. Stay close to me now, okay? I can't hold your hand."

Dave peered at the cup and its contents with almost childlike interested, even prodding at the cone a little bit. Until Kurt told him what to do with it. Oh.

"Yes sir, I'll stay close." Dave promised, walking with Kurt as he broke some of the cone in his hand and did as Kurt told him, putting a bite into his mouth. Which caused his eyes to absolutely light up and he ate more. Quickly. Only to grab his head, wincing at the cold rush that went through it like needles, growling under his breath at the sensation. Oh God, was this his punishment?

Kurt had stopped and turned to look at his slave. And actually laughed. Though it didn't sound malicious, just amused. "You ate too fast, didn't you? Poor thing. You can't do that with cold things like sorbet, it'll give you a brain freeze. Here. Open your mouth."

Dave went still when Kurt turned to him. Sort of. He still had an eye tweaked shut. Brain freeze? What? He opened his mouth however without any hesitation, looking at Kurt though with that uncertainty again.

Kurt lifted his free hand, and then stuck his thumb against the top of Dave's mouth. Dave almost jerked back in surprise when Kurt put his fingers in his mouth. "Mmph. . ." He closed his lips around the thumb for a second then quickly opened his mouth again, obediently.

But. . . Then his head did feel better. If from what Kurt had done or just the fact he'd had his Masters fingers in his mouth, he wasn't entirely sure.

"Feel better?" Kurt pulled his hand out and grimaced, stuffing his hand into his bag to grab a little clear bottle, squeezing something out and rubbing it all over his hands quickly, looking momentarily disgusted.

"Yes. . Master. Thank you."

"Good," Kurt replied happily. "Now taste this." He broke off some of Dave's cone and dipped it in his peach sorbet, then held it to Dave's lips. Dave took the piece held out to him carefully, trying not to touch Kurt's fingers. But his lips did brush them. He licked his lips once he swallowed however. It was good too. Peach, Dave thought he'd said. Well. He liked peach then!

"Let's get back to the car though, okay? I don't like standing out here when we have things to do."

"Yes sir." Dave nodded. "Thank you, Master. For the. . . sorbet." He said it a little awkwardly, but he got it right.

"You're welcome sweetie." Kurt smiled then got them back into the car, where he ended up just sitting himself down, eating the rest of his own sorbet.

Dave ate slower this time once he was sitting, not wanting another of those brain freeze things, though still eagerly. Seemingly convinced if he didn't finish it quickly it'd get away from him. Somehow.

"You're really enjoying that, aren't you?" Kurt cocked his head.

"Yes, Master. Very much." Dave responded, though ducking his head. He was grateful for it. He'd never had anything like this. Considering how his day had begun as well, he was quite surprised to be enjoying such a thing.

Good." Kurt seemed to think for a moment and then glanced over at him. "Why don't we try something new? A little experiment. Instead of hitting you, why don't I just award you and take away things when you've done something bad?"

Dave looked at him, but didn't seem to really fully understand what he meant. Though. . . Kurt had been giving him a lot of nice things. Things he'd never had before. He'd be sad to lose certain things, especially the food, but he didn't know if it'd be a punishment. Even so, Dave didn't say this. "If that pleases you, Master."

"It would please me, if it got a response out of you. Do you think it will?" Kurt started the car, his sorbet finally gone.

Dave lowered his head, frowning some at his own knees. "I don't know, Master. I'm not used to all of these nice things you've been giving me." He said slowly, trying to make sure he sounded grateful. Cause he was. Very very grateful.

"Hmm. I suppose we'll have to try it then, won't we? Something new for the both of us." Kurt briefly slipped his hand from the wheel to pat the other man's thigh.

Dave nodded slowly, deciding it best to just agree. Though he stopped, looking at Kurt's hand when he patted him on the leg like that. Even staring at it when it was back on the wheel. Like he was entranced.

"Here we are! Time for us to pick out a bed for you!"

. . . Bed? For him? That broke his trance instantly. Despite being told he was getting a room he hadn't even thought about a bed. He'd just slept on a cot, or just the floor since not enough cots were provided if he wasn't fast enough to claim one that night.

"Y-yes master. Thank you." Dave said suddenly, sounding a little excited even.

"You really are adorable," he cooed. "Almost like a child, getting excited over things I would never think twice about having. It's actually slightly humbling."

. . Was that a good thing? Dave shifted, chewing at the inside of his cheek.

Dave said nothing else, getting out of the car with his master to walk with him inside. Doing as he was told and keeping close to Kurt. Which, he was perfectly okay with. He was still weary of other people. Even at the party, every person to even look at him made him feel shy and anxious. Except Blaine. Blaine made him shy, anxious, and brought out a side of protective dominance Dave didn't even know he had or what to think of. Long forgotten now, his head obediently down as they walked inside.

"Dave I want you to lay on all of these with me and tell me if they're comfortable and which three you like best at the end." Kurt laid down slowly on one of them. "Just don't put your feet up here."

Dave stared at the beds, then back to Kurt at the instructions. All of them? Three? They were beds! He wanted. . . whichever was given to him. THREE? But he wasn't going to disobey an order either. So he said down on one and laid back next to his master, staring up at the ceiling, then over at Kurt.

". . . I like this. . ." He said slowly.

Kurt looked over at him and touched his cheek gently. "Okay." He got up and tugged at Dave, leading him to another one. "What about this one?"

Dave got up, following Kurt to another bed. He laid on it after looking at it a moment. Then nodded. "Like this. . ." Dave didn't know how to be picky. He just wanted one of these. So bad.

Kurt just stared at him, and then laughed. "Sweetie you can't like everything. Tell me if it's comfortable for you."

Dave kept saying he liked them. But he did try to maybe think like Kurt after that. . Saying one was a little bit better. More comfortable. Though he was shy about it. He could sleep happily on all of these.

Dave felt Kurt press to his arm on the last bed. Dave turned his head to look at him. Kurt being so close to him again. It was reminding him of how they'd gone to bed together last night. "Master. . ?"

"Hmm?" Kurt looked over at him curiously. "Have you decided on three?"

Dave looked at him, licking his lips slowly. His fingers curled up some but he didn't say what he'd been thinking. "Yes, Master."

Dave then sat up slowly. He pointed out three as he'd been told to. Only one was one he actually remembered feeling nice. The other two he picked just at random. Kurt rolled off of the bed and brought him to the first one of the three.

Now we're going to pick which one you like best, alright?" He smiled at Dave and ran a hand through his hair, which sent a shiver down Dave's spine. He loved every time Kurt did that. "Lay on them again."

"Yes, sir." Dave knew which he wanted, but he followed Kurt's instructions to lay on them first.

"So. Which one do you think is best?" Kurt asked once Dave sat up from the last of the three, staring at him fondly. A look that made Dave feel warm all over.

". . .Th. . .that one, sir." Dave nodded to the second one, then gave Kurt a long look, then down and away, swallowing softly.

"Okay! We'll take this one once we find a frame. They'll bring it over for us in a truck. So while they pack it up we'll go look at sheets and curtains. I think that will be it for today. Maybe we can look at paint chips." Kurt stroked his own chin, looking thoughtful. Then turned to his slave. "Are you feeling okay?"

Dave was getting that overwhelmed feeling again. Though, again, he just kept wondering if all city slaves were kept this way. That'd just been unlucky to be sold out into the country when he was young. "Yes, Master. . ."

Kurt folded his arms. "What's bothering you? I don't like lying, David."

"I.I am master. I'm just... happy to be getting the bed." Dave told him. That was mostly true. He was happy. He also wasn't sure how he should feel about it.

Kurt eyed him for a long moment and slowly smiled, then turned away after a second and led the way to the various bed frames. Some were set up but not all. "What kind of frame do you want? Simple and masculine, a little feminine, eclectic?"

Dave looked perplexed, tilting his head. "I. . . Don't know. . . Master, may I ask which you like?"

"Well for you I'm thinking a platform frame. It's simple and square. Masculine." Kurt led him to a black frame that was exactly how he said it was. "Do you like this one?"

Dave cocked his head the other direction when being shown the frame. Kurt had said he liked it. Dave just thought it was going to hold the bed anyway, so long as it worked, it was good. "Yes, Master. Very much."

Kurt smiled at him. "Good!" He was quick to grab a worker and discuss transportation. "Sheets and chips and we'll go home. Are you hungry?"

Dave looked a little surprised when Kurt asked if he was hungry. They just ate something didn't they? Technically a treat and a snack, but, food. "I'm not hungry, Master, but if you want me to eat, I will." He ended up saying, like he was worried about saying the wrong thing.

Kurt sighed. "No, David. If you aren't hungry you won't eat."

Kurt lead him away again, Dave following. But he shifted uncomfortably at the sigh from Kurt. Was that bad? Should he always be hungry? Honestly, if food was given to him, he'd scarf it down. However, he didn't want to keep asking for food from his Master. He was giving him all this stuff anyway, why would he ask for more?

"What is your favorite color?" Kurt asked as started to look at various things, frowning or nodding.

". . .I like red, Master." He told Kurt, peering at whatever Kurt was looking at.

"Red. Seems like a good color, and it will bring in some much needed connection to the dining room. Your floor is already that ebony wood laminate I have in the house, so we'll get red sheets, black accents. . .and. Hmm. We need another color for the walls that we can bring into things as well. What other color do you enjoy? A more neutral one."

Dave was listening but he didn't fully get what Kurt was saying. He was just happy the answered had seemed to please Kurt. Then, oh. Another color? "Black, sir." Not the most useful answer. Then again after a brief pause, "And blue."

Kurt blinked at him. "Hm. Well, I don't think blue would work with red and black. I don't want your room too dark. Why don't we just keep the walls a nice grey color? We'll get you black curtains." He grabbed various pillows, all black, red, and grey along with several blankets and sheet sets of various patterns involving the colors.

"Sounds nice, Master." He agreed, helping Kurt with whatever he picked out. Was all this for him too? Not just a bed? He didn't say anything though.

"Okay," Kurt sighed out finally. "Let's get you home."

Back at Kurt's apartment, the truck from the store had followed them to bring up the bed, having it delivered.

"Cost ya extra for me to set it up," A man said snottily, the one who'd brought up everything for Kurt.

Kurt snorted. "Think I can handle it myself, thank you. So get out. Ciao, have fun." It wasn't a nice goodbye, it was cold. Dave stood to the side once they were back, watching the man talk to Kurt. He didn't like the way the man spoke but then Kurt turned it on him and took care of it just fine, shooing the man away without any problems. It actually made Dave smile, keeping completely silent as he waited.

Once Kurt had shut (slammed) the door behind the delivery man, he turned to Dave, and smiled. "Okay. Help me out, get on the other side of that box there and lift when I say 'three'."

Dave nodded and went eagerly to help. This. He could do. When Kurt said three, Dave lifted up his side with no problems, holding it and waited for Kurt to be ready to take it where it needed to go. Though Kurt stumbled when they lifted it, face going reddish, Dave holding his end considerably higher than Kurt was.

"Okay, Dave. Guide me so I don't hit anything." Kurt started taking small steps backward, hands shaking a little bit.

"Yes, sir." Dave held on tightly, making sure it wouldn't drop. He didn't want his Master getting hurt. Dave helped guide him backwards down the hall to the room Kurt had assigned for him. Not too slow, but still trying to be careful. He worried if they went too slow though Kurt would end up dropping his end and hurting himself.

"Drop," Kurt said a little breathlessly once they were in the room. His end went down almost instantly as he scrambled out of the way, wiping the back of his hand over his forehead. "Ugh."

Dave put down his end when Kurt told him to. Then looked at Kurt, tilting his head at his Master. "Master. . .?" He went over to him, looking at him curiously. "Are y-. . . . May I ask if you're alright?"

Kurt smiled at him and smoothed a hand down Dave's arm, which made Dave let out a long exhale. "I'm fine. Not used to heavy lifting. Usually I pay someone to do it for me."

Kurt slipped passed the slave and lead back into the living room where the mattress was sitting, wrapped in plastic. "Okay. We get this in your room and we should be stuck in that room the next few hours doing some set up. Maybe I should have just bought the paint today. . . Oh well. We'll worry about it later."

"Yes sir." He helped Kurt get the mattress, to get it to his room as well, smiling a little bit as they moved things.

"Okay. I'm going to go get some things we'll need, and bring the bags in. You open the bed frame box, alright? Start pulling things out but be careful." Kurt gave him a stern look then turned, walking out again.

Except Dave looked really eager as he got the box to the frame open. He pulled out the parts, glancing at the instructions, which had pictures of what to do. Which ended up with Dave having the frame finished and set up before Kurt ever got back.

When Kurt did walk back, with the bags of the pillows and sheets and such, he dropped them on the floor, staring as Dave was putting some pressure on the frame to make sure it would hold.

"You did this by yourself?" Kurt slowly stated, setting his hands on the back of Dave's shoulders.

". . .Yes, Master." Dave glanced over his shoulder back at him. Did Kurt not want him to yet? Dave knew how to put things together and fix things. He was extremely handy. It made him feel comfortable to be putting things together. Using his hands. Keeping himself busy.

"That is outstanding." Kurt removed his hands, walking around the fame. Then smiled widely at Dave. "You even got it exactly where I wanted it. Good boy!"

Dave's face went a bit warm, slowly standing up. The praise felt really nice. Also something he wasn't used to getting. He'd follow an order, then not see his master again till he was given a new order.

You enjoy doing this stuff, Davey? Putting things together? I'll have to remember that. Here, help me get the mattress on."

Kurt grunted, the noise soft and high as they dropped the mattress on the frame. Then, he grabbed out the sheets he had purchased. "Here we go," he cooed. "This is what I like doing." Kurt first grabbed out a couple things Dave just gaped at. A yellow, squishy thing then another that looked really soft. Kurt put the yellow one down first, then the down. "These are toppers to make the bed more comfortable! This bed is going to be the best bed ever. Well, second to mine of course. Okay, I need you to help me out with this one. These stretchy corners are the bane of my existence."

Dave's expression one of not really knowing what Kurt was doing. He hadn't been told to make a bed before but, it didn't seem difficult. He went over to help, taking an end from Kurt to put it on a corner, after glancing to see what Kurt was doing. They managed to get it on successfully however, followed by another sheet. Then a big, bulky looking comforter.

"I have something special for you," Kurt said excitedly. When Kurt slipped away, Dave stared at the bed for a long moment, still trying to process the fact this is where he'd get to sleep. He'd been grateful for the couch. But. . . a bed? For him? And he didn't even have to fight over it!

Kurt came back a minute later, holding a white and red quilt in his arms. "Got this for you, the day before I bought you. . Just wanted to wait to give it to you, when it had a proper spot.

Dave came over closer, peering at it. He looked happy. Even if he wasn't smiling real big. It was just barely one. But it was happy. "I really like it, Master."

"Good." Kurt gave Dave a tender gaze and ruffled his hair. He folded it up as well and put it on the comforter, smoothing his hand over it. "We'll hang the blinds and curtains tomorrow, after we buy paint. Might have to move things around while we paint, but that's fine."

Maybe this being Kurt's pet wasn't such a bad thing, really. . .

"Yes, Master." Dave agreed, looking at his bed again. His bed. His. It made him feel so excited. And slightly lost. Like he didn't deserve such a thing. He hadn't done anything to get such an amazing reward.

"Okay," Kurt looked at the bed, seemingly satisfied. "This will do for now."

"Does it please you, Master?" Dave thought it all looked, very good. But, from what Dave had managed to gather, this was Kurt's forte. And it was still technically all Kurt's, so Dave wanted Kurt to approve.

"It's acceptable, yes," Kurt replied. "I'll like it even more once we have the whole thing set up. What about you? Does it please you?"

Dave looked startled by the question. Does it please him? Did it matter? "I'm very grateful for all of this, Master." He said humbly, bowing his head some, eyes down again.

"Good. Now." Kurt clapped his hand, giving a little sigh. "I still have to punish you." He glanced down, a little perplexed. "I know. What food do you absolutely hate?"

What food does he hate? He didn't even know what food he liked. He liked food! Dave stared at Kurt, looking completely at a loss. ". . .I. . uh. . ." He was happy with whatever he was given. Specially the food like Kurt had been giving him. "I don't. . "

"Hmm. We'll find something. Come." Dave led him to the kitchen and started grabbing out various things. "Take a bite of this."

Dave accepted the weird looking. . .thing. It was purple and oddly shaped, making Dave touch at it for a moment before actually taking a bite out of it. . . .And promptly made a face at the bitterness, but swallowed it anyway before looking at Kurt, uncertain, and with obviously a bad taste in his mouth.

"You'll be eating eggplant salad tonight," Kurt nodded, like he was pleased with this. "Get me a strawberry flavored water out and get yourself a plain water."

"Yes, sir. . ." Urg. Really? Dave had eaten some nasty food before though, so it wasn't THAT bad. Still not pleasant however. Better than what he used to get.

He got the waters out, giving Kurt the flavored one after eying it. Water with strawberry? That sounded really good.

Again, Kurt ended up being the one to cook and serve, while Dave stood by idly, looking awkward and like he had no idea what to do with himself.

Kurt sat down a small plate for Dave. "Eat up."

Dave ate without any complaints, even thanking Kurt for it when it was given to him. And he ate it just as fast as any of the other food he'd been given. It didn't taste very good, but, it was food. He wasn't going hungry. That was good.

Still. He didn't feel like he made up for his bad behavior just by eating a bitter salad.

"Master. May I ask you something?"

"Go ahead."

"I want to thank you for everything you've given me. . . I'm very grateful." Dave told him, bowing his head some. ". . Is. . Is there anything I can do for you?"

"As long as you keep behaving, I will be fine. Try a little harder not to drop things and remember your new rules so I don't have to hit you. Not having to punish you will please me."

"Yes, sir. I will." Dave agreed, setting his hands in his lap and keeping his eyes down once he'd looked away. He felt like he'd done so little. Mainly because he was used to always working. Fixing something, working outside, upkeep. He was glad to be Kurt's company, different as it was, it was nice. He just felt odd being so idle.

"Good. Wash the dishes and then go bathe yourself, alright? I have to start on a new room I'm working on."

Start a. . Room? Okay. Dave didn't question, he just got up, gathering the dishes, more carefully this time and took them to the sink to wash them and put them in the dish washer. Using soap this time! He remembered.

Dave showered rather quickly. This was also weird. Bathing every day like this. But he supposed it made sense too. Kurt liked clean things. Of course he'd want his slave to be spotless all the time as well. That thought in mind, Dave made sure to get himself extra clean, for his Master.

After drying himself, Dave looked at his clothes with a bit of confusion. He'd slept in what he'd worn during the day the past few days. Usually he would just wear as much or little as he needed depending on the weather. . . Didn't exactly have that problem here.

So when he came out to the living room again he was in just a pair of pants Kurt had gotten him that Dave found comfortable. No shirt in sight.

"Ah. . .uh. . .what. . .what are you doing?" Dave heard Kurt suddenly squawk out.

Dave had been looking up at the ceiling when Kurt spoke, particularly the fan. Like it was fascinating. But soon as he heard Kurt he dropped his eyes and turned towards him. He had a couple thin scars across his chest, partially hidden by the hair there. "I finished the things you wanted me to do, Master."

"That's. . . great, David. Good boy." Kurt got up and went to look at him, giving Dave a critical look that made him want to shy back. He watched his Master reach out and run his fingers gently along the ruined looking flesh on his chest. Dave went tense under the touch, turning his head to look away. He remembered that. It was when he hadn't turned around quick enough, in a moment of defiance. It took two strikes to get him to turn. And not disobey again. His back was an entirely different story, the ends of some scars against his sides where the whip had wrapped around.

"Poor thing. I couldn't do this to somebody," Kurt murmured and then leaned in and kissed over one of the scars, right at the center of Dave's chest.

"M-master?" Dave breathed out, rather quietly, looking confused and cheeks gone pink with a blush. What was he doing?

"My Mom would kiss all of my scratches, cuts, and bruises when I was little. It. . . It makes them feel better. I don't think it's the fact that she was kissing the wounds, but just that it was comforting to know somebody cared enough to do something like that. It's always stuck with me," Kurt whispered. "I know you're not five. . . But."

".. . Thank you, sir." Dave said gently, the gesture did mean a lot to him. Once it was explained to him. "But I deserved these. Not comfort." He said, meaning the scars, dropping his eyes again.

"I'm sure you didn't deserve all of these. You're too much of a good boy for that." Kurt insisted. Dave didn't look so sure though, not looking up. Dave thought he'd deserved it. It'd been drilled into his head however that every time he was struck it was for his well being.

"Hmm. What's something you've always wanted to try? Maybe I could stock up on some treats for you!"

Dave barely kept himself from pulling a face. Dog. That's all he was to this man, wasn't he?

"I'm happy with whatever you allow me to have or do, Master."

Kurt let out a little sigh. "No, David. That isn't what I meant. Seriously. Tell me something you've always wanted. Food, games, whatever."

"I. . . I don't know, sir. You've given me so much I never thought I'd get, already. . ." Never thought he'd get to sleep in a bed, much less every night, eat real good foods, even getting to be in Kurt's company was a treat.

"Well. . .Why don't you go to bed then, hmm? Make sure to be up at five and have my coffee ready, alright? I'm going to leave a list of chores out here on the table for you." Kurt ruffled Dave's hair. "I have to go in to work tomorrow for a while, but we'll finish up your room when I get home."

Dave smiled at getting his hair touched then watched Kurt go sit again, to work. He loved every time Kurt touched him. It made him want. . . He was very tempted to ask. . . No, no. He was a slave. He'd probably get hit for that. He didn't want to push his Master's limits. So. "Goodnight."

Dave went to his room. Where he stared at the bed a moment before practically falling on it, clutching at the quilt with an actual, huge grin on his face. God. It felt amazing. And he got to sleep here! What was he thinking, wanting more?

He was spoiled already.


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors note **- No, still not Kurt's point of view. Still Dave for now. Kurt will be VERY soon though I promise!

* * *

><p>Dave had fallen asleep happily in his new bed, curled holding the quilt to himself the entire night. He wasn't sure if he'd ever slept this good. Even on his Master's bed the night before. That was different. This bed was his! . . Well sort of. Dave still saw it as Kurt's bed, of course. Kurt owned it. But Dave got to sleep on it. No one else. Just him! It was so amazing.<p>

Dave still managed to wake up however before five in the morning, stretching out and yawning. It was probably close to five though. . He felt well rested at least. In _his _bed.

Dave rolled out of bed, put on clean clothes that would please his Master, and went out to go start Kurt's coffee.. . Only to pause.

Kurt was still on the couch.

Dave tilted his head and slowly went over to him, peering over the couch at how Kurt was sleeping. Kurt looked like he'd fallen asleep sitting up and slowly fell to the side, his legs hanging off the sofa awkwardly. It made Dave smile. Fondly. Only to trail his eyes down him and see Kurt's work folder, barely staying on Kurt's legs. Dave quickly grabbed at it, not wanting it to fall, though touching it caused just that, papers to spilling out all over the place.

Dave froze, staring wide eyed, glancing to Kurt who, thank God, had not moved, then back at the papers. He dashed around the couch to kneel down and pick them up and put them back in the folder. Though he couldn't help himself and ended up looking at one, curiously. One of his Master's work sketches. It was a room. A sketch of a room, but a room. It looked nice. Somewhere Dave could see his Master sitting in.

Interesting things Kurt did for a living. . .

Dave put it in the folder then got the next one, curious to look at it too now that he'd seen one. Only as soon as Dave realized what he was looking at he dropped it, barely stifling a noise of surprise, his face going hot. Dear God, was. . . Was that. . .? He slowly looked at it again. . . .Urg, it was.

It was Blaine. Naked. In multiple positions.

Dave stomach turned. And a heat spiked through him as he looked at another one, the sketch mostly focusing on the lines of the hips and stomach and. . .Lower regions.

Okay, this couldn't possibly be work related.

"Nnnh. . ."

Dave halted, hearing that noise. It was Kurt. Waking up.

And Dave was holding dirty, erotic sketches his Master had done of his boss, in his hand.

Oh. Oh. Uh. . .

Dave looked panicked for a few seconds then quickly picked up the rest of the sketches, shoving them into the folder, a little crinkled. Oops. But Dave jumped up and went to the kitchen, hopefully, before Kurt saw him, working quickly to get his Master's coffee started. Not sure if he was more worried Kurt would think he'd been going through his things or that Dave hadn't started the coffee yet. So he poured the water in and hit the button, then waited, staring at the machine as it worked. Waiting.

"Hey you," Kurt's voice floated into the kitchen, the man walking in looking exhausted and stretching awkwardly. Probably from how he'd slept.

Dave jumped a little, when Kurt came in. Staring for a few seconds before answering. "Good. . . Good morning Master."

Not inconspicuous at all.

"Have you seen my folder? Maybe it fell under the couch . . ." Kurt looked slightly perplexed.

Dave stared. The folder was under the coffee table, Dave had practically thrown it there in his efforts to get into the kitchen quickly. He'd meant for it to go ON the table but that didn't happen. "It was on the. . . the floor, master, and some of the papers had fallen out so I cleaned it up and meant to set it on the small table. I'll pick it up for you, Master."

Kurt gazed at him for a long moment, eyes a little worried. Dave just lowered his eyes away from Kurt, trying to be respectful and not let his Master know about seeing the sketch. But he could still feel it. Though, eventually, Kurt spoke.

"Thank you. Have my coffee on the table and bring the clothes from the back of the closet door in to me."

Dave let out a long breath after Kurt had swiveled on his heels and strode away from him. He'd been afraid Kurt would ask if Dave had gone through the drawings. Dave would have had to of told him the truth. He couldn't lie to his Master. It was forbidden.

So. That was close.

Dave pushed the creamer button twice, remembering that, then set Kurt's coffee to cool on the table before heading to get the outfit to put in the bathroom for Kurt, already enjoying finding a routine.

He quickly went back to the living room to pick up the folder off the floor and set it on the coffee table like he'd said. He winced a bit though, some of the pages sticking out awkwardly and bent. Could he fix that? He could straighten them at least, he decided, opening the folder. Only to close it again, holding his hand on the folder, blushing, one of Kurt's fantasy sketches on the very top.

Maybe not then.

Dave pulled away and just waited patiently instead for Kurt to come out of the shower, and when he did, he was dressed and looking all prim and proper, classy, as usual.

Kurt spotted the folder and went to retrieve it, tucking it under his arm.

"Thank you, David. Your list of chores are sitting on the table." And with that, he left.

Dave sighed and nearly sank down to the floor once Kurt had left. He'd been so worried about getting in trouble all morning, now that Kurt was gone he was just. . . beside himself with relief. It'd be fine. Yeah.

Dave got up and went to get the list, looking at it. And kept looking at it. Some of these things. . He'd never done before.

Okay most of these things he'd never done before.

Dave decided to go with cleaning the kitchen first. He knew how to do that one. Even if all he did was dishes and wipe off the counters before moving on to hunting down a vacuum. Which took him a bit to figure out, he'd seen one before but. . . He'd never used one. It didn't seem too difficult. Plug it in. Start it. Move it across the floor!

However, once he started it, the machine revving up, he jumped away so quick he knocked it down with a loud bang, even on the carpet that was in the living room.

"Fucking-! Why does it have to be so LOUD?" Dave snapped, at the machine, frowning at it, with his hands over his ears. Dave _hated _loud noises. But. He had to do this. Order was an order.

Dave tried again, and once he got started it wasn't too bad. Even if he didn't do the most amazing vacuuming job.

Not like Kurt's apartment was dirty anyway.

He stopped though, seeing a paper under the coffee table.

. . .Oops. Dave hoped Kurt didn't need that, as he went over to pick it up. . .

Yeah he really hoped he didn't need that.

More sketches of Blaine in compromising positions. With another figure that looked like Kurt.

Wonderful.

. . .Wait. Dave stared at the image. What was he supposed to do with this? Would Kurt notice it was gone? Would he be mad that Dave saw it if Dave gave it back to him. And why the fuck did his pants start feeling too tight- okay time to stop looking!

Dave folded it in half and put it into his pocket, not knowing what else to do, the edges barely sticking out. Chores. He had chores to do. Dave huffed, getting the vacuum and putting it back where he'd found it, though the cord in a bit more of a mess, before trying to continue with his list.

Washing the bedding.

"Great, something else I don't know how to do." Dave muttered but he went to do it anyway. He wanted to try at the very least. So he'd gotten everything but the pillows off the bed and shoved them into a washing machine he found hidden away in the corner of this gigantic apartment.

Literally just putting the things in and start.

A while later, Dave had moved everything to the dryer, again, nothing else, no dryer sheet, just the regular sheets. When he'd stepped back, watching the dyer as it hummed, he heard a door shut. Oh! Master was home!

Dave went out, though, he wasn't sure what to think when he saw his Master on the floor. On all fours. Looking frantically around for something.

Dave had an idea of what.

"Master. . .?"

Kurt looked up at him, eyes a little wild and face red. "Dave. There you are. Did anything drop out of my folder today? Did you pick anything up?"

Dave glanced away, not really having the best poker face, when Kurt asked that. Oh. So Kurt did notice. There went Dave's hopes of being able to just throw it away and pretend it never happened.

"Yes." Dave bit by bit pulled the folded paper from his pocket and held it out to Kurt, looking down, biting his lip.

"You. Don't. Tell. Anyone." Kurt snatched the paper away, after staring at it in Dave's hand for an uncomfortable moment. "Nobody."

"Yes sir. . . I won't." Dave nodded, shoulders hunched up, then ventured a look up. Dave felt like what he'd looked at was burned into his head right now. Which made it rather awkward to look at his Master.

Kurt however just looked flustered and was trying to compose himself. "Let's see how you did with the chores. Did you do them?"

"Yes. I need to just finish with your sheets, Master."

"Hm.. What time did you put those in?"

"Thirty minutes ago, Master."

Kurt walked into the kitchen, Dave trailing behind him. Kurt put his hand on the counter. "Did you use soap when you wiped down the counters? You didn't dust the cabinets. Do you know how to properly clean a kitchen?"

Dave got a rather lost looking expression on his face. "I. . .I did use soap Master. I did what you showed me."

Kurt let out a soft sigh. "Yes, I suppose you did. Look. When I tell you to clean the kitchen though, make sure you dust too. The glade is down here, and the duster is under here. It's called a swiffer. The pads for it are in the box next to it. When you use it, you take the old one off and put a new one on."

Dust. Okay. He could do that.

"Yes, sir. Sorry I didn't do it right.." Dave ducked his head. Though he hadn't known. He wanted to try. And get it right. And therefore impress.

Instead he just felt like an idiot.

"It's alright," Kurt replied. "You didn't know, I can't blame you for that. Just do it right this time. I'm going to go out while you finish up and get the paint for your room."

"Yes sir."

Dave got the swisher. . . thing. . . out so he could do it now that he knew what he was supposed to. He was looking at the pads, cocking his head at them curiously as he put on a new one. This was interesting.

Paint though. He could paint! Well, not in an artistic sort of way. Not that he'd tried but.. . .He could paint in the way Kurt wanted! That made him feel excited. That was something useful he was good at.

Dave finished in the kitchen and went to get the sheets from the dryer. And put them back on Kurt's bed. It didn't look as nice as it would have if Kurt had done it, but Dave had obviously given an effort. An effort he was still trying, pulling at the comforter some with a frown until he heard Kurt's voice telling him to come.

"Everything better have been cleaned properly now," Kurt said as Dave came to him obediently.

"Yes sir, I did what you said."

"You did better than I had thought you would. Here, carry some of these bags for me to your room. I need you to help me get that bed to the center of the room."

Dave set the paint down with a slight smile, at the praise. Well it was sort of praise. Dave would take it.

Once in the room, Dave moved the bed without any problems or help from Kurt, then stood up straight again, looking at his Master hopefully.

"Well. That was easier than I thought it would be. Good job." He smiled at Dave and patted his arm. "Let me go change into some sweats and we can start painting. Do you know how to paint?"

"Yes, sir. I've painted before." Dave told him, nodding, looking rather eager about painting actually.

Kurt grinned at him, shaking his head with amusement and left for a few minutes then came back much simpler clothing.

Kurt handed Dave a roller and tipped the can over so that paint flowed into the holder. Then he did the same to another set, only this time it was two holders and two different rollers, with two smaller cans of paint.

"Going to give you an accent wall," Kurt sing-songed. He went to the wall where the bed usually was and pulled out blue tape. "Make sure you tape off. There's a step-stool over there somewhere so you can tape off the ceiling as well. Come tape this one first."

"Yes sir." Dave got the step stool and went to tape off the edges as he was instructed, without any problems. He'd done this before. Not a ton of times, obviously, but he'd done it. Also painted outdoors as well.

Before long they got started, Dave still a little uncertain however that his Master was painting too. He'd expected just for Kurt to issue orders and watch him. Dave helped Kurt in any way he could, while trying not to get in his way. He liked the bold colors though, finding himself staring a few times.

Not just at the colors but at Kurt, watching how he moved with the paint rollers. How could someone look graceful while painting a wall? Dave was sure he didn't himself, even if he was doing it correctly.

"David come here. I want to blend this wall out into the others so it doesn't just go from black to light grey suddenly."

"Yes." He went to Kurt, close to him, wanting to help.

Kurt took Dave's paint roller from him for just a second, rolling a strip of gray from the top to the bottom of the walls on either side of the accent.

"Okay, go back to painting." He grabbed a thick paintbrush then and started to blend the walls into one another.

Dave took the roller back, but lingered, peering at how Kurt was blending the paint together so it wasn't just a solid line. Standing right behind Kurt, looking over his shoulder just watching. Though he kept shifting his weight back, like he was about to move, knowing Kurt just told him to go paint, but he looked curious about what Kurt was doing.

Kurt glanced over his shoulder two minutes after feeling Dave's gaze on him. He cocked his eyebrows up and let out a little laugh. "Can I help you? Does this interest you?"

Dave nearly fell backwards with the way he was teetering when Kurt looked back and spoke. "N-no Master, I was. . Just watching how you mix the paint. To learn how, if you wanted me to do it."

Watching him blend. So that if he ever needed to do it, he could. Well maybe. Just cause he watched someone else do something didn't mean he could automatically but Dave seemed to think this was true.

Kurt looked at him a moment and then held out his free hand, a few dots of paint on his palm.

"Come here," he said gently. "Grab that other paintbrush."

Dave looked at Kurt's hand, at the paint on his palm and his slender fingers. Everything about Kurt just looked so. . . Classy. It was odd.

"Yes.." He picked up the paintbrush and came closer again, looking curious.

Dave felt Kurt move behind him and grab hold of Dave's arm. He moved his hand so that the brush went against the wall, slender fingers holding Dave's wrist.

"Here we go. Look, see how the black blends into the gray and makes a darker color that goes out and gradually gets lighter? We keep it that way all the way down." He moved Dave's hand for him. "But we don't want any random blotches of dark color on the light color, or vice versa."

Dave went still, except for the hand Kurt was making him move which Dave let him, not being a lot of help. He glanced at the hand on his wrist, then back to the wall. Then hand on his wrist. He gulped.

"Y-yes, Master." Focus on the paint! Supposed to be learning, be helpful. Not thinking about things like in those damn drawings. Dave finally moved his arm by himself, doing what Kurt said. Though his expression was tight, like he was super concentrated on this.

"Relax Dave. It won't be perfect, nothing ever is. Just get it close, don't worry too much." Kurt squeezed his wrist and then pulled away.

Dave nodded and kept painting. Until Kurt moved away. Then he turned his head to look at him, eyes darting over his Master in a wistful way, watching as they switched jobs. Soon as he realized he was staring however his gaze snapped back to what he was supposed to be doing and carried on painting. Concentrate. Do good. That'll make Kurt happy. Dave liked when Kurt was happy.

After some time, they finished up. It was late, dark outside by the time they were done, but it was done. Dave liked it, gazing at the intense colors in his room.

Heh. . . _His_ room.

"Are you hungry, sweetie?" Kurt moved over to Dave gracefully, touching his arm.

At the question, Dave shifted. Wondering if he'd ever get used to Kurt asking about his well being. He barely noticed when he got hungry. ". . .I'd like to eat with you, Master."

"Alright. I'm starving. You did a good job, would you like to pick supper? Let's clean up first." Kurt bent down to put the paint lids back on and put the brushes and rollers in an unused container.

"Thank you." Dave brightened some and helped Kurt clean up.

"I. . .I'm not sure Master, may I ask if there's something you like to eat?" Dave asked curiously. Maybe Kurt could teach him how to make it, then Dave could make it for Kurt sometime. That thought appealed to him.

"I love white breasted chicken tetrazzini. It's not the best for me, because of the carbs from the pasta, but I enjoy it. Would you like to try that? Help me carry this stuff outside to the trash."

"Yes, Master, I would." Dave had no idea what that dish was exactly but, he was able to figure chicken and noodles. That sounded good. Dave picked up as much as he could carry to get to take the trash out.

After dropping the trash in a bin that was outside, Kurt led Dave back to the kitchen. There he got chicken out of the freezer. "Pull the noodles out of the cupboard for me, would you? Right above the sink."

Dave got the noodles down as he was told, looking at the bag curiously. They were hard. Were they supposed to be like that? He shifted the bag back and forth in his hands a few times. Huh. He didn't ask however, just gave the bag over to Kurt, now peering at the frozen chicken.

Kurt took the noodles and dumped them into a pot of water once it began boiling. He was then putting the chicken onto a tray and rubbing some white sauce onto them. Dave watched, ever curious. Okay hard noodles into water. And sauce on chicken.

"Get me out the basil and garlic from the same shelf you got the noodles, and then bring over the butter and cheese from the fridge."

Dave turned before Kurt even finished talking, looking on the shelf Kurt was talking about. Basil and garlic. . He eventually found what Kurt was talking about, though it took a minute, which he eagerly brought over, sat down by Kurt then got the butter and cheese out next and brought them to Kurt as well.

Kurt had put the chicken in the oven, then took a knife and cut thin slices of the cheese into the water with the noodles. Once it started to melt around them, he added a few shakes of basil, and then a lot of garlic. Then came the butter which he stirred in. "Do you want some carrots in here? Broccoli?"

Dave ended up standing right behind Kurt again, looking over his shoulder to watch his hands. At everything he was doing.

"If you do, Master." Dave said. He wanted what Kurt wanted, least right now. Though it did sound good, both of those.

"I like both in mine. Will you get some of the extras from the party out for me? Just a handful of each should be fine." Kurt bent down to peer into the oven, then opened it and poked the tongs in.

Dave stepped back just as Kurt bent down. Giving Dave a lovely view, head slowly tilting. Then he jerked himself back and blushed, going to the fridge. He needed to quit staring! Even if Kurt didn't know he was doing it, it wasn't right. Slaves do not stare. And they certainly don't ogle like Dave was. He huffed to himself, getting the vegetables out and brought them to Kurt, holding quite a few in each hand.

Kurt let out a little laugh. "Forgot your hands are bigger than mine. Oh well, it'll be just as good."

Kurt took them from Dave and dropped them in, then stirred again. The kitchen smelled like heaven in Dave's opinion, while everything cooked. His mouth was watering by the time Kurt was plating the food, keeping a careful eye on how he did it. He still felt odd, watching his master do things instead of doing them for him. But Dave also knew he wouldn't have been able to make this on his own. Finally the meal was done and set noodles down, followed by cutting the chicken and putting it on them, then drizzling the left-over noodles over that. "Here we go!"

"Looks really good, Master." Dave told him.

"Let's hope it tastes good." Kurt set the plates down and then put himself in a seat. "Eat up!"

Dave sat down after Kurt did, waiting patiently. And then waited for Kurt to take a bite before he did, despite Kurt saying to dig in. But then, soon as Dave did take a bite, his eyes lit up and he started eating quickly, as he usually did. Somehow not being messy as he ate but still, inhaling his food like it might get taken away from him.

It was awesome!

"How can you eat like that," he breathed out, staring at his slave, completely stunned. He himself took dainty little bites.

"Like what, Master?" Dave had always, well that he could remember, eaten this way. And didn't think anything of it. He'd stopped now though since Kurt had spoken to him, not about to talk to his Master with food in his mouth.

"You just eat so fast," Kurt replied softly. "It's remarkable." He shook his head and took another bite, smiling over at Dave. "Just go ahead and eat."

Dave looked at the food then back up at Kurt. Kurt didn't seem upset by it at least, which was why Dave had hesitated, worried he was doing something wrong.

"It's. . . It's very good, Master." He told him, like that was some sort of explanation. Then continued eating like he was told to, finishing up rather quickly.

Kurt finished up ten minutes after him. Then he picked up their plates. "I'll wash the dishes, why don't you go bathe?"

Dave opened his mouth as if to argue when Kurt said he'd do the dishes. Then clicked his mouth shut, looking down. It made him wonder if he'd been doing the dishes badly or something so Kurt would just do them himself.

"Yes, Master." Was all he said though, standing and went to go bathe himself as instructed.

Soon he was out of the shower, not wanting to take too long just in case, once more in just a comfortable pair of pants and nothing else as he wandered back out into the living room.

Moments later he noticed his Master staring at him. Particularly at his torso.

Dave blinked, looking down at himself. "Yes, Master?"

"Why do you not wear a shirt? Do you not like the ones I bought for you?"

That made Dave backpedal a couple steps.

"I do, Master." He sounded nervous, like he thought he was in trouble.

"I like. . . sleeping without one. I'll wear one when I'm around you if you wish." Dave offered, stepping back another step like he was ready to dash off and get one to please his Master. Dave just felt good like this after getting himself clean. And he'd never had a problem with not wearing clothing, nor did other slaves, it was perfectly normal and acceptable for a slave to not be clothed. His old Master barely saw him though, maybe that was why he never said anything.

"No! No. It's alright. I just wanted to make sure you weren't uncomfortable with the shirts," Kurt replied. Dave saw his Master blush though, looking over Dave, and then glanced down at his feet.

"They're very nice." Too nice, Dave even though. For someone like him. But he supposed that was what it meant to be a pampered pet. However, the way Kurt looked away puzzled Dave, looking at him with slight confusion. He wondered if this was a good time to ask. . .

He did anyway.

"Master. . . You asked me last night if there was anything I wanted to try." Dave started slowly, looking a little hopeful though he hadn't said it yet

Kurt looked over at him. "Yes?"

Dave swallowed thickly. He was nervous. Afraid Kurt would get angry. Even if, technically, what Dave wanted was rather simple. Least to most people. "May I. . ." He shifted, giving Kurt an innocent but wanting look. "May I touch you, Master?"

At first, Kurt gave him a wide eyed look, drawing back. Crap. Did that mean no? Dave bowed his head quickly, ready to apologize and say he wouldn't ask that again but-

"Of course you can touch me. Is touch really that strange for you? Come here, sit with me." Kurt patted the couch. His voice calm, like he'd realized what Dave really meant.

Dave lit up, looking happy without really even smiling. Dave craved physical affection. He'd never really gotten it and didn't dwell on it too often. But Kurt was bringing it out in him, with those touches on his arms, or in his hair, or even on his scars last night. He nodded eagerly and followed Kurt to go sit, eyes looking bright and excited.

"Come on sweetie. You can touch me however you want, as long as it doesn't hurt. And, it's appropriate. You don't even really have to ask. Just don't blatantly grab me our pull me in front of someone."

". . .May I rub your shoulders?" Dave asked, despite being just told he didn't have to ask.

"Of course you can! Like hell I would turn down a back rub. You really never ask if you want to do that."

Dave didn't seem to comprehend the idea of not having to ask, but he nodded anyway. He turned himself on the couch towards Kurt, pulling a leg up and lifted his hands. Though it was hesitant, not quite sure why he felt so nervous. Kurt gave him permission.

He laid one large hand over Kurt's shoulder, nudging gently to get him to turn so he could get both hands on him. Though already starting to knead, his movements strong.

Dave shivered at the noise Kurt suddenly made, a groan just under his breath, but took it as encouragement. Dave hadn't really done this to someone but, what could be so hard about it? He pressed the heels of his palms against Kurt's shoulders and rubbed both thumbs in circles against the back of Kurt's neck, right under the hairline, staring with an intent, focused look. Though he was enjoying it. Able to feel someone else's heat under his hands. It was very attractive. His hands drifted after a moment, rubbing over the caps of Kurt's shoulders and down his arms, squeezing at Kurt's bi-ceps firmly.

Kurt let out a soft, high little sound. He leaned back into the touches, eyes closed tight. "Mmph.. . ."

Dave liked that noise. A lot. He leaned forward some, his chest brushing against Kurt's back and was close enough when he exhale it fluttered Kurt's hair on the nape of his neck. His hands continued their work, going back up Kurt's arms and shifting down his back some, finding tense spots and pressing harder against them.

Kurt gasped, shuddering and leaned forward just a little bit when Dave's hands began to travel down his back. "God. Dave. So good at this."

"I'm happy it pleases you, Master." Dave said gently. He chewed at his lower lip, feeling heat pool in his gut. Just rubbing Kurt's shoulders made him happy but those noises and the praise. That drove right through him.

"Oh I like it," Kurt got out. He pressed back against his hands. "Your hands are like magic."

Dave smiled crookedly when Kurt praised him more. "Thank you, Master."

Dave kneaded down to the small of Kurt's back, pressing thumbs down and curling his fingers against Kurt's slender hips. Which he stared at, biting the inside of his cheek to hold back a noise threatening to come out. Enjoying this as much as Kurt was. Maybe more.

Kurt gasped, an altogether different sound escaping him. Oh, Dave liked that gasp.

He'd just barely started to knead his fingers against Kurt's hips when Kurt was pulling away, Dave reluctantly letting go and looking up at his Master with innocent confusion.

"I have to- I. Be right back." Only for Kurt to suddenly be gone, out of the room.

Dave slouched back against the couch, pouting some. He wasn't ready for that to be over, could have kept on going all night. Which was greedy, he reminded himself. He should be happy with what he got.

Dave let out a deep sigh though, his hand subconsciously pressing to his groin, thinking of how Kurt had felt under his hands, those noises Dave had caused him to make. Which only lasted a few blissful seconds before he jerked his hand away. No. No no no. Stop that!

"He's my MASTER I can't. . ." Dave growled under his throat, forcefully crossing his arms and stared up at the ceiling, cheeks flushed red.

Dave hadn't exactly been trained to not touch himself or anything, it was more of the fact Dave never got any privacy at his old home. And if he was alone, he was working on something that took up all his thoughts. Right now, he knew he hadn't been instructed to do anything. Just wait for his Master to tell him what to do. So he did just that, ignoring his other needs.

Sort of. He got restless fast.

Dave got up from the couch once he'd decided he had cooled off enough. But he needed to do something with his hands. So, he ended up in the kitchen, putting away dishes from the dish washer. He'd was slowly figuring out where everything went, but it was a good task to focus on, distract him from those thoughts. Like his Master would give him a second look. He had that uppity pretty boy he worked with anyway. Least he'd gotten to give Kurt some affection, rubbing his shoulders. Dave knew he should be happy and grateful for that.

"David?"

Dave heard his name as he was setting plates in a cabinet. Which he abandoned to go back out to the living room, eyes darting over Kurt subconsciously who was now in his pajamas. "Yes, Master?"

"Just wanted to see where you were. Would you like to watch some television? I'll watch with you while I do some more work."

"Yes. I'd like that." Dave nodded, coming closer now. Anything Kurt wanted to do was fine by Dave, of course.

"Good." Kurt grabbed his folder and settled himself down on the couch. "Come sit. I'll let you pick the channel, as long as there aren't sports involved."

Dave followed and sat down beside Kurt, rather closely, but he was just giving the folder Kurt picked up a curious look. Then wondered if those sketches were still in. . .uh. . Television. Remote. Needed the remote. Which he picked up. Then just looked at. Then up at the TV then at the remote again before figuring it out, pressing the red power button.

Dave was flipping channels soon, the volume low, pausing and giving odd looks at various things that ended up on the television. He paused though, on some sort of discovery channel type show as he looked over to see what Kurt was doing, hearing him humming. Which sounded really nice. Then he looked at the drawing, which looked really nice. His master was certainly talented. He ended up looking more at Kurt and Kurt's work than at the TV.

Finally Kurt just let out a laugh. "Sweetie turn off the TV if you're going to watch me the whole time, alright? We don't want to waste the energy."

Dave ducked his head some when Kurt laughed, his cheeks going a little pink.

"Yes, sir." He did turn the television off. Well, Kurt was more interesting to him.

"You're very good, Master." Dave said, soon as the room had gone silent.

Kurt looked at him and smiled. "Thank you. I love doing this, so I think when you like what you do it helps you be good at it. You want to watch me draw? It's nothing to interesting."

"May I?" Dave perked up and scooted even closer so he could see what Kurt was doing, looking really inquisitive despite Kurt saying it wasn't interesting.

"You really are interested in everything, aren't you?" Kurt set to work again.

Dave ended up scooting close enough their legs were together. Not pressed tight but still touching. Watching Kurt sketch with the various colors, Dave fascinated with the fact Kurt could just imagine something and put it on paper like that. Like those drawings of Blain-

Damnit! Brain. Shut up. He's drawing a room, focus on that. That's all.

Kurt continued to draw for a little while, Dave watching before the slave was caught off guard by a wide yawn from his Master. The end of it coming in a huff because he laughed. "Mm. Think it might be time for me to go to bed," he said lightly. "I'll see you in the morning. Five a.m, okay?"

Dave smiled a little bit, despite being sad Kurt was going to bed. "Yes, Master. Goodnight."

Kurt ruffled Dave's hair, which Dave leaned into happily before watching Kurt walk back to his room.

Then looked over at the folder. Staring at it. No. Bad idea. Curious as he was to see more of Kurt's drawings, he'd probably end up finding more of those 'others' and he'd have his problem all over again. He shouldn't without asking anyway. He just made himself get up, going to his room to get some sleep, since he had to be up so early the next morning.

Dave got up on time, dressing himself, and going out to make coffee, feeling happy about the routine. Everything so far going smoothly as he watched the machine do it's work. Except, he finished with it and he hadn't heard Kurt call out his name or give an order. Or seen any sign of him. Dave set the coffee on the table and after about five thirty, he snuck to Kurt's room, peering inside cautiously. Kurt was still sleeping.

". . .Master?" He didn't want to wake him. But he didn't want him being late for work either. He ended up going into the room and kneeling down by the bed, gazing at Kurt.

"Master?" He tried again, a little louder, then set his chin on the edge of the bed.

"Hnngh? Dave? What is it sweetie?" Kurt voice was laden with sleep, slurring together.

"It's almost six, Master." Dave told him.

There was silence for a long moment. And then-

"Now I can't shower! Ah, hell! Ugh. I'm disgusting. Am I disgusting? I can feel it. Great. I'm going to be nasty. Is tonight my date night? God I hope not. Ugh." Kurt flung himself out of bed and ran to his closet, pulling out his outfit in a rush.

Dave jumped back and stood up, wide eyed when Kurt started freaking out and-

Date night? What? What date- Holy hell, he's naked!

Kurt had stripped off his clothes in a hurry to get dressed and was indeed completely naked in front of his slave. Dave stared for about .2 seconds then turned away politely, his face red, shoulders hunched up. It was one thing for a slave to be nude but it was not proper for a slave to look upon his Master without clothing. Not without permission. And Dave certainly did not have permission.

"Wash these!" Dave found the pajamas being shoved into his hands then a blur of Kurt rushing past him.

Suddenly everything was quiet after a door slammed shut. Well. That was interesting.

Dave swallowed thickly, looking down at the clothes in his hands. Oh. . . they were still warm off Kurt. And smelled like . . . _Stop. Just stop. _

"I'm pathetic." Dave muttered, trudging himself to the laundry room to wash the clothes as was instructed.


	6. Chapter 6

Kurt Hummel could not ask for a better time in his life.

First of all, he was away from that desolate town in Ohio that he'd grown up in and instead living the dream in a big city, he lived in a high rise apartment, in a grand city. All his life he'd just had to decorate what he had and pretend he was some where much classier than he really was. But now. . . Now he really had one of those homes like he would see in magazines. And it suited him perfectly.

Second of all, he was doing something he'd always envisioned. Working as a fashion and interior designer, his name already flooding the upper class, fitting in nicely with already famous designers, if he said so himself. He had quite the talent. He was young to be gaining all this success. He'd been told not to anticipate it too quickly. He'd tried not to. But in the end, it didn't matter anyway because he got that job and his name took off into the sky and across the city! His ambition and determination lead him right where he expected to be. He even had his own line of clothing coming out in a few months!

Third of all, Kurt had finally found romance.

Or at least, he was hoping. That kiss at his birthday party had been rather promising.

Blaine Anderson had been under Kurt's fond and wistful watch since the day they met. The man had been charming and flirtatious (Kurt swore Blaine flirted every time they spent time together.) Oh, to work under such a man. . . It was his dream come true.

Professionally. Mind out of the gutter.

Even better, as a birthday present Blaine had essentially asked him out. Not in so many words, claiming the outing was just a gift for Kurt's birthday. Kurt knew better. That kiss said otherwise. That kiss said 'I want you all to myself!' And besides. Dinner and a musical? So into him.

Blaine was just a gentleman. Of course he'd make Kurt as comfortable as he could and not put any pressure on him. Even if it did drive Kurt out of his mind, waiting on a move.

And last but certainly not least . . . He owned a slave.

Kurt Hummel was a Master.

When he had lived in Ohio, the town was small and not very wealthy. Kurt had never known anyone, not a single person, who owned a slave. He knew about them, he didn't feel strongly about owning someone, one way or another, really. It was just something that existed and that was that.

Until he witnessed them first hand.

One of the first slaves he saw was Blaine's. Watching the man issue commands that were met with no resistance, nothing but approving and accepting words, with a mere snap of his fingers and a command, sent envy spiraling through the young designer.

He wanted one.

No.

He _needed_ one.

Unfortunately there were two things in his way.

Money was one. Slaves could be pretty expensive, especially one that was well trained. Nothing Kurt couldn't finance his way through however, he'd found out in his determination. It was well worth the costs.

The second thing was a little more of a road block. To own a slave, truly have them in your name, one must be twenty one years old. And at the time he'd made his decision of wanting a slave for himself, he'd only just turned twenty.

It was frustrating. But, try as he might to find some loop hole, something that would give him what he wanted, he couldn't. And he just had to accept that fact.

For the time being.

So there after, Kurt let the issue go and focused on his work. Focused on making a name for himself. Contenting himself with his life the way it was, wanting and hoping for more.

And when he turned that magical age of twenty one, he got much more.

He didn't even have to pay for his slave! It'd been a birthday present! Oh to have friends in high places!

And that's how he ended up with David.

Kurt had known from the moment he laid eyes on that slave, that was the one for him. Kurt liked rare things. Something different than all of these tiny ones he saw everyone with. Flavor. He wanted someone to go 'oh, you have a slave?' expecting to see something small and frail only to come over and see. . . Different!

Besides. Those little malnourished things would only make him want to stop eating due to jealously. He didn't need to be looking at someone smaller and more delicate looking than him all day long.

And David was rare in the city. No one, that he knew of, had a slave that looked like that. Large and wild. Just what Kurt wanted.

Kimi had advised against buying David. The slave was from a country home, was obedient, and had many skills, but he wasn't trained for the ways of the city. Kurt didn't care. He didn't want a slave for the purpose of cooking and cleaning for him, Kurt enjoyed cooking himself, thank you very much, and cleaning would not be that difficult to train. He wasn't concerned.

He wanted a slave for the authority. All his life he'd been picked on, bullied, felt helpless despite his façade of confidence he put on. If he had a slave, he had someone who would kneel at his feet and adore him. Someone who would listen to his every whim. Someone who would be his ever complying companion. Even better if it was someone like David. Someone bigger than Kurt that he could order around despite the physical power difference. Someone with the build of those teenage Neanderthals that tossed him around and into dumpsters.

It helped that David was rather attractive as well.

Though David did surprise Kurt in many ways. At first, Kurt just acted as he'd seen others, like Blaine or even Santana. Be harsh and snippy with your slave, let them know their place and make them stay there. Though, seeing as he'd never owned a slave and had barely been around them, very quickly Kurt felt he was doing it wrong. It was difficult to hold onto being so cruel to something that was so eager to make him happy.

Such as asking David what he wanted, to eat, to do, to wear, anything. The reaction from the slave had made Kurt feel careless. But he held strong. He didn't want to look a fool to his own slave by suddenly balking, realizing he wasn't doing it correctly. He just kept with his own methods. He didn't have to do it like everyone else. David wasn't every other slave, now, was he?

Besides, David was nothing but doting and dedicated. That's what Kurt wanted. And he was certain that adoration was there because of how nicely Kurt treated him. But, he still had that influence over him. David would do anything he asked it seemed like. Hell, Kurt could probably instruct him to leap from the balcony of his building and David would run to do it.

That. Was power.

The most difficult part for Kurt was punishment. Why couldn't David just be perfectly obedient? Kurt didn't want to punish. Even less when he actually laid eyes on the crop David thought would be most effective. And it got worse when he saw David's bare back, covered in thin, ugly scars from his previous master. Hitting David with a ruler, or denying him good food, that was enough, wasn't it? He couldn't really beat David anyway. He was a good boy, he just had little faults in his training, that's all. Nothing that couldn't be taken care of with light scolding.

Either way, David was a good pet. Kurt didn't regret choosing him.

Everything was falling into place.

So of course something would go wrong on the day he expected to be nothing less than wonderful.

Kurt had felt gross all day. He hated, hated, HATED not having his morning shower. It made him feel as if he had an aura of stink around him. That everyone would know. Everyone could see it and smell it and. . .

So unattractive.

So when he was finally able to make it back to his apartment, he rushed inside, ignoring David who was by the door. Probably to greet him, such a good boy. Kurt felt bad for ignoring him but he needed a shower. Pronto.

Once that was taken care of, Kurt went though his routine for skin care, he chose a hot little outfit, fixed his hair, stood in front of the mirror for a good twenty minutes checking himself out, then sauntered from his room.

Much better.

"Hi, David. Sorry about that. Did you do what I asked you to do today?" Kurt spotted the slave waiting obediently, standing near the couch.

"Yes, Master." Kurt saw David's eyes flicker up and down his body. Perfect. This outfit was obviously the right choice. "I washed the clothes for you, like you asked."

"Thank you. Where did you put them? I'd like to hang them in their proper place in the closet."

"On your bed, Master."

"Have you eaten anything today?" Kurt didn't want to neglect the other man just because he'd been so busy this morning. Poor thing needed to eat.

"No sir, I haven't."

Kurt gave him a long look. David sounded like he was proud of that statement.

"Let me put the clothes away and I'll make you some dinner. I'm leaving this evening for a little while. You're allowed to watch some television while I'm gone. Just not too much, alright?" Kurt disappeared then, to put his clothing away after he'd spoke.

When he returned, he had a brown collar in his hand.

"I'd forgotten about this." Kurt made David hold the collar and reached up to take off the rubied one. "It looks so nice on you, I supposed I just wanted to leave it on. . It's nice to show you off to everyone in this, but, we can't have it getting dirty can we? It was very expensive David."

Kurt replaced it with the slightly less expensive, more casual collar. It looked nice on his slave. Really popped those golden eyes of his.

After that was taken care of, he went straight for the kitchen, knowing David would follow him.

"Look in these books here and tell me what you see that's good." He had pulled out a recipe book from a cabinet, giving it to his slave.

David accepted it, opening up and tilting his head at the very first page he looked upon.

"This, Master." Dave showed him, it being baked mac and cheese.

Kurt just laughed. "Well I suppose that's something. It's easy to make too, which is good. Come on then, I'll show you how to make it."

David was, as ever, very attentive, keeping close and watching everything Kurt did with fascination. Kurt found that rather cute, how everything he did David was seemingly struck by awe and interest. It was also rather humbling. Things Kurt was used to or found ordinary, David looked upon with eager, curious eyes. It made Kurt wonder what David's life had really been like back in the country side.

"Ta da! Easy, right? It tastes way better than that boxed stuff." Once they'd finished, Kurt fixed a plate for Dave and put the leftovers away in the fridge. "Eat up."

Kurt looked around a moment after that, holding a finger to his own chin, tapping it. "Hmm. I think that's everything. I need to get going."

He saw how David wilted at that statement, it making Kurt smile. So cute.

"I'll be back soon." Kurt promised, kissing David's cheek and then he was gone again, eager to meet Blaine.

Whom he found minutes later, after getting out of his car, standing in front of the high class Italian restaurant, _Del Posto, _in a suit and tie, looking ever refined with his hair gelled down, clean shaven, a suave, dreamy look in his eyes.

Or maybe that last bit was just Kurt's imagination.

When Kurt saw Blaine however, a smile pulled at his face. He felt that familiar surge of happiness that he always got around the other man. For some reason though, there was something wrong. Sudden doubt trying to pool in his gut. When he looked at Blaine, David suddenly tried to appear in his thoughts. _What about David? _Kurt thought._ What ABOUT him? He's my slave. Nothing else. _Kurt tried to shake it off. It was lingering feelings from that damn massage. It'd been nice and Kurt didn't get touched very often. Made him think things he really should never, ever think about his slave. He was just dwelling. That's all. Blaine offered so much more.

So he ended up bounding over to him with a grin. "Hi!"

"Hey you!" Blaine said excitedly, kissing him on the cheek as a greeting. Which he wouldn't usually do. He was more prone to giving Kurt space. Kurt took this as a great sign. "How are you? Hungry, I hope."

Kurt looked at Blaine's arm, which was suddenly lifted, being offered to him, smile growing and a blush on Kurt's cheeks. "I'm starving, actually." He gladly accepted the man's arm, looping his own around it. "Thank you very much for inviting me here. I've heard it's delicious!"

"Of course! I'm glad to take you out, this is your gift remember." Blaine winked. "Part of it, at least. . . Yes, Anderson. Table for two." Blaine's attention turned on the host, who took them to their table right away, seating them.

"Order anything you'd like, Kurt." Blaine told him, glancing up from his menu. "That includes anything you want from their wine list."

It wasn't often he was given nice things that he didn't have to fight for. So. Kurt eagerly took advantage of Blaine's 'anything' ordering himself a rather lavish meal, and one of the best wines available.

"So, what have you been up to? Other than working, of course." Kurt asked, tasting his wine. He was feeling very excited for this whole date. Nothing had distracted his mind from this for days. Well. . Nothing except. . .

"Nothing too exciting. Work has been keeping me busy, you're lucky I deal with marketing, or Santana would be in your office all day instead of mine," he teased. Santana was an amazing business woman and knew how to get people to buy up whatever needed to be sold. She was very good at her job. She was also in your face and demanding. "Someday she's going to learn that I don't speak Spanish, so yelling at me in another language isn't that effective. She might come by sometime next week to talk to you though and. . . Oh. What am I doing?" Blaine laughed a little. "We're supposed to be having fun, not discussing work. How about you? What have you been up to?"

"You're just a work-a-holic," Kurt teased.

"I've been training Dave. Well, not really training him since he's such a good boy. I gave him a room and he's just been so happy about it. And I decided that instead of hitting him, like you and I discussed, I would just take away his favorite foods and make him eat nasty things. He doesn't like egg plant." Kurt shrugged. "Other than that and work, nothing really."

Blaine raised an eyebrow. "You sure that's a wise punishment? Not to question your methods Kurt, if it works on him, that's wonderful." Blaine added, sipping his wine. "I just worry that in time he'll figure out he just might be able to. . . Well, overpower you. He's big and he's strong. If he has no level of fear, what's to stop him?"

"I don't think he would do that. I'm sure he'll realize eventually, how much bigger and stronger he is. I don't think he'll use it against me though. He's sweet. He doesn't have a rebellious bone in him. He's just like a big teddy bear that wants to please me." Kurt shrugged. "I suppose if he shows signs of insurgence, then I'll have to hit him. I just hate the idea. Maybe if he starts acting like that, I will, but right now? He's just my big sweetheart."

Blaine didn't look too convinced but he nodded. "You know him better than I do. I just hope you're right, is all. Just looking out for you, Kurt."

"But we're not here to talk about slaves. We're here to talk about. . . other things." What were those other things? He had been about to say 'us' but realized that might just be a little much.

Blaine smiled at him, gazing across the table a moment. "Well. I've been reading up on this show. And. . Pardon the cliché, but it sounds fabulous. I can see why you were so excited to see it. It's gotten amazing reviews."

Kurt looked completely thrilled by that. "I know! I wish we could just see it right now, actually. Although this food does look delicious!"

Their food was set down in front of him as soon as Kurt had spoken. It did look simply astonishing. Oh why couldn't he cook like this? . . Or why couldn't David? Probably for the best. It'd all go to his hips, he just knew it.

But tonight, he'd indulge.

He eagerly took a bite, swirling it around his tongue and groaning a little bit. Oh, it was outstanding!

"I was going to ask how it was, but sounds like it's treating you right." Blaine said humorously, leering at him from across the table.

Kurt blushed and glanced down at his food. He ate quietly after that, pushing his fork around while he chewed. He kept giving Blaine these lingering glances when he thought the other wasn't looking. The man was so, so handsome. He couldn't believe he'd bagged someone like Blaine. Well, almost bagged him. Soon though. Kurt was certain of that.

After a little time had passed, Blaine checked his watch. "We better get over to the theatre soon." He smiled. "Bout that time."

Kurt very easily popped to his feet. "Yes! Let's go. I'm so excited, Blaine. I mean, really. This is going to be one of the best nights ever."

Blaine grinned over at Kurt, signing the bill then stood, offering his arm again along with a sly look in his eyes. "I hope so."

Kurt stayed close to Blaine as they walked down the street towards the theatre, shoulder pressed to the other man. "This really is exhilarating," he murmured. "I can't believe I'm actually getting to see it."

"I'm excited too. And excited for you! I knew you'd love this." Blaine bounced a little in a step. "Hopefully it doesn't disappoint."

"I doubt that it could," Kurt breathed out, expression shy. Smitten.

Blaine pulled out the tickets once they reached the theater, showing them to the doorman before taking Kurt in. Leading him down near the front but not so close they'd be craning their necks back at the state, a few rows back. Kurt couldn't believe it.

"I read this is the best spot to sit. Both, just for this theater and this particular musical." Blaine noted as he showed Kurt his seat.

"I would have been fine sitting way up there, just so I got to see it. This is amazing though, thank you so much, Blaine. Really." Kurt leaned over to kiss his cheek and might have used it as an opportunity to stay rather close to the other man.

"It's for your birthday." Blaine reminded him yet again, leaning into the kiss happily. "Besides, you deserve only the best."

"Thank you, very much." Kurt repeated, unable to stop thanking the man, a blush fanning on his cheeks.

Kurt and Blaine sat down, their arms still hooked, which Kurt had no intentions of changing. He laid his head against Blaine's shoulder blissfully, peering around the large, beautiful theatre. Only to feel Blaine slipping his hand into Kurt's, lacing their fingers together.

"Should start pretty soon." He noted, thumb running across Kurt's index finger. Making Kurt shiver. He was insane, he decided, for ever having doubting his feelings for Blaine tonight. Simply insane.

"Will you come home with me after this? I don't really want this to end," Kurt admitted sheepishly. "Want to spend more time with you. I'll be too immersed in the musical to really count this."

"I'd be honored," Blaine said with a smile, lifting Kurt's hand and kissing the top. Kurt's breath had stopped. Blaine was so sweet and romantic.

Perfect.

Though he was still easily distracted from the man beside him when the lights began to dim. He really was so so so happy he was seeing this show. He'd been wanting to go for weeks, as soon as he'd heard it was traveling to town. So when Blaine told him at his birthday party that he had bought tickets, Kurt had been beside himself. And love-struck. For Blaine to go out of his way for such a gift like this for him. A date.

It was a date. No one could convince Kurt otherwise.

They held hands the entire show, except when prompted to clap of course. It was good. Light hearted and funny for the most part, just a little drama mixed in, with an extremely talented (and attractive) male lead strutting his stuff on the stage.

Blaine had an open mouthed smile for almost the entire show, in fact, every time Kurt would look over at him. Kurt was quite obviously enjoying himself as well. He'd even cheered at one point, though quickly felt embarrassed, even with Blaine giggling next to him.

Once the musical ended he looked over to the other man, eyes energetic.

"That. Was. Fantastic!" It sounded breathless until the final word.

"Amaaaazing." Blaine agreed, dragging out the word, holding a hand to his chest after the ovation. "So glad you wanted to see this," He laughed, clapping again a few more times for good measure.

Kurt laughed at that. "I'm glad you TOOK me."

"Anytime." Blaine grinned.

"I'll hold you to that, Mister Anderson," Kurt told him, playfully, biting at his lower lip.

Blaine leaned closer, his smile taking on more of a smirk. "Bring it on, Mister Hummel."

"Let's get out of here." Kurt breathed out, staring at Blaine. It was awesome but. . . Kurt hated being in a crowd. And he was eager to spend more time with Blaine. Maybe snag another kiss. A boy could hope.

"So, back to your place then?" Blaine asked, raising his eyebrows as he held Kurt's hand, swinging it some while they walked outside to get back to their cars.

"Yes!" Kurt smiled brightly. "Thank you, again. It was wonderful. I'll meet you there?"

"Right behind you." Blaine released Kurt's hand, Kurt watching him longingly as the man went to his car, smiling like he just couldn't stop.

Things just couldn't get any better for Kurt Hummel.


	7. Chapter 7

**Authors Note - **Cause of what I've seen in my reviews. . . Yes this is ultimately a Kurtofsky fic, but, Blaine is going to be around for a while. Yes. In a Klaine way. But let me also make it clear I don't dislike Blaine at all. I don't even really dislike Klaine (I think it's cute in canon) I just like Kurtofsky more. Blaine's not intended to be a bad guy in this story. His dialog may come off differently because, unlike Kurt, Blaine has been around slaves his entire life, his family owned slaves. His mentality is different than Kurt's. It doesn't mean he's bad, he's just from a different society than the real world. Keep that in mind before jumping the gun on him for something he might say or do, or the mere fact he just exist.

* * *

><p>Back at Kurt's apartment, Dave didn't know what to do with himself. Sitting around doing nothing made him feel useless and not needed. Restless. Kurt hadn't left him with any instructions or orders. Nothing for him to go by. Just sit and wait and sit and wait some more.<p>

He had ended up looking at Kurt's drawings. The work drawings only. Thankfully Kurt had removed the more risqué sketches he'd done. Dave didn't know where but nor did he care. He'd insisted to himself he'd rather look at what Kurt did for work anyway. He was interested Kurt, unlike his previous Master whom Dave knew nothing about. He wanted to know things about Kurt that went beyond how Kurt liked things such as cleaning done. It was actually quite frightening if he thought about it. So, he made himself not think about it, sitting on the floor with his Master's work folder.

His Master was incredibly skilled. Dave could look at any of the drawings and imagine them in real life right in front of him. Because they were so intricate and heavily detailed. It was obvious a lot of work and creativity went into these. He could also visualize Kurt in all of these. In rooms, next to objects, in the outfits, all of it. They all fit his Master just perfectly. Which made sense, they were his ideas after all.

Though, Dave could only look at them for so long, and after several re-reads, so to speak, he had put the drawings away, putting the folder back where it belonged. He ended up sitting next to the couch, leaning against it. Picking at it. He knew he'd been told he could watch television but instead he took to just sitting there, waiting for his Master to come home.

Television was a silly idea in his opinion. For slaves to watch anyway. He'd been taught all his life not to stare at anyone, so why stare at people on a screen? It made him abnormally uncomfortable. So why would he watch it unless he was directly instructed to? Master had not said Dave had to, so he chose not to.

Just sat and waited, listening intently. Waiting to hear the front door open.

And then when it finally did, Dave had jerked up, feeling a rush of excitement.

. . . Jesus, he was Kurt's dog.

. . . Oh well, whatever! Master was home!

Dave got up and waited, smiling a little.

Only to hear Kurt speaking. Was he talking to someone?

Blaine walked in two seconds after that thought went through Dave's head. Blaine stopped, looking at Dave, Dave looking back at him.

"Hi there, David." Blaine said brightly, smiling.

Dave stared at him, tightening his jaw. Then realized he might be glowering so he quickly glanced at Kurt then down at the floor. "Hello, Master. Mister Anderson."

Kurt smiled and dropped his keys on a side table. "How was everything, sweetie?" He ruffled Dave's hair. "Get Blaine and I some water?"

"Good. . . Yes sir." Dave was speaking softly, head still down as he was getting his hair fluffed.

He turned to go into the kitchen with that order, just barely catching Blaine's voice behind him, speaking to Kurt, "I take it you had a good time?"

Better of had a good time. If he was going to take Master places, they had better be deserving of him, Dave thought, frowning some to himself as he got the water out. A strawberry flavored for Kurt and plain for Blaine. He wasn't going to waste his Master's favorite things on a guest.

When Dave returned to the living room, the two men were on the couch, their faces close, just staring at one another.

Awkward.

"Your water, Master." Dave held a the bottle out for Kurt.

Kurt flinched, startled, then let out an almost disappointed sort of sound as he looked at Dave. He took the water appreciatively but just dropped it in his lap. "Thank you, David."

"You can set mine on the coffee table." Blaine said without looking away from Kurt.

Dave did just that, then stood there. Waiting, eyes down.

"Why don't you go bathe, David?" Kurt said as he was looking back at Blaine, searching the man's face intently while speaking to Dave.

"Yes, Master." Dave looked between them but both men were just gazing at each other. Ignoring Dave. It made his chest feel tight and like he had a lump stuck in his throat. He bit back a growling noise that was threatening to burst from him, probably from that lump, and went to do as he was told, though begrudgingly.

"You know, I think I mentioned kissing you again, at your party." Dave heard Blaine say behind him. "When you were sober."

"Oh, I think you did. . ."

Dave practically flung himself into the bathroom so he wouldn't have to listen to any more of that.

Just. Bathe. Do as you were told, let Master do what he wants.

Though he ended up in the shower longer than usual, pouting, leaning against the shower wall and watching water rush down the drain. He'd waited all evening for his Master to come home, and when he does, he has that man with him. Taking away all of the attention that could be for Dave. Sending Dave away to leave them alone.

He felt his stomach twist. What was Dave thinking? Why was he being so selfish, this wasn't like him. Even Dave knew that. He should be happy for his Master. Kurt was happy. He'd found himself someone to love and dote on, why should Dave feel bad about that? Kurt had no obligations to Dave, to give him attention, to make sure he was comfortable. He was the Master. Dave was the slave. Dave knew that meant he needed to concede and just hope his Master was happy with the things he was doing. Kurt certainly looked happy when he'd walked in with that little man of his. So why should Dave worry about it?

The slave sighed, washing himself, finishing up then got out, dried off, dressed. Sort of dressed. No shirt. Ready for bed, because he pessimistically guessed that he'd be shooed away yet again when he returned.

Dave was coming out to check if they needed anything only to stop short. At first he wasn't sure where they'd gone, not seeing them in the living room anymore. Until he heard something, making him look towards it and caught movement all of a sudden, just seeing Blaine's back arching over the back of the couch. Blaine's voice said something Dave couldn't quite hear, muffled. And then what sounded like Kurt followed "Blaine. . N-no, not yet- Mmmh!"

The words 'David won't let things go too far' suddenly rang clear in Dave's head, sending a spark through him that he'd never felt before.

Dave basically snarled as he rushed forward, grabbing hold of Blaine's shoulders and yanked him clean off of his Master, throwing him aside like he was a mere rag doll. His strength able to move the man easily.

Blaine fell back against the other side of the couch, then teetered off the edge until his backside hit the floor, legs still up on the couch, landing with a yelp. Eyes flying open to see Dave looming over him, staring down with fire in his eyes. Then the slave was backing up, his expression tight, putting himself between the two men like he was protecting his Master from that man. He wouldn't make another move unless he was told to, but at least he'd gotten him away from Master.

"Blaine?" Dave heard Kurt panting, sounding very confused. Then he saw Dave. And then Blaine. On the floor. "David? David! What did you do!"

Dave didn't look away from Blaine until Kurt started saying his name, looking back at his Master. It felt like a shot of ice just struck through him, eyes going wide as he gazed at Kurt with a look of frightened confusion. "I. . . He was- I was only- You sounded like. . ."

Blaine started to relax and almost laughed. Though he didn't even attempt to move, and didn't dare take his eyes off Dave. "I think he misunderstood what was going on, Kurt."

"Bad!" Kurt shook his head. "No. Very bad. Very, very bad, David. Wrong." He stood up, cuffing Dave against the back of his head, causing the slave to bow suddenly. Kurt grabbed Dave's arm, pulling at him. Dave let himself be pulled, his head remaining down and eyes full of misunderstanding. "He wasn't hurting me. Actually I was enjoying that quite a bit and I've been waiting for it to happen. And then YOU come along and ruin it! So why don't you go in your room and sit there. Think about what you did. You don't do things like that unless I tell you to, and you CERTAINLY don't THROW anyone. Especially Blaine!"

"I-I'm sorry Master. I just wanted to. . . To help. . ." Dave sounded sincerely sorry, but Kurt cuffed him again which sent Dave rushing off to his room quickly, frustrated with himself. Able to hear his Master snap out 'Idiot!' as Dave fled.

Dave went and laid on his on his bed, in his room like he was told, curled up with that quilt Kurt had given to him. Holding it tightly, face pressed partially to it. Just staring at the wall, frowning.

He had just wanted to help. He'd never head his Master make those noises, they scared Dave. And even worse, Blaine was on top of him while those noises were coming? No way he was just going to stand by and let that happen! . . Except. . His Master had gotten angry. Blaine said Dave misunderstood. Misunderstood what? To Dave, it was very clear that-

Suddenly his Master's voice was filling the room.

"You. You get up right now, get your big ass out of this room and go sleep on floor next to the couch. No blankets. If you ever do something like that again I will buy a crop and I will beat you with it, so help me. Understand? I like Blaine. A lot. You ruined my evening, David! He left because of you!" It was clipped. No trace of warmth there. Just anger.

"Yes, Master." Dave got off his bed quickly, walking out into the hall with his head ducked down as low as he could. "I just wanted to help-"

"Help? You did nothing of the kind David!"

"Y-you said. . . 'No' and I thought he-"

"Blaine asked me if I wanted to stop! I was telling him not yet, that's all! Why would you assume something so. . . Horrendous! Stupid farm boy!"

Dave sucked in a tight breath and turned towards Kurt, moving to kneel in front of him, to beg for his forgiveness, "I'm sorry, Master. Please. I'm sorry. I won't-"

"Don't look at me. Do what you were told. Now!"

"Yes." Dave got himself back to his feet fully and started to head for the couch.

"I'm going to bed. Do not. Wake me up. I don't care if I'm late for work. Don't do it. Don't make me coffee, and don't mess anything up. You don't eat either until I say!"

Dave had his head down low, looking ridiculous trying to run away while he was bowed in that way. But he wasn't about to let up on his submissive body language, not when his Master was so upset.

Dave went to the living room, looking at the couch with a look like it was all the couches fault for this. Well. That had been where Blaine was making out with Kurt. That thought made him feel worse as he laid down on the floor, clutching his arms to himself.

Dave felt lucky, however. Punishment being to sleep on the floor? That didn't bother him. The yelling and anger from Kurt bothered him, made him feel sick to his stomach. Like he needed to be beaten like Kurt threatened. He deserved real punishment.

Sleeping on the ground had been a norm for Dave at his old home. Sometimes he got a cot but not if he wasn't quick enough or had been given an order that kept him busy well into the night. Sometimes he didn't get to sleep at all.

Not that Dave ever complained or felt put out by that fact. If that was the way his Master wanted it to be, then Dave would accept it and do it gladly.

That was what he was trained to do.

Even before he'd been bought.

Dave had been born into a underprivileged family. Living day to day not knowing if they would have anything to eat, to wear, a place to sleep. Not that Dave could remember this now. His trainer had told him when he got older. Because Dave had been plucked off the urban streets at a very young age. He was told that after his mother, whom he couldn't even remember, had died, his father had absolutely no means to take care of his son. So he was sold into slavery.

One of the first things Dave could actually remember was that he was a low life. He was not a real Person and he never would be. His sole purpose was to serve those real People and consider himself fortunate to be able to kneel at their feet. And at his young age, he accepted this.

As common for slaves, he did not have a Master when he was being trained. He was not technically owned, no one had him signed to their name as property and no one could legally claim he belonged to them. The trainers were just that, trainers. They got a hold of potential slaves, trained them, and then sold them for a hefty profit.

It was not a popular business however. Most people don't want to get their hands dirty with an untrained slave. They could be rebellious and dangerous. Those that did do it had to have much experience to get the job done. But Dave's trainer always told him it was worth it. That someday when Dave was deemed ready, he would be sold to a Master who would need him. Someone who would give him a purpose.

Dave also could not leave the small home he'd been taken away to though even if he wanted. None of the other children he was with could. If they tried, they would die. That was what they were told. Die of starvation, be attacked by wild animals, and if you were caught, be punished so badly you would crumble down and die on the spot.

That terrified him. So Dave remained. And Dave was obedient.

Even malnourished and gone hungry, Dave had a stocky build to him as a child. Genetics. That's why it was decided he would be fit to work somewhere like a farm or outside on an estate. His trainer taught him handy skills like how to fix things, build things, yard work. Things that would make him useful in a specific environment.

The trainer got a lot out of the children in their home. The house being kept fixed and sturdy, cooking being done, cleaning always going on. Though Dave was barely shown how to cook. And his cleaning skills were basic at most, just to clean up after himself after doing a job.

It wasn't until he became a teenager that he was told he was being sold. For Dave, it was an exciting day. Something he'd looked forward to for years, longing for a Master that his trainer had always told him and the other potential slaves.

So when an older man showed up, strong and intimidating, Dave was eager to bow at the man's feet and allow himself to be collared. It was his dream in fact. To be the perfect slave. A slave for his Master to brag about. For other People to be envious of his Master for what a wonderful slave he had.

Things didn't quite go as planned.

Dave had only been there for three days when it happened. He was called into the house to fix a leak that had sprouted because of the rain. Dave had excitedly gone to fix it, which he did perfectly, he might add. Even quick! So he was excited, expecting praise to come to him, for his Master to tell him how glad he was he bought him.

Instead.

"Outside! Now!"

Dave turned with fear in his eyes. His Master was yelling at him. Why?

"Did you not hear me, slave? I said. Outside!"

Dave ran out the door as quick as he could, his heart pounding in his chest, thoughts swirling so hard it made him dizzy.

"Stupid! You tracked mud all across my new floors you insolate beast!" The man cried, following Dave out and shoved him hard, making the slave fall into the still muddy ground, slipping in the grass.

Dave curled himself up into a ball, huddling there. Terrified.

"Nothing to say for yourself?"

"Master. I'm sorry. . . I didn't mean to. I'm so sorry. I will clean it for you-"

"I will decide what you do, you idiot!"

Dave winced then pulled himself up to his feet to turn to his Master. "Forgive me, Master."

"No. You will be punished for such behavior."

Dave bowed his head. Expecting punishment like he'd received in training. Which had mainly been paddles, blows to the head, backside, or even groin if you were male like David. So he waited in front of his Master, awaiting that strike.

"Turn and get on your knees."

_**CRACK!**_

Dave's head shot up, eyes wide at the sound. His Master was holding a long tether that got thin at the end, hanging roughly four feet from his hand.

A whip.

"M-master."

"I said, turn!"

_**CRACK!**_

Dave stumbled backward with a screech, falling over as his chest was struck. It felt like he'd just been stabbed with a knife that was then dragged across his chest. All in under a second.

Blood poured down his body, red streaks staining his skin.

"No. . Master. . " Dave was crying, the thirteen year old boy not sure what to do as the pain wracked him, made him shake so hard he thought he was going to throw up.

"No?"

_**CRACK!**_

"Ah! Nnnnh!" The whip had hit his chest again, the tail end crossing over the previous bloodied strike.

That was all it took. Dave rolled over, his arms crossed over his chest tightly, sobbing as he held the bleeding marks. "Master, I- . I'm . . I'm s-s-sorry. ."

"No you're not. Not yet."

_**CRACK!**_

The whip lashed into his back.

"AHH!" Dave fell forward, his head pressed to the ground, mud soaking into his hair. He didn't understand what was happening to him. He'd been told punishments with certain Masters could be bad but not this. Not this sort of pain. He felt like the whip was trying to break him into pieces, cut him up.

_**CRACK!**_

Dave screamed, falling to his side and tried to curl in on himself. No more. He couldn't take more. He just wanted it to end. All of this for mud on the floor?

"Get back into position, slave."

Dave didn't move. He didn't think he could, his body sinking into shock from the torture.

"Now!"

_**CRACK!**_

The whip sliced into Dave's side down to his hip, tearing his shorts at the end of the snap, making Dave bury his face against the damp, dirty grass, muffling his yell.

Dave forced himself onto his knees again to expose his back, tears streaking his face, forcing their way through his closed eyes, mud caked on his body and hair. His body a mess of brown and red.

"And don't make those disgusting noises in my presence. You will take your punishment with approval. Do you know why?"

"I-. . I des…serve it, Master. P-please. . Again."

And Dave got it again. And again.

And then it was over. His back, side, and chest bloodied, mixing into the mud on his body. He still didn't move, crouched down, back bowed towards his Master. "Th. . Nnh. . Thank you. . Master."

His Master said nothing else.

He just left the boy to collapse in the mud, chest heaving, stomach trying to lurch even though it was already empty, eyes glossy and unable to stop producing tears.

Dave would never, ever forget that punishment. It was not the last he'd received from the whip, but it was certainly the worst.

Even so. Dave did not resent his Master. He never once held it against him. No, the memory was bad for Dave because it meant he'd failed. That he was a flawed slave and he could never take it back. That was what haunted him more than anything.

Not his Master. He'd just been teaching his slave a lesson. A lesson Dave would not forget, never again tracking mud or dirt of any sort into his Master's home. If he was to go inside, he'd wash his feet and hands with the hose. And this pleased his Master. Earned Dave praise that he almost never got from the man.

Dave never hated his Master. He never felt love or compassion for him either. Sure, Dave wanted his Master to be happy, wanted to please him and see him smile (which was rare!). But Dave didn't feel attached.

He was his Master. That was the end of it.

By the time he was fifteen he didn't even remember his Master's name.

By the time he was seventeen his back was scarred and tarnished beyond repair.

By the time he was eighteen he was one of the most experienced and knowledgeable slaves on the estate.

That was also when his Master got sick.

Cancer, Dave believed it was, from what he heard whispered among the other slaves. And when his Master died, Dave was prepared to go to a new home. To have a new start and be a perfect slave to them. To be that slave he could never be for his original Master, making mistake after mistake. But mistakes meant he learned.

So he was ready.

Or so he thought.

Dave hadn't expected to end up in the city. End up in a place where he felt as lost an confused as he had when he was a seven year old boy sold into slave training. End up blemishing his efforts to be perfect for his new Master.

As he lay on the floor of the high rise apartment, he couldn't help but think of these things.

Sure, this punishment wasn't bad in the sense he had no physical pain.

It was the mental pain that was tearing him apart. This wasn't the first mistake he'd made for his new Master but it was the first time he'd seen a rage like that over come him. All in his efforts to be good, it had once again cycled into failure. And this time, he did feel something for his Master. It was more than just the instinctive slave need to make his Master happy. There was something else there. Something Dave couldn't quite comprehend. But for some reason it made the pain of his failure even worse than that whip cutting into his back.

So Dave curled himself into a ball on the floor, his arms crossed over the two scars on his chest, wallowing in his shame as he tried to sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

Dave rolled over onto his stomach that morning, holding on snugly to the couch pillow he'd grabbed from the couch during the night. It held to his chest, instead of using it to rest his head on. As sunlight streamed through the windows, he began to wake up, blinking at the change of lighting. He yawned, stretching his body on the floor with a soft noise, his back popping.

And abruptly realized, it was past five.

Which sent a rush of panic for a few seconds, sitting up so fast it made him feel dizzy, before remembering Kurt had said not to make him coffee this morning. Told him not to do _anything._ Oh right. Because Dave had been bad and he was in trouble. But then where was Kurt? Work? He didn't see him or hear him anywhere and it was past seven in the morning.

"Good morning, David." Kurt came out of his room, dressed, but not in his usual fancy outfits. He looked pretty casual.

"Good morning, Master. . ." Dave looked cautious, getting up off the floor and went over to Kurt with rather slow movements, uncertainty in his eyes. "May I ask how you slept?"

"I slept just fine, sweetie. What would you like to do today? It's all up to you. Anything you want." Kurt reached a hand out to rub at Dave's hair, smiling. "I'm off from work even, so I'll be here all day."

Dave furrowed his eyebrows. Sweetie? What did Dave want to do? Had his Master forgiven him? It seemed that way. "Anything you want, Master." Dave told him, only to add on, softer, "I just want to spend time with you."

Now that he'd gotten a taste of what companionship could be like, he wanted more of it. Which made him feel selfish and undeserving, but Kurt had asked, so Dave gave him an honest answer.

"Well you'll get plenty of time with me today, David. We just need things to do. Which is why I told you to pick. That is what I want. We need to talk later on, that's the only thing I know for sure needs to happen. Other than that." Kurt shrugged. "Would you like some more sorbet today?"

"Yes, Master. I would like that." Dave had really enjoyed the sorbet and it was something he knew Kurt liked a lot too. Which made him look much brighter than he had since last night.

"Good. Well, I'm home from work but that doesn't mean I don't have work to do. Go clean up, make my bed for me, wash some of your clothes and in a little while, we'll go out. The sorbet is all you're getting to eat by the way." Kurt added on, like that was some sort of punishment.

"Yes, Master." Dave went to go do as he was told.

Dave was confused. Kurt was speaking to him again with such a nice voice, offering him a treat of food and to spend time with him instead of kicking him around. Like Dave thought his Master should do. It was difficult for the slave to just accept the fact his Master was being nicer. Not because he wanted an explanation, he knew his Master didn't owe him a damn thing, but because Dave still felt like he'd messed up so bad he should be locked up for the day. Or put to lots and lots of work with no breaks and no food. Punished. Something!

It also wasn't his place to question his Master, Dave quickly reminded himself. He just needed to listen and do as he asked. That was the end of it.

He ended up remaining back in his room after he'd finished with his clothes, sitting. Not even on the bed, but on the floor next to it, leaning against it and staring down at the black flooring for some time until he heard his Master calling for him some time in the early afternoon.

"David? I'm ready to go."

Dave rushed out of his room, only for Kurt to put up a hand, stopping him in his tracks.

"Davey, sweetie. Go put on some clothes first."

Dave glanced down at himself. Oh. Right. He was still shirtless. Which was technically acceptable. Slaves could even be taken out nude. In fact, Dave had seen a naked slave when they'd gotten his collars, a small female with a couple, who had been completely without clothes, even in the cool weather. Not everyone wanted to spend time or money to put their slaves in clothing.

Dave had noticed with Master, however, clothing was super important. Not just because of what Kurt did for a living but also how he'd dressed himself. Covering most of his skin. Even the clothes he'd gotten for Dave consisted of pants and long sleeved shirts. And when Dave would not wear a shirt, he could swear his Master was staring at him more than usual. Probably to look at those revolting scars, Dave had decided. Maybe he should always wear a shirt around Master, even if he hadn't said Dave had to.

Dave did as he was ordered and went to put on one of the outfits Kurt had bought specifically for him, meeting him back by the door.

"Does this please you, Master?" Dave asked. Maybe overcompensating some, trying to make up for what he'd done wrong.

"Yes. You look very nice, David." Kurt pulled at Dave's clothing, straightening it in a rather mothering gesture. "Come on. Let's go get that sorbet."

Dave smiled briefly at that and accepted Kurt's hand as it was held out to him, letting himself be lead out of the apartment and down to the city streets. Which he wondered if he would ever get used to. The noise, the lights even during the day, how many cars, how tall the buildings were, how many freaking people there were. . . It was bizarre. There was always so much going on and it was fast and loud. Not like in the country where, yes there were plenty of sounds but they were various animals singing their songs, mainly insects or birds. Maybe frogs sometimes. Gentle soothing sounds. Not cars rumbling, honking, people yelling out to each other, machines moving, people bustling all of the place.

Dave just stuck close to his Master, feeling safe with him.

"What flavor would you like this time, David?"

"Strawberry." Dave said automatically. "Master." He added on, cocking his head at the stand as they approached it, not the same one as before, but multiple must be placed throughout the city. He'd liked the peach as well. Kurt could probably put just about any flavor in front of Dave and he'd eat it, gladly.

"You like strawberries, huh?"

"Yes, Master. I do." Dave answered, seeing a smile on Kurt's face.

Kurt ordered for them then, getting himself raspberry, Dave thought he said. He accepted his cup with a small thank you, bowing his head in respect to not just his Master but the man who had served the treat. After that, they were heading back towards the apartment, Kurt pressed close to Dave since he couldn't hold his hand. It pleased Dave that Kurt was so close to him. It was nice. It melted all those bad feelings from last night. The sweet, tasty sorbet helped too.

Once they were back inside Kurt plopped himself down on the couch. "Come sit with me, David."

Dave did so, quick and obedient.

On the floor, next to Kurt's legs.

"David, what have I been saying about that? Up. On the couch. Besides, I'd rather you drip sorbet on the couch than on that new carpet." Kurt grimaced. "But try not to spill any at all, alright?"

Dave pulled himself up, getting on the couch with his Master. Wondering if he'd ever get used to that either. He actually _liked _kneeling for Kurt, so when Kurt found it displeasing, it made Dave's stomach feel as if a stone was dropped inside it.

Kurt nodded however once Dave was on the sofa with him, smiling then returned his attention to his treat. He licked his lips and then laved his tongue around the spoon, eyes closed in happiness.

Dave's eyes lingered on Kurt while he licked over the spoon into his mouth. And promptly felt his face go warm. So he quickly looked away and took a bite of his sorbet in hopes that would cool him off. Not really. Just gave him a tingle in his head that reminded him of the brain freeze, which he didn't want.

"Would you like to watch some television? Or something else? I admit, I'm not home very often, even when on my days off I feel so busy. . ."

Dave almost asked Kurt what he wanted to do, but managed to actually stop it from coming out this time. Kurt had just asked him. So he needed to answer. "Would you like me to rub your shoulders again, Master?" Dave tried that instead. Still a question, but at least giving input. "I would also be happy to rub your feet."

Kurt just laughed. "Maybe later. Why don't we do something more amusing? Something we can both enjoy. Rather than you making me happy. I love having my shoulders rubbed, and I know you _are_ my slave, but I'm not going to make you do things like that all the time."

"Making you happy makes me happy, Master." Dave told him. Wasn't like Dave had much else to his existence that he could really remember. He was here to serve and please his Master. And to enjoy and be grateful for it.

"Yes, but I want you to know what else makes you happy. More about you. Things maybe you want to learn. To be your own person, in some respect. Maybe you gain knowledge about yourself, what you're good at that you've never tried. What if I were to pass away in some tragic accident? I don't want you to be left defenseless and confused."

That made Dave feel uncomfortable. One, that Kurt referred to him as Person, which Dave knew he was **not**. Then second. . . The idea of Kurt dying. . He just didn't even want to think about it. If Kurt were to pass away? He'd be very upset. He was already so attached to the man. Unlike he'd been to the other Master who'd owned him. It would rip him apart from the inside out. He knew this because his Master merely mentioning it now made something feel as if it were breaking inside the slave.

"When my last Master passed away, I was given to his daughter and she auctioned me to the highest bidder." Dave told Kurt, like that would explain what would happen to him if Kurt died. That was how he ended up in the hands of that slave trader in the city.

"Well. If I pass away I'm going to arrange for you to go to Blaine." Kurt told him. Dave looked slightly panicked and horrified at that prospect. Blaine?

Oh God, he hoped his Master _NEVER_ died!

Then Kurt folded his arms and looked up at Dave. "The point is. I want you to know some things about yourself. Not just about what your master likes."

"I don't know, Master. ." Dave sounded lost. "I like to work?" Dave tried that. "When I had nothing to do at my old home, I would just have to sit inside the slave shed doing nothing. I didn't like that. . ."

"There is so much to do in the world than just work all the time, David. Places to see, games to play, occupations to attain. It's sad that you haven't gotten so many choices as I have. You don't know anything." He reached a hand up and stroked at Dave's cheek. "I'll teach you little by little. Or try to, at least."

"I am happy satisfying my Master." Dave told him. Even if he wasn't a world traveler or knew much about the world around him. He knew he was meant to follow orders and please his Master. Kurt had already shown him something Dave had missing out of his life at his old home. That being companionship. "You make me happy, Master."

Kurt stared at Dave for a long moment, Dave not even looking at him but he could feel the gaze piercing him. Wondering if he'd said something wrong.

"I'm glad I make you happy, David. That's what I've been trying to do." Kurt leaned forward to kiss the other on the cheek. Dave smiled for a brief moment, the spot on his face tingling. He was slowly getting over the fact he was being treated like a loved pet. It was actually kinda nice if he was honest with himself, now that he's experienced it. "Anyway. We still haven't discussed what you want to do."

"I don't know of much, Master, except what I'm ordered to do. If I am not doing something for my Master, I'm doing nothing." That's how it was at his old home. He grasped that things were different with Kurt but it was hard to get used to.

"I understand," Kurt nodded slowly replied. "Well. Why don't I decide. . . Let's put in a movie. What genre do you think you would like? Action, or horror, something cute, musicals."

". .Action sounds good, Master." Dave offered, glad Kurt had given him choices because really, what the hell was a genre?

Horror sounded. . . well scary. Dave never knew what to do with himself when it came to cute. And musicals. . . Well he didn't really see a reason not for that. Music was nice. "Or musicals."

Kurt's eyes lit up and he clapped his hands together. "I love musicals! Let's watch The Sound of Music. That is my favorite musical, and it does have a small portion of action in it. It's quite wonderful. Actually it's still my top favorite, quickly followed by Wicked."

Dave smiled, though it still looked hesitant, having no idea what Kurt was going on about. That kept happening. But he seemed to make Kurt happy with his answer so that was good. "Yes, Master. I'd like that."

Kurt grinned widely. "Fantastic!" He grabbed the DVD and popped it in. "Would you like me to make some popcorn?"

Dave watched Kurt, it making him happy to see how Kurt bounded up, excited. Though the question he looked a little confused. Popcorn?

"What ever you wish, Master." Dave said, in his usual submissive way.

Kurt let out a little sigh. "Okay fine. We're having popcorn then. I really shouldn't after that sorbet, but, a movie calls for popcorn! Come with me, you. I'm going to show you the joys of this. Unless you know what it is?"

"No Master, I don't." Dave admitted, sounding a little sheepish about it. It really did take a toll on him, much as he loved learning about new things to increase his usefulness. Seemed like he knew nothing about the things Kurt did. Which was far from useful. Dave wasn't the most patient slave in the world, when it came to himself. He wanted to know how to do something and be able to do it immediately. He should be making something for his Master right now, not making Master show him how to do it!

"Alright. There are a few ways of making popcorn. I like the healthy way. Which means you take fresh bought kernels, and pop them on the stove with this special wrap over the pan. Then you add real butter instead of the butter on the easy microwave kind." Kurt said as they went to the kitchen, then showed him how to do that after explaining.

Dave watched Kurt very closely, so he could replicate what Kurt was doing at some point. Well. Maybe. He could try anyway. Dave didn't have a bad memory but he could forget certain little steps easily.

_**CRACK!**_

_**SNAP!**_

As soon as it began to pop, Dave jumped back, nearly stumbling over his feet so he grabbed at the counter, gripping it so tight his knuckles went white. He hadn't been ready for that. A whimper escaped him at that noise. Snaps. Pops. Cracks. Over and over and over.

"Are you alright? What's wrong, David?" Kurt whirled around, seeing Dave starting to crouch down as the popcorn popped, echoing in the kitchen.

Dave quivered, his breath coming out quickly. He tried to steady himself, but the popping was continuing. He could just picture in his mind the whip being cracked in the air. "I- I'm sorry. . ." Dave stuttered out when Kurt touched at him at his face, looking very concerned for the other. Dave ended up on his knees in front of Kurt after a moment when he felt his Master's fingers in his hair, holding his head. "I'll be good. I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize to me. It's alright. I'm not going to hurt you. Shhh. ." Dave felt his hair being stroked some more, the gesture comforting. But the popping was still going.

Then suddenly it stopped.

Dave peered his eyes open, seeing Kurt's hand dropping away from the stove, having flipped it off and removed the pan away from the heat. Dave let out a long breath, blinking a few times rapidly as he remembered himself. Where he was. That Kurt didn't even have a whip. They'd only been making food. Food his Master had wanted. He raised his eyes to Kurt, gaping for a few seconds before feeling embarrassment settle in his gut.

"I- I thought. . . I'm sorry. That noise I. . ." Dave swallowed, repeating another apology. For how he reacted. "I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize. _I'm_ sorry," Kurt replied. "I didn't realize that you. . . you're traumatized, you poor thing." Kurt continued to stroke his hair. "Forget the popcorn, I'll throw it out. Let's make something a little less noisy, hmm?"

Dave was shaking just a little bit, obviously trying to stop it, so he was just having sudden tense tremors as he exhaled. The sounds may be gone now but he could imagine the whip cracking, seeing it fly over his head. Feeling it sink into his back and cutting into him like a hot knife through butter. He had to remind himself he was safe. He was with Kurt.

He slowly got to his feet, trying to keep himself stable. "But y-you wanted. . . Wanted popcorn, Master."

"I don't want it anymore," Kurt said simply. "Why don't we make something better? Like. . . cheesecake. Cheesecake isn't very loud and I can make it quickly." He rubbed at Dave's shoulder. "Come on. We'll just make cheesecake."

". . . Cheesecake." Dave's voice was weak, looking at his Master. . . . That just sounded strange. He knew what cheese was. And what cake was. Cheesecake, not so much. "Yes, Master."

Kurt just laughed at the way Dave was looking at him. "Here, I'll show you."

He showed Dave how to make cheesecake as he said. It was actually rather simple Dave found, and it was explained to him that it wasn't really cheese. Or cake for that matter. That was confusing to Dave, why call it cheesecake if it was neither?

Crazy city people.

While it baked Kurt led Dave to the couch so they could watch the musical. Dave was glad to go back to the couch, still feeling shaken up by the things in the kitchen. It brought back bad memories. He hadn't been whipped in some time, but he would never, ever forget how it felt. It wasn't exactly something someone could just put out of their mind.

"Oh I just love this movie," Kurt said happily as the film began playing on the wide screen television in front of them. He ended up with his head lying on Dave's shoulder, eyes half closed as he sang along with the music or mouthed the dialogue.

Dave watched, more so his Master, happier about Kurt leaning on his shoulder than the movie. And a good distraction from his memories about the whips. Though the movie wasn't bad. Dave didn't have much to go by with movies, sort of watching, taking in enough of what was happening to keep up. That awkward feeling of staring at the screen was there though, so he couldn't keep his eyes on it, even though he tried for his Master. He liked listening to his Master singing along more than the music on the screen anyway. "I'm glad you're pleased, Master."

"Are you happy though, David? Are you alright now?" Kurt sat up so he could look at his slave properly.

Dave still felt pretty anxious. But he didn't want to bother Kurt with it. He did honestly feel better now than when in the kitchen.

"Yes, Master. I am." Dave nodded, a little saddened that Kurt had sat up but, getting over it quickly.

Kurt ruffled his hair. "Good. You're such a good, good boy Davey."

Dave smiled a little, closing his eyes at the touch. Only to snap them open because Kurt had decided to lay down. And use his thigh as a pillow. Dave kept his hands stock still to his sides, palms against the couch. No movement.

"Mmh. Need to check on the cheesecake soon."

". . . Yes. . ." Dave answered slowly. He was interested in that cheesecake and what it would taste like, being neither cheese nor cake. But on the other hand. . . His Master's head was on his lap.

Dave had glanced back up to the movie to keep himself from staring or focusing too much on Kurt. Though, after a few minutes he couldn't make himself keep staring at the television either so he looked down and. . . Oh. His Master's eyes were closed. . . Looking so peaceful, that look on his face something Dave would like to see more.

Dave didn't want to bother him, but he heard a soft bing in the kitchen. Cheesecake was done. He shifted. Looking highly doubtful about it, debating what he should do.

Dave ended up, steadily and carefully as he could, getting up, putting one of the couch pillows under his Master's head so he could go into the kitchen to get the cheesecake from the oven. Which, luckily Dave had been paying attention because he knew well enough to not just reach into the oven without any protection on his hands! He got the mitts he'd seen Kurt use first!

But then when he opened the oven door, he got a face full of sudden heat being released, wooshing into Dave's eyes. making Dave let go, the oven slamming shut with a bang while Dave stumbled back, rubbing his face.

That was unpleasant.

"David?"

Dave huffed when he heard his name. Damn. He was trying to do this without bothering his Master! Let him sleep!

"What are you doing in here, sweetie?"

I'm sorry, Master. I was trying not to wake you up." Dave sounded genuinely sorry about that. "The. . . the cheesecake. The oven made a noise so I was getting it out so it won't burn like you said."

"You're such a darling." Kurt ruffled Dave's hair. "A very good boy. Let's cut the cake, huh? Thank you for trying. It was very nice of you.

Dave made a noise. He felt like he wasn't a good boy. He kept messing things up. Kurt was happy and that was important. Even if Dave felt like he should be punished more.

"We'll let the rest chill in the fridge, but I have a feeling you'd like it warm too." Kurt cut up the cheesecake and gave Dave a large piece after he'd covered it in strawberries.

Dave's eyes absolutely lit up when Kurt gave him a plate, seeing strawberries over the not cheese or cake cheesecake. He took a quick bite, it warm in his mouth and practically moaned at how good it was. How it melted onto his tongue Which was followed with shoveling the rest into his mouth happily.

Kurt laughed. "Easy there tiger, slow down. Don't want you to choke to death."

Dave looked at the cheesecake. Or what was left. He could choke on this? He licked some from his lips, glancing to Kurt, who had started back for the living room. Dave followed him happily. Kurt settled himself back down on the couch, taking dainty bites of the cheesecake and licking the fork off thoroughly after every bite. Dave looked thoughtful at how his Master was eating so he slowed down. Sort of. Still faster than Kurt. And his bites bigger than the one before.

"You are adorable." Kurt giggled.

"Thank you, Master." Both for the food and the compliment. Adorable? Yeah sure. . If It made Kurt happy. Dave put his plate down once he finished, next to Kurt's.

His Master settled in again to watch his movie, rewinding some from the part he'd fallen asleep during, even though he'd seen it so many times, starting it back up and looking pleased and happy. Then after a while he moved closer to Dave, holding his arm.

Dave looked at Kurt suddenly, feeling those hands on his arm, holding him, staring for a few lingering seconds before back to the television. Then slightly above it. He'd been about to ask if he should do the dishes, but he didn't want to get up with Kurt holding onto him like that.

"I love this movie so much! Isn't it just wonderful? How romantic." Kurt shimmied himself even closer.

Romantic? Dave's eyes flitted to the television and back to Kurt a few times. Especially when Kurt got even closer. Dave had been sitting with his hands meekly in his lap, but Kurt pressing up to him like that was making his fingers twitched, wanting to touch. "It's very good, Master."

"I'm glad you like it," Kurt replied contentedly. Finally the credits started to roll so Kurt unfolded himself from his slave. "Get the dishes, David. And grab me a water before you come back."

"Yes, Master," Said quickly as Dave got up to go do the dishes and get the water for Kurt. When he came back, giving Kurt his water, he knelt down by Kurt's feet as he presented the beverage, even if he had been sitting on the couch with him before. It was habit. Especially if he was serving something.

However, he didn't just keep his head down this time. He rested his chin on Kurt's knee. Eyes cast down but the gesture still affectionate and submissive.

Kurt gave him a fond look. He pushed his fingers through the man's hair, combing through the locks. "Thank you, David."

Dave smiled and closed his eyes, turning his head a little bit so his cheek was against Kurt's leg. Enjoying the touches.

Only to jump suddenly himself when Kurt's leg moved and Kurt spoke up loudly, pulling his head back to look up at his Master. "Wait." Kurt said, sounding startled, "Why are you kneeling? How many times do we need to go through this, David?"

"I. . I was serving you water, Master." Dave sounded a little perplexed.

"What do you mean? Why did you get on the ground after handing to me? You could have just sat yourself down," Kurt replied. He looked thoroughly amused however, not angry. "Come on, get back up here. No more of this sitting on the ground bit, alright?"

Dave's gaze flickered away, down at the new carpet when Kurt said he could have just sat on the couch. "I want. . " Dave felt his stomach tighten into knots just saying that word, despite having his head bowed respectfully, especially since he wasn't doing just what his Master had told him, "I wanted to kneel for you, Master."

"You did?" Kurt looked at a loss and actually rather stunned. And then pleased. "Well. Thank you. I supposed I did say you could have whatever you wished today."

Dave chanced a glance up when Kurt thanked him, smiling just a little bit at that. He moved closer, still on the floor but up against Kurt's leg, resting his head against his Master's thigh once he'd heard that flattered tone. He'd never gotten acceptance from trying to be close or affectionate with someone before. Even the other slaves he was housed with, they were all under strict orders not to interact with one another unless needed for a task. His old Master was of the opinion that if his slaves formed bonds they might lie for one another or cause trouble.

Kurt continued to run his hand through Dave's hair, causing the slave to make a soft noise, enjoying himself since his Master was now accepting of this act. Kurt slipped the bottle into his mouth, unscrewing the cap with his lips wrapped firmly around the lid. Then he let it fall out of his mouth and onto his lap before sipping some of the strawberry fizzy out. Which Dave watched, eying how Kurt open the water then followed the cap with his eyes. So, ending up staring at Kurt's lap as his Master spoke. "We need to discuss last night, David."

"Yes, Master." Dave said, feeling a little apprehensive as his Master brought that up again.

"After thinking about it, I realized you were only trying to protect me. Even though I think it's absurd that someone could think Blaine, of all people, would try something like. . _That_, I know that you don't know him very well, yet, and you walked in at a bad time. So. I apologize for getting so angry at you."

"Thank you, Master. I don't deserve your apologies."

"I'll be the judge of that, David." Kurt said, giving a short tug again Dave's hair, though Dave only found it pleasurable.

"You're good to me, Master."

"I'm glad you think so. Now. What shall we do with the rest of our evening, Davey?"

"Anything you wish, Master." Dave answered, sounding blissful as he closed his eyes and nuzzled at Kurt's leg, letting out a long breath. After a moment he lifted a hand to rub up Kurt's calf, the motion firm, like he was massaging, all the way up to Kurt's knee. Wanting to make his Master feel nice. Harmlessly, of course.

Kurt gasped quietly as Dave's fingers rubbed his leg, Dave able to feel a short tremble under his fingers. He heard his Master swallow and shift under his touch, before pulling his hand out from Dave's hair rather ungracefully just as Dave had pressed his second hand to his Master's leg, and slapped his hand away harshly. "No, David! No!"

Dave yelped, jerked his head back and pulling his hands to himself in surprise when Kurt slapped him. "M-master. . .?" Dave scooted back, suddenly worried he'd done something wrong. Was that a bad answer?

"You don't do that. Now, go to bed!" Kurt snapped, getting up and storming away to his own room.

"Master. . ." Dave breathed out, watching Kurt get up to leave after the order. He wilted, face warm from shame of something he didn't even understand. Maybe he shouldn't have touched Kurt with his hand, without permission. Maybe that was it. Kurt had once said no inappropriate touches, maybe touching of a Person's leg was inappropriate. Dave really didn't know. He wasn't experienced with that sort of thing.

He had an order though, so he got up. As he walked down the hall he paused, and stared at Kurt's room, wanting to go to him. To apologize.

No. Order. Do as your told! Dave went to his room rapidly, taking off his shirt before climbing onto his bed. Flopping onto his stomach and grabbed his quilt, pressing it to his face.

Dave felt restless. He couldn't fall asleep. He _needed_ to apologize. Even if it went against his order. Better to apologize to his Master and receive proper punishment than to lay here and allow his Master to be cross.

So, after a few more minutes had passed, he rolled out of his bed, and made his way to his Master's room.


	9. Chapter 9

Kurt rushed to his room, looking panicked which he'd forced into irritation, his arms around himself as he fell into bed, curling into a ball. No. No no no! Why was this happening? This could not be happening! All David had done was touch his leg! His not even bare leg! For crying out loud, he wasn't a teenager anymore, he should be able to keep himself from getting so aroused so fast, so easily. At least to this point! Shouldn't he? Especially from a _slave_.

Kurt groaned into his pillow, cantering his hips so he rubbed against the cloth of his tight pants. The option of trying to ignore this until it went away was quickly fluttering from his mind. But. . . David was his slave. Just a slave. Kurt had a boyfriend! Blaine! Wonderful, sweet, handsome, perfect, Blaine! The last thing he should be doing is laying in bed thinking about his slaves hands. . . Oh, God. Those hands. They were so big, fingers long, pads rough and calloused from his years of labor. Kurt could still feel them on his leg. Their warmth seeping in. How David had squeezed and rubbed with evident strength shadowed with a tenderness that showed his master he would never hurt him. The way David had sighed out, his breath flickering across Kurt's groin, light, but enough to send a tingle right up Kurt's spine.

That's why Kurt had slapped him away. He'd been caught off guard, those touches sending him reeling, so fast. So damn fast. He knew he shouldn't have snapped at David but it'd frightened him. He didn't want to get turned on by his slave. He didn't want things going too fast. He didn't want to turn into that sort of master that used their slave for their own sexual deviance. That was just wrong. Slave or not, David was a human being. How could Kurt use him for something so precious as love making? Kurt was saving that for someone special. Someone like Blaine. Someone who loved him, someone Kurt loved back. David would never let him know if he didn't want it. He did absolutely everything Kurt asked with enthusiasm, answering Kurt with what was expected of him. Kurt would never know if David cared for him in the way Kurt wanted. And besides, loving your slave? Romantic love? Even Kurt knew that was a notion that would not get him anywhere. So. No. No sex. None of that with his slave. Ever.

Even with that thought in mind, Kurt's hand had, of its own accord, drifted between his legs to rub at himself. And try as he might, he couldn't switch his thoughts. Trying to think of Blaine. Blaine touching him. Blaine kissing him. Blaine holding him in his arms. It didn't work. No. All he could see right now was David. David on the floor, looking up at him with those pretty golden eyes of his, eager to please his master. Give into every whim. Begging for his master to tell him what to do.

Kurt whimpered, rocking his hips again with a sharp shudder.

Maybe. . . Just maybe if he allowed himself this moment of weakness, let himself touch himself and have his fantasy, it would get it out of his system. Then he could move on.

It sounded dim-witted to Kurt even as it went through his head. But for now it was a good excuse.

Kurt still felt odd when he undid his pants, shoving them down with a wriggle of his hips, having to shake the tight fabric from his body. He never really took much pleasure when he got off on his own, just doing it to get it over with. Sure, it felt good, but it often just felt like a necessity, almost. At the time it would feel good, amazing even. But then after. Oh, after. . He wished he could rid himself of that shame. He knew that really he shouldn't feel ashamed, he shouldn't feel like he'd done anything wrong. It wasn't wrong to touch himself.

It was wrong to objectify someone.

So when David had found those sketches, oh God! They weren't meant for any eyes but Kurt's own. Ever. He's felt so guilty for drawing them at all, but it often seemed his hand had a mind of it's own, taking thoughts from deep in Kurt's subconscious, pulling out his sexual desires that he so often pretended he didn't even have.

It was doing that now, in fact. He'd pulled himself from his underwear and was dancing his fingers over the soft skin, breath catching. What was worse, he could easily imagine David in bed with him. David, asking his master what he wished of him. Doing every single thing Kurt told him without question. What was it that Santana had said? Oh, right. . .

Worshiping Kurt's body.

As that thought went through his mind, his fingers curled around his cock just as it twitched beneath his touch. And he wasted no more time, stroking himself, his rhythm harsh, punishing.

Yet it still felt so good.

"David. . ." Kurt didn't even realize that name passed his lips, coming out in a whisper as he arched his back, eyes shut firmly. In his mind, not touching himself. David was touching him. A hand on his leg, the other rubbing him, hard and fast, just like Kurt had ordered him to.

Kurt could almost hear that voice, deep and rich. _Does this please you, Master?_

"Yes. . ." Kurt gasped, rocking his hips into that tight hold.

Oh he could imagine that large body hovering over him. So big and strong yet completely under Kurt's command. It was hot. So. So good.

"Master?"

"Nnnh. . .Yes- Oh. . ."

He _could_ hear that voice clear in his head, oh it was so attractive. So-

Wait a second.

"Master, may I-"

"David!" Kurt screeched the instant he looked over and locked eyes on David, ripping his hand away from himself, grabbing a pillow to hide his shame. The yell came out rather breathlessly, a flush high in his cheeks and his eyes still glazed over. He'd been so close. So so close!

"What did I tell you to do! I TOLD YOU TO GO TO BED!" Kurt shouted, unable to stop himself. He felt humiliation coiling up in the pit of his stomach. Kurt knew now that it was okay to touch himself, especially since his Dad, Carole, and Finn weren't around to walk in on him. But now that David had he felt ashamed that he'd been doing such a thing. It still felt so morally incorrect when somebody walked in on him. Like they would know exactly what had been going on in his mind. It didn't matter that when he looked over at David now, the slave's head was down, eyes not on him. He still might have seen! There was that possibility! It just made his feel unreasonably angry and worked up, especially since he'd been effectively cock-blocked for the second time in two days. Both times by his own slave.

"That's it. Go out to the living room and wait by the couch. Right now. Go." Kurt was panting some, looking around with one side of his hair sticking up and a cowlick in the back from how he'd been writhing on the bed.

"I'm sorry. I just wanted-"

"NOW!"

Kurt saw the movement vanish from his doorway in the blink of an eye.

Kurt got out of bed, pulling his pants back on in a rush. The mood gone. He stood in the center of his bedroom just looking around. He was so pissed off that not even Dave's attempt to apologize made him feel remorseful. Sure, he would feel terrible again after the fact, but right now he just wanted to punish David. When he'd found himself angry or woeful before, he had never had any outlet other than his quick words. Now though, he could let out his anger. Not only that, but he could let it out on someone with the build of a football player like those who had bullied him back in high school.

It probably wasn't a good thought, but it was there.

Kurt finally emerged from his room with a thin, old belt in one hand and a hairbrush in the other.

"Lean over the back," he ordered in a clipped voice. "And hold your arms out in front of you against the cushions."

Kurt watched David's eyes flicker to what he was holding, but he turned without any problems, laying himself over the back of the couch in the manner he'd been instructed. Exposing his back. His scarred up, ruined back. It made Kurt sick to look at it.

"Yes, Master."

Kurt swallowed thickly, body quivering with an overwhelming mix of emotions before he advanced towards the slave. Kurt leaned over him briefly and pressed the brush sideways against David's lips. "Bite. Don't let go, and don't make a single noise. Understand?"

David said nothing. He just did what Kurt told him to, taking the brush into his mouth and biting down on it before he dropped his head submissively for his Master.

Kurt had been thinking about just binding Dave's hands with the belt and hitting him with the brush. It would work like a paddle. But he decided to go with the opposite as his anger increased. He just couldn't seem to calm down, his thoughts swirling, clashing. Telling himself this was all David's fault, even though another thought was yelling that, no, it was Kurt's fault and now he was just being a little bitch because he hadn't gotten his way. This just ticked him off to the point of being red in the face as he stared down his slave, holding his own head up in a dignified manner.

Kurt stepped back, holding the buckle of the belt in his hand, unsure about how to do this. Panting, looking at the thin leather, then back up to David. Kurt just lifted his hand, the belt dangling vertically. After a moment he swung it out to the side for a test hit. It cracked and hit the couch with a thump.

When he saw David flinch, draw away from the sound, he knew was going to feel terrible after this, realizing he was only further David's trauma. The regret was already pooling in Kurt's gut. But in the heat of the moment he was just full of so much rage at his past and at the fact that David had made him feel so embarrassed and ashamed, he couldn't stop himself.

It's part of what having a slave was for. This was his fucking _right_.

Kurt narrowed his eyes when he saw David flinch. Then he brought the belt down suddenly, hard across the small of David's back. The sound of it hitting David's skin and the mark it left behind made Kurt falter. He could see red raised up. A thin but long welt around the scars. He paused, arm raised, swallowing. David however, had not moved. He didn't make a single noise.

"Good boy," Kurt found himself saying, though his voice was bitter.

Why did this feel so. . . Good? It sent adrenaline flushing through his body. He felt powerful. He had a large man at his mercy. It was even sexually arousing, in a way, that he could do this.

Then he just swung the belt down again. Then once more right after, not waiting for any sting to sink it, letting the sensation blur together. Then he stopped, standing there out of breath, sweat dripping over his temples making his hair feel damp and gross. What in the world was he doing?

Kurt dropped the belt to the floor with a clatter. The noise of the second and third strikes had further brought home what he'd done.

"I'm sorry," Kurt choked out suddenly. Tears started to slip down his cheeks because he was sure that David would hate him forever and never forgive him, even if slaves were used to it. David didn't deserve to be hit just because Kurt had problems with his past. The slave hadn't meant to walk in on him while he was doing such things, and probably hadn't meant anything bad in disobeying his order to go to bed. He was usually so good with orders.

There was silence for a long drawn out moment. Until Kurt shivered, sniffling as he wiped away tears. He heard a small thump, which made him look up, but David hadn't moved from that position he was in.

"Master? Are you crying?"

Ah. Must have dropped the brush.

David sounded legitimately confused. Not upset. Not angry. Not afraid. Just confusion. He even sounded normal, to Kurt. How? How was that possible?

"I hit you," Kurt whispered. "I hit you just like that evil, terrible person who used to own you. Who whipped your back till it looked like _that_. Who made you afraid of even popcorn. For such a stupid reason. You didn't know any better, it wasn't your fault."

"If I upset you Master, please punish me. I don't want you to be sad because I did something wrong."

Why? Why was David so sweet? Kurt couldn't handle this.

"The only thing you did wrong was get out of bed," Kurt said weakly. "You can move now. C'mere."

David moved without a second thought, turning and going over to Kurt, his body held in a lax manner. Did the hits not bother him at all? Surely David held contempt for his master now, after doing that to him. Kurt knew _he_ would.

Kurt looked scared, vulnerable for once. He hardly ever let someone see him like this. "I'm sorry sweetie. You didn't deserve that. Not for the reasons I did it. Oh. You won't understand. . . You don't hate me?"

"No, Master. I would never hate you." David said, looking at Kurt. "You've done so much good for me. . I want to do good for you too, Master, I want to make you happy. I'm sorry I failed. . ."

"Oh David. You do make me happy. Just being here." Kurt insisted, touching the slave's shoulder. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, Master. I'm happy to be in here with you." David told him. "I deserve to be hit when I do bad things, Master. I don't want you to feel bad. . ." David repeated himself. Then knitted his eyebrows. "And. . . I'm sorry I touched you without permission, Master, on your leg."

"Oh, no. Davey don't be sorry. You didn't mean anything by it. It's alright. You don't deserve to be hit like that. Not for that. Look. Why don't we just put in a new rule?"

"Yes, Master?"

"You're still allowed to touch me, but. . Why don't you keep your hands above my waist, if you do touch. Unless I say otherwise." Kurt added, almost feeling shameful to adding that. Insisting to himself he meant it in a practical way. Not that he'd ever use David for pleasure.

"Yes, Master. I will."

"Good." Kurt sighed, slowly. "I promise I won't hit you like that again. I was just angry. . . But not at you. I was angry at myself. That's no reason for me to take it out on you."

"Master. . ?"

"Yes, David?"

"Why were you angry at yourself?" David asked, his eyes full of puzzled wonderment, like he didn't think it was possible for his master to do any wrong.

"For not having control. Like I told you, David, it wasn't your fault. You didn't do anything. Not on purpose."

David didn't look quite like he really understood. But Kurt just couldn't get himself to go into more detail than that. Sexual things were difficult for him to talk about, too many words that made him feel uncomfortable. He just couldn't. He knew David deserved an explanation. . But his own selfish dignity kept him at bay.

"You know I love you David, don't you?" Kurt said suddenly, looking at his slave. He was saying it in the way you would a dear family pet. Or so he thought. As soon as the words were out of his mouth he felt scared that he meant it more somehow.

"I love you too, Master." David answered, not smiling, but Kurt could see a happiness in his eyes. Unfortunately, it just proved Kurt's point, in his opinion. David was answering him because Kurt had said it. And David was saying it in the way Kurt had even heard before, from the mouth of another slave. Blaine's slave had told his master he loved him once, while Kurt was there. Blaine had rewarded the slave with an affectionate ruffle of his hair and a smile.

Which was exactly what Kurt found himself doing, fingers threading into his slave's hair, smiling at him. Though his smile held his remorse for what he'd done.

"Go to bed. Be up at five, like usual, make my coffee then bring my outfit."

"Yes, Master."

"Good boy. . I'm going to bed too. So. Goodnight, David."

"Goodnight, Master."

Kurt went back to his room, falling into his expensive bed with a shuddered breath. Well. If that didn't kill his mood, nothing would. He should have just thrown himself into a cold shower or something. Then this wouldn't have happened. But he couldn't take it back now, could he?

How was David not upset? Maybe he was, and he was just acting for his master! Kurt bit his lip. How would he know? Slaves were trained to please their masters at whatever cost that came to them, right? So, if David saw Kurt was upset, he'd say anything to make him feel better. Kurt groaned to himself, a different sort of noise than when he'd originally laid down, and rolled over to hide his face.

He just wanted to be a good Master. Have a pet who would love and adore him, do as he said, make his life easier.

Kurt tried to remind himself, he'd only owned David for a few days now. Less than a week. With time, everything should get easier. The slave wasn't from here, he wasn't used to this. Was he even used to being a personal slave? From what Kurt had gathered, David's old master didn't interact with him much other than orders and punishment. It filled Kurt with scorn. That was no way to keep a slave. That's like buying a dog and throwing it outside and never giving it any love! Living things needed love and attention. David was obviously starved for it, poor thing.

Kurt wasn't going to let this happen again. He didn't want to be the master who used their slave for sexual pleasure, he also didn't want to be the master who beat their slaves to make themselves feel better. He wasn't sure how anyone could do that, now that he'd tried. He just felt like a horrible bitch for what he'd done. And the fact that while he'd been doing it, he'd felt so good. How much he'd liked it at the time. It was after however that killed him inside. Just like masturbating, the feeling of shame and horror afterward outweighed the pleasure he'd felt during.

He didn't feel better at all. If anything he felt worse than when he'd told David to be off to bed the first time.

* * *

><p>Dave had gone to bed the second time feeling better. His Master had punished him, like Dave knew he deserved, even if it was short, and then forgive him. That was the cycle he was used to. Hell, he often didn't even get forgiveness! But this time he did. He even got his Master's comforting touch in his hair Dave was already finding himself growing accustomed to.<p>

A few lashes to his back from a belt weren't really painful. No, they didn't feel good or nice, but having your back torn apart for years by a whip sort of increased your pain tolerance. Dave could handle it just fine. Punishment was to keep him where he knew he belonged, first of all, to bow for his Master and submit to his Master. Second of all it was to make the Master feel better.

Dave's real punishment was when Kurt was angry with him. He hated that. That's why it was worth it to walk to his Master's room and earn the belt lashings. Earn the slightly sore feeling in his jaw from the brush. Because it lead to his Master calming and telling him words of affection that Dave was able to give back.

Dave did wish he knew what had happened, exactly though. He hadn't see anything when he'd walked in on Kurt, his head bowed respectively, not laying his eyes on the man in bed. Dave had assumed Kurt was asleep.

Dave assumed the anger was from Dave disobeying the order of going to bed. That was it. And he'd been punished for it, he'd been able to apologize. . The end. Dave didn't think much more of the matter.

Dave couldn't really hold onto it, honestly. He felt like he owed this man so much. He'd bought him when no one else had wanted him, and though Dave had spent most of his time confused, Kurt was giving Dave more compassion than anyone had ever shown him. Filling that gap that Dave had never been able to identify what he needed there. Affection.

It was awesome.


	10. Chapter 10

Kurt looked up from where he had thrown himself into drawing and making swatches, sitting at his desk in his far from meager office, when there was a soft knock on the doorframe. Blaine was standing there, leaning against the doorway looking like an image out of a magazine, a hand in his pocket, the other hanging to his side. That charming smile on his face, along with just a touch of scruff that was starting to show. It filled Kurt's stomach with butterflies.

"Hi there." Blaine said, smiling. They hadn't seen each other since their date two nights ago. Though Kurt thought it had been simply amazing and demanded to be a good memory, the end of it had been less than stellar.

"Oh. Hey," Kurt greeted softly. His voice was distant and he felt off. He still felt terrible about beating David, because in Kurt's mind, it had been a beating, and about having to leave him this morning. David always seemed so unhappy whenever Kurt had to leave him behind. Not to mention seeing Blaine just made him feel at a loss. He liked Blaine. A lot. A hell of a lot. It made him happy just to lay eyes on the man, hear his voice, see that smile of his. But he had odd feelings for David that he knew should not exist and they weren't going away, no matter how much Kurt tried to talk himself out of them. Not to mention the slight anger and melancholy he still had because Blaine had left him the other night. Needless to say, Kurt was an over-worked mess who had no idea what to do with all the feelings that he had building up.

"You feeling alright?" Blaine asked, coming into Kurt's office. His expression was gentle, tilting his head to look Kurt over. "I was worried when you called in yesterday."

"I guess I look horrible, huh?" Kurt groaned, looking away with embarrassment. If Blaine could tell something wasn't quite right. He knew he should have spent more time on his skin care routine this morning!

"Actually, you look as stunning as ever," Blaine corrected, making Kurt's face heat up further with something other than unease. "But you do look tired."

"Yeah. Well I just felt like I needed a day at home, yesterday. Decided to spend some time with David, I guess. And cool off." Kurt sighed as he explained and rubbed a hand over his face. "I was rather ticked that you left the other night, if I'm being honest with you. Although you had reason to, I know."

Blaine looked apologetic. "After what David did, I just. . . Didn't think it was the best idea for me to stay."

"He won't hurt you, Blaine. He would never hurt a fly. Unless that fly was hurting me, which he thought you were. . . .Not that you're a fly, but, never mind you get my point. Though. . . Last night wasn't exactly amazing either."

"Did something happen?" Blaine asked, sounding concerned.

"He. . . I don't know. He did something to get into trouble so I sent him to his room. But then. . . He walked in into my room, I think to apologize, and I. . .I just. I got mad for a whole bunch of reasons. Reasons I shouldn't have, and. . . and I. . . I hit him with a belt, Blaine. I only did it twice but I felt so miserable and I started crying in front of him. Which I know I shouldn't do but. God."

"It's part of being a master. Punishment. I know you don't like it and I am not telling you that you should beat him but. . . You need to figure out a punishment that works for you both. He's a slave. Slave's need a system of punishment to keep their life in order." Blaine got closer and reached out a hand, touching Kurt's shoulder. "If you don't think he deserved being hit, then he didn't. You're the master, Kurt. He's belongs to you. You remember that." Blaine reassured him, kissing Kurt's forehead softly.

"It was so wrong though, Blaine. What I did to him. Why I did it. I don't know how to make up for it." Kurt managed to smile some at the kiss, enjoying how it felt.

Blaine squeezed at Kurt's shoulder. "I'm sure he'll be alright. I . . Saw. . Or rather, felt first hand, how loyal he is to you." Blaine said. "Just go on as usual around him, that'll show him things are fine. No explanation or apology is needed, he wouldn't understand getting that from his master anyway."

Kurt nodded gradually. "Yeah. Yeah, you're right. I'm just stressing out over nothing." He rubbed at his face and gave Blaine a fond smile. "Thank you. You know how I am. I've been working a lot and adapting to whole owning a slave idea. You know I didn't used to have enough money to own a slave, or, or do. . . Any of this." He shrugged. "It's just something to get used to."

Blaine sat himself on Kurt's desk, in a careful spot, not on any of Kurt's papers or anything. Not the most professional position as a boss, Kurt noted, his eyes flickering over Blaine and making sure he wasn't sitting on anything before he looked up to the man's face again. "You'll get used to it. So will he. And everything will be good." Blaine smiled. "And then it's very nice to have one, helping you get things done around the house, be good company when you need it. A few hiccups here and there are normal, especially when they're new."

"You're really sweet. Thank you. I know I can trust you when it comes to the slave thing, since you've been around these type of people pretty much your whole life."

"Known my current slave since I was a teenager. And my parents had others," Blaine reminded Kurt.

Kurt nodded. This was true. Blaine must know what he was talking about, knew how to handle them. And Blaine was a good person. He knew his boss, and now boyfriend, wasn't a bad slave owner. Kurt had seen Blaine around his slave before. Everything just seemed to click with them, it was seamless. Kurt just wanted that for himself and HIS slave.

Kurt looked up at Blaine after a moment and felt heat rising in his cheeks again. Blaine was smiling, but this time it looked. . Well, it looked sultry. It made Kurt's knees feel weak and he wasn't even standing up!

"On another note. . . I was wondering if I could take you out to dinner again, sometime." Blaine perked an eyebrow. "No excuses this time. Just because I want to."

"I would love that." Kurt credited his recent developing feelings for David as that of a man adapting to owning a slave for the first time. He would feel more for a slave than just any old pet, after all. Humans just tended to relate to their own species more, even if they hated to admit it sometimes. That's all it was. Sort of like a friendship bond. Must be. "We could . . . have a date tonight. If you would like? I'm not too busy tonight."

"I need to double check but I think tonight would work out for me as well." Blaine hopped off the desk and winked at him. "I'll make arrangements. What are you in the mood for?"

"Oh, I don't know. Why don't we just go somewhere a little more casual? I'm still a little tired from recent events." Kurt stood up, willing to walk Blaine to his office door. "And don't worry about David. I've had, and am continuing to have, a firm discussion with him about you and I."

". . .Alright. I'll trust you know what you're talking about." Blaine leaned in and kissed him, just on the corner of his lips. The simple gesture sending a shiver through Kurt. "I'll come get you, at your place later. Bout seven?"

"Perfect." Kurt watched him go, then turned back to go finish his work for the day. Feeling much better now that he'd spoken with Blaine.

So much better that when he got home, he was singing quietly to himself as he came through the door. At first. But then he stopped, looking around. Because he wasn't greeted.

"David?" Kurt walked inside, setting his things down then paused once more. David was on the floor next to the couch, curled up, with his face pressed to the carpet. Kurt grinned. It was endearingly cute.

Kurt kneeled down beside him and shook his shoulder. "Davey, wake up. Master's home."

David's eyes fluttered when he was shaken. "Wha. . ?" He yawned, only to stop mid yawn, staring at Kurt with slightly wide eyes. "Master." He sat up suddenly, half his face red from where he'd been pressed into the carpet. "I. . I'm sorry, I didn't mean to fall asleep, I-"

"David, it's alright. Calm down." Kurt assured him, standing back up with a shake of his head.

Dave got to his feet then stared down at them. "May I ask how your day was?"

"My day was great, David. Thank you for asking." Kurt giggled a little and ran his hand down David's arm. "I'm going out with Blaine tonight, so I'm going to make your dinner right now. If I bring him home don't bother us, alright?"

"Yes. . . Master. . " David lowered his eyes. "I won't bother you."

"Thank you. What do you want for dinner?" Kurt gave him a long look, just waiting for a response.

"I would be happy with whatever you want to make me." David said in a sincere voice, only to swallow thickly. ". . .There are left-overs of the. . uhm. . cheesy noodles. I like those, Master. Then you don't have to cook for me."

"Yeah. Alright, I'll give you the left-overs then." Kurt smiled at David and ruffled his hair again before going to give the man his food.

"I can do it, Master." Kurt suddenly found David going after him, his head bowed and voice soft despite the eagerness Kurt could hear. "You've been working all day, you should rest. Do you want me to rub your shoulders or do anything for you before you go out?"

Kurt smiled. David flitting after him and wanting to do nothing but make Kurt happy. . That felt good. It felt really good. "Sure, sweetie. You can rub my shoulders if you really want to."

He didn't mind. It actually sounded like a rather brilliant idea to him and Dave kept on asking, might as well enjoy it.

"Thank you, Master." David said excitedly. "May I sit with you on the couch to rub your shoulders, Master?"

"Of course you can sit with me! I told you already that you were allowed to sit with me whenever you needed to." Kurt laughed, sitting down on the couch.

"Yes, sir." Dave couldn't get used to not asking permission it seemed. No matter what Kurt said.

". . .May I ask where you're going tonight, Master?" David asked curiously. He lifted his hands at the same moment though, putting them on Kurt's shoulders and began rubbing, deep and firm.

"I think we're just going to go eat somewhere, nothing elaborate." Kurt groaned after getting that out, sighing softly as he did so. "Mmm. You are seriously amazing at this."

David moved his hands over the side of Kurt's neck, his fingers loosely around his throat, but his thumbs rubbing in deep circles against the name of his neck. "Thank you, Master."

There was a silence for a moment before David asked, "He is your friend?"

Kurt almost barked out a laugh at that question. "Of course! He's a . . Very good friend."

He leaned back into the touches, skin heating up under the other man's fingers. It probably shouldn't have felt as good as it did. David nodded slowly and moved his hands down Kurt's slender neck and across his shoulders, just to the tops of his biceps. It made Kurt lean back even more, eyes closed.

"I enjoy doing this for you, Master." David said softly, scooting himself closer behind Kurt as his hands started a path down Kurt's back.

"You do?" Kurt leaned his head forward, arching his back as David pressed his palms firmly against Kurt's back, digging his thumbs in and curling his fingers against Kurt's sides, massaging, and let out a soft noise. "That's strange and sweet. Nobody ever really enjoys giving massages, at least not to my knowledge."

"I do. For you, Master." David insisted, his breath coming out close enough Kurt could feel a breath fan across the nape of his neck.

Kurt shivered. Oh. Those feelings were coming back. Sudden and fierce. Kurt then made himself pull away, swallowing thickly. He turned, giving David a shaky smile. "I have to go, sweetie. Thank you. I feel a lot better. I need to change and take a shower though."

"Yes, Master." Was all David said, dropping his hands away with a touch of reluctance that Kurt could see. It made Kurt want to stay. Stay on the couch, let those big gentle hands wander over him and-

No! Date with Blaine!

Kurt got up and rushed away, going to his room.

Kurt took a long time getting himself ready, afraid to really be around David. He hated how he kept getting those spikes of arousal or feeling around the man. He was afraid of losing control. Doing something he'd regret.

Finally Kurt emerged, fifteen minutes until seven.

"I have to go sweetie. I'll see you later. Be good." Kurt kissed David's cheek, trying to ignore look he could see in David's eyes, and then left promptly.

Blaine was downstairs, waiting, leaning against his car. Grinning as he saw Kurt walking out. "Hey, handsome man."

"Hey yourself." Kurt hunched a shoulder, casting Blaine a flirtatious smile. He was going back to normal, as best he could. There was still something in his eyes, something lost and confused.

"Are you alright?" Blaine touched at Kurt's shoulders, a hand on each one. "You know, we don't have to go out tonight if you're tired. I'm not going anywhere."

Kurt shook his head. "I'm just having more of my ridiculous thoughts again. Don't worry about it. I would love to go out with you still."

Blaine was good. Healthy and the right man for Kurt. Not David. David was a slave. Being with a slave was not right. A slave couldn't take him out like this.

Blaine kissed Kurt once on the lips. "Alright. But if you want me to bring you back at any time, let me know." Blaine told him, giving him a look. Then opened the door for Kurt before getting in on his side. "There's a little cafe down the road, usually pretty quiet, but good food."

"That sounds wonderful," Kurt replied with a grin. "Really wonderful. And I promise I'll tell you if I wish to go home. Thank you, Blaine. So much."

"Here we are." Blaine said just after a few minutes of driving, parking and opening Kurt's door for him before leading him inside. There were only a few other patrons, soft music playing. It was a cute place. And it smelled of coffee. Kurt wasn't surprised Blaine had picked this place.

"Again, anything you want, get." Blaine told him as they were seated and given menus.

"Thank you." Kurt smiled at him appreciatively. He got a coffee when the waitress came around inquiring about drinks. He was actually grateful to put the warm substance into his body, hoping it would make him more lively and distractible so his thoughts wouldn't keep straying to how David was at home alone. That was just tragic.

Blaine got himself a coffee as well, though his order was much simpler than Kurt's. He smiled at his date, leaning his elbow on the table and resting his head against his hand. Just looking at him.

Kurt drew up his body some, noticing Blaine was staring at him like that.

"You're sure you're alright?" Blaine asked again, even though he was giving Kurt a very fond look.

"I'm perfectly fine," Kurt replied with a wide grin that looked forced if one knew him well enough. A faint twitch above his lip and the slight flare of his nostrils, eyebrows cocked too high. Which was earning him a weird look from Blaine, but Kurt stuck with it. "Just hungry!"

"Well, let's order then!" Blaine made a motion with his hand, getting their waitress back over. Blaine ordered a club sandwich with French fries and Kurt ordered himself a BLT, light on the mayo and heavy on the lettuce.

"I'm glad you wanted casual. Sandwich just sounds like it'd really hit the spot right now." Blaine said, smiling at Kurt when the waitress left to fill their orders.

"I just wanted somewhere a little more simple. Relaxed. As much as I love living in this crazy city, I just like places such as this one on occasion."

"It's nice." Blaine agreed, grinning. "You know. . . I'd been thinking sometime we should take a trip out to the countryside for a weekend. Quiet, away from all this noise and bustle," Blaine suggested, his voice casual, but he was hinting at how he did want to spend time with Kurt. Kurt could hear it.

Kurt seemed to brighten up at that. "Oh, and David would love that! We should do it. Actually, let's do it. This weekend? It would be wonderful to spend some time with you out of the city, as much as I love it here. Plus David might feel more comfortable around you if you do that for him."

Blaine faltered, Kurt only barely managing to catch the look on his face. He wasn't sure how to read it however, nor did he ask.

They paused their conversation as their food was brought, Kurt smiling at the waitress as she set down his sandwich, taking a small bite.

"I'll see if I can arrange that. I have a friend who has a small country home, she'll probably be happy to loan it to us." Blaine said as soon as the woman had walked away.

"Fantastic! Thank you, Blaine. So much." Blaine really was the one who was perfect for him. Right? David was certainly just a pet who Kurt had grown very fond of. "You're wonderful." He went back to his food, blushing a little bit.

"Oh, well. Thank you Kurt. You're quite wonderful yourself," Blaine winked as he took another bite of his food, making a happy noise as he ate. And Kurt swore the man's ears were reddened in a blush.

"Do you mind if I come sit beside you?" Kurt asked after finishing up his sandwich, looking at Blaine. Sure sitting across from someone was good for conversation, but sitting next to them was good for snuggling and intimacy.

"Of course. Come on over." Blaine motioned, then added, singing softly, teasing with a grin, "_Come on over, baby." _

"You're such a goof," Kurt giggled, and had blushed even more at that.. He settled in beside Blaine and immediately pressed their legs flush together. "I love your voice. Have I ever told you that?"

"Maybe once or twice." Blaine continued to tease him, leaning himself up against Kurt when he felt that slender leg go up against him. Then kissed at his temple lightly, murmuring. "You know. . I think Santana was actually right for once. I should have asked you out a long time ago."

Kurt looked over at him, a very fond and happy look in his eyes. Adoring. "And to think we could have been married by now."

. . . Maybe that was a bit much, but the words were already out of Kurt's mouth.

Kurt leaned over to press his forehead to Blaine's cheek, eyes closed. "I'm just glad you finally did. I've been waiting forever," he said with a laugh. "At least you aren't regretting it."

"Of course not." Blaine patted Kurt's thigh a couple times.

Kurt looked down at the hand and then sighed some. He pressed even closer to Blaine and wrapped his arm around the other man's. "Mm . . Are you coming home with me? I think you should be the one to tell David about the trip."

"If you'd like me to. I'd be more than happy to come over." Blaine told him, curling his arm when Kurt wrapped around him like that.

"Great!" Kurt couldn't hide his excitement.

The waitress brought their check, smiling at how the two were sitting, before leaving again after Blaine passed his credit card to her. Soon as he had it back, Kurt was getting up, tugging at Blaine's hand.

"Let's leave now then, shall we?"

"Let's."

* * *

><p>Dave sighed softly once Kurt was gone, opening and closing his hands a few times, looking at them. Had to go to his. . 'Very good friend' of his. Right. Dave slipped down to the floor, pouting as he stared up at the ceiling. At the fan as it circled around and around. It wasn't so much he minded being left alone but. . For some reason, when his Master would leave, Dave just got exceptionally restless. Where had Kurt gone? Was he alright? Was he happy? Was his Blaine taking care of him? What?<p>

Though, after sitting for just a few minutes, he pulled himself to his feet and went to eat the noodles that were in the fridge like Kurt had told him to. Not even heating them up, unsure how. Not that he cared. Cold food was still food. So he inhaled it, same as always.

After that, he cleaned up after himself and wandered out into the living room again. What could he do? . . Clean! He could clean. Even though Kurt hadn't really ordered him to. No harm in that right? And it should make his Master happy, Kurt said he loved things to be clean. Immaculate, Dave thought the word was. So he vacuumed, tried to straighten the couch cushions up, even cleaned the coffee table, with the same method he used on counters in the kitchen.

Eventually, Dave had gotten the swisher. . . swifter. . . That dusting thing out and was dusting in the living room now. Kurt said he didn't like dust. Dave had found dust. And this was the only way he knew to get rid of it.

As he was doing that, Dave turned around hearing the door opening, feeling that excitement bubbling up inside him again. And, once again, it was stomped flat, seeing not just his Master, but Blaine walking in behind him. Kurt had said he might be coming but, Dave had held onto that 'might' rather hard.

"David! Hi, sweetie. What are you doing?" Kurt smiled as he came in. "Dusting? Why are you dusting? I didn't tell you to." He didn't sound angry by it, just surprised. He looked around slowly, noticing the vacuum marks in the carpet. "Have you been cleaning?" The end of the question trailed off in a disbelieving, breathless little laugh.

"Hello, Master. I wanted to clean for you, so it'd look nice when you got home." Dave told Kurt, bowing his head, but still looking at his Master. Smiling a little. Kurt seemed happy with it. Good!

"Told you he'd learn." Blaine tapped Kurt's shoulder playfully, looking amused.

"Thank you. It's very nice. You did a good job." Then Kurt backed off, returning to Blaine's side. "Oh hush, you." He nudged Blaine playfully. "Come on. Davey, why don't you go turn on the television or something in my room for a little while?"

Dave glanced at his Master's hand, which was holding onto Blaine's, their fingers intertwined. Then quickly looked away.

" . . Yes, Master." Dave didn't want to go, but he did was he was told without question, walking past them with one last fleeting look.

Dave heard Blaine speak, behind him. ". . He's rather attached to you isn't he?"

"Yes. I'm rather fond of him as well, if we're being honest. But you knew that." Kurt responded. Dave smiled at that, feeling a warm swell in his chest. His Master did like him, awesome!

Dave went into his Master's room, sitting down on the floor at the foot of the bed and turned on the television. Because he'd been told to. He kept the volume low however and kept looking to the open door. He wanted to be able to hear if he was needed.

Time passed however and Dave fidgeted from his spot he was sitting. What were they doing out there? Were they working? More of that. . . Kissing, that they'd done last time, that Dave had rather rudely interrupted? Dave wanted to be out there. Sitting with his Master. Touching him. Holding him. Making him smile. And make those noises he made when his hand's were on his Master. They were so nice.

Dave let out a pathetic noise after a brief pause, realizing what he was thinking, and laid his head against his knees. What was wrong with him?

Dave was getting restless. He technically hadn't been dismissed for the rest of the night, just told to go in here. Maybe he should check. Make sure they didn't. . . Need anything. Dave got up, slowly peering out of the door. Then stopped. Maybe not. After what happened last time he checked in on them. Or the last time he left a room without permission.

Urrg, why was this so frustrating?

Dave took those last few steps out into the hall after a mental battle with himself about if it was worth running the risk of getting his Master angry. Dave was curious by nature. It was one of his major faults, he'd always been told that. But it wasn't something he could easily control. Though, right now he was telling himself he wasn't doing this to settle his selfish thoughts but to make sure his Master and guest didn't need anything of him.

Yeah.

Dave peered out into the living room, uncertain, remaining in the hallway. He saw his Master on top of Blaine, their lips together. Blaine was sitting regularly on the couch and Dave's Master was apparently on the man's lap. From this angle Dave couldn't see where their hands were. It made him feel sick to his stomach. And he didn't know why. Why should he care if his Master had a lover? That was how things were. People got to have something like that. Slaves did not.

Dave stepped backward when he saw Kurt break the kiss and start to speak to his Blaine. They were fine. He better get back in Kurt's room before he was spotted. So he scurried back, well as he could scurry, and sat on the floor again, curling his legs up, arms over his knees.

It was very soon after he'd sat though that he heard, "David! Davey, sweetie! Come on out now."

Dave jumped up to go to him. Hearing Kurt say 'He's going to be so happy!' Oh. That sounded good. Was Blaine gone? Was- Oh. No he wasn't.

"Yes, Master?" Dave walked over to Kurt, in front of the couch, kneeling down in front of him with a weary look over at Blaine before leaning against Kurt's leg.

Kurt's hand immediately went to its usual spot, raking through his hair. "Blaine would like to speak to you about something I'm sure you'll find very exciting."

Dave leaned against that hand. Then his eyes darted to Blaine. Blaine wanted to speak to him, about what? "Yes, Mister Anderson?"

"Kurt and I are going to take a trip out to the country side this weekend. We'd like to bring you along, since it's more your element. We think you'd be of use."

Dave stared. Then looked at Kurt. Then back at Blaine. What? Country? Out of the city? That would sound great but- Why Blaine? Dave wanted to go, but just with his Master.

"I know a nice, weekend home we could go to, far away from all this crazy noise and activity of the city life. Like where you used to live."

Dave ducked his head back some at that. Huh. ". . I would like that, sir."

"You would? Oh it will be so fun. Blaine has a friend who will let us borrow her house for the weekend." Kurt kissed Dave's cheek and ruffled the slave's hair, before returning to cuddling Blaine.

Dave felt himself go warm when Kurt touched him and kissed at him, unable to stop himself from smiling. Blaine however, raised his eyebrows. Unable to help but glance to Dave's hands. They were very obediently just by his sides, even as Kurt coddled him. Blaine wrapped an arm around Kurt, soon as Kurt had pulled away from Blaine.

"It will be fun. Nice and relaxing." Blaine kissed Kurt's jaw. Dave shifted at that then lowered his eyes.

"Thank you, Mister Anderson."

"For?" Blaine asked. Not like he didn't know, but like he needed to make Dave say more than that. The tone expectant.

Dave felt his face go warm, but not in a good way this time. "For allowing me to go with you and my Master on your trip."

Kurt laid his head on Blaine's shoulder, closing his eyes. "Of course we would take you David. I know this city-life must be a hard change for you. So as a special treat Blaine's letting you come along with us. I expect you to be on your best behavior though."

"Yes, Master. I will. I promise." Dave bowed his head.

"Expect no less." Blaine said softly, his hand curling up to play with Kurt's hair just a little bit without completely messing it up.

"Yes, sir." Dave just agreed for the sake of not getting in trouble. He still didn't like Blaine though. It was hard. He knew he should, because his Master did. But he just. . Didn't want him here. He'd felt that the moment he'd laid eyes on the man and it had just grown worse. Jealousy. For all the attention his Master gave that man. Which was wrong! David knew that was selfish of him. Disrespectful. He needed to push aside anything he felt in favor of supporting his Master.

"Mm.." Kurt opened his eyes half-way, just looking at Blaine's chin. "Are you going to stay tonight?" He sounded slightly hopeful.

"I would like to." Blaine told him. Dave felt himself bristle. Great. He was staying? He had hoped sleep meant, time to get the hell out. "And I can." Blaine added on, laughing softly. "I think we both need to be into work tomorrow at the same time."

Kurt grinned, even though it was a tired, goofy look. "Yay! Come on then. Time for bed. G'night David."

"Goodnight, Master."

Kurt stood up and leaned down to kiss Dave on the nose before making his way towards the bedroom. While Dave stared up at Kurt with an odd look on his face. Almost puppy dog eyes. Which made Blaine reach over, ruffling Dave's hair before he followed Kurt, not looking at how Dave pulled back from the touch, making a face. Dave combed his fingers back through his hair huffing. Then sighed. Supposed he should go to bed now too.

Dave dragged himself back to his room, flopping down on the bed. Trying to think good things. Going out of the city for a few days. That was GOOD. Really good. Back in his element without being treated like he used to. So he assumed. Surely Kurt won't make him sleep outside or something while they were there? Also his Master was happy. He had a real companion to love. Dave had never thought himself selfish before, so it was bothering him that he felt this way. He shouldn't. It went against everything he'd been taught.

Dave had ended up falling asleep eventually, but he woke up early. Even before Kurt and Blaine. He got himself dressed, as Kurt liked, and wandered out a little before five. Deciding not to peer into his Master's room, though it had been tempting as he walked by. No, just go be a good boy and do what you're supposed to do. So he went to make coffee. For Kurt. Just one cup. Which may not actually be good behavior, purposely ignoring the guest, but he just stuck to his routine.

Dave was waiting on the coffee, staring at the machine as it worked. Only to straighten up, eyes going brighter when he saw Kurt come into the kitchen. "Good morning Master." He was barely smiling. "May I ask if you slept well?"

"I did," Kurt replied, voice chipper. He kissed Dave's nose. "Will you make Blaine some coffee and when you're done bring me my outfit, alright? It's in the usual place. Set both cups on the table when you're done and wake Blaine up for me."

Dave leaned against the kiss happily. Only for his expression to drop when he was told to make Blaine coffee too. ". . .Yes, Master."

But then the machine gave a soft beep, taking Dave's attention. He hit the creamer button twice as he was supposed to, then got another cup so he could make Blaine's as well.

Dave finished with Blaine's coffee and set it beside Kurt's on the table before going into the room. He ignored Blaine's sleeping figure at first, getting the outfit and everything Kurt needed from the closet and set it inside the bathroom, gently shutting the door.

Then Blaine. Wake him up. Uh huh. Dave went around the bed, looking down at the sleeping man, who had his arm over his eyes.

"Mister Anderson." Dave started with that, but Blaine just shifted, making a noise. Dave tried again, repeating himself but Blaine didn't move at all this time. Fine. Dave picked the mans arm up off his face. And promptly dropped it, stepping back quickly as Blaine smacked himself in the face.

"Ow-! Urrh. . What the. . ?"

"Mister Anderson, Master says you need to get up." Dave said calmly, trying to hide his amusement.

"Oh. Right. Thank you David. You can go." Blaine added, getting out of the bed on the opposite side Dave was standing. Dave wondered if the man didn't trust him.

"Yes, sir." Dave went out into the hallway, not very far, and waited.

"Come on David, let's go make some good breakfast." Kurt appeared minutes later and grabbed Dave's hand and pulled him into the kitchen, grabbing his coffee on the way. Either not noticing Dave had squeezed his hand or was ignoring it. "Shall we make pancakes this morning? Do you know what those are?"

"Yes, Master." He didn't think he'd ever eaten pancakes but he knew what they were. Not how to make them, however.

"Good! What should we put in them then? Cherries? Chocolate chips? Strawberries? Banana?" Kurt was gathering the things needed to cook pancakes with while he listed off the various food options.

"What ever you want, Master." Dave said as he watched Kurt get various things out, looking fascinated. Interested. Though his eyes did keep trailing over Kurt every chance he got. Obviously strawberries sounded like the best option to Dave.

"Strawberries and chocolate chips then. Can you cut up the strawberries while I mix the batter?"

Dave did as he was told, cutting up the strawberries. But into slices, like how he'd learned to cut the vegetables. Glad Kurt had picked though. Though he just eyed the chocolate chips with a look of interest. For some reason he thought everything Kurt had listed was fruit. Those didn't look like fruit.

Kurt looked over at him and grinned. "Okay, now cut those slices up, sweetie. So they're smaller."

He came over to show Dave what to do, then grabbed the bag of chocolate chips. "Here." He handed him one. "Put in your mouth. It's chocolate!"

Dave put it in his mouth obediently. Then looked surprised, eyes going wide at the taste as it melted on his tongue. It was sweet and not somehow at the same time. Good. Ohhh it was good. . . . It was candy, wasn't it? . . .For breakfast? "I like it, Master."

Understatement.

"I like it too. Sometimes they can be good for you. Like dark chocolate, it's good for your heart. I'll have to get some for you sometime. Milk chocolate tastes better in pancakes though. Especially with strawberries." Kurt grinned then went back to making the pancakes after that.

Dave looked at the bag again, then down at the strawberries, cutting them into smaller pieces like Kurt had wanted. "Like this, Master?"

"Yes! Good job. Now bring them over here and drop a handful in here."

Dave puffed up some happily when Kurt praised him, bringing over a large handful and dropped them into the batter like he was told. He enjoyed cooking with his Master, actually helping instead of just standing and watching. He wished he could cook for Kurt sometimes though. Except he didn't know how yet. Soon, he hoped.

Dave was standing very close to Kurt now though, peering over his shoulder, just barely close enough to not be touching.

"After we drop these in we flip this over carefully," he said idly as he did the motions. "Then wait for the other side, but don't make it brown. Once it's done we take it out and make more!" After making two more, Kurt stepped back and looked at Dave. "Think you can try?"

Dave watched intently, almost breathing into Kurt's ear as he watched how Kurt made the batter into pancakes. Though when Kurt stepped out of the way, Dave looked a little uncertain. Him?

"If you would like me to, Master." Dave nodded. It didn't look too difficult. And his Master was helping him, after all.

I would like you to try," Kurt replied with a smile. He gave Dave a gentle push closer to the stove. Dave made a soft noise when he was nudged towards the stove, peering at it like it might react at him if he got too close. "I trust you. Remember what I did?"

"Yes, sir." He trusted him? That was encouraging actually and so Dave tried, copying what his Master had done. His wasn't as nice and perfect looking as Kurt's but he didn't burn it completely either.

Kurt smiled and clapped once when it was done. "Look at that! With practice you'll be as good as me. Why don't you make one more?"

"Thank you, Master." Dave sounded shy as he said it, then did as he was told, making another. Though he kept looking at Kurt, letting shaky breaths escape him. What was going on? Why did he feel so weird? Like he might throw up even though he hadn't eaten, yet it made him feel happy. What the hell?

Dave did burn this one, a little bit, because of his distraction, but as soon as he noticed he got it away from the stove heat, ducking his head some.

That's okay." Kurt reassured Dave and then put a nice pancake and a slightly burnt one on a plate. "You take the plate with two, alright? Go sit down. I'm going to go get Blaine."

By the time Kurt had come back with Blaine, under two minutes, Dave's plate was clean, already eaten. Licking some crumbs off his lips. Blaine snorted a little at that. Though was also giving an odd look at Dave. That Dave was eating at the table too, not so much the fact he got to have some pancakes.

"Tada! Would you like syrup or butter?" Kurt asked Blaine, as he was pouring syrup onto his own pancakes, butter already on them.

"Yes, please." Blaine accepted the syrup then made a motion to Dave, like he was shooing him. "Why don't you go clean up the kitchen for your Master while we eat, hmm?" Blaine told him.

Dave dropped his eyes, and muttered a soft 'yes sir', picking up his plate and turning to go into the kitchen like he'd been told. Blaine had said it in a way that now Dave wanted to do it. FOR his Master.

"He didn't have to go yet. He could have sat with us," Dave heard Kurt say.

"It's better for him to be doing something," Blaine answered.

Kurt apparently let it go quickly because the next thing Dave heard, as he was washing dishes, was, "You enjoying your food?"

"Mmhph. . . It's really good Kurt." He said, not completely swallowing everything in his mouth. Least he lifted his hand to keep from spraying crumbs everywhere.

"You're so cute," Kurt said, shaking his head. "But don't talk with food in your mouth!"

"Sorry."

Once they were done, Kurt stretched. If you're done I'll go give these to Dave and we can head to work?"

"Tell David to get them. He's supposed to be doing things to make your life easier Kurt," Blaine just smiled. Like handing plates to someone took so much work. "We need to get going anyhow." Dave could hear them from the kitchen. He was having a weird reaction because he agreed with Blaine, in the sense he wanted to help his Master. But he didn't like how Blaine was talking, at the same time. Not because of what he said, but because he was talking to his Master.

"They're plates, Blaine. I can handle carrying them to the sink. Besides, Dave's already over there." Kurt picked them up then, giving Blaine a pointed look as he turned to go hand them to Dave. Dave tried to hide his smirk at that though, liking when his Master put people in their place. "We're leaving now. I'll see you later okay? Be good."

"Yes, Master. Have a good day."

Dave wasn't sure what to do once they were both gone and he'd finished. Kitchen was clean. And the living room was clean, as was the dining room from his boredom last night. So he went into Kurt's bedroom, 'making' the bed for him. And ended up in Kurt's bathroom. He wasn't sure if there was a method, but the surfaces reminded him of the kitchen. So. That's how he cleaned. Cleaning off the big counter the sink was set into, making sure not to move the various objects. He switched his mind off when he was working though, which he liked.

He just focused on what he was doing, nothing else.


	11. Chapter 11

There was a little commotion outside Kurt's office right before it was time for Kurt to leave, a woman's voice getting closer, talking loudly and snapping in Spanish, managing to echo down the halls. Santana, of course, Kurt could pick her out easily. Kurt had no idea what she was saying, he never did. Sometimes he really wished he'd invested in Spanish over French, if just to understand what it was Santana Lopez was so often screeching about all over the building. And he was pretty sure the majority of people she screamed at thought the same thing.

Santana walked right past Kurt's assistant, ignoring her entirely, and stood in Kurt's doorway, rambling off a few more sentences before clipping her phone shut loudly. Then a deep breath was taken as she looked up at Kurt, a smile across her face like nothing had happened. "Hey, Kurt."

"Who were you yelling at?" Kurt sounded amused. He had just been packing up to head home when she had come in so he was standing, his bag sitting in his chair.

"Nothing you should concern yourself with," Santana waved her hand dismissively. "Brought over some possible logos for your new line for you to look at. I was told to have you pick one you like that can then be refined and stamped on." She dropped a folder in front of him on his desk, looking put out. "Though you might as well draw out your own. These are all crap."

Kurt idly flipped through them, pulling his bag onto his shoulder. Though as he looked at the prints, his face slowly drew into a grimace. "Ew. . You're right, these ARE all crap." He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "I guess I'll be drawing my own. You know how picky I am." Kurt wrinkled up his nose. "You should probably cut whoever did these. Or if it was from an independent company use somebody else. Those are terrible!"

"Exactly. I told them they were shit, I told my boss they were shit, who even agreed with me that they were shit, but I was told to show them to you anyway in the small hope you might not think they were all complete shit." Santana huffed, shaking her head. "Dios me ayuda, I work with a bunch of morons."

Kurt tried not to smile, lifting his hand to cover his mouth in amusement at the woman. To be honest, she sometimes reminded him of himself.

If he was a sassy Latina woman.

Then she looked right at Kurt, smirking lazily, a spark in her eyes. Kurt knew that look and was already shrinking back in apprehension. "So. Kurt. I'm hearing whispers that a Mister Blaine Anderson finally made a move on you. Don't worry, no one is worried about you getting treated any different. He always gave you special treatment anyway." Kurt rolled his eyes but Santana pointed at him, "However. . . I heard that you two showed up to work together this morning. Now what could that mean?"

Kurt blushed and fiddled with the edge of the prints, folding them over and putting them back. "Well. Yeah. Yes. Yes we're uhm. We're dating now!" He looked up at her excitedly. That felt so good to say. Only to quickly give the woman a stern look. "And he stayed the night with me last night, after a date. A very good date, I might add. . . .We didn't do anything though! Not what you think, anyway."

"You? Of course not." Santana tutted. Kurt frowned. What was that supposed to mean? "I bet you haven't even put your slave to real use either, so why would you give it up for Blaine?" Santana looked at her nails, like she was bored.

Kurt glared at her and then looked away. "I just don't think it's something to throw myself around on. With Blaine or my slave, thank you."

Santana laughed. "Fine, if you're talking about Blaine. But a slave? It's not the same, honey. Doesn't count. It's like. . Having a sex toy. A sex toy who makes it it's mission to get you off."

"My slave is not a toy!" Kurt looked appalled upon hearing that. "He's a living, breathing, _feeling_ creature. Not some toy for me to. . Defile."

"Oh don't be so stuck up about it," Santana rolled her eyes. "You own it. Has to do anything you say. _Anything_. Think of all the fun you could have with that."

"I'd rather not," Kurt said, though he could feel heat burning his face. He'd thought about it a lot more than he'd ever want to admit. Even to himself. "Besides, I'm saving that for a real relationship."

"Don't give me that crap, I just told you, it doesn't count."

"It does for me!"

"Even think of it this way, you could practice on the slave so that you're a damn fine lover for when the real time does finally come," Santana continued on talking, like she hadn't heard Kurt at all. Kurt's face continued to burn. Practice? No no he. . He couldn't. No. It still counted, no matter what Santana might say.

"And," Santana grinned wickedly, "it's fun."

"I couldn't do that to David. I could never _use_ him. . He doesn't deserve that."

"Deserve? Kurt, he would probably leap at the prospect. Chastity or not, still a male-"

"Chastity?" Kurt drew back, looking baffled.

Santana said nothing for a long moment, her eyes on Kurt, and her hand frozen in mid air. Eventually, she raised her eyebrows and leaned forward just a bit towards Kurt, making him feel even more uneasy. ". . .You don't have him in a chastity device?"

Kurt sputtered a moment at the question. "I- No- I mean. . I didn't. . See any reason. . ."

"Didn't see any reason? . . Wait. He didn't have one on when you bought him?"

"Not that I felt," Kurt admitted that bit, remembering how he'd squeezed the slave between his legs, in his attempt to both seem in complete control and to test the slave's dedication to answering whatever was asked of him in a situation. And, maybe just because he could. "Does it matter? He's not come off to me as sexual in any way. I don't think he's ever been used for such a thing."

"Like I said, still male." Santana pointed out. "You should really look into getting one. Unless you want him humping everything that moves. Specially so young, too."

"I just told you, he doesn't act sexual. He's very innocent, I don't think he's been exposed to very much."

"It's instinct, Kurt. Maybe he's been told not to though. . You did say he was stupidly obedient." Then she paused, looking thoughtful. "Maybe he's castrated if he shows no signs of-"

"He isn't castrated!" Kurt squeaked and barely managed to not cross his legs upon hearing that, voice going up another octave. Kurt did not see himself as sexual being, but dear God, he wouldn't wish that on anyone! Slave or not! "I. . I felt. . them."

"Kurt you can say 'I felt his balls' to me." Santana rolled her eyes, again. Kurt had lost count of how many times that had happened now in this conversation. "I will never understand you."

Kurt sniffed and then hoisted his folder to his chest, keys jangling from his fingers. "I'm done talking to you about this. Anyway. I'm leaving now. I'll work on some prints myself you to check over the weekend."

"Have it your way, then. I'll make sure to knock some heads for sending you those half assed designs." Santana put her nose in the air.

"Great. I'll see you tomorrow then," Kurt brushed by her to go to his car.

Finally he was walking in the door, happy to be home and ready to just lie down and maybe snuggle with David. Who he had missed all day. In. . A non sexual way of course.

Damn you Santana! Putting those thoughts in his mind!

"Hello, Master." David greeted him and bowed his head. "May I ask how your day was?"

"Exhausting," Kurt replied, despite smiling rather brightly upon laying his eyes on the slave. "How was your day? I see you've been cleaning again," he said with a little laugh, glancing around. Had David vacuumed AGAIN? Oh dear, did the slave get that bored while Kurt was away?

"Yes, Master, does that please you?"

"It does please me. You didn't need to do it, but it makes me happy." Kurt kissed the slave on the cheek, pleased at how David smiled upon the action.

"Do you want anything of me, Master?"

"Well. Did you eat anything while I was gone? Are you hungry?"

"I haven't eaten, Master. I will if you want me to." Dave answered, ever respectful. Ever frustrating.

"Well are you hungry? I don't want to over-feed you." Kurt patted Dave on the belly. "You're such a good boy, you know that? I can't wait to bring you on the trip."

"I'm hungry, Master, but I won't eat if you don't want me to." Dave was misunderstanding the entire thing, Kurt could see that. But the slave smiled a little at the mention of the trip. "I'm looking forward to that."

"We're going to eat then! I'm hungry as well." Kurt lead his slave into the kitchen, a look of contentment on his face. He'd never enjoyed being in his apartment this much. Wonders good company could do. Even if they were a slave. "Come on. What do you want to eat? Look through the recipe book." He gestured towards the books that were set up on the counter against the wall in the kitchen.

David picked up a book and opened it up to a random spot. And didn't even look as he turned the book to show Kurt the page he'd 'chosen'.

Cobb Salad.

"You want salad?" Kurt asked in a teasing tone. "Did you even look at the other things? Silly boy." He laughed some, amused by David.

"Does it not please you, Master?" David asked, ducking his head, looking as if he thought he was going to get in trouble for picking salad.

"Just pick something else, sweetie. We need more than just a salad."

David turned to another random page, which was lemon chicken, showing that to Kurt looking hopeful that was better. Like his previous choice had been 'wrong'.

"How about I make both of those?" Kurt smiled at David and poked his nose playfully, grinning at how the slave tried not to smile at the touch. "Come help me." He grabbed chicken from the freezer and started to cook everything, showing David just how to do it, even letting him make his own salad. David just got so excited about being able to do anything, even cutting vegetables, how could Kurt deny him such a simple pleasure?

As usual however, David stayed very, very close while Kurt cooked. Kurt didn't mind David being so near to him except for how self-conscious it made him feel. Big, strong man standing right behind him, apparently with no chastity device, almost to the point they were pressed together as David peered over his master's shoulder to see everything that was going on. So interested in all of it.

Kurt knew he should shoo him off, make David step away so he wasn't constantly being shadowed but. . It felt good. It made his heart rate increase just enough to give him a rush of adrenaline.

Eventually they were finished with the meal and Kurt had sat down, eating eagerly, not waiting for his slave to join him. "I have to do some more work tonight. While I do that, I want you to bathe, and start packing your things for our trip. Clothes and collars. There's a duffle bag in the closet you can use."

"Yes, Master."

As usual, David finished eating long before Kurt, inhaling his food in a way Kurt just couldn't understand. How did he not choke on his food? Kurt was concerned that was going to happen someday. It also saddened him. David always ate like he was completely starved. Did his old master barely feed him? Did he used to fight other slaves for the right to eat? These things just swirled in his mind and he made himself look away to eat.

"Alright," Kurt spoke up after finishing. "I'm going to go work, okay? Please clean up for me and do as I asked." He left the kitchen and settled himself at a desk in the living room, not wanting to sit on the couch.

He worked for some time, trying to work on a sketch of a room he was being paid to design, keeping in mind all his specifications and budgets. Stupid budgets. He could make the room look straight out of heaven if not for a budget.

Kurt looked up when he heard David come out of the bathroom almost an hour later. And his mouth went completely dry. David was once again shirtless, walking in like that was no big deal, his hair damp and dripping onto that broad, tanned neck and long shoulders. Why? Why had he picked such an attractive slave? He was both regretting and rejoicing that choice right now as he let himself drink in the image before him.

"I'm almost done. Why don't you go on ahead to bed?" Kurt tried to shoo him off. He needed to stop staring. It was making him think very, very bad things.

David opened his mouth, then shut it again, shifting a few times. Glancing back towards his room, then back to Kurt. "Master. . I . . uh, May. ." David balked though and ended up taking a step backward. "Yes, Master."

"David." Kurt turned to look at him, stopping the slave from leaving. "What were you going to ask? When you want to ask something I want you to do it, alright? Don't hesitate." He put his pencil down, giving him a stern gaze.

David stopped in his tracks and bowed his head submissively. "Sorry, Master." David licked his lips, which Kurt stared at a little too intently. "I was going to ask. . If you would like anything of me before you went to sleep. To rub your back or sit with you while you watch television. But I don't want to bother you, Master. I will go to bed if you want me to."

". . .Come here, David. I really could use that shoulder massage. Perhaps afterwards you would like to rest in my bed with me for the evening?" Kurt smiled, unable to stop himself when David was offering like that. So cute. He probably shouldn't make such offers himself though. Have David put his hands all over him and then take him to bed. . What if things got out of control? No. No. Kurt wouldn't let that happen. This was an innocent back rub. And taking David to bed with him? Kurt liked the feeling of a warm body to sleep against! That wasn't so wrong, was it?

If he could manage to sleep in the same bed with Blaine, his boyfriend, who had kissed him silly by the way, without anything happening, he could certainly manage with his slave.

"Yes, sir. I would like that a lot, Master." David nodded, his lips twitching in a smile that made Kurt cast him a affectionate gaze as David walked over to him.

"Well, why don't we do that, then," Kurt said happily. He scooted himself back, so David could get at his shoulders just right.

Kurt tipped his head forward as soon as those hands were on him, groaning softly as David began to knead into his muscles. The slave was quite amazing when it came to massages. Maybe too much. Kurt just couldn't hold back those noises. Those hands were just made for this. Big and strong.

"You're so good at this," Kurt said softly. It made warmth seep through him and pull him simultaneously towards sleep and arousal.

"I'm happy it pleases you, Master." David said quietly, moving his hands closer to the center of Kurt's upper back, still kneading his fingers but also pressing his thumbs to the back of Kurt's neck when his head fell forward.

Kurt was quiet after that, except for the occasional soft noise that would escape him. He couldn't say more, not when David replied to him in such a way. Having those large hands on him, a husky yet submissive voice telling you how happy they were you felt good? It was nice. Kurt loved it. But it was making those thoughts swirl in his head, and then Santana's argument for why he should act on these urges starting to come up. Telling him what he could do. How he could just lean back and order David to slide his hands over his master's body, massage him everywhere, from his shoulders over his chest, to his hips, down between his legs. . .

Kurt shuddered. No. Don't even think about such things. Wrong.

Kurt's body started to buzz pleasantly however, which was when he pulled away. Time to stop.

"Come now. Let's go to bed." Kurt stood, amusement in his eyes at how David's hands were now just hovering in the air since Kurt was no longer sitting, looking a little lost. So Kurt took one of David's hands in his own, smiling at him with a vast amount of fondness on his face.

Even better, David was looking back at Kurt with a look of awe and adoration in his eyes. It made his heart feel like it was fluttering. Oh that wasn't good. "Yes, Master."

Kurt reached up his other hand to run it through the slave's hair, fingers momentarily playing with the thick, slightly curled locks. Then he led him back to his bedroom. "I'm going to change into pajamas, alright? Promise me you won't look. I really don't feel like locking myself in the closet or the bathroom to change."

"Yes." David turned around instantly, his back to Kurt and arms to his side. He was such a good boy. Except, David turning exposed that horridly scarred back to him. Kurt had to turn his head and avert his eyes. He couldn't look at that. It made him feel sick. Saddened for his slave that he ever had to endure such things. Kurt couldn't even begin to imagine what he must have gone through.

However, though he knew it was horrible, at least the image distracted him from his perverse thoughts trying to bubble up into his brain.

Once Kurt was changed he crawled under the covers and patted the area beside him. "Come on Davey. Let's go to sleep. Just make sure to get up so I can have coffee, alright? I hate going without it."

"Yes, Master. I will." David nodded eagerly, getting into bed with Kurt. He'd done pretty well about getting up on time, so Kurt thought that was all that was needed.

David started to lift his hand, reaching for Kurt then stopped short, pausing, curlind his fingers as he pulled his hand back. Looking at it, then back to Kurt, which made Kurt do the same thing curiously.

"Master. May I. . ?"

Kurt tugged his lip into his mouth, biting it. What exactly did David want to do? Touch? That was dangerous. Especially with all the feelings Kurt had been feeling cycling around in him. Those warnings Santana had given him. No, why was he worried? David was obedient and wouldn't do anything without Kurt's asking or consent. Anything. Kurt smiled at him and lifted his hand to grab David's after a brief hesitation. He pulled the slave, scooting himself forward so they could cuddle up together. "Or course you can, Davey. Just. . Remember what we talked about."

Which lead to David's hand going up from Kurt's hand along his arm and over his shoulder, the slave watching his own hand with a peaceful look on his face while he brushed his fingers down against Kurt's chest. It made Kurt shiver. Oh this wasn't good. Maybe he should send him away. . No. That wouldn't be good either. He'd just told David he could touch, to punish him for it by kicking him out would just be cruel.

What Kurt should do, is roll over and go to sleep.

But no. That would be just too easy.

Instead Kurt lifted his own hand to touch at David's chest, fingers curling into the coarse chest hair and giving a soft tug, his touch experimental. Oh he loved that hair. Blaine had a good amount of body hair as well, and it just. . Did something for Kurt. It was so wild. Sexy. He felt that chest heave suddenly, a tremor passing through his slave.

"Master. . ?"

Kurt looked up at those innocent golden eyes staring back at him. Looking at him like he didn't want answers, but a command. It took Kurt's breath away.

This needed to stop.

"C'mere sweetie, let's get some sleep, huh?" Kurt smiled, moving his hand away from David's chest to wrap his arm around David instead. David made a light noise and moved, pressing up to Kurt at the pull and tucked himself in, laying his head against Kurt's chest. It made Kurt smile even more, leaning his chin against that hair he loved to play with so much.

"Goodnight, Master."

Kurt gulped, able to feel that breath on his neck. So warm and inviting.

"Goodnight, David." Kurt kissed the top of his slaves head and tried to push all those thoughts from his mind. David was his slave, yes, but he was not his toy. And he was not his lover. Kurt had Blaine. And when Kurt decided he was ready, it was to be with Blaine. Not a slave.

Though as he cuddled with David, he felt something tug at his heart. As much as he tried to insist all David was, was a slave, he knew he didn't believe it. David was still a human being. And he was sweet, curious, and adorable. How could Kurt not be attracted to someone like that who wanted to do nothing but make him happy?

But. . That was a slave's job. Kurt knew this. He was just attracted to the idea. It wasn't actually David. Any slave he would have picked out would act this way. Kurt hardly knew anything about David because the slave just insisted he wanted to do anything Kurt wanted. It was like David really wasn't a person, just a thing programmed to take care of it's master. How on Earth could Kurt think he was attracted to that in anyway that wasn't physical? He wasn't!

Then why was Kurt thinking about how well they fit together, laying like this, with David nuzzled under his chin. How good David's hair smelled. How amazing it felt to have those big strong arms holding him, making him feel completely safe. How he had missed David while he was at work. How when he'd been offered a vacation with his boyfriend, his mind jumped to how much David would love to go. How he'd feel just the flicker of doubt when he was with Blaine, thinking of David and what he might think, despite being completely smitten for Blaine Anderson for almost two years now. How that smile of David's made his heart race and those striking eyes made him completely melt.

No, really, why was he thinking about these things?

David was a slave. All he would ever be was a slave. Kurt knew he was probably in the wrong just allowing this, cuddling with the slave like a lover in his bed. But it felt so, so right.

Sleep, he told himself, letting out a sigh into David's hair.

Just sleep.


	12. Chapter 12

Dave had slept comfortably the entire night, with the ghost of a smile on his lips, face pressed to his Master's chest, his Master's slender arms around him. It was absolutely wonderful. How could he not sleep just perfectly?

Dave made a happy noise under his breath able to feel fingers stroking through his hair in the hours of the morning, the sensation sending a tingle down his spine, starting to wake him up in the most pleasant way. Only for his breath to hitch tightly, eyes flying open when that touch turned rough, gripped tightly into his hair and yanked him away from his comfortable, warm, good smelling spot. What was-!

"David. Wake up!" Kurt commanded sternly.

Oh.

Dave looked at Kurt for a long moment, then dropped his eyes. Crap. Did he over sleep? Obviously yes, if Master was awake, snapping at him.

"I'm. . . I'm sorry Master, let me go make your coffee." He said, trying to make up for it, not attempting to move however until his hair was released, the grip tight and unrelenting. Kurt gave another violent pull of Dave's hair, narrowing his eyes. Dave bit back the whimper trying to erupt from him, unable to turn his head away so just closed his eyes tightly.

"I'll tell you what to do. Remember? . . .But. Yes. Go make my coffee, then put some of the dish soap on your hand and lick it." Kurt finally let go after that, practically shoving Dave away from him. "Bring me the outfit on the closet door as well."

Dave gulped and made sure not to look at Kurt, eyes remaining shut even as he was shoved. He hated when Kurt got like this. It was upsetting. But did make him want to make up for whatever wrong he did. And this time he knew just what it was he'd done.

"Yes, Master." Dave said as solidly as he could then rolled away from his Master, scrambling off the bed and hurrying to the kitchen to get the coffee started. And. . . Lick dish soap. He looked at it, turning the yellow liquid side to side for a few seconds. Really? Lick it? But Kurt told him to. And if Kurt told him to he would do it. He poured some onto his hand, staring. Dave sniffed at it, a lemony scent filling his nose. Was this punishment. . ? Okay. Sure. He licked his palm. Then made a face. It wasn't the worst thing he'd tasted but, urg, that wasn't meant to be in your mouth!

He was still making a face when the coffee beeped, making Dave set the bottle down in a hurry, not washing his hand off, too busy trying to follow orders. He picked up the coffee in both hands and set it on the table before going to get his Master's outfit. Too much in a rush to do as he was told, ignoring some of the soap still on his hand as he laid Kurt's clothes in the bathroom for him. Then practically fled back out to the living room.

However, only minutes later, Kurt stormed from his bedroom and went right at Dave, looking just as angry as before. If not more so.

"Do you see that I'm wearing a new shirt! A different one than the one you set out for me! Do you know WHY?" Kurt didn't even say why, just made a disgusted little sound before slapping Dave's cheek with a little more force than Dave expected, the slave hunching his shoulders with an apology. Then Kurt tapped his nose and turned away, rolling his eyes.

Dave let out a slow breath when Kurt merely walked past him after that. That could have been worse. Even if Dave was uncertain to the reason why he'd changed shirts. Maybe Master would be better after work-

_THUD!_

Dave stopped and slowly turned to see what had caused the noise. . Oh. Oh no. He went wide eyed, backing up as he stared at the fallen cup that had thunked onto the tabled and spilled it's contents. Coffee dripping all over Kurt's folder.

His work folder.

Kurt stood there a moment, looking horrified, clenching his hands into his shirt. Finally he turned to look at Dave, tears in his eyes as well as cold anger. It made Dave feel sick to look at. Sick at himself. Dave's eyes were flickering to Kurt a few times while Kurt just stood in silence. Waiting. Worried about what was going to happen. "Pick up the glass," His Master growled. "Pick it up. Right now."

Dave didn't need to be told twice, dashing forward when Kurt said it a second time, picking up the cup to set it right. Which was when he realized there. . . Oh God. There was soap on it. A thin filmy layer on the side. That's why Kurt must have dropped id. Dave felt humiliation settle in his gut. What a STUPID mistake!

"I'm sorry." Dave breathed out, sounding truly apologetic. "Master, I'm so sorry."

"This mess better be taken care of in ten minutes." Kurt hissed, grabbing the folder and storming away. Which Dave hated. Dave hated when his Master merely walked away from him like that, in a fit of anger. He would rather his Master beat him for such things, not leave him to wallow in shame at what he'd done. Yell at him, hit him, make it all okay again.

Dave groaned, a miserable noise and moved as quick as he could to get the mess cleaned up. Should he make him another cup of coffee? Would that help? Dave thought he would try, after he got the table all cleaned, and the bit that got on the floor, making sure to use soap to clean before returning to the coffee machine to try again. After also wiping his hands down. No more soap getting on the cups. Ever.

Dave tried to settle down. Calm. But it was difficult. Waiting, expecting a punishment to come. Wanting it even. Wanting things to be better again after he'd done such an awful thing. Why didn't he wake up on time? Why? Just. . . Finish the coffee. Dave sighed. He pressed the buttons to the creamer and carefully took the cup. Then stopped. He probably shouldn't go to his Master. . . Not right now. So he set the cup down on the table instead where the first one had been, though this one without a layer of soap on it. Then waited.

Though what he didn't expect was for there to be a knock on the door. A loud, insistent knock. Dave frowned. Now what? He went to the door, opening it to let in the guest but then stopped short in surprise of who he laid his eyes on. "Mister. . . Anderson."

"Let me in, David." Blaine instructed, staring at Dave. Who didn't move at first, unable to stop himself from glaring, because, damn, this morning was overwhelming and emotional enough already without-

"Ah!" Dave jerked back, a sharp sting hitting him across his bare chest, along with a snapping sound as his skin was hit. His hand flew up automatically, scorning himself for making such a noise. It'd surprised him! Damn it!

"I said. Let me in. Where's Kurt?" Blaine asked, voice demanding.

Dave glanced up, seeing something long and thin in Blaine's hand. A crop. "His. . His bedroom, sir."

Blaine brushed past the slave who closed the door again before going to the living room, not daring to follow the man. Dave looked down at his chest, seeing a thin red streak. It hadn't cut him but. . . It stung! Well, it surprised him more than hurt him, really. A bit of a sting was nothing to cry about. Except Blaine wasn't his Master. . . Hitting him like that without permission from Kurt. Oh well. Kurt probably called him over and told him to do it. He _must_ have had permission. Dave wasn't about to question. Besides, he deserved it, even if Blaine wasn't his Master.

Dave found himself a corner in the living room and sat. Waiting. Legs curled up to his chest, holding a hand over where Blaine had struck him, touching at the red line gingerly.

Dave wasn't surprised when his Master came into the room, seeing that same crop now held by Kurt instead of Blaine. But. . He'd . . He'd promised- No. Dave knew he deserved this. He did. Kurt had promised not to hit him for things he didn't do. But Dave had done something wrong. He'd caused his Master to spill brown liquid all over his work. Ruining everything. He was a horrible, bad slave! He deserved whatever was coming to him.

"Turn around, David."

Dave bowed his head and turned, not getting up off the floor just leaning forward some, exposing his broad scarred up back to his Master obediently. "Yes, Master."

Dave waited, his heart pounding when at first nothing happened. Even if he wasn't really that afraid of the possible pain, being put in this situation always sent him into a bundle of nerves. Bad memories and a reminder to himself of what he was. Even worse, what he'd done. So, so stupid. He was a horrible slave, making such a moronic mistake. All he had to do was wipe his hand off! No. All he had to do was wake up on time! Not be selfish and want to stay in bed, holding his Master, laying in his Master's arms. He would not allow himself to be truly spoiled. He was a slave. Dave had to do what was expected of him every sense, it didn't matter what was asked of him. He did it. If his Master wished to beat him, Dave would accept it. If his Master wished Mister Anderson to beat him, show him how it was done, Dave would accept it. It wouldn't be the first time Dave's body was used to teach a true punishment. Finally, his Master struck him, across his back with a snap. It was hard enough Dave felt like it cut through his skin, though at the same time, he was certain it didn't. Dave clenching his teeth to bite back a noise when the crop hit him, one of his hands slipping from his thighs where he'd been holding them to the floor, holding the carpet. But then he forced himself to go still. Accepting this. It really didn't hurt too much and his Master needed to give him punishment and make things right again.

He would be a good slave. Good. Let his Master hit him and take away what he'd done wrong.

Then the crop was hitting him again. And again. Dave let out hard breaths when he was hit, but he didn't once cry out once, mentally counting each time but was silent. Even with the whip, he'd gotten to a point where he could be completely mute because his Master thought the noises were pathetic and disgusting, and they only made him angrier. Dave was worried about that now. Yes, Kurt hitting him hurt. More than just physical pain. Having his Master he'd grown so fond of hitting him like this. . He didn't blame Kurt. He blamed himself. He brought this all on himself. He would be good and be quiet. Crying out was a sign of weakness and disobedience. He would accept his punishment.

Dave squeezed his eyes shut by the last strike, number sixteen, then flinched when he heard the crop landing on the floor, next to him, but refused to turn his head to look at it or even move until his Master told him he could.

"Should get hit with that thing myself," he heard his Master mutter.

Blaine spoke up, "It wasn't your fault, Kurt. It was his. And it was a mistake he won't make again, right David?"

"No sir." Dave breathed out hard. Mister Anderson was correct. "I'm sorry, Master." He added on, really sounding like he meant it, voice even cracking on the word Master. Which he winced at, ducking his head down even further, almost pressing his forehead to the carpet.

"Oh, sweetie. It wasn't all your fault. I told you to get soap. . ." Kurt whispered the last bit.

Dave shivered. "No. . Master. I should've gotten up on time." Dave tried to steady his voice. "If I had this wouldn't have happened. I'm sorry. I will wake up on time from now on like a good slave."

"Kurt, I understand this is difficult." Blaine offered softly. "But he is your slave. And this is how he's been trained and how he learns. He needs this. He'll remember, and incidents like this will be avoided which means both of you being happy in the future."

Dave nodded without realizing he was, agreeing with every word Blaine was saying.

"Every time I hit him I know, I just. . . I know he hates it. He's just been traumatized into thinking he needs it to function. Needs it to learn. Because some man before me, so evil, vicious man hit the lessons into him. Instead of just. . . just talking to him and giving him a light scolding. I know somewhere he doesn't want it. I know there's a person in there even if society labels them as animals! Animals even have feelings. They don't like to be hit either. This is wrong. . . And even worse, Blaine. . It feels good. Why does it feel good while I hit him? I hate it!"

Dave heard his Master's voice break. He was crying again. It made Dave want to get up, go to him, hold him and assure him he was just fine. It didn't hurt, he was okay. Don't be upset. It was okay for it to feel good, he was the Master, it was supposed to make him feel better. Not cry!

But he didn't move one inch. He hadn't been told to. Besides, comforting Kurt was his Master's Blaine's job. Not Dave's.

"Of course, he doesn't want it. It's punishment. He knows it's a bad thing. He needs to do everything he can to not earn being punished. But you are his Master, Kurt. And this is his place. You've very good to him, understanding for tiny mistakes, you've given him a lot from what I can tell. But he ruined your folder and your work, accident or not." Blaine pointed out, which made Dave mutter another 'I'm sorry', closing his eyes as his head went down further, so now his forehead actually was against the carpet, his eyes squeezed tight.

"He didn't ruin it," Kurt replied. "I ruined it. I dropped the cup. He may have left it slippery but I'm the one who dropped it. I'm not letting him take all of the blame." Kurt sighed. "Come on, David, sweetie, get up. There are fresh strawberries in the fridge. Go make a bowl would you?" Kurt brushed a hand through Dave's hair before looking at Blaine. "I don't think I'll be going into work today."

Dave got up, looking shaky, but wasn't about to disobey an order. Oh no. So he quickly went to the kitchen, ignoring how his back felt rather tight at the moment.

Dave made a small bowl of strawberries, cutting them up and making them look nice. He jumped however, again scolding himself for reacting like that, when fingers suddenly touched his back. Feeling like they were tracing something. Probably marks the crop had left behind.

"You're alright, aren't you, David?"

"Yes. I- Your strawberries, Master." Dave turned around and offered the bowl to his Master, bowing his head.

"Thank you, David." Kurt took the bowl but didn't pull away, still holding it out slightly. "Have a piece for yourself."

Dave swallowed hard, his adams apple bobbing.

"I. . I don't deserve a treat, Master." Dave said, though even as he said it, he took some, not wanting to disobey. He was confused. His back still was tingling with the occasional sting, he was still thinking about the stupid mistake of not washing his hands. Of not waking up when he was supposed to. He just felt bad. He wasn't mad at Kurt though. He wasn't sure if he could be, really. Even now, possibly more than before the punishment somehow, he just wanted to be close to his Master. Wanted to kneel down at his feet and lean against his Master's legs.

"You took your punishment so well, go on and eat it," Kurt murmured.

Dave glanced down slowly at the strawberry in his hand. A treat for being so good during his punishment? . . .Dave could surprisingly process that. He had been trained to accept punishments as they came to him. This made Kurt happy? It actually made him feel a little better to hear that, taking a bite of a strawberry slowly. For once not just shoving it in his mouth.

"I'll be in my room. Don't bother me I've got to. . Try and salvage my folio," Kurt groaned, wretchedly and turned to walk away. Leaving Dave with a shameful look on his face.

After a moment, he went to the living room, that residual tingle on his back. That got worse, seeing the crop still on the floor. Left there. Mister Anderson must have given it to Master has a gift. Good, Master needed one. He bent down however, getting past his own discomfort of touching the implement, with the thought of how Kurt liked things clean. And stuff on the floor wasn't clean. He set it on the coffee table though, backing away from it like it was burning hot or it might spring to life and attack him.

Once Dave decided everything looked alright, he went to put on proper clothes instead of what he'd slept in, to his Master's pleasure. Then, though he was restless, waited. Sitting on the floor by his bed. Waiting for his Master to come out of his bedroom as Dave looked at the floor, curling his toes against it. He did honestly feel better. Punishment was given, his Master praised him for how well he'd taken it. That was good. Yes, Dave still felt bad for what he'd done, he'd given his Master all kinds of extra work to do, he was sure, ruining those very nice sketches of his. But he felt _better._

Though, soon as he saw movement he perked up, watching his Master go by his door. He stood up quickly, going to his Master. "May I ask if you're feeling better, Master?"

I-yes, David. Thank you." Kurt swallowed thickly. He'd been staring at something, Dave realized, watching as his Master grabbed the crop off of the table and walked away with it quickly. Dave assumed to put it away somewhere. So Dave didn't follow, waiting silent and obediently for Kurt to return if he wanted anything of him.

Kurt did return, wiping his hands off as if they had been soiled by something. Then touched at Dave's arm. "I really do have to keep working the rest of the day on sketches, alright? You can do as you please as long as it isn't destructive."

Dave looked up the nodded. He wanted something to _do_ but if Kurt was telling him to just let him work, he'd do that.

"Yes. Master." Those sketches. Things Kurt was probably redoing after hours and hours of work put into it. He felt his gut tighten and he bowed his head until his Master had gone. Even though the nice touch was good. Reassuring. Dave went over to the couch and sat. Not on it. In front of it, sighing to himself.

Dave curled up by the couch, but made himself not fall asleep. He just sat there, waiting, silently. He zoned out for a while, not sure how much time had passed, until he heard Kurt speak up, jerking his head up quickly and scrambled to his feet.

"David. I'm making dinner come on."

"Yes, Master." Dave followed him to the kitchen, eyes down the entire time, looking at Kurt's feet in front of him.

Kurt started cooking, not asking what Dave wanted like he usually did, just issued a command. "Watch."

"Yes, Master." Dave said, voice submissive and soft, low. He was still in trouble then. Not that Dave was surprised by that though. He'd been bad. Kurt working on his sketches Dave had ruined all day long probably brought that anger back to the surface. Fine. Dave didn't expect to be forgiven so quickly. Actually, he didn't expect forgiveness at all. If his Master was to grant such a mercy, that was up to him.

Kurt soon got food ready for them both of his own choice and handed some to Dave. Dave wasn't sure what it was, looked like chicken and something. He hadn't expected to still eat with his Master either.

"Eat up." Kurt said.

Dave thanked him softly and began to eat, glancing at Kurt only once when he saw him eating faster than usual, looking ravenous. Then made sure to keep his eyes down, finishing before Kurt, as usual, but not that much earlier. He at least felt full, which was such a good feeling that it helped with all the shame that had pooled in his previously empty gut. He waited for Kurt to finish, but didn't move. Awaiting an order before he'd move.

Once Kurt was finished he gestured to the dishes. "Get these washed. I think I'm going to go enjoy a nice bath."

"Yes, Master." Dave kept his head bowed, waiting for him to walk past before he got up, gathering the dishes and then went to wash them, as well as all the dishes Kurt had used to cook with. And for good measure, wiped down the counters and the table to get them clean.

Dave then returned to sitting by the couch. Leaning against it. Staring upward at the ceiling, watching the fan spin in slow circles. He kept wondering if Kurt would ever really forgive him. Even after all the things he'd said to Dave, seeming so sorry for it, Dave was having a problem letting go himself. Because in Dave's mind, it was even worse than it actually was.

"David?"

"Yes?" Dave scrambled to his feet, turning to face his Master.

"Go on to bed, I don't need anything else from you tonight. . ."

"Yes, Master." Dave tried not to wilt. He was getting rather accustomed to sleeping in the same bed as his Master. Greedy! No! He was such a bad, bad slave! His Master was telling him to sleep in a bed that he got to himself, how dare he act like that was punishment? What was _wrong_ with him today?

He went to his room, quickly curling up on the bed, holding that quilt to himself with a deep breath.

His Master and his 'very good friend' were going on their trip soon. Dave tried to think about that. How just maybe he'd get to show how useful he could be, please his Master, make him smile again.

In the end to see his Master smile was all Dave really wanted.

The next morning, Dave got up on time. He got up too early actually, closer to four. Over compensating. But he waited to make the coffee until it was almost five, staying in the kitchen, watching the clock. Still at about four forty five however, making sure the coffee was ready by the time Kurt would come out, Dave setting the warm cup on the table. Carefully. Double checking to make sure there was nothing on the mug to send it slipping from his Master's hands again.

When Kurt finally emerged he looked pleased. "Thank you David. Would you mind making me another cup while I shower? It's a two-cup sort of day."

"You're welcome, Master." Dave watched Kurt ask for another cup, then completely drain the first in a couple of large gulps. "Yes, Master. Of course." Dave bowed his head then went to fix him another cup as he'd been ask.

"Bring me my outfit as well. I'll be in the shower." Kurt slipped away as usual.

They went through the usual morning routine, much quieter and calmer this time in comparison to the morning before.

"It's Thursday, so I believe we'll be leaving for the country tonight if all goes according to plan. Make sure you're ready." Kurt told his slave, pulling his bag up onto his arm.

"Yes, Master." Dave was ready. Eager to go out of the city. It hadn't even been that long, truly, but he missed it. Sort of.

He wouldn't trade being back there for anything, now that he belonged to Kurt.

* * *

><p>Kurt sat in his office, still working on those drawings that had been completely ruined or damaged. It took up a good part of his day in fact. Yesterday he had to get those damn logos sent to Santana. Blaine had reminded him before leaving the apartment, making Kurt snap at the man. It wasn't exactly like it had been a good morning for him, so being told to work had just sent him into a fit. He hoped Blaine wasn't angry. He was still Kurt's boss, relationship or not, Kurt had to remind himself of that.<p>

Then poor David. Kurt felt just awful about what had happened. Not even so much the punishment part, but that he blamed himself for all of it. Kurt knew, really, it wasn't all the slaves fault. It'd happened in an attempt to please Kurt. He knew the slave was trying. Wanted to make him happy. But Kurt had decided to go with Blaine's advice. Now that it was over, punishment given, it was the next day, he would simply act like everything was normal again. David had seemed just fine this morning, not shying away or looking ashamed anymore. That told Kurt that Blaine must be right. Of course he was. He was Blaine! Blaine knew so much more about handling slaves than Kurt, even if Kurt sometimes didn't want to admit it. Blaine had grown up around them. Kurt did not.

After Kurt had been at work a couple of hours, there was a knock on his door frame.

"Hey you." It was Blaine, smiling wide, looking happy and normal as ever. That was relief, making Kurt smile wide. "I hope you're ready for some country living this weekend." Blaine said playfully, leaning against the door frame.

"Of course! I haven't been in the country for a long time. That is, if you count Lima, Ohio as 'Country'. Which you should, in my opinion."

"Oh this will be much, much nicer." Blaine walked into Kurt's office, hands going into his pockets. Walking in long, slow strides. "Quiet. Away from everyone. Just you and me." Blaine grinned, then added, "And, our slaves, of course." As an afterthought. Like they didn't really count.

. . .Wait. Slaves? Plural?

"Our slaves? Are your bringing your's along as well?" Kurt didn't know how he felt about that. Of course, it would give David somebody to talk to and play with. That would be fun for him, wouldn't it? That thought in mind, it took all of five seconds for him to decide he felt just fine with that idea.

"I thought I would, if that's alright. Feel like I shouldn't leave him alone all weekend." Blaine shrugged. "I'm sure he'd be able to take care of himself for the weekend, he's so well trained, but. . Since you're bringing David along, I thought, why not? Be good for him to see the country anyway, maybe learn a thing or-"

"Get a little country inspiration?" Santana's voice wafted in, not bothering to knock as she just strode past Blaine.

Blaine sighed. "We. . We discussing something, Santa-"

"You're talking about your weekend get-away. I'm here on business, Mister Anderson, since you know, that's what I'm _supposed _to be doing. Kurt." She retorted then turned to Kurt instead who straightened up. "Your sketches were approved, so much better than those horrible. . I can't even call them attempts. We're leaning towards the first one, you agree with that?" She asked, Blaine standing behind her, off to the side silently now.

"Oh! Of course, I liked the first and final the most." Kurt smiled at her and looked at Blaine giving a little shrug as if to say he had no idea what to do. "Blaine I don't mind, by the way. About both slaves coming. It's just nice of you to take me. What time will you pick me up?" Kurt wanted to close their conversation before he delved into more with Santana.

"Yep!" Blaine started. "I'll come on over around five thir-"

"You're both taking your boytoys with you? Wanky." Santana smirked, cocking her eyebrows.

Blaine pulled a face, one very similar to Kurt's look of pure 'what?' Boytoys? "Santana- . . .Yes, we are taking our slaves." Blaine took a slow breath. "It'll be easier for Kurt and I, and they'll be able to keep each other company."

"I'm sure they'll appreciate it." Santana snorted, sounding like she thought that was just a hilarious notion.

"I'll see you then, Blaine." Kurt gave him a little wave, doing his best to ignore Santana. She was a slave owner too. From what Kurt knew, she had more than one even. And her. . ah. . 'Roommate' as Santana so often referred to as, had at least one as well.

"Later." Blaine playfully winked then left the room, not bothering to say a goodbye to Santana, who was standing with her hand on her hip facing Kurt anyway.

"What else did you need Santana? I'm a busy man although you never seem to understand that."

"Nothing. I just wanted to know what you two were going on about in here." Well. At least she was honest. "Cute that your slaves get to meet, I guess since you two are dating, it's natural. Gotta make sure they get along so you don't have to get rid of one." She carried on, waving a hand. Kurt frowned at that. Get rid of one? No. David was so well behaved, really, and Blaine's slave was picture perfect. "And. I really did need to get your okay on the logos. First design it is, I'll let them know and we'll get to work on getting it digital and ready to go."

"Good. I'll see you when I return on Monday."


	13. Chapter 13

At the apartment, Dave had made sure to move his Master's couple of bags, which he stared at in confusion wondering why someone would need so many things for so few days, and his own little duffle bag by the door like Kurt had asked. Then just stood there, waiting for his Master to get home.

He was so ready for this trip. To get away. To tend to his Master for a few days out somewhere Dave felt comfortable. Show him around, be able to tell him things maybe his Master wouldn't even know. It'd be so nice. Oh, and tend to Blaine too. Dave may not love having him around, but he would do what he was supposed to do. Even if that meant sitting at Mister Anderson's feet. He'd come to terms with that. It was rude of him to pull away or give him such looks before. He was surprised he hadn't been reprimanded by either of the men yet. Dave did it himself however. It made him feel like a bad slave. A good slave would not be jealous. A good slave would do anything within it's power to assure his Master remained happy. Which included being kind to his Blaine.

"Hi there, David." Kurt said as soon as he was through the door, smiling at his slave.

"Hello, Master. May I ask how your day was?" The question was becoming routine, even if Dave was sincerely curious ever time.

"My day at work was fine, David! Thank you for asking. I actually got quite a bit accomplished and the couple actually liked my rushed sketch of their interior home designs that I had to re-do! Can you believe it? They loved it in fact. So. . All worked out, I suppse. Oh. I see you got the bags, what a good boy! Thank you for doing as you were asked." Kurt ran a hand through Dave's hair and smiled, which made Dave lean his head forward, sighing happily.

"We have just enough time to make something to eat before Blaine should get here. Then dine. Then go!"

Ah yes, of course. His Master's Blaine.

"Oh! David. Guess what?" Kurt then asked, grinning, looking rather excited all of a sudden. Dave figured something from his Master's work or something Mister Anderson had done for him that his Master wanted to boast about.

"Yes, Master?"

"Blaine is bringing his slave as well! That way you'll have someone to meet who you can relate to better and spend time with!" Kurt smiled at him, like he though that was a brilliant thing. "Won't that be lovely, David?"

Dave just looked at Kurt for a long moment. Another slave? Was this supposed to be a good thing? Not that Dave thought it was bad, per say, but he didn't seem to understand his Master's excitement. He hadn't been the only slave at his old home but he almost never interacted with them unless it was to transfer order or ask for help or something to do with a task. In fact it was almost like they were rivals most of the time, wanting to do better than the other and be the preferred slave. Never like friends.

"That's nice, Master." Dave ended up saying.

"It is nice! It will be nice for you."

If his Master said so.

"What would you like for dinner, David?" Kurt lead him to the kitchen then settled himself against the counter, setting his palms against the edges.

"Whatever you want, Master." Dave was still not able to get past being asked what he wanted or thought. Even if his Master wanted a real answer, Dave just had problems comprehending it, much as he tried, wanting to please him. So that was his automatic response. That and the fact Dave just didn't know a whole lot of different foods. He'd been fed the basics to keep him healthy and that was all. And he'd never cooked for his Master before Kurt purchased him. He couldn't help but try and ask his Master for help. In his own way.

Kurt narrowed his eyes and let out a rough sigh. "From now on, when I ask you what you want, you will tell me. If you don't know, you will look in the recipe books or you will think of something we've made before. Do not say 'what I want', understand?"

"I'm sorry, Master." Dave knew that tone already, knowing his Master had his ways, had his moments of getting. . . Well, pissy. But Dave doubted it'd be the last time Master got upset about Dave not giving a straight answer. He bit his lip, glancing at the books, then back to Kurt. No, he wanted to remember something and make his Master happy!

"I like. . that meal you made with the chicken and noodles, Master." Dave told him carefully, not remembering the name of it. Dave had loved it and he knew it was a dish his Master enjoyed. Therefore, a good choice, in Dave's mind. He just hoped his Master agreed.

"Tetrazzini?" Kurt rubbed at Dave's arm. "That sounds wonderful, thank you. Get the chicken and the noodles out for me. . . Actually. David. Would you like to try and make it?"

"If you would like me to try, Master." Dave nodded.

"I would."

Dave knew he might need Kurt's help, but he wanted to give an effort. Make his Master proud of him. Be a good slave. Let his Master make an impression about the good meal to Blaine when he arrived to eat. Oddly, Dave wanted to impress Blaine as well. His Master came first, that was true, but making his Master's friends or lover happy was almost just as important. Dave knew how People liked to brag about their possessions.

Dave got the noodles out and then chicken like he was told. Then paused a moment, just looking at the ingredients. He thought back to that day, trying to remember the steps. It had been when they were working on that room for Dave to sleep in. He smiled some to himself, remembering, and first got a pot, filling it a little over half way with water which he put on the stove to boil. Then looked at Kurt. "May I ask what the white liquid you put on the chicken was, Master?"

"Sauce," Kurt chirped. His Master soon grabbed the sauce and set it down beside him. "There you go sweetie. Just ask me if you need help." Kurt sat down at the table then, waiting and watching.

Dave thanked him, then watched Kurt go sit. Oh. Just going to sit there and watch him. He felt nervous suddenly, his chest going tighter as he went back to work. Focus. Do a good job for your Master. Be a good slave. He put the sauce on the chicken, a bit too much actually, but he liked it so. . Not too much! Not really! It tasted good so how could there be too much? Then put it in the oven, which Kurt had pre-heated for him. Then he went to put the noodles in the boiling water and made sure to stir. He remembered that his Master said if you didn't they could stick and clump together. He stared at the noodles, knowing he needed. . . Oh! He got the garlic seasoning out, adding a liberal amount. Again, going a little too much on it. He knew there was something else but he couldn't remember. And he just left it out in place of getting it wrong and ruining the food. Then he stirred vegetables and butter in as well, in good spirits as he stirred, hoping so much he was getting this right, so he could make his Master happy. Suddenly his Master stood, getting something out of the cabinet and set it by Dave before returning to sit again, not saying a single word. Dave looked at it, then up at Kurt, then back at the seasoning, which was said. . .Basil. . . .Oh! His lips twitched in a smile, and he picked it up and added it in, _again_ a little much but he added it still. Though just as he was close to being finished, there was a knock on the door, making him stop and take a quick look towards the sound before back to his Master.

"You just keep cooking sweetie. I'll get the door." Kurt told him, standing and walking out of the kitchen.

Dave did as he was told. After that, he got the chicken out, cut it up to mix with the finished noodles and cheese. It looked good to him. It smelled familiar. He must have done it right. His Master wouldn't have let him do it wrong, he knew that. No way he wouldn't want Blaine to disapprove.

Dave glanced over as he was preparing a plate, sensing movement, seeing his Master coming back in to sit at the table followed by. . . Oh. Blaine. He eyed how Blaine was holding onto his Master's arm, hooked together and making Kurt smile at the man in an adoring fashion, making a steak of pained tightness go through Dave's chest, then turned his eyes away, setting Kurt's plate on the table. "Master, may I make a plate for Mr. Anderson?"

"Please do, David, thank you! Afterwards why don't you take your own plate and a few of our strawberries and settle on the couch with Blaine's slave. He's taking our bags to the car right now but he'll be back up in a moment You two should get to know one another before we leave for the trip." Kurt paused to give Dave a look, then settled down to the table. "Get along with him, understand? Be nice. I know you will. Oh. And his name is Jeremiah."

Dave went quiet at the request of going to sit with the other slave. Jeremiah. What a name for a slave. He did look uncomfortable about the whole 'get to know him' bit, but, he would do as he was told. Dave made Blaine a plate, setting it for him before getting his own, a smaller portion and a couple strawberries and went out to the living room, sitting on the couch with his meal. Being very, very careful to not spill anything.

Dave glanced up though, again sensing movement, and young figure came over near him. Dave paused in his eating, looking at the other slave for a long moment. He was. . Well, to be blunt, he was attractive to Dave. Very. The slave had pale skin and pretty blue eyes that reminded Dave of his Master's. Not that they were as beautiful as Kurt's, never! His Master's eyes were a shade of blue that couldn't be compared to. Especially not from a slave. Even so, the slave's eyes were still appealing. The slave also had clean, light blond hair that curled and waved, down to his shoulders, barely brushing the caps. It looked nice. Like it'd be fun to mess with. The collar around the slave's neck was a deep navy blue with red threading, standing out against his light skin. Dave's eyes went up and down the slave, then he snorted like he wasn't as impressed as he was, saying nothing, and continued to eat while keeping the slave in his peripheral vision. The slave was like the ones he'd been shipped to the city with, frail and pretty. Something to be proud of. Dave figured Blaine was proud if he was bringing his slave along on this trip.

Finally Jeremiah approached Dave, slow and careful but with an amiable smile on his face. Intimidated by Dave's stature, Dave decided by the way Jeremiah wouldn't get too close and how he kept looking him over. The slaves he'd been moved to the city with had been afraid of him, why wouldn't this one be?

"You get to sit on the couch?" Blaine's slave asked, in a warm, but yielding tone.

"When my Master wants me to." Yes. Though Dave often went for the floor first. Dave felt awkward for being on it, more so at how Jeremiah had pointed it out to him. But Kurt had specifically said couch this time. So, he was on the couch. Dave looked at Jeremiah again, eyes darting up and down him once before eating a strawberry and looking away like he was trying to ignore him. Jeremiah eyed him back for another moment before he sat in front of the couch, legs tucked against his chest with his chin resting on top of his knees, gazing at Dave.

"You get to eat really nice food," Jeremiah praised in awe. "You must have a really good Master. My Master is really good too. He doesn't give me really nasty food but it's nothing like that though. I hardly ever get to eat what he and his guests eat."

Dave was surprised to hear that. The way Kurt fed him had lead Dave to assume that all city slaves were treated this way. Pampered and spoiled. But here Jeremiah was, saying otherwise.

"He is a great Master." Dave's voice was rather monotone before, but he sounded boastful when he said that line. Proud to be owned by Kurt and wanting this slave to know it.

"I'm sure. My Master speaks highly of him, always has. He appears to be a good man, he's always been nice to me when he'd come visit. My Master is good too. Great, actually." Jeremiah changed his description, looking up at Dave with a bit of a haughty glance.

Dave had finished his food, not leaving any behind, and set the plate on the coffee table. His Master. . . Blaine, of course. Dave just grunted in response. Blaine probably was a pretty good master, if he thought about it. From what Dave had seen. Not as good as Dave's Master though, of course. Who could compare to Kurt?

"Are you excited to go in the country?" Jeremiah asked.

"Yes. I'm from the country. . ."

"My Master mentioned that to me. Is that why you look so different?"

"I don't look that different," Dave frowned.

"You look different than most slaves I've ever seen. You're. . . Big."

"Whatever. It'll be nice get out of this city." Dave said slowly, moving off the couch and ended up sitting on the floor like Jeremiah. He felt awkward being up higher than another slave. That just wasn't right. He didn't belong sitting up so he had to look down on Jeremiah. If they weren't talking it may not be as big of a deal. But since the slave insisted on speaking to him, Dave just couldn't sit up there. Jeremiah didn't seem to take notice.

"I'm kind of scared. Heard there were wild slaves who turned vicious out there and lived in the woods. What if they sneak out at night to the country house?"

Dave snorted. Really? Wild slaves? Slaves wouldn't be able to survive if they ran away, if they could even get away in the first place. Something would kill them out there. Dave knew the stories. Then if they somehow managed not to die, they'd get caught then killed. A slave could not leave their Master. It was forbidden. And impossible. A Master could _always_ locate their slave. Dave had been told that. Why Jeremiah thought this was any different away from the city, Dave couldn't figure out. But he said nothing, not telling Jeremiah there were no 'wild slaves' to worry about. Let him be delusional.

"And stuff about these bugs? My Master called them ticks. They sound like vampires." Jeremiah said as he curled up in on himself.

"Yeah, lots of ticks. They burrow into your skin and drink your blood until they get huge. And spiders and ants and all kinds of evil bugs that bite. Some can even kill you." Dave said this with a serious face but there was amusement in his eyes. It was also true though. Dave used to shake out his clothes before putting them on, in case insects had crawled in. Same with the cots, they had to be checked. Dave knew it could be horrible if one of those brown spiders bit you. It made skin rot. Another slave in the shed had said those spiders would come out when a slave had been particularly bad, sent by the Master who didn't want you anymore, and bite! Dave believed it. Of Course, the actual home was spotless, and Dave figured where they were going would be the same.

"Well. I trust you'll keep the place free of those bugs since they can hurt your Master." Jeremiah said, sounding hopeful.

"I will keep them away from my Master." Dave said. He said nothing about keeping them away from Jeremiah however. Or even Blaine. "Be good and you'll be fine."

". . Did you Master give you strawberries?" Jeremiah asked suddenly, changing the subject as he looked from the empty plate to Dave.

"My Master gives them to me as treats. You don't get treats?" Dave asked inquisitively. This was confusing. He thought all city slaves were treated in the same way Kurt treated him. Why did Jeremiah keep acting like this wasn't true?

"No, I don't get treats. I just don't get hit when I'm good. Well, I do get rewards sometimes but. . Not treats like that." Jeremiah looked away from Dave and toyed with the carpet. Dave wanted to ask what sort of rewards, but Jeremiah kept on talking. "Your Master must be new to this. Or just soft. Or really slow. Most Master's would never dare to give their slaves treats or let them sit on the couch. Especially bigger ones than them. Might make them think they're better than their Master."

Dave's eyes narrowed when Jeremiah spoke out like that. He felt his face flush, heated with a spark of anger. How dare he speak about his Master like that? That was beyond rude!

Dave moved suddenly, like he was unable to stop, using his size to loom over Jeremiah, pushing him down with a growl in his throat, hissing out his words as he squared his shoulders, holding a hand on the smaller slave's chest. "You're the defiant one! Speaking about my Master, a friend of _your_ master, like that? It's not your place."

Jeremiah stared up at him with fear in his eyes, holding his hands up. "I d- I didn't mean it like that!" he said quickly. "I'm sorry. I just meant that. . .that. . .that's what people think here. They don't. . .I mean. I don't mean your Master is stupid, I didn't mean. . .I didn't mean slow like that! Just that he's radical in his treatment of you because other people think doing stuff that he does would make a slave think he could act out. That's all. _I_ don't think that!"

"I don't care. Don't you question my Master again. He's a good man and I am proud to be owned by him!" Dave growled again. He didn't actually intend on hurting Jeremiah, but he did feel like the slave was out of line. Dave was loyal to Kurt, almost to a fault. He'd do anything for him. "I would never disobey my Master. Just because you would disobey your Master if he were to be kind to you like mine is, doesn't mean I am such a poor slave as you." Dave drew back after that biting insult, turning his head away and curling his arms to himself.

"I would never disobey my Master," Jeremiah breathed out, panting, scooting away from Dave with fear in his eyes. "And I wasn't questioning your Master. I just said others would. Not me. I wouldn't. I have no right to question. Some us should only be so lucky to have a Master like yours."

Dave scowled. Damn right they'd be so lucky. But Kurt was _his_ Master. This slave just must be jealous. That's it. Hmph. He didn't move, but he did follow Jeremiah with his eyes when the other got up, watching him go to the kitchen, suddenly feeling worried. Crap, he shouldn't have pushed Jeremiah. That was wrong. It would upset Blaine a lot if he found out. What if Jeremiah told on Dave? Dave got up with that thought in mind and cautiously went towards the kitchen, holding his plate, prepared to take punishment if his Master got angry, just catching Jeremiah talking.

"I did talk to David, sir," Jeremiah said, responding to a question. "He doesn't like me."

"Why would to say he doesn't like you, Miah?" Blaine's voice.

"He doesn't wish to talk to me, Master. He kept turning away and ignoring me." Dave was surprised that was the answer. Nothing about his scathing insults and shoving? Well. Jeremiah would have to admit he'd insulted Kurt as well, even though Dave thought he should. He wouldn't dare verbally insult Mister Anderson. Though what Jeremiah just said wasn't actually a lie. Dave didn't care for the slave.

"He's different, Jeremiah, he's not from around here, you know. Give him time," Blaine's voice came again, gentle. "You two could learn from each other, so I'd like it if you gave it another try."

"Yes, Master. I will." Jeremiah's voice came out softer than before.

Dave stepped into the kitchen at that, glancing over to see Blaine standing, his hand brushing through his slave's hair, tucking a lock of curls behind his ear affectionately. His other hand holding onto Kurt's, who was still at the table, smiling fondly at Blaine.

"May I wash the dishes, Master?" Dave asked, avoiding looking at Jeremiah.

"Please. And thanks for making us dinner, David. You did a good job. Maybe tone it down on the seasoning though, next time?" Kurt laughed a little.

Followed by a chuckle from Blaine. "It was edible at least."

Dave bowed his head, deciding to take what compliments he could get, and gathered the dishes to wash them and make sure everything was nice and before they were going to leave.

Leave. Dave found himself smiling.

"We should probably get going, if we want to get out there before it gets pitch black." Blaine spoke up, then lead Kurt, and therefore his own slave and Dave out of the apartment and down to his car, opening the door for Kurt. Dave's eyes trailed over the car. It was nice. Different than his Master's. Still sleek and fancy though. Then he looked at the front seat, thinking of where Kurt usually had him sit but. . No, his Master was sitting there, so he quickly got into the back, wanting to sit behind his Master.

Ignoring Jeremiah completely yet again.

Dave ended up looking out the window as they began to drive away, with curiosity in his eyes as well as excitement. The city was fascinating to look at but he couldn't wait to be away from all of these buildings that reached up into the sky and blocked out the sunlight or sent it back blinding his eyes with the reflection. They drove well into two hours since they'd left the apartment, the sun going down and the world around them getting darker. That didn't stop Dave from staring out the window like an energized child, already feeling better as soon as he started seeing more trees than buildings go by and open land not filled up as much as humanly possible with man made things.

Finally, Blaine pulled off the road onto a dirt path, up towards a cottage that was up on a hill.

Dave peered at it. It was very nice looking. Obviously well taken care of and maintained. It appeared one story, but it wasn't short on size, looking long, no where as big as the home Dave had come from but obviously spacious and expensive. Around it was a giant field and many trees. And what looked like a large pond not too far away, the setting sun glinting off of it. Dave felt interested in everything. It may be a familiar venue but he wanted to explore everywhere. At the estate he knew every bit of the land his Master owned. All of it. Seeing this made him itch investigate.

Kurt gasped, happily from the front seat and Blaine laughed beside him, both noises enough to take Dave's attention for a few seconds as Blaine spoke.

"And here we are!"


	14. Chapter 14

"It's gorgeous! Oh, Blaine. It's absolutely perfect. So cute. So quaint!"

Blaine laughed softly, looking at Kurt affectionately. "I told you that you'd love it." Blaine got out of the car, as he said, "Jeremiah, come."

Dave watched everyone exit the car, but Kurt never called for him so. . He got out on his own, cautiously like he wasn't sure if he should, but still no one said anything. Jeremiah had scrambled out of the car and immediately got the bags from the trunk without being asked, looking like he was having difficulty however, especially with Kurt's. They almost dragged on the ground. Which was no good. Dave knew his Master would be upset if dirt got all over his belongings! And they weren't _that_ heavy. What a weak little slave. He rolled his eyes at how much trouble the slave was having taking the bags up the small uphill slope to the house, so he went over to him, snatching Kurt's bags from the other slaves hands to carry them up himself, having no problem at all lifting it and keeping up with his Master. Let Jeremiah carry his own Master's things. He caught Jeremiah giving him a confused look, like he wasn't sure if he should be irritated or to thank Dave for his help.

Once inside, Dave paused, glancing around. It was beautifully decorated home. Hardwood floors beyond the rug just past the doorway, a couch in front of a large fireplace, a bookcase taking up an entire wall, completely filled and adorned with more than just books. Dave could see into the kitchen from here, which was spacious and perfectly clean. It reminded Dave of the Estate. Just smaller. Felt more like a home but still extremely high class. Perfect for his Master.

"Make yourself at home, Kurt." Blaine stretched. Then turned his head to see both Dave and Jeremiah holding bags. "Good boys! Take those to the master bedroom, just down that hall." Blaine instructed, pointing where they needed to go. Dave did as he was told, not waiting on Jeremiah, who followed behind him.

The 'Master' bedroom was just what Dave would think a Master would have. It was nice, the bed made for two with plenty of blankets and pillows. A door that lead to a private bathroom. Oddly enough it was smaller than Kurt's room back home. He set down his Master's bags next to the dresser then brushed past Jeremiah to go back out, in case he was needed.

Which. . He didn't think so as soon anymore as he entered the main room. Because he was met with the image of his Master sitting on the arm of the sofa while Blaine stood between this legs, the two kissing each other slow and lovingly, arms locked around each other. Blaine's around Kurt's neck and shoulders, while Kurt's were around Blaine's waist, gripping at his shirt, making fists against his back.

Dave looked at them for only a few seconds before respectfully looking away. Shouldn't stare. Not that he really wanted to, watching that man kiss his Master. He just stood off to the side, hands and head down. Staring at the floor, trying to ignore the soft noises they were making. Wondering how long he'd have to stand here while his Master gave his Blaine all that attention.

However, he felt Jeremiah standing near him suddenly, so chanced a look up at him only to see that HE was staring. Dave scowled and knocked Jeremiah in the shoulder with his own, none to gently, to get his attention then gave him a disapproving look, looked at the floor, then back up, like he was trying to get his point across to not stare. Jeremiah at first gave him a defiant look, eyes flashing like 'how dare you' for a brief moment. But it didn't last long. The slave stepped back and turned his head away finally. Dave wouldn't have cared about the staring, if it weren't for the fact the slave was staring at HIS Master. It was rude. Dave wasn't staring at Jeremiah's master now was he?

Finally, he head his Master speak. "Mmmh. I want to look around outside. Take me for a walk?"

"Sounds like a wonderful idea." Blaine answered, so warmly it was like Dave could hear the smile in his voice.

"David, behave." Came a much more clipped tone from Kurt as he stood from his spot from the couch.

Dave bowed his head further, "Yes, Master."

Once the two had left, Dave relaxed and began to wander around the cottage. Curious to look at everything and find his way around. Wanting to know the place while they stayed here so he could be ready for what might be asked of him. Not knowing, or caring for that matter, where Jeremiah went. Even so, when he wandered down the hall, he spotted the slave, just standing in the Master's room, staring out the window.

"What are you doing?" Dave asked. Which was a bit of a pointless question. They hadn't been given orders.

Jeremiah looked up at him and shrugged. Probably not the best way to get into somebody's graces but he didn't seem to care. Dave hadn't gotten off to a good start with him after all.

Dave didn't really like Jeremiah either but he was curious. His curious nature one of his faults, in his opinion. It got him into trouble a lot. He'd been whipped before because his curiosity taking over. Even so, that apparently did nothing to tone it down, because he went over near to the other slave. "Have you always lived in the city?"

"I thought you didn't want to talk to me?"

"I thought you _did_." Dave countered, his tone basically saying 'just answer the damn question.'

Jeremiah looked at him. "Yes. Almost my entire life. I was born and trained in an area called the suburbs but when I was bought by the Anderson's I was taken to the city."

"Mister Anderson has owned you that long?"

"I was owned by his parents first. They bought me as a companion for him when he was just a boy and then when he turned twenty one, I was given to him officially. So, yes I've been with him for many years."

"Oh." Dave cocked his head.

"What about you? I know you're from out here but how long have you been in the city?"

"I've only been in the city a couple of weeks. Before I was in a place like this, except much bigger. They called it an Estate." Dave rolled his shoulders, stretching. "And I was always working. There was almost always something to be done. Hard work too, would end the day all sweaty and dirty. So. . It feels weird, belonging to my Master now. Being a pampered pet and having things so easy. I don't think I would have liked being born a city slave." Dave told him, even if it did earn him a look from Jeremiah. "Unless I belonged to my Master I have now." Dave added on. He didn't want to be away from Kurt, not for anything. Not even a chance to live out in the country again.

"It's strange how some Masters can be so good that we want to stick with them no matter what. I was scared when my Master came of age, that he wouldn't want me and then his parents would sell me off to some new Master. He'd been living on his own without me before then, I only saw him when he came to visit his parents, who barely used me. I thought he might come across a better slave. I was so happy when I went to live with him."

"I don't want to leave my Master ,ever, if possible." Dave agreed, looking down at the floor. "I love him. . ." He said under his breath, not even to Jeremiah in particular, just. . Saying it. He could feel Jeremiah staring at him however, making him feel uncomfortable, so he shifted, clearing his throat. "Is Mister Anderson a good Master?"

"He is. He's nicer to me than his parents were. I'm glad he owns me. He isn't like yours though. I don't get those meals or treats. I get hit a lot if I've been bad." Jeremiah shrugged.

"Then don't be bad." Dave said, as if it was simple. Though he knew it wasn't. Even Dave had gotten hit by Kurt for things Dave didn't mean to do wrong. Hell, Dave had been whipped at his old home when he'd done absolutely nothing wrong. "Surely though he does some nice things for you?"

"The best he does for me is not hit me when I mess up on the days he's feeling good. Those have actually been more frequent recently. Since Mister Hummel." It sounded bitter. But then he added, "And I do get special rewards when I service my Master, if I've been good. I look forward to that."

"What rewards?" Dave asked, unable to stop. He wanted to know.

"I. . ." Jeremiah's jaw hung open for a moment then he shook his head. "I can't tell you."

"Why not?" Dave frowned. If it was a reward, it was good, right? Why would Jeremiah hide it from him? To be spiteful? Probably. Dave bet that was what it was.

"My Master said I'm not to talk about it." Jeremiah gave a sniff. "Sorry."

Didn't sound sorry.

"_My_ Master likes for me to rub his shoulders," Dave ended up said, saying it like it was a completely treat for Dave. And it was. If Jeremiah wasn't going to tell him, then fine, he'd talk about his own Master. "He likes to touch me too, my arms, and my hair all the time. I love when he plays with my hair. Oh and he kisses my cheek a lot too. And sometimes takes me to bed with him and sleeps against me." Okay maybe he was boasting now, but, even if Jeremiah wasn't going to tell him, Dave would try and one up him anyway

Which seemed to work because the other slave's eyes lit up. "He lets you sleep with him? Just to sleep?"

"What else would he do?" Dave cocked his head.

But Jeremiah didn't answer. "He lets you touch him like that? Only when he asks, right?"

"No, he lets me because _I_ want to."

Jeremiah sat himself down on the edge of the bed, heavily, giving Dave a long, strange look that he couldn't quite read. "Your Master sounds very. . . affectionate."

All of this made Dave almost feel. . Special. He'd never felt special before.

"Does more for you than my Master does." Jeremiah added.

_Because my Master is better than yours_, Dave thought haughtily. He managed not to say it out loud, as much as he really wanted to. Best not to directly insult Blaine. "I don't deserve it. But, it makes my Master happy."

"That's what's important."

Dave nodded in agreement. Then opened his mouth to ask another question, but he wasn't able to get it out because. .

"Jeremiah! No one said you could be on the bed. Off, now!" Blaine voice shot into the room, the man snapping his fingers as he and Kurt stood in the bedroom doorway.

Jeremiah was off the bed in a hurry, panting even though it was only one motion. "Sorry, Master. I'm sorry." He didn't look at Blaine or Kurt. "I could wash the blankets I touched, if you wish?"

"That's not needed, Jeremiah." Blaine's voice had softened again, gone back to normal. Even a little sigh there, like he'd heard that offer before and this wasn't the first time Blaine had declined it. "But you stay off the furniture, you understand? Just because this is a vacation doesn't give you any excuse to be disobedient."

"Yes, Master. I'm sorry."

"I guess it has been a long day for you. There's a room down the hall for you and David to share. Now, Kurt and I plan to sleep in but I want you up early in the morning ready to make breakfast whenever we wake up." Blaine told the slave in front of him, reaching up to tuck a few curls behind Jeremiah's ear. "Understand?"

"Yes, Master. I understand. I will be up when I usually get up with the ingredients for your breakfast ready." Jeremiah swallowed thickly, leaning into the brief contact. "May . . Sir. I have a question for Mister Hummel."

"Go ahead! What is it, Jeremiah?" Kurt piped up instantly. Dave frowned though, glancing to the side at Jeremiah.

"Yes, you may Miah." Blaine added, the slave not speaking until his Master allowed.

Jeremiah was quiet a moment, as if working up the nerve to ask a question. "Mister Hummel, I was wondering if you were allergic to anything, or had a certain distaste for things like in most breakfast foods?"

Kurt just a little looked stunned. Dave side looked Jeremiah then lowered his eyes again. Okay, Dave could approve of that question. No bad reactions or nasty food for his Master. "No, I am not allergic to anything, and there is nothing I can tick off from the general breakfast area that I dislike."

"Thank you, sir." Jeremiah bowed his head.

Blaine smiled a little and ruffled that blond, curly hair. "You're a good boy, Miah." He praised. "Go on to bed now."

"Yes, sir." Jeremiah turned around promptly. Dave didn't move however, standing there with his head down, hands to his sides.

But then he felt a hand touching his hair. A familiar hand. "Get up with Jeremiah tomorrow and help him, okay? I taught you how to make pancakes. Why don't you try those again? Go to sleep now, David. Rest well."

"Yes, Master. Goodnight." Dave told him then left the room, going where Jeremiah had. . . .Or. Thought he had. The room appeared empty. Where'd he go? Surely Jeremiah hadn't disobeyed and went off somewhere else? Not after his Master had snapped at him like that.

Dave spotted something suddenly, sticking out from under the bed after looking around for a few moments. Looked like a foot. Dave leaned down and peered under the bed where Jeremiah was laying, a sheet in his hands, partially wrapped around him. "What are you doing under there?"

Jeremiah's voice was slightly muffled. "Master said I couldn't be on the furniture."

Dave stared at him. "Yeah, People furniture. But this is a slave bed."

"No. He said no furniture."

Whatever.

Dave shrugged, getting up on the bed himself. Which was springy and flimsy, obviously meant for slaves but. . Still something to sleep on.

At least he didn't have to share it with golden boy under the bed.

* * *

><p>Kurt went into the bathroom to set up his toiletries and then get himself changed into his pajamas, humming under his breath. It was so magnificent out here. This house was just so beautiful and calm. Walking outside with Blaine, hand in hand, seeing a few fireflies, looking at nature as it glowed with the setting sun had been simply amazing. So romantic. And Blaine had kissed him in the twilight air. Slow and sweet. Loving.<p>

Kurt shivered as he thought about it.

At the same time, something was wrong. He felt like something was missing. That he could be happier. Why? He had an amazing, handsome beau who had taken him out in to the country for a romantic get away? Kurt had always demanded the best but, really, didn't he have it now? What in the world could possibly be missing?

"Ready for bed?" Blaine asked as Kurt emerged from the bathroom, looking at Kurt's pajama's that only left his neck and feet uncovered. While Blaine was just in a t-shirt and boxers. And socks.

"Oh yes. Been a long day. Excited about tomorrow. . Though. . .Blaine . .?" Kurt stopped short, heart hammering and not in a good way. He pointed at something Blaine had set on the dresser, next to a slave crop that made Kurt feel cold. "What is that?"

Blaine glanced down at it, looking confused as to why Kurt sounded so breathless. "A whip."

"Why. Why do you have a whip?" And why did Blaine sound so calm about it? Kurt felt himself panic. He'd always had a disdain for whips, even before buying David. He found it overly cruel, making a slave _bleed_ as punishment. David's scars had only further locked his opinion of them. See what they could do. See how they could traumatize someone.

"It was a gift from my parents when I was younger. I haven't used the whip in a long time though, Jeremiah doesn't do things that calls for that sort of punishment. I brought it mostly for a precaution." Blaine explained. "Don't worry, it's a long whip. Those are less likely to cut into the skin so deep. It's not meant to leave scars. It's the bull whips that are nasty. They're short and dig deep. I suspect that's what was used to punish David at his old home, judging from his back."

Kurt just continued to stare a while before he got into bed. The idea of Blaine using any kind of whip on a slave. . It just didn't sit well. "Don't let David see that. He's bad enough when he hears something that reminds him of it. Can't imagine how he might break down if he _saw_ you with that."

"I'll leave it in here. But. . Kurt, I would never use a bull whip. And, I've barely used that one." Blaine forced a light laugh. "Whips aren't exactly easy to control, especially long ones like that. I'm more likely to hit myself than Jeremiah. But I wouldn't scar up my slave in such a way. This whip cuts skin but not very deep." Blaine shook his head, huffing. "I've seen a bull whip used and.. . I just couldn't. . .Never do that to anyone. Even a slave."

Kurt rolled over to face his boyfriend upon hearing that. Well. That was a little better. And he saw the way Blaine was looking at him, looking apologetic. He found that a little more pleasing, so Kurt cuddled close and wrapped his arms around the other man, kissing at his neck. "Mm. Well as long as you aren't a terrible bullwhip Master. I _guess_ can still love you."

Blaine grinned, closing his eyes and wrapped his arms around Kurt, tilting his head up some. "Oh good."

"Mmmhm. . ." He pressed himself against Blaine, chests flush against each other. Then Kurt lifted the other man's face up so he could press their lips together, smiling into the gesture. He could feel Blaine smiling back as they kissed, a deep noise made by the man. Kurt could feel it vibrating against his chest. Blaine ran a hand Kurt's hips and down along his thighs, fingers curling, squeezing a few times. Kurt whimpered softly against Blaine's lips and tried to press himself even closer, feeling heat flare up inside of him, tingles spreading along his body.

"Feels good," Kurt breathed against Blaine's lips.

"Does," Blaine agreed. He pushed his hands back up Kurt's sides, rucking up the fabric of what Kurt was wearing, getting his hands under it even as he asked. "This alright?"

"Yes, I'm okay," Kurt replied with a little laugh. More than okay. Everything just felt good. He nipped Blaine's lip playfully and then licked across his lower lip, grinning at him.

Blaine smirked at that response and pushed his hands up further, palms flat on Kurt's skin, rubbing up and down his sides slowly. Blaine licked back, their tongues meeting without their lips together, eyes partially open as he stared up at Kurt, his smile not going away.

"Blaine," Kurt whispered as their tongues broke away, letting out hot breaths against the man's face. It felt wonderful and his mind was quickly clouding up with pleasure. So much, so quick. "Wow." His hips pressed forward and he rubbed himself against Blaine, pulling a soft moan from the man, hearing his name on Blaine's lips. Kurt shuddered with a shot of pleasure before gasping and pushing away some, blinking. "Uhm."

"Everything alright?" Blaine stopped moving, completely.

"Y-yeah. It's okay," Kurt said softly. "I just. . . just give me . . give me a second." He swallowed thickly and blushed. He pressed his forehead to Blaine's shoulder to hide his face. He was not used to so much contact. Every time Blaine kissed him he felt like he was so hot he was going to melt, but right now. . . Kurt just didn't want to let things go too far. He didn't know if he was ready for that. Thinking about letting that happen made him feel sick with fright.

"Do you want to stop?" Blaine asked, laying a kiss against Kurt's neck.

"Oh, no," Kurt replied quickly. "We don't need to stop yet, I just. . Needed a break." He sounded both embarrassed and amused.

Blaine laughed a little bit, fondly as he nipped at Kurt's neck then kissed firmly just under his jaw line. "Just let me know, if you do."

Kurt let out a breathy noise, pressing back against Blaine's touches, feeling those hands go to the small of his back, arching. He moved his face back up to the other man's, pressing their lips together once more and licked into his mouth. "Mmh. . ."

Blaine kissed him back, smiling still as he tilted his head, lips parted to deepen the kiss some. His fingers brushed against the hem of Kurt's pajama pants, dipping just the tips under playfully, thumbs stroking Kurt's skin. Kurt moaned against Blaine's mouth, pushing his back oit as if trying to get more contact. His own hands worked under Blaine's shirt finally, soft finger tips touching at the warm skin there. His nerves felt like they were shooting signals rapid fire, making breathing rather complicated. His head felt so light he thought he might just float way. And he had the undeniable urge to wrap a leg over Blaine's body and rut up against him. Which he decided meant. .

"I think that's. . I think. . .for now. Enough. I don't.. . " Kurt cleared his throat, obviously a little flustered from how turned on the whole making out thing had gotten him. But he couldn't just keep going, even though part of him wanted to. Not yet.

Kurt watched Blaine lick his lips, eyelids fluttering a few times before he nodded, looking and sounding completely dazed. "Yeah."

"Sorry. . ." Kurt mumbled, tucking his head down.

Blaine let out a little breathless laugh. "No. . No. It's okay Kurt." Blaine lifted his hand and stroked it over his cheek. "Trust me, I'll be fine."

Kurt rubbed their noses together. "Are you sure?"

"I'm sure. Just being able to kiss you is awesome," Blaine winked.

That made Kurt smile and he cuddled up close to his boyfriend. Feeling content.

_Wonder what making out with David would make me feel like. . ._

Kurt froze. Woah woah! What! No! What the ever loving fuck, brain! No. Why in the world would he think such a thing? After making out with his boyfriend? Laying here. With. His. BOYFRIEND.

Kurt turned his head to bury it against Blaine's neck, wincing at the happy noise the other man made. Oblivious Blaine who had no idea what was going on in Kurt's head. Hell. Kurt didn't know what was going on inside Kurt's head! David was a slave. SLAVE. People do not kiss their slaves, not like this! They don't long to be held by their slave. No matter how big and strong and broad his arms and chest were.

Oh good God.

Kurt made a noise, muffled against Blaine's skin.

". . Kurt?"

"It's nothing. I'm fine."

"You sure?" Blaine drew back, giving Kurt a concerned gaze.

"Really." Kurt forced a smile. He was anything but sure. There seriously had to be something wrong with him, he knew it. But he couldn't tell Blaine. How could he tell Blaine! _Hey, Blaine, I think I might have feelings for my slave. Uh huh, just like the crush I had on you, isn't that funny? My slave! _Yeah, that'd go over just peachy.

"Get some sleep, Kurt." Blaine smiled, in his charming way, and kissed Kurt once more before settling.

"Yeah. . .Tired." Kurt sighed, arms around Blaine and pressed close. Wanting to sleep. "Goodnight Blaine."

Kurt knew he needed to put these thoughts from his mind. As soon as possible.

Before things get worse.


	15. Chapter 15

Dave woke up just minutes after Jeremiah, hearing the shuffling of movement in the room. Well, under the bed. He watched the slave shimmy out from under the small, short bed, practically rolling himself on the floor to get up again. Dave said nothing, just watched as Jeremiah got new different clothes and got dressed, facing away from Dave as he pulled off his clothes to put on new ones. Dave yawned, rolling onto his back with a stretch. Having another slave nude or changing around him wasn't anything to get excited about, in Dave's opinion. Nor did Jeremiah care, going through the motions of getting dressed as if he was alone in the room, the whole facing away thing probably just to be respectful. Sure, Jeremiah was nice to look at, and Dave was definitely looking, noting the smooth, unscarred up skin on his back, other than a few very thin white lines that were barely noticeable, but what he was most interested in were the clothes Jeremiah was putting on. They were good quality. Well. At least that was one thing that was the same for them both. Looked like Blaine did nice things for Jeremiah too. Maybe for Jeremiah he didn't think of them as anything special, because he'd been a spoiled city slave all his life. Dave figured that must be it.

Dave got out of bed moments after Jeremiah left the room and got the clothes from the duffle bag Kurt had given to him, getting himself dressed as well. Knowing his Master would want that.

He wandered out to the kitchen after he was dressed, seeing Jeremiah getting things out to be prepared like he'd been told. Dave just leaned forward against the counter, not saying anything to Jeremiah, feeling a little useless as Jeremiah bustled around. Dave didn't know what to do. He didn't see a coffee machine like Kurt had back home and his Master usually didn't have Dave make breakfast. Dave didn't know if Kurt ate anything in the morning at all.

Once Jeremiah had everything out that he needed to have out, he fluttered around the kitchen rather pointlessly, just pacing. Which Dave was watching. It was starting to irritate him. He'd been trained to just sit or stand still. Wait. Not run around like a restless puppy. Even if it was for a couple of hours, waiting for their Masters to wake up.

"Can you stop?" Dave said after quite a while. The running around was making him anxious.

"Stop what?" Jeremiah turned, blinking.

"Just stop."

Jeremiah gave him an indignant look. "I'm not doing anything."

"Yeah you are. Spot it." Dave growled out, turning his head away.

Jeremiah shifted uneasily, but least he stopped pacing. Standing by the sink, poking at facet. It was easier for Dave to ignore at least.

"Good morning." Kurt's voice rang clear into the kitchen by almost ten am, the man walking in as he stretched his arms over his head.

"Good morning, Master." Dave perked up when he saw Kurt, smiling without even realizing. "May I ask how you slept?"

"I slept perfectly well, David! Why don't you make pancakes for me?" Kurt came over to ruffle his hair and kiss his nose. Dave leaned into both happily. "Jeremiah, you can start on breakfast too. Blaine's taking a shower and will be out in a minute. Thank you."

"No problem, si-" Jeremiah cut himself off because Kurt rubbed at his back for a moment in his praise. Dave's smile fell, a flare of jealousy rising in his gut upon seeing his Master's hand on another slave. Blaine was one thing, but. . Why did this slave deserve such a nice touch from _Dave's_ Master? He didn't! . . .Well he was making breakfast. But so was Dave! Dave said nothing however, turning, determined to make the pancakes as well as he could for his Master.

Jeremiah set to work cutting sausage and whisking eggs, trying to maneuver around Dave so he could cook while Dave got the batter ready like he remembered. Though not everything was going just right, he couldn't remember exactly what to do. The cooking part he could do, putting them on a pan and flipping them over, but he worried the batter wasn't quite right. The color looked off. He didn't ask though. He was trying too hard to impress by doing it on his own.

Jeremiah scooted closer to him suddenly, earning a questioning look from Dave. A questioning scowl. Jeremiah just raised his eyebrows back at him. "Could you please share the stovetop with me?"

Dave didn't move for a long moment, before finally side stepping so Jeremiah could get at the stove. Kurt had asked that slave to make breakfast too, after all. Dave was just in charge of the pancakes. Though he purposely didn't say a word to the other slave, ignoring him.

Dave finished a plate of pancakes, it quickly turning into a big pile which he set to the side. Proud of himself despite his worries before. Only to look over at what Jeremiah was making and promptly get his pride punctured and deflated. At. All the stuff he was making. Woah. Jeremiah had carefully set each half a grapefruit on two plates and put banana slices around it, then sprinkled on sugar. Then he grabbed larger plates to put the eggs and sausage on, leaving room for pancakes. Dave shifted, uncomfortably, then put the pancakes on the two plates Jeremiah had set up. "Your Master always have you cook. . .?"

"Yes, he does," Jeremiah replied simply. He sighed once everything was done and set the plates in their places, putting silverware beside them neatly. "I'm going to go find our Masters and tell them that breakfast is ready. Thank you for your help."

"Yeah. Sure." Dave nods a little and looked at the finish product, done by Jeremiah. Making him fret again. He couldn't do something like this. If he tried, it wouldn't even look close to this nice and appealing! His pancakes were even slightly burnt around the edges, while everything else on the plates looked delicious and perfect.

It made him feel sick.

Dave only looked up because he heard Blaine's voice, seeing him talking to Jeremiah with a bright smile across his face. "Smells great in here, Jeremiah."

"Look at those pancakes! You're already getting better, David." Dave turned his attention away, towards the praising voice of his Master, smiling.

"Thank you, Master."

"Such a good boy." Kurt pat Dave's arm. Well. That made Dave feel a little better.

"May I ask what you would have me do, Master?" Jeremiah spoke up, arms hooked behind his back as the two men sat down to eat.

"Make yourself a couple pieces of toast then go eat in the other room." Blaine told him.

"Yes, sir."

Dave glanced to his Master, questioningly, waiting. The man smiled at him. "David get what you want sweetie, but don't eat in here this time, okay? Go sit somewhere, keep Jeremiah company."

Dave shifted, then nodded, ending up just making toast. Because he saw Jeremiah do it, so just copied what he'd seen.

Blaine smiled at that, then looked to Kurt. "I hope you enjoy your breakfast, Kurt. Miah's a pretty good cook. Dig in!"

Dave didn't like that he wasn't getting to eat with his Master. It felt more normal to be sent away but. . At the same time, he felt a little lost. Blaine getting all that attention instead. Well. Blaine wasn't a slave. He was an actual Person. Of course he got Kurt's attention. Dave knew he needed to stop it with those stupid thoughts of his and just do what he was told without any question.

Dave wandered from the room to eat his toast, trying not to get crumbs everywhere as he inhaled his food. As he finished he noticed Jeremiah, sitting with his back against the couch, on the floor. The way Jeremiah was nibbling at the bread, staring at Dave with weary eyes, he reminded Dave of a squirrel who'd found the last acorn before winter, worried a bigger squirrel would shove him down and snatch it away. And Dave was the bigger, meaner squirrel.

"Thought you could have the real food," Jeremiah murmured, curious.

"That was real food." Dave answered with a growl, though he knew what Jeremiah meant. And it made him uneasy. "My old Master gave me stale, old bread. This is good." He said, trying to convince not just Jeremiah as he got closer to him and crouched down, ending up sitting behind the couch as well, ignoring how Jeremiah flinched away from him. Maybe Blaine was showing Kurt how to really treat slaves. Even though Dave had thought the way Kurt trained him was how all city dwellers did. Jeremiah however, squashed that thought. Made Dave think all these things were wrong. Maybe Jeremiah had been right, and Kurt didn't know what he was really doing. . .

"You think they're going to make us work outside?" Jeremiah asked, sounding unsure about that.

Dave on the other hand, licked his lip, glancing at the other slave. "I hope so."

"Hope so?"

"You like cooking and cleaning right?" Dave asked.

"Yes."

"Well, I like doing outside work."

"That's strange."

"You're strange." Dave countered with a fierce stare. How mature.

"I wasn't trying to be rude! I just think it's different, that's all." Jeremiah pouted, scooting away just a little bit.

"Jeremiah. David." It was Blaine's voice from the kitchen. Dave got himself up to go to him, Jeremiah jumping up with much more enthusiasm, scrambling past Dave to get there first. "Clean up the kitchen. And make sure you get everything. We don't want to attract bugs." Blaine said once both slaves were back, glancing at Kurt.

"No, we don't," Kurt grimaced. "I hate bugs."

"Yes, sir. I'll clean up." Jeremiah was soon doing just that, quickly and easily as if he had been doing it his whole life. Maybe because he had. Dave tried to help, though he wasn't as speedy as Jeremiah. Starting to get more and more frustrated with that fact. Every time he started something, Jeremiah took over and finished it faster, making Dave feel slow. It was embarrassing, especially with his Master standing right there.

"Do you have a problem with my slave, David?" Blaine abruptly asked.

Dave froze. Oh. Oops. He must have been staring. Glaring. He bowed his head quickly and wiped the expression from his face. Shaking his head.

"No, sir. I'm impressed with how well you've trained your slave." He decided to go with a little flattery. Which Blaine seemed to like, smiling. People liked to be flattered, Dave knew that. Like praise to a slave.

"Master, the cleaning is finished." Jeremiah spoke up, appearing at Dave's side, arms behind his back again. Dave tried not to frown. That was fast.

"Good boy," Blaine then turned his attention to Kurt. "What would you like to do, now that breakfast is done?" He grinned at Kurt, leaning against him. Dave didn't move from the spot he'd stopped when Blaine had initially spoken to him, still looking at the floor, his shoulders hunched.

"I'm not quite sure what we could do. Do you have any ideas?" Kurt looked at Blaine rather happily.

"Jenna, who owns this property, gave me an address where can horseback ride, if you wanna drive over there and give that a try." Blaine offered. "Said we could get a free lesson, of sorts."

Kurt grinned brightly. "Sure! That would be fun. . . .They're clean horses, right?"

"We're in the country Kurt, what's the fun if we can't get a little dirty?" Blaine laughed.

"Good thing I brought my cowboy inspired outfit," Kurt said teasingly. "David, sweetie, why don't you go outside while we're gone, huh? Have some fun."

"Yes, Master." Dave was glad to do that. He'd rather go with his Master, not because of the horses, but to stay _with_ the man. . . But being able to walk around outside for a while was good too. Though he'd rather work than just wander. Oh well. He could explore.

"You too, Jeremiah." Blaine nodded to his slave. "Stay close to David though. Miah isn't used to this sort of terrain after all." He added the last bit to Kurt, who seemed to agree with the idea.

"Go on now."

Dave turned, leading Jeremiah out the back door outside to a field. The sun up, only a few clouds dotting the crystal clear blue sky. It wasn't exceedingly warm, it being autumn, but even so Dave gave a huge grin and pulled his shirt off, making sure to see it on the back porch off the ground so it wouldn't get dirty, keeping his Master in mind, before stepping out into the grass, curling his bare feet against the dirt. God, it felt so nice to have sun on his skin again!

"Wha. . What happened to you?"

Dave turned around, looking at Jeremiah who had an absolutely horrified look on his face.

"What?"

"Your back!"

Dave frowned. Right. Jeremiah's skin had been smooth and nearly flawless, from what Dave had seen. "Punishment."

"Punishment?" Jeremiah's eyes went even wider, it was almost comical, the look on his face. "What did you _do_?"

"Stop acting like I did something awful! It was just normal punishment."

"That's not normal."

"My old Master preferred a whip." Dave told him. "All his slaves got punished like this."

"Whips don't do that." Jeremiah shook his head.

"Yeah, they do." Dave grounded out, getting annoyed. "I think I would know. Seeing as I was the one who got whipped."

"Me too. I've been whipped. My back doesn't look like _that_."

"You have not." Dave gave him a look of disbelieve. He'd seen the slaves skin. White and smooth and pretty. Not broken and disfigured like Dave's.

"Have so! My Master has a whip. It hurts but it doesn't leave nasty looking marks like that!"

"Then maybe you don't know what a _real _whip is," Dave snorted, shaking his head.

"My Master has a _real_ whip! And used it on my back!"

"Why the hell are you arguing, you want marks like these?"

"No." Jeremiah shook his head tightly, the motion quick and jittery.

"Then be glad you Master has a fake whip." Dave snapped, though Jeremiah still looked put out. Like Dave was insulting his Master's punishing implements. And like that was such a crime.

Finally Jeremiah walked forward into the grass with Dave, not staring at his back anymore, stopping as he crushed long grass under his bare feet, looking around slowly at the expanse of nature. Dave noticed the slave looked a little overwhelmed. Reminded Dave how he'd felt when he saw the city for the first time.

Jeremiah slowly looked down at the grass then jumped a little bit when a butterfly landed on a flower in front of his feet. It made Dave laugh. "It won't hurt you."

"I know that," Jeremiah mumbled. "I've seen butterflies before. It just startled me. That's all." He held his finger out to the butterfly, like he thought it might come to him if he offered his hand. Dave rolled his eyes then watched Jeremiah try and coax the little insect to him. Who did fly up, not landing on Jeremiah's hand but on his head, sitting against his curls. Jeremiah looked up and crossed his eyes trying to see where the butterfly had landed, but of course he couldn't. "Oh."

Dave shook his head at Jeremiah and ended up wandering away, leaving the other slave to do what he wanted. He leaned down, starting to pick flowers. There weren't a ton, it wasn't very warm out and it wasn't the season for a sea of wild flowers like Dave knew could happen at the right time of year, but he found enough. And pretty ones, gathering them against his arm. It gave him something to do and made him feel happy, because it had a cause behind it. He saw movement out of the corner of his eye and glanced back after a while, seeing the other slave was following him. And not just in his steps but also picking flowers. He rolled his eyes, yet again, but went back to picking. He was getting them for Kurt. To put in the cottage, and if they were tended to right, maybe even take them back to the city. Something pretty for his Master to remember the trip by.

He stood straight with his flowers after time had passed, inspecting them. Making sure they were all up to standard, good leaves, bright colored petals, nothing wilting, free of bugs.

"Ow!"

He turned, hearing squeaking noises from the slave following behind him who was holding his hand and staring at it like he'd just been burned. Dave cocked his head, not sure exactly what had happened. "What did you do?"

Jeremiah stepped over and slowly held his hand out to show Dave, looking at the bump on his hand up and pink a little bit, as a bee sting tended to do. Oh.

Jeremiah looked up at Dave, eyebrows knitted, staring like he was in desperate pain.

"It's just a bee sting, you'll be fine." Though the stinger was still in Jeremiah's palm, the barbs caught. "Give me your hand," Dave told him, holding out his large hands. Silly city boy, getting himself stung. Not that Dave had never been stung before, but that's not the point.

Jeremiah gave him a weary look but held his hand out closer. "Hurts."

Dave held Jeremiah's much softer, frailer hand in his own large, calloused ones, his flowers tucked to his chest. And grabbed the stinger without any warning between his fingernails, yanking it free of Jeremiah's hand in one harsh motion. "There."

"OW!" Jeremiah stumbled back from him, glaring a little bit. It really wasn't the best way to remove a stinger, but Dave just went by what he knew how to do. "Why did you do that! It's getting bigger!"

Jeremiah looked up at Dave with watering eyes then turned away to flee from him, like Dave had just caused him great physical pain.

"You gotta get it out or it'd be even worse!" Dave yelled after him when Jeremiah ran off for the porch. Dave rolled his eyes. That slave was a little weakling. It was just a bee sting. Not like it actually hurt. No wonder he thought Blaine's whip was real.

Whatever.

Dave returned to his gathering of flowers, not going back to the house until he'd deemed his little bouquet worthy of his Master. Dave set them on the porch and went inside after that, ignoring Jeremiah completely who was sitting on the porch holding a single flower in his unhurt hand. He'd be fine. Dave looked around once in the house. He knew he'd seen a pot in here earlier. . Aha! He smiled when he found it, grabbing it and going back outside to pot his flowers, getting his hands nice and dirty, literally, covered in dirt, in the process. But he seemed rather pleased with what he was doing. He'd missed being able to do stuff like this!

Dave looked up, hearing the car after a couple hours had passed of being outside, feeling excited to give his Master the gift. Soon as Blaine got out of the car though, Dave tried not to make a face, seeing Jeremiah run to his Master holding his hand out, obviously to show him what had happened. Probably blame Dave for it too.

"Hi, sweetie! Did you have a good time?"

Dave perked his head up when he head Kurt's voice and turned, holding the pot of flowers out towards him hopefully, bowing his head. "I picked these for you, Master."

"Oh, sweetie! They're beautiful! Oh my goodness! For me? We'll put them right inside the house above the fireplace." Kurt accepted the pot with a bounce of excitement, his eyes completely lighting up. His face even looked pinker than usual, Dave noticed.

"I'm glad they please you, Master."

"Kurt?" Dave looked up, seeing Blaine coming over with Jeremiah in tow, holding the wrist of the injured hand. "Jeremiah got himself stung by a bee. Do you know if there's anything specific I should do, or should I just have him bandage it?"

"Oh, you poor thing. Is the stinger out?" Kurt looked at Jeremiah's hand, inspecting it.

"Miah said David removed it."

"Come on inside, well get him fixed up. He's not allergic is he?" Kurt gestured with his head for Dave to follow as well.

"I'm not sure. I don't think he's ever been stung before."

"Well, I think if he was allergic he would already be having issues so he must be alright." Kurt went to the bathroom then came back with alcohol and a band-aid. "Here we go, this is all we'll need. The alcohol will draw whatever poison got inside so the pain with stop and the swelling will go down." He took care of Jeremiah after that and then kissed the area. "There. All better."

Jeremiah looked pleasantly surprised. "Thank you, Mister Hummel. It feels a lot better."

Dave however huffed, turning away to go put the flowers on the mantle like Kurt had said. Feeling that resentment again. It was just a stupid bee sting. Baby.

"Thank you Kurt. Don't need his hand getting infected." Blaine said, smiling briefly at Jeremiah, ruffling his hair.

Kurt nodded. "Good! Now, I'm need to go take a really hot bathe because I am S. O. R. E. Sore! God, I'm not going to be able to walk tomorrow, am I? Why did I let you convince me to ride a horse again?"

"You're the one who didn't want to leave." Blaine laughed. "Sounds like a good idea though. Jeremiah. Go run a bath for Kurt and come let him know when it's ready."

Jeremiah went immediately to do as he was told. Dave raised his eyebrows, glancing over, then down. Frowning. HE could do that. . Kurt was HIS Master, not that little thing's.

Though a moment later, Kurt came over, sitting down on the couch with a slight wince, rubbing his own thighs. Then smiled, looking at the flowers Dave had put up for him. "Gorgeous."

Dave went to him, kneeling on the floor next to Kurt's legs, leaning against the couch.

"They're rather eye-catching. Was nice of David to get them for you." Blaine said as he walked over, his hand brushing the top of Dave's head and fingers curling into his hair, Dave letting him this time as Blaine sat down next to Kurt. Dave was even slightly touching Blaine's leg because of where Blaine had decided to sit.

"Yes it was. He's a good boy."

Dave peered up at Kurt from his spot on the floor, but only for a few seconds because Kurt had leaned over to kiss, dropping his eyes in favor of looking at his Master's leg, leaning his head slowly against Kurt's knee. Blaine kissed back, making a soft noise and grinned before looking up upon Jeremiah's return.

"Mister Hummel's bath is ready."

"Thank you, Miah."

"You're welcome, sir. It was my pleasure."

Kurt stood up and stretched, ruffling Dave's hair. "Off to my bath."

Dave made a soft noise, watching Kurt leave the room. He stayed knelt on the floor, though he drew back some, giving Blaine space. Or, at least trying to make it appear that way.

"Jeremiah, come." Blaine patted the side of his own leg to call him over. "How's your hand? Better?"

"Better, sir." Jeremiah sat beside him on the floor obediently and held his hand up so that his Master could look and check it.

"Good, I don't want it to interfere with your work." Blaine smiled as he said it, moving his hand to absently tug at Jeremiah's curls as the slave dropped his hand away.

"Of course, sir." Jeremiah still had a flower in his uninjured hand, a buttercup, Dave noticed, that he'd been toting around with him. Jeremiah set it on Blaine's leg, not looking at him or saying anything. Blaine stared at it a moment then picked it up, twirling it in his fingers. Dave was wondering what the slave was doing. Other than copying him, though. . . He glanced over at his many flowers sitting against the fireplace. Not quite the same effort.

"You get this for me, Jeremiah?" Blaine asked softly, lifting the flower to his nose, while looking down at his slave.

"Yes, Master," Jeremiah said faintly. "I know it isn't like David's but . . I thought it was a nice idea and wanted to make sure you got one."

"That's very sweet of you, thinking of me." Blaine told him, running his fingers along that sharp jaw line on his slave's face. Dave shifted between looking at Jeremiah and down the hall Kurt had gone to bathe, finding himself feeling jealous again. Not sure why. Yes, Jeremiah was getting attention but from Blaine. Dave didn't want _his_ attention. He wanted his Master. But Blaine kept touching at Jeremiah's face and for some reason it made Dave feel envious to watch. "Is that how you got stung, picking a flower for me?"

Jeremiah was quiet a moment. He was obviously enjoying the affection from his Master, and looked almost pained in the process. "Yes, Master. It is."

"Thank you. Miah." Blaine said with a smile, trailing his fingers down Jeremiah's nose then brushed the pad of his middle finger against Jeremiah's lips. Dave saw that and furrowed his brows in slight confusion. What was he doing? Not that Dave thought it was bad, he'd like his Master to touch him that way, but he hadn't so. . . It appeared odd to him.

Jeremiah parted his lips, letting out a soft sigh. "Thank you, Master."

"You really can be such a good boy," Blaine cooed out, his finger tugging Jeremiah's lower lip down until it slid off the slicker skin. Dave shifted and ended up looking down at the floor after one last hopeful look towards the hall. The more he watched the more jealous he got. Blaine brushed some hair back behind Jeremiah's ear and rubbed at the tender skin for a moment, ghosting his nails across it. Jeremiah made a gentle noise, eyes fluttering shut.

"David, put this flower in a little bit of water for me." Blaine looked away from his slave, handing the flower to Dave. "And put it on the window."

"Yes sir, Mister Anderson." Dave took the flower, head bowed before wandering into the kitchen to find something to put the buttercup in. He ended up finding an old, empty glass jar which seemed suitable, and put just a little water in it, then plopped the flower in. He'd considered going to get some dirt for it but, no. This was all he was told to do. He found a window with good sunlight, in the kitchen, and set the flower down before smiling at it. It was rather nice of Jeremiah, making sure his Master wasn't left out. Obviously not as nice as what Dave had done, but still nice.

Dave came back to the living room just as Blaine was standing, along with Jeremiah, so he paused in the kitchen doorway, silently wondering where they were going. He watched, neither Master nor slave looking at him as they passed by, going down the hallway and. . . Into the spare bathroom? Which just raised more questions than anything, really not sure why Blaine would need his slave in the bathroom. . . Oh whatever. He'd rather not think too hard about what they could be doing in there. He sat down in front of the couch again, leaning against it while he waited for his Master to return.

Which he finally did, making Dave straighten up, dressed in a whole new outfit for the rest of the day. One that didn't smell like horses. And a pretty red scarf tied loosely around his neck. Kurt sat down, setting his hand into Dave's hair, playing with the curls. "That's so much better. . . Have you seen Blaine? Where's Jeremiah?"

"They went into the bathroom, Master." Dave told him, just pleased Kurt was back, leaning against his hand. Which didn't last long because as soon as those words were out of Dave's mouth, Kurt was on his feet again and dashing off down the hall towards that damn bathroom. What? Was there a party going on in there or something? Dave huffed, leaning himself back against the front of the couch.

But when he looked again, his Master was knocking on the door sharply, looking angry. "Blaine!"

Kurt folded his arms after a few seconds and backed away from the door, one eyebrow cocked and mouth set in a frown. That worried Dave. What was going on?

Finally the door opened, it taking a few minutes, Blaine slowly stepping out, looking sheepish as he rubbed the side of his neck. But he was smiling. "Sorry. I was. . ah.. . ."

"I don't care!" Kurt hissed out and turned to storm away from Blaine, back to Dave. Whom he sat down next to. On the floor. Pressing up against him. Woah what? What was going on? Dave stared at his Master in bewilderment.

". . .Master?"

"Kurt, wait! Kurt. What's wrong? Look, I'm sorry, I just. . I didn't want to pressure you into anything because of how I was feeling so, so I . . took a trip to the bathroom. You know. ." Blaine spoke as he approached, his voice awkward and embarrassed.

"With. Your. Slave! I don't care what your reasons are, Blaine. We're dating. You shouldn't do things like that. He's a human whether you admit it or not. He's not just some toy." Kurt looked away from Blaine and pressed closer to Dave, tears in his eyes.

". . .Kurt he's a slave." Blaine almost laughed the word 'slave' out. "It's like if I'd. . done it on my own. It doesn't mean anything."

"It does so! He's a human, Blaine! I don't care if he's a slave. He has the parts I do, he's our race, he's everything physically like me! You can't use him and expect me to not call it cheating!" Kurt practically growled out the words, pressing his face to Dave's shoulder to keep himself turned away from the other man.

Blaine tried to crouch down to Kurt, reaching a hand out, but Dave let out a thick growl, looking ready to fend Blaine off. The only time Dave would not be submissive for non-slaves was when he needed to defend his Master. And obviously, he did right now. Which made Blaine lift his hands, stepping back.

"Okay. . . No excuses. I'm sorry." Blaine sighed gently. "I see your point. You're right. We're. . We're dating I shouldn't have done that. . I'm sorry, Kurt. Really."

"Fine." Kurt said after turning to give Blaine a nice long, icy glare. "Promise you won't do it again. Just. Don't. Don't do it again."

"I won't." Blaine promised, quickly.

"Leave me alone for a while." Kurt mumbled, looking away again.

"Alright. I'll be in the bedroom." Blaine sighed, leaving Kurt and his slave alone for the time being.

Dave had no idea what just happened.

Once Blaine was gone though, Dave still felt unnerved by the fact his Master was on the floor with him. Looking and sounding like that. It scared him. "Master? May I ask if you're alright?"

"I'm fine, David. Blaine and I just had a very different view on something. He hurt me, but it's okay now. He promised not to do it again." Kurt's voice settled into a whisper.

Hurt him? What? Dave bristled upon hearing that, licking his lips while he tried to calm himself. Dave was here, nothing bad should be happening to his Master. He felt like he'd failed somehow.

"I promise not to let him hurt you again, Master." Dave told him, feeling like he suddenly needed to, his voice loyal and determined.

There was silence for a moment from Kurt, who looked at Dave with tear glossed eyes, his wounded expression slowly melting into an adoring one. "Oooh!" Kurt wrapped his arms around Dave's neck and pressed his face close. "Such a good boy."

Dave felt himself fill with warmth when that happened. He wasn't even certain what he was feeling. Giddy, maybe. His eyes were down but he leaned his head carefully towards his Master's, enjoying the closeness.

"Come on. Why don't we go do something? You haven't been out as much as I'd hoped." Kurt offered, both his hands slipping through Dave's hair then down over his face, holding his cheeks.

Dave loved it.

"Yes, Master," Dave breathed. "Anything you wish."

"Such a darling, aren't you?" Kurt kissed his cheek after moving his hands, then stood. "Come on David."

Dave got to his feet in a heart beat, taking Kurt's hand as he saw it held towards and allowed himself to be lead outside. Happily. Though Kurt let Dave lead the way once they were out in the warmer country air. "We'll go wherever you want to," Kurt said cheerfully. "I've been wanting to spend a little time with you, all day, you know?"

Dave didn't know if things could better right now, all these wonderful words and touches. Glad to be getting attention from his Master. Just the two of them. No one else. "May I take you to the pond, Master?"

"Of course!" Kurt squeezed Dave's hand. "I would love to see the pond."

The corners of Dave's mouth twitched in a small smile and he lead Kurt through some grass, loving the feeling of grass and dirt beneath his bare feet. It just felt so. . Familiar. Then a billion times better with his Master walking with him, hand in hand. It was a short walk to the pond, Dave stopping by the edge of the calm water, a few steps in front of Kurt. He could hear a few insects, a bird singing not far, and what sounded like a frog doing it's song early from somewhere among the reeds.

"This is beautiful, David. Absolutely gorgeous," Kurt breathed out, cautiously stepping closer to the waters edge, and closer to Dave.

"I'm happy you like it, Master." Dave said. Sincerely. Sounding extremely fond, glad to hear his Master talking like that. Especially after what had happened inside only minutes ago. He wanted his Master to be happy, see him smile. Not those tears.

"I do. I like it a lot. It's really nice.. . .Really. . ." Then the man paused, pulling his hand from Dave's and looking a little troubled, turning himself away. Kurt shook his head a moment, swallowing thickly.

"Master. . .?" Dave sounded questioning, seeing Kurt shake his head like that. He wondered if Kurt was still 'hurt', thinking it was something physical still. Something was wrong. He wondered if he could do anything to help. He'd do absolutely whatever his Master needed. "Master, May I ask if you need anything?"

Kurt smiled weakly. "No, sweetie. I don't need anything. . .Well." Kurt bit his lower lip, slowly looking to David. Uneasy. "Maybe a nice hug from you?"

Dave faltered at the request. A hug? Dave had never hugged. Even when Kurt had put his arms around him, Dave didn't return the gesture. Not because he didn't want to, but. . . It wasn't his place. Closest he had was when Kurt wanted Dave to lay an arm over him when they slept. Which he greatly enjoyed doing, by the way. However. Anything for Kurt. So he shuffled his feet and slowly put both arms around his Master's smaller frame. Tugging him close. Though it was awkward, Dave's arms and shoulders tense.

Kurt pressed his cheek to Dave, his head resting neatly against the crook of Dave's neck. Just the right height. He wrapped his arms around Dave and breathed in deeply. "You smell good."

"Thank you, Master. I've been trying to stay clean today, for you." Dave told him. He knew what Kurt liked.

"That's very sweet of you, David. Thank you." Kurt's voice trailed off, having a dreamy tone to it.

Dave let Kurt stay against him as long as he wanted. He was just fine with that, thank you. Arms around his Master, he slowly started to relax into it, feeling more comfortable. It was nice. Really nice. He even tightened his arms around Kurt protectively after a couple of minutes. Dave stood there, going between looking around, to down at his Master's hair, then away at the pond. The sky. Grass. Back to his Master again, where his eyes lingered.

And they did stand there for some time. Dave wasn't sure how long. He almost wondered if it was possible his Master had fallen asleep, leaning against his slave. Kurt was completely silent, but his eyes were open, staring at Dave's shoulder. Lost in thought. Dave decided he'd just be quiet for him. Allow physical contact to make his Master feel better.

"Alright. We better get back inside, Blaine's probably wondering where I went." Kurt sighed, pulling away from Dave with a hint of reluctance.

Dave's arms slowly dropped and he nodded. "Yes, Master."

They walked back to the house, both of them silent again, though Dave noticed how his Master kept looking at him. Dave could still feel warm tingles all over his body from where Kurt had been pressed to him. They were weird. But in a good way.

He hoped they never stopped.


	16. Chapter 16

"Do as you wish sweetie. I need to go speak with Blaine." Another ruffle of the hair and Kurt was gone. He slipped into the room where Blaine said he would be, feeling tentative. Scared even. The man was curled up on top of the covers, eyes shut, appearing to be asleep the way his arm dangled off the bed. Kurt sat down on the edge and stared at the napping man a long while before putting a hand on his shoulder. "Blaine. . .?"

Blaine must have just been dozing a little because he blinked his eyes open right as he heard Kurt's voice. "Hmm?" Blaine stretched, rolling onto his back before looking up at Kurt with a slow, goofy smile on his face. "Hey you."

"Hey," Kurt replied in a softer voice. He wasn't sure what he was supposed to do right now. Standing out by the water with David, resting in his arms. . . It'd felt so good. He didn't know if he'd ever felt safer in his life than with that slave holding onto him. The ironic part was that it scared him to think that. And even worse, now, looking down at Blaine, he felt the need to go back to David.

Blaine slowly sat up and leaned in, kissing Kurt softly on the lips. Obviously not knowing anything was wrong. It made Kurt feel those rough pangs in his chest. They weren't as hard as they once were, but they were there. "You hungry?"

"No," Kurt replied. They'd eaten after riding horses, the man who owned the little ranch providing a little food. Kurt stared at Blaine again. Who just looked back at him with those dark brown eyes, looking at Kurt like he was the only one in the world that mattered.

Why was this so difficult?

Kurt couldn't stop himself and leaned down for another kiss quite suddenly, running a hand along Blaine's jaw. Blaine's eyelids fluttered when Kurt's lips met his again, his hand touching Kurt's forearm as the other man nudged Blaine down to curl up on the bed with him. And for a long moment, the two kissed each other. Open mouthed but slow. Languid. Just enjoying the feel of each other.

Kurt felt arms going around his neck just as Blaine broke the kiss, then their noses were being rubbed together. It made Kurt smile, slowly at first and then even wider at the adorable noise Blaine made as he did the motion. Kurt closed his eyes a moment, just leaning his head against Blaine's. He didn't know what he was doing anymore. Maybe he did still feel the same way for Blaine. Maybe. It was all so frustrating. Blaine made him happy. He really did. . . He lifted a hand to rub at Blaine's jaw again. "You know this doesn't mean I've forgiven you, right?"

"I know. I. . I am sorry, Kurt. I spoke with Jeremiah and it won't happen again. I promise." Blaine kissed Kurt again. "I decided I can. . Kind of see where you were coming from."

"Kind of? What do you mean 'kind of'!" Kurt jerked up, out of Blaine's arms and scooted to the edge of the bed, frowning. "Blaine. What you did was wrong. It was CHEATING! He's not just some . . some . .. TOY. I would never, ever think of doing that with David while I was dating somebody! Heck, I think it's wrong to do it even when I'm single!" He threw his hands up. "It was totally wrong. Completely. Wrong."

"I'm sorry! I know now it's against your morals, so I'm not going to do it, alright?" Blaine looked unsure though as he laid a hand on Kurt's shoulder. "I'm trying to understand, Kurt. But can you try too? I know you didn't grow up around slaves, but it's pretty normal for that sort of thing."

"No, Blaine. I just. . ."

"Kurt. They're slaves. They are meant to please their Master in any way asked of them." Blaine told him, trying to get closer. "Jeremiah got upset when I told him there would be no more. . Of that. It was a reward for him. He'd ask to do it. I wasn't forcing anything on him. Not. . Not that I'm arguing for you to let me continue that because I'm not, I promise you I won't do it anymore." He added on quickly, holding his hands up.

"I don't care. I still see it as cheating. That's all there is to it. It's cheating and it's wrong. They're bred and trained to think it's okay. To think they should want it." Kurt shook his head. "You take advantage of that. Have taken advantage of that. They're humans too!"

"I have never denied they're human Kurt. I care about Jeremiah. He's very important to me. I've know him before I even had him in my name, when he was owned by my parents. Since I was a kid. That's why I said I could sort of understand what you meant. How you can see it as cheating. I'll admit, I'd. . Never thought of it that way." Blaine reached out, touching at Kurt's arm. "That's why I'm so sorry."

Kurt pulled away from him, searching his face for a few moments. He didn't know what he should do. He didn't like Blaine as much as he once had, even if not all of the feelings were done, he was sure he was falling for David even though he shouldn't. Really, really shouldn't. Blaine was the smart choice. He was the healthy choice.

"Why can't things ever be simple?"

"Because then it wouldn't be life." Blaine smiled just a little bit, making Kurt flinch a little. He hadn't realized he'd said that out loud. "Again. I'm sorry. It was very rude of me to do at all, Kurt. It won't happen again. I promise."

"Can we just cuddle?" Maybe if he didn't hype himself up too much, those feelings for Blaine would be back. That's what he kept telling himself anyway. Seemed like every time he tried that, it'd be okay, then he'd see David and everything would crash down on him again. It was becoming a vicious cycle he just didn't know that he could keep up with. Not at this rate. He laid down and curled up into a ball on the bed. Back towards Blaine.

Blaine followed him, laying up against him. Putting his arms around Kurt. He kissed at Kurt's neck, not trying to start anything, the gesture just gentle and offering comfort, Kurt could feel that. He knew Blaine felt bad. What he didn't know was if Blaine felt bad for what he'd actually done. He doubted it. The way Blaine kept trying to explain why it was perfectly okay. . No, it wasn't okay. Kurt insisted that to himself.

Kurt wasn't sure if anything was going to be okay.

* * *

><p>Dave had slowly laid himself down on the hard floor, curled up against the couch. He wasn't asleep, just staring upward. Over at the flowers he'd picked for his Master, distantly. Thinking about how nice hugging his Master had been. How it made him feel. How much he wanted his Master to come back and let Dave put his arms around him again. And that was scary. He was a slave. . . Why was he thinking like this? It wasn't right. He'd probably get hit for saying what was on his mind. The point of the hug had been to make his Master feel better. Not so Dave could feel greedy and want more of it. If Kurt wanted more, Dave would do so happily, but until then, he needed to put those thoughts from his mind. It wasn't his place to want a damn thing.<p>

So he just waited. Waited for his Master to return, with or without that Blaine of his. But the minutes ticked on by. He ended up laying on his stomach, arms cross against the floor, chin resting against them as he stared down the hall towards his Master's bedroom.

"David?"

Dave jumped up so fast when he heard his Master's voice he nearly tripped over his own feet. Then went still, face warm at the ungraceful motion. "Yes, Master?"

"Will you get us a snack, sweetie?" Kurt settled himself down against the cushions of the couch and looked over to Dave, eyebrows up.

"Yes, Master. May I ask what you want?" Dave was already moving towards the kitchen however, ready to dash off to do what his Master wanted.

Whatever you find that looks good," Kurt replied. "Not much, I just feel like I need _something_. See if there is something in there you like."

Dave never knew what to do with himself when Kurt told him to chose. But, he wasn't going to question now. "Yes, Master." He went into the kitchen, looking around. He ended up finding fruit that was cut up, looked like left over's from breakfast. Apple pieces and banana. So he got that, taking it back out to Kurt in a bowl. He knelt down at his Master's feet by the couch and held the fruit towards him. "Does this please you, Master?"

"It does please me. Very much." Kurt set the bowl on his lap. "Sit up here David, you know how I hate you being on the floor."

Dave looked hesitant. He liked being down by Kurt's feet. But he liked doing what he was told even more, so he got up on the couch with Kurt after a couple seconds passed, putting his hands in his lap and keeping his head down.

Kurt leaned against him and eventually held a piece of banana to Dave's lips after eating some himself. "Eat David. You must be hungry as well, huh? Only eating toast this morning?"

Dave took the food that was being held to his mouth obediently. Yes. He was hungry. But he felt bad for saying so, so his shoulders hunched a small bit when he swallowed.

"I'm okay Master. I'm happy to eat when you want me to." Dave said, sounding rather bright and proud of that statement. Made up for his thought of being hungry.

"Of course you are, sweetie. You're a very good boy." Kurt grinned, eating some of the fruit.

Dave felt a warmth flood him upon hearing that and he bit at the inside of his cheek to keep himself from grinning to much. "Thank you, Master. You're good to me."

After Kurt finished his snack, Dave took the bowl back to the kitchen, only to return seeing his Master standing, stretching his arms up over his head. Making Kurt arch in such an elegant, appealing way. Dave could stare at that all day. "So, David. What shall we do while Blaine is still asleep, hmm? I think I want to go outside again."

"I'll be happy to walk with you, Master." Dave offered.

"Good." Kurt then grabbed Dave's hand. "Why don't you take me somewhere else that's as beautiful as that pond?"

"Yes, Master." Dave held onto Kurt's hand snugly, but not too tight, as they walked outside. He lead his Master around behind the cottage, into the field where he'd picked the flowers. It was a big expanse of land, a light breeze making the long grass and flowers sway to the side. A butterfly even fluttered past them, Dave noting it looked like the same kind that had startled Jeremiah. Maybe the same one.

"I used to love those when I was a kid. Well, after Mom assured me that it wasn't a bad, hurting insect." Kurt mused. Dave was about to say something, when he felt his Master's arms lock around one of his larger ones, then Kurt laid a kiss on his shoulder. Oh. . . Dave licked his lips, taking a deep breath.

"When the flowers were out at my old home, at spring, there'd be so many butterflies. More than I could count." Dave didn't know the names of the species, but he was able to differentiate of course between the different kinds, even the ones that look similar, knowing they weren't exactly the same. He had enjoyed watching them when he could.

"I would love to be here when that happens." Kurt sounded wistful.

"I think it would please you, Master. It's very beautiful." Dave told him, looking around at the field, then at the butterfly that had landed on a flower and was now gliding away. "I wish I could show you."

"Maybe someday, David." Kurt laid his head against his slave's shoulder. "This is so nice. . ."

"It pleases you, Master?"

Kurt gave a gentle laugh. "It does, David. Even better with you here. . ."

Him? Not his Blaine? That was fine, Dave liked it. He heard his Master sigh though and it made him look over to his Master curiously. Kurt was gazing out at the field with his eyebrows knitted down, looking like he was worried about something, that pink color in his cheeks again. "Master, are yo-. . May I ask if you're alright?"

It took his Master a long moment to answer, a thoughtful look taking over the concern on his face before he looked at Dave, eyes bright. "You know, David. I think I am alright. Really. I think I'm good."

I'm happy then, Master." Dave smiled, sincerely when he said it. He knew he cared for his Master. In ways he probably shouldn't. He knew Kurt gave him feelings he couldn't really understand that he both loved and hated. They felt nice, they made him smile, but they also made him hurt, whenever Kurt was attending to someone else. Like his lover boy. That terrified him that he would feel that way. But Dave was able to squash those thoughts because his Master's happiness is what's important. Not his own.

"May I walk you through the grass, Master?"

"Yes, David. You may." Kurt clung tighter to Dave's arm. "Just don't let the ticks get me."

Dave glanced down at his Master's boots and long pants. He'd probably be fine. Dave had the better chance of getting bitten, walking around with bare feet. "Yes, Master." He didn't know he could stop ticks, but Kurt's long clothes should help deter them. "There aren't as many this time of year, Master, they like when it's hot outside."

"Oh, good." Kurt seemed to relax when he heard that.

They walked through the grass for a while, Kurt's arms cozily locked around Dave's. A few times they'd stop, Dave pointing out a bird or a type of flower even for Kurt to look at. Dave loved it. Feeling happy. Liking the clean air, the smells, the feel of grass under his feet. No cars honking, no people yelling, just quiet noises floating by. So many familiar things.

"This is nice, David." Kurt said gently.

"I'm glad it pleases you, Master." Dave beamed as he said it. All of this was nice for the slave, because it was memorable. Somehow it was better however with his Master holding his arm, walking with him. Made everything so much more enhanced.

"Perhaps someday we'll get a home out here, David. What would you think of that? I love the city, but it isn't a place one resides in their whole life. At least, not in my opinion." Kurt mused while they walked, enjoying the smells of flowers and uncut grass.

"That would be nice, Master." Dave said, though his voice was full of excitement at that prospect. Even though, Kurt said someday, it was something. He fully expected he'd remain under Kurt's ownership from here on out, no reason for him to think otherwise.

Dave was just. . . happy. Not even realizing he was smiling as he walked with his Master. Even the silence was comforting to him, not even knowing what his Master might be thinking about.

Eventually they circled around to head back to the house. Dave was a little saddened to have to go back, but he knew he would eventually. It was more than just going back inside. It was taking his Master back to Blaine. . . Again, selfish! Don't think like that. He should be glad to take his Master back to a man he cared for so much. Who made his Master happy. THAT was the important thing!

Inside, Blaine was sitting on the couch, lounging, a book in his hand that he wasn't really reading, just thumbing through. "Hey! Wondered where you went off to."

"I had David show me around some more. It's so beautiful out there. . ." Kurt said gently, walking over to sit next to Blaine. Dave followed, kneeling down on the floor by his Master's legs. Kurt said nothing about it, just put his hand in the slaves hair. Kurt seemed more prone to let Dave sit on the floor with Blaine around. Dave had no idea why that was. Oh well, the petting was nice. Though, he could tell his Master was tense, and that concerned him. But he didn't feel it was his place to say anything with his Master's Blaine sitting there.

"Sounds wonderful, that was nice of him." Blaine leaned against Kurt, sighing softly. "Jeremiah is making dinner. It should be done cooking soon."

"Okay. Sounds good Blaine. .I . . No. Wait. I was going to be patient and let this wait until after dinner so we wouldn't eat in tense silence, but-" Kurt looked at Dave. "Sweetie, go help Jeremiah please? I need to talk to Blaine."

"Yes, Master." Dave nodded and stood, leaving to go into the kitchen. As uncertain as he felt about it. He didn't like how his Master was talking either. It worried him. He hoped everything was alright "My Master told me to help you." He said to Jeremiah as he walked into the kitchen.

Jeremiah eyed him and then just nodded. "Do you know how to fry vegetables?"

". . .I can cut them." Dave said. Though he hunched his shoulders. "I've never fried anything though, no." He finally admitted, that heavy feeling in his gut returning.

Useless.

"Uhm, well. . ." Jeremiah frowned a little, looking around for a moment like he was trying to find something. "I already cut them up so I don't need you to do that. Why don't you just. . Stay out of the way until I find something."

Dave huffed but he did stand aside. Turning himself away so he didn't just have to watch Jeremiah cook. That made him uncomfortable. He'd been told to help. Not stand here like decoration!

Luckily, that didn't last long because Blaine came into the kitchen, not exactly looking like his usual perky self. "David, your Master is asking for you."

"Yes, sir." Dave quickly went back to the living room, about to ask what his Master needed but he stopped short. Kurt was curled up on the end of the couch, his face buried against his knees, shoulders shaking.

"Master. . .? Are you alright?"

Kurt lifted his head, rubbing his arm over his eyes before looking to Dave. And smiling at him, though it was weak and trembling. Then held his hands out towards Dave. "Come here, big boy. Come sit with me. . . Please?"

Dave looked at his Master, feeling a heat rise in his face at the words and gesture, but concern overshadowed it. Kurt's eyes looked red. Like he'd been crying. Dave went right to him, getting on the couch instead of the floor due to how Kurt had held out his arms. Which apparently was the right choice because Kurt turned against him and curled up against his chest, letting out a shaky breath. Face momentarily hidden against Dave's shoulder.

"May I ask if you're alright, Master?" Dave gazed at him.

Kurt snuggled in close to Dave, breathing him in. "I'm just fine, sweetie. Don't worry. Everything. . . Everything is going to be alright. I promise. Blaine and I are still friends, but we. . We broke up, David."

"Broke up?" That sounded painful.

"We aren't dating anymore."

Dave furrowed his brows at first. Dating. . . .Oh! Lovers. Wait, they weren't lovers anymore? Why? What happened? He didn't actually say these questions out loud of course. If his Master wished to tell him, he would. Right now, Kurt was just quiet.

". . .You won't kiss him anymore, Master?" Dave asked, not even noticing the hopeful edge to his tone, asking more as clarification than anything.

"No, no more kissing," Kurt actually laughed a little as he replied, his crying stopped. The laugh made Dave smile, making that cold feeling do away. And was glad to hear that. He felt so awkward when Kurt kissed Blaine. And jealous, but he didn't want to admit that. Actually he didn't want to admit the awkward part either, was selfish.

"I'm glad you're still friends, Master." He ended up saying. He didn't want his Master being upset for losing a lover. He knew People could be highly invested in that.

""You really are a very good boy, David. We'll be going home tomorrow but we'll come back to the country sometime, I promise."

"I'd like that, Master."

"Good. Come on. Let's go check on the state of dinner, hmm?"

In the kitchen, Blaine had apparently decided to sit himself down at the table, just looking at Jeremiah distantly even as Kurt walked in with Dave behind him, an elbow on the table top, head leaning against his hand.

"Hey," Kurt murmured. Blaine sat up straighter, averting his attention to Kurt as the man spoke. "I was wondering how dinner was going?" Dave noticed his Master sounded a little. . Uncomfortable? Something.

Blaine forced up one of his smiles that even Dave had grown used to seeing. "Good. Jeremiah should be finished soon."

Kurt sat down in the chair beside Blaine, but not close. "Great. I'm starving. Thank you for cooking Jeremiah."

The slave just nodded and looked over at his Master for a moment before we returned to making the meal.

Blaine leaned a little closer to Kurt when he sat down, even ending up, pressing his shoulder to Kurt's. And Kurt accepted it, their heads going together gently. Even though it made Dave momentarily bristle, glancing up to see that. Master said they weren't lovers anymore. But. Maybe People just did that when they were friends. Blaine was a Free Person, which meant he could do what he wanted. Dave tried to remember that he had no right to judge. So he just turned towards Jeremiah. ". . .Can I help?"

Jeremiah just looked at him like Dave was ridiculous. "You said you couldn't do anything."

"I can if you show me what to do." Dave insisted, trying not to scowl, his face feeling hot however. He didn't want to be of no use, but this slave made him feel that way. For a moment Jeremiah just stared again. Dave cocked his head slightly, narrowing his eyes. Dave just stared back, but this slave bringing out his dominance. He kept acting like he was so much better than Dave, being a fancy little city slave. Knew how to cook and clean. But then gets stung by a bee and cries about it.

"Then wash the dishes as I'm finishing." Jeremiah finally said with an exasperated sigh.

Dave grunted, not saying anything else to the slave as he turned to start washing like he said. Least it was something. Dave's hands felt restless.

Jeremiah plated the foot and brought it to Blaine and Kurt, sitting it down for them with his head politely bowed.

"Make David a plate too." Kurt requested.

"Slaves aren't supposed to eat this kind of food, Mister Hummel. I only made enough for you and Master, sorry."

Dave looked up when Kurt said his name, glancing between them. Only to tense up, curling his fists when Jeremiah defied him with words. How dare he? Dave didn't care if he got any of the food, but, how dare he speak to his Master like that? Dave said nothing though, looking down at his task instead.

"Jeremiah isn't used to making portions for slaves, Kurt." Blaine told his now just friend again. "He doesn't eat with me."

"Fine." Kurt sighed. "David, you can share mine. Jeremiah, get him a fork."

I'm cleaning. Sorry."

Kurt narrowed his eyes. So did Dave. What a little back talker! That wasn't allowed! What in the world was wrong with that slave? Dave was about to offer to get his own fork but Kurt had stood up, grabbing his plate. "I'll get it myself then. David, come on. We're eating outside."

"Yes, Master." Dave agreed, stopping what he was doing glad to follow. Blaine still didn't say anything. Dave figured that was about to change as soon as he was left alone with his slave in the kitchen.

Dave settled by his Master by the rocking chairs outside as Kurt sat down, putting the plate on his lap. Dave didn't sit on a chair though, but on his knees next to Kurt.

"Mister Anderson's slave doesn't like _me_, Master." Dave said, like he was trying to make Kurt feel better than it was Dave that Jeremiah was acting out from, not because of Kurt. Though Dave didn't actually know for sure what was going on with that slave. He was more than willing to take the blame if it made his Master feel better.

"Don't worry about it David. I know it isn't your fault, alright?" Kurt smiled at the other man and pat his head. "Now eat your food." He himself started to eat, looking out towards the road further out in front of them.

"Yes, Master." Dave ate, for once, slower because it was off the same plate as his Master's. It made him feel uneasy, like he shouldn't be doing that, even if he'd just been told to. Especially kneeling on the ground, not sitting at a chair. Dave stopped eating after a few bites, looking up at Kurt as the man hummed. Dave liked when he did that, it sounded so. . .sweet. Kurt noticed the slave was looking at him, his blue eyes meeting the deep gold, the eye contact only lasting for only a couple seconds before Dave quickly averted his eyes downward respectfully.

Kurt smiled and went back to eating. "So, David. We're going home tomorrow. I need you to pack up for me later, okay?"

"Yes, Master." Dave shifted on his knees, on the porch, and laid his head against his Master's thigh. It was bittersweet, leaving. He loved this atmosphere. But he was ready to be away from Blaine and his back talking slave. Be alone with his Master.

Kurt let his hand rest in Dave's hair, rubbing the area idly. He was finished with his food so he set the plate aside. Dave closed his eyes for a long moment while Kurt rubbed at his scalp softly. Was such a nice feeling. . .

"May I take your plate in for you, Master?" He offered after a moment had passed, glancing up, his voice laced with contentment.

Kurt looked over at the plate. "Oh, yes. Please do, then come back out here, okay?"

Dave picked up the plate and went back inside, only pausing because Blaine was walking past him, towards the kitchen, like he was on a mission. Dave saw what was in Blaine's hand and backpedaled, going wide eyed for a few seconds. Dave knew what that was with barely giving it a second glance. A whip. But Blaine was ignoring him. Oh. . . . Oh. Well. Good! That slave of his needed to be punished to talking like that to Kurt.

He waited, eyes down as Blaine moved Jeremiah from the floor, the slaves shirt lifted up like he'd been getting another punishment, Blaine holding his arm roughly. This kitchen was much to small for him to use the whip. So he took him out the back door, outside on the opposite side of the house than Kurt. Dave tried to ignore what was going on, like he used to at his old home. He washed the plate and forks before returning to his Master, getting down on the ground again to resume the position he'd been in before. Except he wasn't all the way down on his haunches before there was a resounding _**CRACK**_ echoing through the air. Dave flinched, hard, and ducked himself down, though not in a sense to get away, it was like he was exposing his back. The sound having an effect on him. Even if it wasn't for him.

Kurt flinched pretty hard too. "What was THAT?"

Dave tried not to shake. The whip. Dave certainly knew what one sounded like. This one had a different sound to it though, a more staccato snap. "Mister Anderson is punishing his slave, Master."

"Stay right here. I'll be back, okay?" Kurt got up and left Dave sitting there.

Which, ended with Dave curling his body up and covering his ears. Block out the noise as much as he could. Which wasn't enough, he could still hear the loud snap of the whip. And it scared him even more even though Dave was safely at the front porch. He didn't like that his Master was around the whip. He didn't want his Master near a whip. For so many reason.

A few minutes later, his Master's voice was back. "David? Are you alright?"

Dave instantly leaned his head against his Master's leg, dropping his hands and letting out a long breath. "Yes, Master."

A hand went into Dave's hair, petting at him soothingly, Kurt's voice coming out full of comfort. "Don't you ever worry about getting whipped, alright? I won't ever, ever do that to you."

"You're good to me, Master." Dave breathed out.

Kurt pulled away to go sit in the chair again, where Dave followed, carefully setting his chin against Kurt's knee, eyes averted off to the side.

"Just. . . Go easy on Jeremiah, okay? I think he. . .Davis I think he loves Blaine. A lot."

"Yes, Master. He should." Dave said, head still against Kurt. If Blaine kept Jeremiah around as a personal slave like Kurt, even if there were differences in their handling, Dave was of the opinion the slave should show love for his Master. "Like I love you, Master." Dave said softly, bowing his head again, his forehead touching Kurt's knee.

". . .David. What if I said, just an example, if Jeremiah was IN love with Blaine. Wanted to be his boyfri- Er. Lover."

"Can't do that." Dave shook his head. "If he thinks that will happen, he's selfish and delusional." Dave said firmly. A slave wasn't supposed to worry about his own feelings. Not feelings like those. He was to please his Master and want his Master to be happy, that's all. Slaves don't have lovers.

Kurt swallowed thickly. "You can't help who you love, David. He can be in love with his Master. It's not something you fight."

"Slaves don't have lovers. We are lucky to serve our Master's and shouldn't ask for more." Dave sounded so sure of that, letting out a huff. Love. A silly notion for a slave. He'd been told a long time ago, that wasn't for slaves. It was for People and Masters. Fine, if Jeremiah was 'in' love with his Master, but in Dave's opinion, if Jeremiah ever thought he was going to be his Master's lover, then he was an idiot.

His Master was suddenly silent. But the hand remained in his hair, gently massaging Dave's scalp. Then Dave suddenly heard him give a long, unsteady sigh.

"Forget it. Let's just go inside. I'm tired."


	17. Chapter 17

Kurt sighed and went to the bathroom once he'd come back inside, deciding he needed to shower despite his earlier bath. He felt dirty after wandering around outside like that. Plus, he doubted he would get one in the morning.

It was a good place to think as well.

He'd told Blaine he wanted to break up because his feelings didn't seem as strong anymore, that he was sure it had just been a crush and now didn't want to force himself to try and be with Blaine. It wasn't fair on either of them. Blaine even agreed with him on that. Kurt had cried, upset he was losing his first boyfriend, even more when Blaine had wrapped his arms around him and told him it was all okay. How that man wasn't angry with him was a miracle in Kurt's mind. Even wanted to stay friends with him, like before. How sweet and understanding the man had been. He'd seen tears in Blaine's eyes but no crying was seen. Blaine had even smiled, for heaven's sake! It almost made him regret his decision. Telling Blaine about his feelings not being where he wanted them to be.

What Kurt didn't tell Blaine, was where his feelings were being focused.

On David.

Which was why as he stood in the shower Kurt felt like he wanted to cry again. What David had said outside. . . Could the slave never really love him? Because he wouldn't allow himself to? David seemed so sure that Masters and slaves could not be together. That slaves could not love. Like they weren't capable of it. All because _someone_ told him he wasn't worth love. That hurt to even think about. It was even worse that David appeared to accept that so readily. Like it didn't bother him at all. Kurt didn't know what to do. Perhaps if he sat down and talked to David some more the slave would understand. But at the same time, it just furthered his concern. Would David say he loved Kurt because Kurt was asking for it? Kurt would never command such a thing of him, of course, but would David think he was? Kurt sure hoped not. Even if it meant he'd be single again, without Blaine or David, he didn't want to command love. Not _that_ kind of love. Having a slave to love and adore him was one of the reasons he'd bought David. But not to force romantic love. Kurt didn't believe he could force such a thing and no one ever should be subjected to that. It wouldn't be any better than staying with Blaine despite his lessening feelings.

But would the slave understand? Would David even want him like that if he thought slaves weren't supposed to love like that?

The thought made him ache. Rejected by a slave. . What was his world coming to?

Kurt had ended his shower and was dressed in his pajamas when he went into the room he and Blaine were sharing. He sighed, feeling a deep pang of sadness as he looked at the bed. At Blaine, who was sitting right there in front of him with that warm inviting smile of his, gazing at Kurt.

Why had he ended their relationship again?

"Master, may I ask if you need anything else before sleep?"

Kurt jumped in surprise before noticing David was standing off in a corner with his Master's things packed up, but the bags still open for Kurt to finish with in the morning. He lifted his hand over his heart, looking at his slave, who merely gazed back with an obedient, slightly lowered submissive stare. The look on his face blank.

"I do not, David, thank you. Just have a good rest, okay?"

"Yes, Master. Goodnight." David bowed his head before exiting the room, Kurt looking at him with a yearning gaze. Wishing he'd had given him more than just those words before leaving. Wishing his slave was staying in bed with him.

Blaine cocked his head. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah. It's. . It's been a long day." Kurt curled his arms to himself, slowly walking towards the bed.

"Yeah." Blaine agreed, looking away.

That made Kurt give him a sad, longing look before settling himself under the covers next to Blaine. Next to his ex-boyfriend.

Such a horrible thought.

Blaine shifted a little, being pantsless under the covers by Kurt, just in a long t-shirt covering him, other than the socks on his feet, as he glanced at the other man. Though he did smile, stretching out. ". . . Even if this wasn't exactly what I'd planned. . . I'm glad you came with me this weekend. Was nice, getting away from everything."

Kurt smiled back at him and rolled over onto his side. "Thank you, Blaine. I'm glad that you brought me along on your trip, and it was fun despite everything else. Really, it was. I just wish this would have worked out. I really, really do."

"Anytime. I'd be glad to come out here again." Blaine sighed a little, head on the pillow. " . . . I wish they had too." Blaine nodded then reached a hand out to brush Kurt's shoulder. "But if you didn't feel right about it. . Well. You need to take care of yourself, first and foremost, Kurt. I'm not going anywhere, don't worry."

"I'm glad you aren't pushing me away. I would understand, but it really means a lot to me that you'll still be here for me. With me." Kurt pressed close to Blaine, snuggling against him despite the slight tension he could feel between them. He just wanted things to be normal. And Blaine was warm and comfortable, those arms wrapping around Kurt in an instant.

"Of course. We've been friends longer then boyfriends, you know?" Blaine smiled, real this time, squeezing his arms around Kurt's form. "Why don't you get some sleep? We can head back in the morning then you'll have a day to just rest until work, Monday."

"Alright." Kurt nodded against the other's chest. "Goodnight, Blaine." It didn't take him very long to fall asleep after that, either, mentally and physically exhausted.

* * *

><p>Dave woke up the next morning around five. Mostly because it was slowly ingraining itself into his internal clock to get up then, for his Master. He yawned, stretching his arms over his head with a few pops in his shoulders as he sat himself up on the edge of the slave bed. He ignored Jeremiah, who had once again slept <em>under<em> the bed instead of on it. Dave tried to convince him the night before that it was alright, but the slave barely spoke to him, told him to be quiet because they'd been ordered to go to sleep. Dave was just curious as to what the slave's _problem_ was. He couldn't be upset about punishment. Punishment is what made things all better, for both sides. Yet Jeremiah was still acting bitter. So what was it? Dave didn't know, but Jeremiah would look at him like Dave had committed some kind of crime.

Dave was buttoning up one of his shirts as he wandered to the kitchen, ready to make coffee, only to stop. Oh right. This wasn't home. No coffee machine. He huffed, leaning against the counter, deciding just to wait until his Master woke up.

Jeremiah walked in only a minute or two later and set to work on something, moving around the kitchen. Dave realized after staring long enough, Jeremiah was making coffee! How? It was a different sort of machine from the looks of things, so Dave got closer to the much smaller slave with interest in his eyes, not saying anything to him however. Which made Jeremiah glance back at him a few times with a frown. He went on preparing the coffee though, not speaking to Dave. Soon enough it was done and sitting in the pot, waiting to be claimed by the Master's when they awoke, filling the kitchen with a rich smell.

Dave had noted everything the slave did. Not that it really mattered, his Master had that special machine he couldn't remember the name of. Didn't mean Dave couldn't be curious. Speaking of, he looked over Jeremiah. "You've been quiet."

"Yes, I have. Does it bother you?"

"No." Dave shifted. "You just kept trying to talk to me before." He pointed out.

"And you always respond with disrespect. So if you don't mind, I don't want to talk to you. Besides, our Masters are still asleep and I don't want to wake them with our pointless talk."

Dave scowled and crossed his arms over his chest. Even so, he did go quiet.

For a few minutes.

"Should we make them breakfast?"

"I will make them breakfast. _You_ stay over there and out of the way."

Dave was still for a few seconds then exhaled, a noise coming out like a growl. "I can help." He insisted. He was NOT going to stand here and watch another slave work. No. He was tired of this!

"No. You can't. Please leave me alone and stop talking now."

Dave bristled, able to feel hair standing up on the back of his neck. "I _CAN_." Dave said, a little loudly, getting really annoyed. He stepped closer to Jeremiah, glaring at him. "I know you're a fancy, pampered, and shit city slave, but I can do stuff too you know?"

"I didn't say- Just. I don't want your help! Get out! Leave me alone!" Jeremiah shoved at Dave in a pointless effort to get him away. "Why don't you go find your stupid Master and do something for him!"

Dave's eyes flashed. The shoving was one thing but calling his Master stupid? _STUPID_? That sent anger spiraling through him like he hadn't felt before. He grabbed at Jeremiah, shoving him hard back against the counter and tried to pin him there, knocking a few things over, sending them clattering to the floor. Jeremiah whimpered as Dave held him there, in his face, hissing out his words. "Don't you _DARE _insult my Master! You're nothing but spoiled, back talking, disobedient slave who doesn't deserve to serve it's Master!"

"I'm spoiled! Your Master doesn't even punish you properly! He _IS_ stupid for that and because he left my Master! That was stupid!"

Dave growled and leaned back only to slam himself forward again to knock the wind out of Jeremiah. He could feel the other slave shake. "Shut up! I expect nothing from _MY_ Master. You're a selfish idiot!"

Jeremiah glared at Dave, trying to breathe. "I don't expect anything from mine either! And I'm not being selfish. Your Master is the one who is selfish!"

"My Master isn't selfish!" Dave snarled, unable to stop. What he should have done was just go tell Kurt and Blaine what Jeremiah had said. That would be smart. This was something for a Master to deal with, not another slave. But he'd lost control, unable to suppress his anger, and was now pinning the other slave against the counter top, hands holding onto him hard enough to leave behind bruises.

"Yes he is! He just dated my Master so he could come to this stupid country! To get things from him! Then! He wanted to change my Master! When he wouldn't change YOUR Master hurt and left him! He didn't even deserve my Master in the first place and he just tossed aside a good thing!" Jeremiah pushed at Dave's face in a futile attempt to get him off.

"Your Master hurt _MINE_!" Dave countered, remembering what Kurt had said yesterday, seeing him in tears after whatever it was Blaine had done with Jeremiah. Then again later that day before Kurt told him he was no longer Blaine's lover. No, his Master did nothing wrong to Blaine. Jeremiah was just an idiot. Dave held strong, turning his head some when it was batted at but used his size to his advantage. "He didn't-"

"HEY!" It was Blaine's voice, louder and more assertive than Dave had ever heard. "Get away from him! NOW!"

Dave faltered at the yell, looking over to Blaine who had come into the kitchen, only to see his Master standing behind the man, looking completely shocked. A hand lifted to hide his gaping mouth. That's what made Dave let go, stumbling back in a rush. Jeremiah scampered away from the counter, glaring at Dave with tears in his eyes. He went to Blaine quickly, pressing against the man without a second thought. Blaine put his arms around the slave, hushing him as Jeremiah tried to hide his face against his shorter Master.

Kurt just gave his friend's slave a look of pity before narrowing his eyes at Dave. "Didn't I tell you yesterday to go easy on him? What in the hell was that? You could really hurt him David!"

"I'm sorry Master, but he said-"

"You had no right to attack him." Blaine cut him off. "None. I don't care _what_ he said." The only reason a slave should ever be physical like that would be to protect their Master from an attacker. A physical attacker. And even that could end up with the slave getting killed, like a dog who had bitten.

Dave bowed his head and hunched his shoulders, trying to make himself smaller. He glared at the floor, breathing hard, feeling like he might puke. Why. . . Why had he done that? What was WRONG with him!

"David. You can't just attack everyone who you think is hurting me without thinking. Words or not, even if you don't like what they're saying. Listen. I want you to only use force on another if they are physically causing me harm. I told you that Jeremiah is having a rough time. And what did I ask? I asked you be careful and considerate." Kurt frowned. "You're lucky Blaine's forgiving and my friend. He could easily ask for your death for this."

That made Dave fall down onto his hands and knees in an instant, leaning his head down so far it almost touched the floor. "I'm sorry, Master. Mister Anderson. I'm sorry. . ."

"I tried to warn you about this, Kurt. He could have really hurt Jeremiah, you know that?" Blaine sounded full of disdain.

"He didn't mean anything by it Blaine. He just doesn't realize how strong he is. He was just trying to protect of me. He was doing it for _me_."

"You need to make it clear to him then. What if he'd. . . broken a bone or something?" Blaine looked at his slave as he shook. "Shhh. You're okay, Miah. He's not going to hurt you."

"I'm sorry." Dave repeated, voice broken.

"He won't do it again Blaine. He's a good boy, and he hates to upset me." Kurt assured.

"I won't do it again. I'm sorry. . ." Dave promised, not moving otherwise, just to speak.

"It's not David's fault, Master. He was just protecting his Master. I was mad. I started it." Dave glanced up, surprised to hear Jeremiah's voice. Jeremiah's voice saying _that._

"He shouldn't have tried to hurt you, Jeremiah, it isn't his place." Blaine told him, sounding full of scorn. "He needs to learn control of his actions."

Jeremiah pulled away some from Blaine. "Please don't hurt him, Master. Don't make Mister Hummel hurt him either. Please? It wasn't his fault. I said some very inappropriate things about his Master. . . I made him angry. I deserve the punishment."

Blaine looked at Jeremiah for a moment. ". . . I think _he_ deserves punishment. Of some kind."

"Yes. . ." Dave breathed out, his voice quiet. Deciding to just agree. Be easier that way, even if Blaine was ignoring everything he said right now.

"He didn't hurt Jeremiah, Blaine. . . He's sorry. I'll. . I'll handle it alright?" Kurt ended, softly.

"Fine. And you, Jeremiah. You still owe Kurt an apology, and sounds like you need to even more so now. Inappropriate things? What in the world is wrong with you? I've seen you mouth off before but this is. . I don't know what this is." Blaine sounded flustered. "What's gotten into you?"

Jeremiah swallowed thickly. "Master. I'm sorry . . . I will apologize for what I said about Mister Hummel today." The slave turned towards Kurt and bowed for him, his hands crossed across his waist, holding his hands over where Dave had grabbed him so roughly. "I am sorry, Mister Hummel, for the insults. I was simply worked up. Many things have brought me grief these past few days. I had no right to speak that way about you."

". . .It's alright, Jeremiah. Really." Kurt sounded sad.

Blaine sighed a little, reaching a hand out to ruffle Jeremiah's hair. "Maybe I should have left you at home."

Jeremiah's shoulders dropped. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry I've disappointed you, Master."

Kurt looked over to Blaine and sighed. "Blaine. Can I talk to you alone? In the other room?"

"Yeah, of course." Blaine looked up with a nod. Then back to his slave. "Make breakfast. We'll eat then we can go."

Jeremiah was quick to return to what he had been trying to do initially while the two walked away and while Dave was still on the floor. Sitting on his knees now, but head bowed. He didn't get to his feet until both men had left. Then glanced at Jeremiah, looking weary before pulling away to go wait. Out of the way like the slave had said before. He just turned away so he wouldn't have to watch. He allowed himself to stand there uselessly though. He felt he deserved it. He almost wished his Master would have just kicked him or something while he'd been on the floor. Physical punishment. Dave felt like shit. But he supposed he deserved that too. He'd just accept it.

Dave was surprised however when his Master came back into the kitchen. The man was humming, and even went right to Dave and smiled at him, touching his arm like Dave was a good slave. Dave felt his stomach turn, like he might throw up any second. He didn't deserve such kindness. He didn't deserve such a Master.

"Smells good. You about finished?" Blaine asked, voice light as Dave glanced over to see him standing near Jeremiah.

"Y-yes, sir. I'm almost finished. Shall I prepare for punishment after you and Mister Hummel eat?" He kept his gaze down. Dave started to look away too but noticed his Master was watching the other man and his slave with interest on his face.

"No. We'll wait till we get home. Maybe. . you can do something to make it up to me, in place of punishment." Then he said something else Dave couldn't hear, because Blaine had leaned in close, brushing Jeremiah's hair back and talking right into his ear.

Jeremiah shivered visibly and then looked over at his Master, eyes on his nose. He looked a little confused. "Yes, sir. Of course."

Blaine went over to the table after that to sit. Not looking at Kurt.

"May I do anything for you, Master? ...Mister Anderson?" Dave added on, politely.

"Could take our things out to the car, while we eat." Blaine suggested.

"Do as Blaine says, David." Kurt patted Dave's arm and then sat back down in his seat for breakfast, which Jeremiah was serving at that moment.

"Yes, Master." Dave left the kitchen, glad to, actually, still feeling quite bad about what he'd done. To Jeremiah, how he'd touched the slave, such an inappropriate action, but more for shaming his Master by acting like that. He sighed though, trying to focus on the task he'd been given. Dave ended up carrying all the bags out at once, somehow managing to pick them all up, and took them outside to the car, which was sitting unlocked. He put them neatly in the trunk, then closed it, backing up. He stared at the car for a few seconds then turned, looking at the wilderness. He was going to miss this. It had been taken away from him once. . This time, he hadn't even gotten to really _work_ so it was lacking in that department, but for some reason, leaving the country this time felt harder. Because he wanted to stay here with his Master. Rake the autumn leaves, shovel snow and tend to the house in winter. Show his Master the blooming flowers in the spring. See his Master swim in the pond in summer.

Dave shook his head a little. Selfish thoughts. His Master was a man of the city. For now, that was where he belonged. If Kurt wanted a country home to have someday, even just to visit, Dave would accept that with great happiness. If he didn't. . That was fine too.

As long as he was still with Kurt.

"Master, may I had salt to our eggs?"

Dave came back inside just as Jeremiah asked that question, looking a little confused. Our? Blaine was letting Jeremiah have an egg? Then he thought, surely his own Master, Kurt, must have said that and Blaine hadn't argued. Yeah.

Blaine took a moment to answer before seeming to give in. "Yes, I suppose so. Not too much. It's not good for you."

"Thank you, Master," Jeremiah piped eagerly. He was soon salting the scrambled eggs and then passed Dave a plate before digging in to his own. Dave ate his just as quickly as Jeremiah did. It didn't matter that he'd been well fed recently, he still was going to scarf it down as quick as he could. Never knew if it was just going to be taken away from him.

As he finished, Jeremiah even took the dish to wash it, Dave watching with only mild agitation. Because he glanced up to see his Master just staring at Dave, a warm, beaming smile on his face. It was hard to feel irritated when Kurt was looking at him like that.

"Master, what would you have me do now that my food has been eaten?" Jeremiah asked.

"Check and make sure everything we want or need to take is out of the house. David can do the dishes for us. Then we'll go." Blaine glanced to Kurt, "Unless you need anything else?"

Kurt shook his head. "I don't think there is anything else I need, no. Just my flowers but those will have to be held on the way home."

"I'll hold them for you, Master." Dave piped up as Jeremiah dashed off to check, and while Dave gathered the dishes to clean up. The flowers were still sitting on the mantle because Dave was waiting to get them, not wanting to leave them unattended outside.

Kurt smiled brightly. "Thank you, sweetie." He looked at Blaine. "So I suppose we'll be leaving pretty soon then, now that everything is taken care of?"

"Yeah." Blaine answered. "We can come back sometime. Jen didn't mind at all loaning it to us." He assured, even if next time they came back just as friends.

"That could be fun," Kurt replied. Though Dave could hear a distant tone.

Dave finished in the kitchen then went to get the flowers, holding the pot to himself as he waited by the door obediently, Jeremiah soon next to him.

After that, the four piled into the car, Dave clutching the flowers as he looked out the window. Dave was silent, just out of being polite, unsure how he should be feeling. A mixture. He was going to be alone with his Master again and Blaine was no longer his Master's lover. But then, they were leaving the country to go back into that loud, busy city again. Even so, he really couldn't find it in himself to really be sad, even though he felt like he should be.

Dave was with his Master.

That's all that mattered.


	18. Chapter 18

Blaine pulled up to the apartment to let Kurt out. And Dave, of course, who went to get Kurt's bags. As well as he could while he insisted on holding the flowers at the same time. He wasn't letting go of his Master's flowers. Afraid if he set them down some city dweller might walk by and knock them over. Or what if they were walking their dog and the animal tore them apart? So he looked a little awkward, standing on the sidewalk by the car, bags in his hands and flowers still to his chest, trying to ignore how Jeremiah was staring at him through the window from the back seat.

Kurt slid out of the car a moment later, after apparently saying his goodbyes to Blaine, and shook his head at Dave. "Sweetie, why don't you just let me hold on to the flowers?"

"You shouldn't have to carry anything, Master." Dave told him with a slight shake of his head. He was the slave, he was the one who should have to carry his Master's things and do the work. He sounded apologetic however even as he said it, looking at the ground, shifting on his feet, only looking up at all when the car drove off, watching it for a couple seconds.

Kurt let out a little sigh. "I know you're eager to be the best slave ever, and you _ARE_. You don't need to carry so much at a time though. I'm capable."

Dave felt a mixture of pride and a little panic from that statement. Best slave ever? Really? His Master thought that? But then the comment to follow about Dave insinuating his Master couldn't do things for himself. Best slave ever wouldn't assume such a thing. "Of course you are, Master. I don't think you're not. I just wanted to help. . ."

"I know, David. You do a very good job at helping, but if you ever need assistance you should not be afraid to ask me. A person can only handle so much at a time." Kurt took the flowers from him, Dave letting him. They were technically Kurt's flowers, after all.

"Yes, Master."

Dave followed up to the apartment, looking around once he'd gotten inside like he was checking if anything had changed while they were gone. It already had that familiar feel to him. In here it was nice. Better than standing out on the street at least.

"Home sweet home!" Kurt practically called out, smiling at his own apartment.

"May I take your bags to you room, Master?"

"Please do," Kurt replied. He was setting the flowers on the mantel and arranging them so that they looked nice instead of jostled from their adventure in Dave's arms. "Then come back out here and relax with me on the couch for a little while."

"Yes, Master." Dave bowed his head and went to go set Kurt's bags in his room, next to his dresser. Then back to the living room. And sat. On the floor. Both out of habitual respect and the fact he could lean his head against his Master's leg.

"Get up here, goofy. I said I want you to sit with me, not the carpet." Kurt laughed and leaned back while running his fingers through those thick locks of hair on Dave's head. Dave almost ducked his head at the playful chiding, but Kurt's finger's were in his hair, which made him feel relaxed, tilting his head against them.

"Yes, Master." He moved up onto the couch after a few seconds of letting himself indulge in the touch, sitting beside Kurt silently, hands in his lap.

"Don't like it when you demean yourself by automatically getting down there like a dog." Kurt muttered, getting that troubled look on his face again.

"I like kneeling for you, Master." Dave told him. Only admitting that because he'd found around Kurt he could get away with it.

"Why?" Kurt's eyebrows knitted and his eyes narrowed when he asked that. "Why do you like kneeling for me? Why do you enjoy the opportunity to do things for me? Is it because you were trained to be that way? To seem happy to do things for your Master?"

Dave looked perplexed at the question. Why? "I was trained to, yes, Master." Dave nodded, because it was true. He'd been told to do these things and be grateful to do them. And Dave had been trained very well. However, it wasn't the same with Kurt. Making his old Master happy didn't bring him the same joy as his new Master did. There was something different, even if Dave couldn't place it. "But it does make me happy, Master, really." He added, when Kurt had said 'seem happy'. "It's my purpose to serve you."

"I don't want it to be your purpose, David. Do you really like to make me happy, or does it only make you happy because you're fulfilling your duties?" Kurt asked, his tone level but Dave could hear something behind it. Dave looked confused again. But he was a slave. That _was_ his purpose, to be and do anything his Master wanted without question. To make the life of his Master better.

"Both of those things." Dave said slowly. "I like doing a good job for you, Master. And I like when you smile and when you're pleased. Not. . just pleased with me." He bowed his head. Even when Kurt had been lovers with Blaine, seeing Kurt happily snuggling up to the man was a good thing. Yes, there was a pang of something there, something Dave wasn't positive about, but he was also just glad to see Kurt so happy. His Master's happiness outweighed his own, he was certain of that.

Kurt stared at him for a long moment. "Oh." Another long silence followed, the two sitting there. Kurt looked away, gazing at the flowers Dave had picked and potted for him. "David. . . Do you really feel like what you said about slaves loving their Master's was true, or was that something your old Master instilled in you when you were training?"

Dave tilted his head. "My old Master didn't train me. My Trainer did."

"Your Trainer then. Just answer the question, David."

"A slave should love their Master," Even as he said that, he knew that wasn't always the case. He really never felt much compassion or attachment for his old Master. Dave still would have defended the man with his own life and would have done absolutely anything for him. But he never felt compelled to be close to him. "But not want things of their Masters. Slaves don't ask for anything. Slave's are lucky to serve their Master's. Slaves don't get to have lovers." He repeated from before. "For a slave to want or expect it is foolish." Dave puffed up a little, like he thought he was good for saying this. He thought the furthest it could go is Master's using a slave for personal pleasure. He'd been told that while in training, and knew someday maybe a Master would want that of him. But, it'd just never happened to Dave, so he didn't think much on it now. Nor had he been trained for it specifically. So honestly the idea of his Master asking him for that was scary. Dave didn't know if he'd be adequate.

"So, you would never love me?" Kurt asked, making Dave draw back, looking surprised, about to insist he DID love his Master, but Kurt kept talking. "You would never really love me the way Blaine would? Because you think slave's shouldn't expect anything of their Masters. Well, David. What if a Master loved you? Would you fake loving him to please him, or would you be able to genuinely love him back?"

"I. . A slave can feel love, yes. I guess." Dave felt his face getting warm and it was turning a little red much as he hoped it wasn't. "But, they. . They shouldn't expect their Master to. . uhm. . " He shook his head. "A slave is not a Person. No reason for a Master to want to love a slave. A slave should love their Master but slaves don't deserve romantic love back." Dave sounded like he was reciting that from somewhere.

"Where did you learn all of this? That trainer of yours?" Kurt folded his arms across his stomach and again kept going before Dave could answer. "I want you to forget it. People can love whoever they want to, correct? Free to love anyone they please? Which means Masters can love slaves. Or are you going to try to tell me that a Master _can't_ do something?

Dave's eyes widened at Kurt's statement. Well. . .That. . . Dave couldn't argue with that. Yes. Real People could love anyone they wanted. Even slaves. And no slave could tell their Master not to do anything. Slaves don't give orders. ". . .I'm. . . I'm sorry Master." Dave shifted. "I wasn't saying People aren't. . allowed to love a slave. Just slaves should never expect or ask for it."

Kurt nodded slowly, seeming to understand.

"Do you love me, David?"

Dave bowed his head more, like he was trying to make himself smaller than Kurt, while sitting beside him on the couch. "Yes, Master. I love you."

"Do you love me as a slave should love his Master, or do you love me in the way that your trainer told you that you should not?" Kurt asked, voice firm like he needed an answer desperately.

Dave looked a touch scared by the question. Worried it was somehow a trick. That he'd get into trouble for one answer or another. "I love you as a slave should love his Master." Dave said, evenly. Only to add on, in a quiet, worried voice. ". . .And . . more than . . that. Sometimes. . .I think. I'm. . . I'm unsure, Master."

Kurt gave Dave a long look, almost innocent and a little scared looking himself. He licked over his lips and then grabbed one of Dave's hands as he turned to face him. Dave looked at that hand holding his, for a moment, confused and concerned as to what in the world was going on. Until Kurt began to speak, making Dave slowly raise his eyes. "I broke up with Blaine because I couldn't feel the same way about him as I once did. As much as I wanted to, I just couldn't anymore. Do you know why that is?"

"Why, Master?" That, in a way, made him feel very sad, that his Master had lost love. Even if it had been Blaine. Dave didn't dislike Blaine, not really. He had made his Master happy, at least for a time, hadn't he? The only thing Dave held onto about the man was when Kurt told him Blaine _hurt_ him. But. . If his Master showed forgiveness, so would Dave.

"Because somebody else took his place," Kurt breathed. "Somebody else made me feel even more than I had felt with him. Someone that completely took me by surprise. Made me feel something I don't think could ever be passed by another person." Kurt was staring at him very intently.

Dave's expression brightened. "That's good then, Master." Right? Though, there was that jealousy again, bubbling inside of him, thinking of his Master loving on someone else. Giving them attention. No. Bad thoughts! Be happy for your Master! "May I ask who?"

Kurt smiled. He put a hand gently to Dave's jaw and rubbed his thumb against the skin there. After simply breathing and staring, he tipped Dave's bowed chin up so that they could look one another in the eye. Dave swallowed when his face was touched, glancing at that soft hand, only to lift his eyes when Kurt tilted his chin up, looking back at him.

"You, David."

Dave went completely stock still, even not drawing in air like he suddenly forgot how to breathe. What? Him? What?. . How? That. . that can't. . Dave opened his mouth like he wanted to speak but nothing came out. His heart was just pounding. And his stomach felt like it'd just turned over. It was just an overwhelming shock to be told that. His MASTER had just told him, not that he loved him, that was simple to Dave, but that he was _IN_ love with him. How? How could that even be possible?

Since he couldn't bow his head, Kurt holding him, he ended up shutting his eyes as he spoke. He couldn't even get it out properly though, his voice humbled and breathless. "I . . I don't. . Don't deserve. . from. ."

"Love is not about deserving anyone's feelings, David," Kurt said softly. "I'm not going to force you into anything. Or to decide if you love me more than is normal or not, okay? I'm going to leave you alone to think, and I want you to be honest with yourself, don't worry about what you think you _should_ answer, David." Kurt leaned forward to kiss his nose, Dave opening his eyes when that happened. Looking completely overwhelmed at the moment. Also like he might faint. Could he faint from words? He'd taken a whip to the back that had nearly sent him into shock from pain but now he felt woozy just by words. "No matter how you feel I'm not going to be mad at you. Even if you don't love me back. I do not. Want you to feel obligated to me as your Master to love me back, understand?"

"Yes, Master." Dave's voice wavered, breath coming out in a stutter.

Dave closed his eyes again when his hair was touched, the fingers on his Master's hand petting at his curls. And didn't open them, even after Kurt got up and walked away. Instead Dave just fell forward, burying his face against the couch cushions. What was he supposed to do? Dave wanted to take his Master's offer, what ever it entailed, Dave didn't even know really and he wanted it. He wanted it so bad. But he felt so conflicted and confused. He felt selfish for wanting Kurt. A slave should not want or long for something. That was foolish. He was a slave, not a Person. People wanted things. All a slave should want was to work and please their Master. Then he thought, Kurt had said he loved him, so it was for Kurt's sake too, good for his Master. It was what his Master wanted too. But then, no, not good. Dave was a slave. _SLAVE_. Kurt was his _MASTER_. Dave had never heard of this. Was is possible? Surely it's happened before. . .

Maybe.

He did know one thing. He loved his Master. In a way he couldn't fully grasp at this point. He knew it was more than just simple slave love for a Master however. Knew it was more than was expected out of him. It was wanting to be with him all the time. Loving how he did such simple things like cook or draw. How his Master's laugh would make Dave smile. How his eyes would linger on his Master's body when he'd stretch a certain way. Being jealous when his Master gave affection to others, be them People or slaves. All these things Dave had chided himself for thinking in any way.

Dave ended up pulling one of the pillows on the couch over his head, his world going dark like he thought that would hide him somehow. He curled an arm over his head and the pillow, feeling stuck between happier than he'd ever been and completely lost.

"David? What are you doing?" Dave jumped, a little startled when he suddenly felt a hand on his back and his Master's voice asking him a question. Then looked up at Kurt, only to drop his head again a few seconds later, but he did sit himself up, on his knees on the sofa, turning towards his standing Master.

"Thinking Master. Like you asked me to." Dave's voice was quiet, looking uncomfortable and a little frightened.

"Have you figured anything out?" Kurt looked him over carefully. "If you need more time just tell me and I'll go cook us up dinner or something. I don't want to rush you."

Dave licked his lips, nervously, looking at Kurt briefly before dropping his eyes again. "I. . I love you, Master." Dave leaned forward to bow his head, resting his hands on his own knees. "I just don't want you to regret anything. You deserve better. Deserve someone to give you what you want. . . A real Person. I'm just a slave."

Kurt sighed and folded his arms. "David. I told you, love isn't deserving. It just happens. Okay? I won't regret loving you. Never. I can't help it and it's. . .It's so strong, David."

Dave hunched up his shoulders. So torn. Hearing Kurt say that felt good, but at the same time. . Kurt deserved nothing less than the best. Which wasn't Dave. How could it be? Best slave maybe. Kurt had said he thought Dave was that. Was that enough? Even the 'best slave ever' wasn't even close to the level of a Person. But his Master was demanding honesty. Dave wouldn't lie to him, even in his fear of dragging his Master down.

"I want to be with you. Master." Dave admitted, quietly. Feeling hypocritical after what he'd said about Jeremiah. Though, Kurt was asking and offering. Blaine had not given his own slave the same luxury.

Kurt was silent a moment, the room completely still, before Kurt was throwing his arms around Dave eagerly, hugging him. Dave shivered, sucking in a deep breath He didn't move, fingers curling up at his sides while his Master nuzzled against his neck.

"I want to be with you too, David. Don't you worry, it'll work out. I know it will."

"I'm happy for that, Master."

* * *

><p>Authors Note - I know it was a short chapter, I'm sorry! I didn't want to cram too much in, since this scene was rather important. I wanted it to be the chapters focus before more things start happening. But HAPPY TIMES? Maybe. The story is far from over, so don't worry, I'm not stopping it there. I'm glad people are enjoying this though and all of the reviews make me super happy!<p>

And for those who don't know, I've said it on the LJ comm I post on, this story is actually a ROLE PLAY between me and another person (I play Dave, Santana and Blaine, she plays Kurt and Jeremiah). I've been re-writing it all, changing things to make it flow better as a fic and altering minor details to make things more consistent, cause if you RP you know you'll change things up randomly, but I did have help! She's FancyZebra on tumblr (and I'm TheUnknownSoul by the way).

But anyway, HAVE YOUR KURTOFSKY THERE IT IS. Sort of. It's starting. Slowly.


	19. Chapter 19

"Hello, Master. May I ask if you had a good nap?"

"Oh, yes," Kurt replied with a small laugh. "Very nice."

It was Sunday afternoon, quiet and lazy. Which was why Kurt had decided to nap. Honestly, he'd hoped David would follow him back to his bedroom, curl up with him, hold him, snuggle with him and they'd both sleep the day away. But the slave had merely wished him a good sleep then, from what Kurt could tell by looking around, had busied himself by cleaning.

It was a little worrisome for Kurt. After their talk the day before, Kurt had expected. . . He wasn't sure. More? The slave carried on like everything was usual though. Like nothing had changed. Like they hadn't professed their love for one another.

Heck, they hadn't even kissed yet!

The only way Kurt kept from completely panicking was reminding himself, _slave_. David wasn't accustomed to these sorts of things. Been told all his life he would never be in this situation. Plus, as a slave, he didn't do many things without being told to first. Even if Kurt's favorite things about his slave were when the slave would think of something to do for himself. Cleaning without being asked, giving Kurt a nice touch or nuzzle, even if it was from the floor, those flowers he'd picked just for Kurt. . .

Even so, he felt like he needed to discuss more with the slave. Even if it did concern him it would overwhelm the poor guy.

"David?" Kurt began quietly, looking up at his slave.

"Yes, Master?"

"You realize we're. . .We're dating, right?"

David knitted his eyebrows and tilted his head slightly at the question. ". . Dating? Master?"

"Yes. Dating." Kurt stared at him. Did he even understand the word? "Together." He wanted to be, Kurt knew that. Then again he wondered if he was moving too fast for the slave.

"Like you and Mister Anderson, Master?" Dave asked, sounding like he wanted to clarify. Though, he bowed his head at the same moment.

"Yes, like me and Blaine were."

"I want to be with my Master any way I can."

"Are you sure?" Kurt pressed closer to him, giving him a gentle look. "Don't say yes if you aren't."

"Yes." David licked his lips and averted his eyes submissively however. "I'd do anything for you, Master."

"No! Not for me. David. Do YOU want us to be like that? Don't think about me." Kurt was getting a little frustrated. He was trying not to. He was trying so hard to remember how David thought, how his mind worked. But he didn't want to force David to do this. He wanted it to be real.

"I. . I will accept whatever you decide." David said, after drawing back a little at Kurt's snapping.

"You do want it though, right?" Kurt asked, trying so hard not to yell at him. He had to be sure. It was so hard to tell when Dave was so well trained and wanting to make Kurt happy.

David slowly nodded his head. "Yes, Master. I do want it."

"Okay." Kurt smiled at that.

Now or never.

Kurt leaned forward. He pressed a very gentle kiss to the slave's lips, a shiver passing through him as soon as they met. It was like there was a spark being shot between them. Kurt smiled, lingering for just a moment before breaking it. And when he pulled back, David was standing there giving Kurt a look of confused wonderment. Eyes wide, a little hazy looking like he didn't know what to do with himself.

"Was _that _okay?" Kurt gave him a concerned once-over, running a hand through Dave's hair and squeezing his shoulder with the other one. "Or did you not like it?" He backed up a little bit, worried. Did David even find him attractive? Physically? Did he want this stuff? This was another problem Kurt had freaked about. He'd seen David looking at him before, but. . That didn't mean he wanted him. Kurt worked very hard on his appearance but his self esteem was not the highest in all actuality. A slave found him appealing right? And . . . What about others David might be attracted to? Did slaves even have sexualities? Of course they did! What a stupid question, they're human!

"No.! It's okay," David said, sounding breathless however. "I. . I did, Master. I did like it. I've just never kissed before."

"O-oh. Well. Good, then," Kurt replied softly. Never been kissed. How old was the slave? At least eighteen. Poor thing. Really was confined from any affection and love in his old life wasn't he?

"Then. . . You need to practice huh?" Kurt got closer, setting a hand on the slave's chest. Smiling at how David went tense and gave that hand such a wild look. God, Kurt felt powerful. He was simply using his smile and a light touch to make a man look like he might fall over. Kurt leaned in again to kiss David once more, letting this one last just a little bit longer. Until he realized David was just standing there. Unresponsive. Again Kurt pulled back and David was giving him that wide eyed, shocked look.

Kurt laughed. "Oh, David. . ."

"Master?"

"Nothing, sweetie. I'm hungry. Let's make some dinner, shall we?"

* * *

><p>The next morning Kurt got up earlier than usual, blinking. "David?" He rubbed a hand along the slave's bare chest as he sat up, yawning. But smiled then, looking over at the other body. The one that had curled up with him the night before and whispered he loved him before falling asleep. It was hard to doubt when things like that happened. "Time to get up."<p>

"Mmmh?" David blinked his eyes open, trying to look around, the room still pretty dark with how early it was. ". . .Master?" Kurt watched the slave's expression go from sleepy to wide awake as he sat up in a shot. "I'm sorry! May I get your coffee Master?"

Kurt laughed at that alarmed tone. "Don't worry, it's just four-thirty. I would love some coffee though, yes. Why don't you make yourself a cup and bring them back to bed? We can talk before I have to get ready for work."

David looked so intrigued by the idea of getting coffee too. "Yes, sir."

Kurt watched him get up and go, then fell back on the bed himself, stretching. This was a little. . . Strange. He never thought he'd have a boyfriend someday that was calling him 'sir' and 'Master'. Or much less a boyfriend who would do everything he was told without question.

. . . Was kind of nice, if he thought about it.

"Your coffee, Master." David was back, getting on the bed again though sitting on his haunches like he would when he'd kneel down on the floor.

Kurt sat up again and blew at the steaming coffee. Finally he sipped at it. "Mmm. . That's good. So warm," he murmured. "Thank you. Make sure you blow on yours, okay? It's hot."

Kurt had an amused look when he glanced at David, who was holding a cup with both hands up to his face, just smelling it. Though when Kurt told him to blow on it, he did so obediently, then sniffed again before sipping. Then pulled a face, tongue sticking out past his lips.

Kurt fell into a fit giggles. "Are you okay? Too bitter, I bet. I like the slight bite but I have to have a good amount of creamer."

David licked his lips a few times, squinting his eyes at the obviously strong taste in his mouth. "Yes. . Master. ." David got out, clearing his throat before looking at the drink suspiciously. "I think I like the smell more than the taste."

"Well, why don't you just keep it and go put it back on the burner. Keep on low until I get done with my shower? It'll keep the smell in the kitchen for a while." Kurt wasn't about to make him drink something he did not like. Not when he didn't deserve punishment.

Punishment. Another weird thought to have about a boyfriend. And strangely. . Arousing.

Kurt bit the inside of his cheek, a blush fanning over his face, glancing at David like he was worried the slave had just read his thoughts somehow.

"Yes, Master. May I get your outfit set out for you while you bathe?" Dave asked, still holding the cup in both hands. He sounded so hopeful to do such a simple act.

"Please do." Kurt leaned over to kiss him gently, grinning at the dazed look it caused, then eased away so he could go to the bathroom. This wasn't so bad. It was sweet. Simple. He'd just give David more time. . . Maybe he could ask Blaine a few questions. The man did know more about slaves than he did, much as Kurt didn't want to admit anyone knew more about ANYTHING than himself.

When Kurt finished his shower and was dressed, he smiled once in coffee scented kitchen, looking at Dave fondly, who was cleaning off the counters.

"Hey, you," he greeted softly. Kurt wasn't sure how to act around his slave/boyfriend. Carrying on as usual made him worry despite the relaxed atmosphere, but then again, David didn't really react well to a lot of change at once.

"May I ask if you enjoyed your shower, Master?" David looked at the floor, respectfully.

Things like that. Kurt knew it was a submissive gesture, but, David _was_ allowed to look at him!

"I did!" Kurt wrapped his arms around David's waist to get his attention and make him look up. When he did, Kurt kissed him again, then spoke with their lips still together, muffled and soft. "But now I have to go to work. You'll be good for me?"

". .Yes. Yes Master. I'll be good." David answered, voice warm yet distant.

"Okay. I'll see you later." There was another kiss and a brush of the arm as Kurt pulled away. Then he was gone, off to work.

* * *

><p>Dave fell back against the counter once Kurt was gone, waiting for the door to shut before he'd allowed himself to relax. Or, fall backwards, rather. He gripped the counter, letting out a long breath. Oh, he enjoyed those kisses. Every time Kurt did that it felt like his heart was going to escape out of his chest it'd start beating so fast. He wondered if he'd ever get used to them. . .<p>

He hoped not.

After realizing he shouldn't just stand there and indulging on his own feelings, Dave made himself busy. He finished cleaning the kitchen, including dumping the un-drunk coffee and washing the dish. He made his Master's bed, sort of, still wrinkles in the comforter which wouldn't come out no matter how much Dave tried, washed his clothes from the trip, as well as he knew how, made sure the kitchen was clean again. Then watered and tended to the flowers. Which he lingered at, smiling as he picked at them, getting any dead foliage off and arranging the flowers to look nice where they sat.

He managed to spend about an hour just poking at the plant.

After that, he just waited. Until finally he heard the door, and Kurt speak his name. Which when his Master did speak, Dave was right in front of him in a second, bowing his head. Smiling, unable to stop it.

"Hello, Master. May I ask how your day was?" He asked, almost feeling routine in it now, asking the same thing every time Kurt returned from work.

"My day was fantastic! How was yours? You got a lot accomplished, I see." Kurt passed David his jacket to hang near the door.

"Good, Master. I like making your home clean for you. . Does it please you?"

"It is nice to walk into a clean house," Kurt replied happily. "Although I find it more pleasing to see you here. To have someone nice living in my house to come home to."

Dave felt his face go warm at the praise. "Thank you, Master." He spoke, sounding humble in his tone. "I'm glad you're home too."

"Well, now that I'm home, lets make some dinner, huh?"

They went to the kitchen after that, Dave learning to make a new meal. Kurt had called it Lemon Chicken and said it was one of his favorites. So Dave filed that away for useful information. They also had green beans and mashed potatoes on the side.

Once they were finished, they headed out to the living room. Except, Kurt paused to hug Dave tightly, laying his head to his chest. "Mmh. . Now that that's done, what would you like to do for the evening, David?"

"Anything you like, Master." Dave breathed out, forgetting how that would annoy his Master. Caught in his moment of bliss at being hugged.

Kurt pulled away with a huff. "Really, David? I didn't ask you what I wanted. I know what I want. I would like to do something YOU want to do."

"I will do whatever you want-" Dave stopped, wincing. ". . I'm sorry, Master." Dave had problems accepting his own needs. He tried to think though, turning his head the other way. Trying to think of what he did know and what he liked. That could be done here, with Kurt. So he suddenly smiled a little, asking.

"May I rub your shoulders, Master?" Yes, Dave kept going back to that. But, hey, he liked to touch.

Kurt cocked his eyebrows. "Do you mind if I watch some television while you do that?"

Dave shook his head, looking happy that Kurt had essentially said yes. "No, I don't Master. However you want it." He said fondly, curling his fingers at his sides. Dave had found he loved physical contact. He'd never experienced it before, not really. Closest he could remember was huddling up with another slave for warmth at his old home.

"Good." Kurt sat himself down on the couch and then looked over at Dave. "Come on, David. Sit down."

Dave followed obediently and sat down beside Kurt, waiting for his Master to get comfortable. Only reason he didn't try for the floor was, how would he rub his Master's shoulders from down there? He passed Kurt the TV remote then shifted, putting his hands on Kurt's shoulders, beginning to knead. Kurt groaned almost instantly and leaned back against Dave's hands. For a moment he did not even turn the television on, and when he did he ended up flipping through the channels more slowly than usual.

Dave had a smile on his face without even realizing it, moving his hands over his Master's back, starting with his shoulders and made his way down. He ignored the television entirely, focused only on making his Master feel good, finding and kneading tight spots all the way down to the small of his back. Kurt's eyes fell shut and he leaned back against Dave's hands with a whimpering sort of noise.

"Feels good," Kurt praised.

"Thank you, Master." Dave felt a shiver pass through him when Kurt made that noise. Both liking it and being a tad uncertain. Dave didn't go any lower than that, he was being careful. He remembered what happened when he'd touched Kurt's leg. Even if things now had changed, it stuck in Dave's mind, so he moved his hands against Kurt's waist, kneading just above his hips.

"Mmh . . I would like to know how you got to be so good at this. I really would."

Dave didn't take his eyes off his hands as he moved them up Kurt's sides, massaging his flanks. "I don't know, Master. You're the first Person I've done this to. I was never really trained to pleasure my Master."

Kurt suddenly pushed away from Dave, eyes wide. "Wait. No. This isn't . . .that isn't what you're . . . doing. . !"

Dave pulled his hands away but they hovered, looking really confused when Kurt pushed from him like that.

"I don't want you to pleasure me unless it's . . . unless. Uhm. Just. Don't feel obligated to do that!" Kurt's voice was flittering, going up higher than usual.

"I don't feel obligated, Master. I like rubbing your back." But he tucked his hands back to himself, crossing them over his lap and bowed his head.

"Are you sure you like rubbing my back? Or do you only like it because it makes me happy? You don't need to do things JUST to please me all the time, David. Yes you are my slave, you need to make me happy, but you are also my boyfriend. Which is going to make things difficult if all you ever do is to please me. How am I supposed to know if you really enjoy it?"

"I _do_ enjoy it." Dave practically whined that out, then clicked his mouth shut, face going warm. Mentally scolding himself for making a noise like that. "Please. Master. I really do. It makes me happy to do things for you."

Kurt was silent for a moment, then settled himself down beside Dave again. "Are you sure? I don't want my happiness to be the sole basis for yours. You have to find things that make you happy and don't require making me happy. Do you understand?"

Dave kept his hands folded in his lap, squinting and knitting his eyebrows at the question. ". . I was trained to make my Master happy." Dave started, only to chance a look at Kurt. "I liked making my old Master happy too, he didn't smile or praise me very much so it was awesome- uhm. . nice, when he did. But. . when I can make you happy. . It makes me feel selfish at how good it makes me feel. It's different, Master."

"Your whole life can't just be focused on making me happy. I mean, a good part of it should be focused on that obviously, but I need to know things that make you happy as well. I don't want to feel like I'm using you, and just claiming you're my boyfriend to make the 'using' feel better to me. I really want you to be my boyfriend. Sure, a more obedient than most boyfriends, but . . . I don't know."

Dave was quiet for a moment after Kurt spoke, then hesitantly moved his hand and brushed his fingertips over Kurt's. He saw his Master staring intently at that hand. "I don't feel used, Master. I'm grateful that you want me as your lover, because I. . . want. . want it too." It came out a little stuttered, like it was difficult to say. "I want to give you everything that I can."

"You're so sweet and adorable," Kurt murmured. There was another silence then Kurt nodded. He leaned towards Dave again, relaxing. "Come on, David. Let's get back to that massage, huh?"

"Yes, Master." Dave answered joyfully, eyes lighting back up, putting his hands on Kurt's back again, starting this time with his shoulder blades. Dave wasn't distracted by anything else at the moment, ignoring the television his Master was watching like he usually did, just looking at his hands and his Master's back, sliding them up and down, pressing his thumbs against Kurt's spine and moving them in slow circles.

Dave cocked his head when Kurt leaned to the side after a few minutes however, feeling looser and heavier suddenly in Dave's hands. It made him smile. The man was falling asleep under Dave's touching. And when Kurt turned to the side some to press into the motions, Dave moved his hands over Kurt's side towards his chest and stomach with one hand, still kneading.

Kurt made a noise that reminded Dave of one of the cats back at the estate when it got a particularly nice petting. And watched Kurt leaned over on to the slave's lap and rolled onto his back, making his stomach more vulnerable to those touches. Dave hesitated, breath hitching when Kurt laid over his lap like that. His eyes trailed over his Master, heat rising in his cheeks, only to quickly resume his task, massaging. One hand holding onto Kurt's hip, fingers curling, the other sliding and pressing carefully against Kurt's belly.

Kurt groaned deep in his throat and closed his eyes tightly. He arched up into the touch, stomach muscles fluttering under Dave's hand. Dave had to hold his breath to keep a noise from coming out when Kurt moved that way and made such a noise. It made heat spiral through him and make him feel light headed, and, God, he was getting turned on, getting hard, with his Master on his lap like this and- No, focus. Focus on Kurt. Ignore yourself. Control yourself!

Dave kept on rubbing for a few minutes before glancing up to see Kurt's eyes closed, mouth open. His first thought wasn't that his Master was falling asleep, it was how. . Attractive he looked, even with the drool on his chin, arched over his lap, laying out like that. It didn't do anything to get rid of his 'excitement', as much as he was trying to be good and ignore it. This wasn't exactly a situation he was used to.

He shifted a little, which he decided very quickly was a mistake because it caused him to press up against Kurt's back, giving just the tiniest bit of friction. He went perfectly still, even his hands, turning his eyes away and staring at nothing. Face red.

Despite the heat he felt, Dave shivered, his hands staying where they were, so ending up on Kurt's side as the body moved underneath him, Kurt rolling over, still on his slave's lap. Thick fingers clenching into the fabric of Kurt's clothes, not sure what to do with himself, and actually chiding himself pretty bad for reacting, but not wanting to bother Kurt.

"M. . Master. . ?" It came out quiet, risking a look down at that face.

Kurt grumbled and looked up at him blearily. "Yes?" He sat up slowly and rubbed at his eyes. "Did I fall asleep?"

"I'm sorry, Master, I didn't mean to wake you up." Kurt getting off his lap didn't help as much as he thought it would. Or Should.

"It's alright. Did you need something?" Kurt sat all the way up and then stood, barely glancing at Dave as he let out a yawn. Dave shifted uncomfortably, watching Kurt stand, eyes drifting over him before looking at the floor, licking his lips.

"No, Master, I just didn't think you would want to sleep on the couch." He said, lamely. Though he still didn't stand, arms curling and settling across his lap.

Kurt eyed him curiously a moment, then tilted his head. Then reached out towards Dave. "Does your tummy hurt, sweetie?"

Dave got even more tense and flinched away from Kurt, scooting to the side. Which he instantly regretted, ducking his head and feeling annoyed with himself. Why couldn't he just be GOOD? "I'm sorry." He apologized. Without explaining. "No, it doesn't hurt, Master."

Kurt looked a little stunned by that reaction and held his hands up as he backed away. "Are you sure? What's wrong then?"

Dave felt horrible for reacting that way, which, lessened his arousal a little at least. "Master I. . " Damn it. He knew he couldn't lie. Well, he could, but Dave wouldn't let himself. "I'm. . " He searched for the right word, something he could say to Kurt anyway. Something proper. Though when he spoke he sounded meek. "I got. . sexually aroused while you were on my legs. . Master."

"O-oh." Kurt practically squeaked. Dave looked up, seeing his Master's face had gone pink and his hands were flitting around like he had no idea what to do with them. "Well. . .Uhm. Ahem. I guess. . I know you _are_ interested, huh?" He gave a nervous laugh.

Dave ended up dropping his eyes quickly, staring at his knees. Not sure what that meant. Red in the face. He almost thought he was going to get punished for such a thing. He didn't exactly have the best mental connection to being attracted to someone. It was why he thought it wasn't right for him to be.

His previous Master had a nephew. Dave remembered the first time he saw the boy. He had been near Dave's age, perhaps older and he's was simply lovely. Dave had felt a pull towards him. Wanted to get closer, just so he could look. Hope that the young boy would see him and maybe give him a little attention. The nephew did see Dave. Even walked over to him, filling the slave with excitement as he tried not to stare at him.

However. The next thing Dave knew, he was being bound by his hands and hooked to the shed, and a whip was coming down sloppily against his back.

The boy had asked Dave if he would help him with something, and blindly Dave had agreed like the good slave he was. What he soon realized was the boy decided he wanted to learn how to whip slaves. His uncle had obliged, letting Dave be the practice target like the nephew wanted.

Dave had thought it was punishment for seeking the nephew out with such intentions as to look at him and be fawned over. It was selfish and undeserving. And he thought, somehow, this man knew what Dave had been thinking and that was why he'd been chosen. So he accepted the whipping in silence like he'd been trained, letting the nephew beat him to his hearts content.

"Master. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I'm sorry I don't have better control." Dave shook his head. Damn it. Would Kurt be upset too?

"Oh, I don't expect to have control over that David. In fact . . .if you. . . uhm. Well. If you wanted to go the bathroom, I could let you go and just look the other way."

Go to the bathroom? Would that help? Usually he ignored it or something would kill the mood. Rarely he masturbated. Not like he got privacy at his old home. But he was still a teenage boy. These things happened.

Dave wasn't sure what he should do. So. Being told what to do sounded like a good option to him. "If that's what you want of me, Master."

"No. Oh no. No way. No. You are not going to use this, and say you'll do what I want. No. Don't do that. What do YOU want to do about it David? I'm not going to order you to. . I just . . I . . Just. Don't. . .Say 'if that's what you want me to do' because no. Just. No." Kurt held his hands up and backed away some, red to his ears looking completely flustered.

"Master. . ?" Dave swallowed. What did HE want? Well, he had an instinctual urge to grab Kurt, rub against him, but, no, no, that. . No. Dave knew he had to be submissive. Except Kurt was freaking out about it. "I'm sorry. . I just want to please you."

"When it comes to stuff like that," Kurt pointed at Dave's crotch a little frantically Dave looking down at it in confusion, "you are NOT to do ANYTHING just to please ME, understand? Stuff like that. Like. . . like sexual, well. That's something that. . .is meant to please both of us, or you know, just one of us. Usually. I guess sometimes. . I . . .There isn't any. . . uhm." He shook his head, uncomfortable. "No. None of this 'I just want to please you' because you definitely need to be pleased to."

But I. . " Dave shut up, biting his lower lip slightly, trying not to question what Kurt was telling him. He did want to please his Master. In any way possible. but, if Kurt didn't want it. "I'm sorry, Master." Dave bowed his head, scooting forward so he wasn't sinking into the couch but looking like he was actually bowing himself for Kurt, not hiding.

"No! Don't apologize. Oh my God. I don't know how to make you understand," Kurt groaned. "Just. Do whatever you want David. To take care of it. As long as it isn't. . .you know. . .coming up to me and just. . . or. . anything with. . .me. . . never mind. Just. Fix it. Do what you want. What makes you feel good. . . Don't think about me." Kurt added in a squeak before turning and dashing off into the kitchen.

Dave looked up suddenly, feeling rather lost when Kurt fled from the room. But. . No. He sighed, slipping from the couch onto the floor, curling his legs up. Well. His Master fleeing the room because of him, was an effective mood killer. He supposed that was good that the arousal faded, if it upset his Master that much.

Obviously it was a bad thing to let that happen.

Dave could smell something in the kitchen after a while, lifting his head from where he'd set his forehead on his knees. It smelled good. Sweet. Warm. He stood up slowly and went towards the kitchen, peering in with that curiosity of his.

". . Master?"

Kurt jumped and then turned around. "Hey! Hey. . . You okay? I'm baking cookies!" He swallowed, giving Dave a quick once-over before turning around again. "You can help if you want. Do you like cookies?"

"I'm. . . fine, Master." Not satisfied but, it was gone. So. "I would like to help if you want me to." He smiled just a little, looking at the things Kurt had out. He loved to help. "Cookies, Master?"

"Oh. Yes, cookies. I think we deserve some." Kurt gestured around idly. "Get what's in that bowl out, and then roll it and knead it." He gestured vaguely towards one of the many bowls that was sitting out, flour coating everything around as he opened up the oven to set in a tray.

Dave did as he was told, giving the bowl and what was in it a rather curious look before pulling it out, it feeling interesting on his hands. He did what thought he was supposed to though, or how he thought, just rolling and kneading some of it in his hands, looking just as concentrated about it as when he'd rub his Master's back.

"David, I think it's okay. Why don't you use the rolling pin to roll it out now? Then we can cut shapes into the dough to make more interesting cookies then these round ones."

"Yes, Master." Dave laid it out and grabbed the pin, though, again looking momentarily unsure about it before giving it a try. An frowned, the dough sticking to the pin like it had his fingers. He tried again with the same result and gave a deep growl of annoyance in his throat before he could stop it.

"You need to put some flour on it first sweetie."

"Flowers?" Dave looked confused again. Why was this cooking stuff so hard? And weird.

"Flour. F-l-o-u-r." Kurt came over and reached an arm around Dave to dip a hand into a small white bag. He pulled out a handful of the white powder and then rubbed it along the pin. "It helps things stop sticking. Like dough."

"Flour." Dave repeated, squinting as Kurt dusted the roller. Watching how his fingers moved on it. "Thank you for showing me, Master." Dave took the pin and tried again. And it worked much better, making Dave brighten and perk up, seeing the dough get flattened down.

" Why don't you take some of those cookie cutters," Kurt pointed to metal cutters in various shapes, "and push them into the dough. Try to stay close to the edges so you can make as many as possible."

Dave turned to see what Kurt was pointing at and went to get them. Giving them curious looks as he picked them up, looking through them as he realized there were quite a few shapes in there. One that reminded him of a flower, with its wavy edges, what appeared to be a. . bird, he thought. A star. A heart. A pine tree. He started pressing into the dough with the cutters, figuring it out after trying once. Though he ended up with one of each of the ones he'd likes, then the rest were hearts. Though, honestly because that one was giving him the cleanest and easiest cuts.

"That is adorable." Kurt laughed as he came over to see what Dave had done. It made Dave beam happily. Kurt then took the cut out cookies and put them on a tray, before donning mittens to pull out the first one. "Mmm. Smell good, don't they?"

"Yes." Dave nodded, leaning closer, curious, tongue poking out without realizing as he watched.

Once all the cookies were either done or baking, Kurt sat down and treated himself to a heart shaped one. "Mm. Sometimes you just have to let yourself indulge in cookies. Right, David?"

Dave was quiet at first, tilting his head at the statement, before deciding to just agree. "Right. Master."

"Well? Have one then."

Dave picked a cookie for himself, randomly, ending up with a flower shaped one, and took a bite. And the taste made his eyes light up followed by practically shoving the rest of his cookie into his mouth eagerly.

Kurt laughed at Dave and took a dainty bite of his own. "I'm glad you like them," he said, honestly. He crossed his legs and leaned more against the table. "Maybe we can make more stuff like this sometime."

"Yes, I'd like that." Dave had enjoyed himself. It was fun. And Kurt was pleased, so that just made it better.

He looked at his Master, for a long moment, over his body, at his legs as they crossed. ". . Master? May I ask you something?"

"Of course you can," Kurt replied. He bit off another bite from a cookie before glancing up at Dave curiously.

Dave shifted, not sitting, but just standing there. "You said we were. . like how you and Mister Anderson were, right? Lovers." He asked, eyes looking rather curious and innocent, seeing his Master tense at the word. "Does that mean we'll kiss like you kissed him, Master?"

Kurt just stared at Dave for a moment, nibbling at the cookie in his hand before answering. "Yes. We will, if you want to." Kurt blushed some and glanced down at the table. "I like kissing. It's nice."

Dave had been wondering. Kurt had kissed him a few times, but they were short. Not that Dave was complaining because. . They felt good. They made him feel like his head was spinning.

"I would, Master." Dave licked his lips however, when Kurt said he liked kissing. ". . .I'm not sure how to, though, Master. I don't want to displease you."

"It's okay, David. I'm not really exactly an expert either. I know a little bit, but nothing too insane. We can learn together, how does that sound?" He leaned over to pat Dave's arm gently, reassuring.

Dave smiled, crookedly, nodding. "Yes, Master. I hope it pleases you."

Kurt glared at him. "Not just what pleases _me_," he growled out, the tone making Dave draw back. "We've been over this. It has to please you as well."

"I'm sorry, Master." Dave wasn't sure what to do with himself so he ended up dropping down on his knees next to Kurt's chair, looking at up him uncertainly. "I just want to do good for you."

"You do good for me every day," Kurt replied, voice softening. He ruffled Dave's hair. "I don't want you to worry about that when it comes to the dating aspects of our life, okay? I want us to both be happy with that."

"I'm trying, Master. I just want. . to . please you any way I can." He sounded a little frustrated. Was that a BAD thing when it came to this sort of stuff? Dave just had a hard time understanding 'dating' though. He'd been told People had lovers and families, and that the only sexual aspect he might encounter was a Master who wanted that of him, or if his Master decided to breed him.

"N-no. David. I know that, I know you want to please me any way you can. You do a magnificent job though, I promise. I just don't want things that deal with relationships to be you solely trying to please me. I want to please you too, when it comes to that. So. . .how can I do that? How can I make you happy?"

Dave lifted his head just enough to set his chin against Kurt's thigh, opening his eyes and looking up at him. He scooted himself forward, so he could lean his head against Kurt's hip, still on his leg as well. Happily. Eyes closing again while he enjoyed how Kurt was brushing his hair with his fingers. "This makes me happy. . " He sounded contented, warmth filling him. "I love you, Master. That's . . that's why I want to do anything I can for you. I don't know a lot about this sort of thing, Master. But I want to learn. And I want to make you happy with what I learn. Not just cause. . It's my job but it'll make me happy too." He said, only because his Master was invested in Dave's happiness, or so he kept saying, that Dave felt semi-comfortable admitting that. "I feel lucky to be owned by you."

Kurt smiled, seeming to accept that answer, and leaned down to kiss Dave's hair gently. "I love you, David. . . Let's eat another cookie and go to bed?"

"Yes, Master." Dave sighed out, then obediently stood and got himself another cookie. Eating it quickly, but happily.

Why didn't they just eat cookies ALL the time?

Kurt watched him in amusement as he nibbled his own cookie. He eventually gave the rest of his half to Dave, and led the way to his bedroom.

"Don't get crumbs on the comforter," Kurt warned, although, as he turned around the cookie was long gone. Though when Kurt spoke to him, Dave paused, glancing at his hands and quickly brushed them off on his pants and wiped his mouth.

And then Dave made a noise in surprise when Kurt's hands were suddenly on his face, holding him, not resisting being pulled down and. . oh. Kissing. Dave felt like he was melting into it, eyes slowly starting to close. Though they didn't make it shut all the way before Kurt ended it, pulling away. Dave licked his lips slowly, looking momentarily stunned, standing there, staring at Kurt. Who was changing into his pajamas, turned away from Dave, but Dave could see his Master's face was pink again.

"Aren't you coming to bed?" Kurt asked as he slipped under the covers.

"Would you like me to, Master?" He asked. He wanted to. He was edging closer to the bed, giving it a look after Kurt was under the covers. Not that he wasn't grateful for 'his own' bed in the other room, but, sleeping with his Master was so much better.

"Do you want to? I know you do," Kurt replied with a teasing lilt in his tone. He rolled onto his stomach and patted the spot beside him. Dave's mouth felt like it went dry at the tone combined with how Kurt had rolled over like that. His lack of. . satisfaction earlier, wasn't doing anything to help him right now. "So come here. Sleep. Cuddle me."

"Yes, Master."

He didn't get into the bed right away however. He unbuttoned and pulled his shirt off first, torso now completely bare, glancing around, holding it a moment before setting it on the foot of the bed on a corner. THEN he got on the bed, under the covers like he knew Kurt wanted. Dave scooted closer to Kurt and soon his arm was around that smaller body, holding him against his chest. Kurt had told him to cuddle him. And Dave wanted to. Putting his arms around his Master. . He loved doing that. Loved touching. Dave nuzzled against Kurt's hair with a soft sigh, managing to get his other arm under Kurt to wrap around him as well, holding him in both arms. Like he was protecting him. Listening to his Master's breathing even out until it was obvious he was out. It didn't take Dave long to fall asleep like that either, his breathing growing steady and slow.


	20. Chapter 20

"You busy?"

"Well, of course I'm busy! Even if I wasn't I would have to tell you I was, don't want you to catch me slacking off. _Boss_." Kurt raised his eyebrows at Blaine, who was smiling back at him like a giddy school boy. Kurt knew he shouldn't be indulging with any flirting. Not with his ex. Not with his boss. And not while David was waiting for him at him. But it was just harmless flirtation. Right? "I am actually quite busy. That new client you gave me? They are picky beyond belief and more spoiled than I could ever imagine being. That. Is saying something."

"Good, I like when you're busy." Blaine teased him, hunching a shoulder and giving an expression Kurt could only read as 'I like. . .' Which made him quickly look away. "I'm sure you can handle it. I wouldn't have assigned them to you otherwise."

"That isn't the point. What do you need? I have time to speak with you, I suppose. I actually need to talk to you about a few things as well." Kurt flashed Blaine a quick smile and gestured to the seats in front of his desk. Trying not to appear as nervous as he felt.

"I was just popping in to let you know marketing officially approved one of your prints and they're working on getting your new line set up." Blaine said with a smile himself, his much more charming in Kurt's opinion, as he walked over, taking a seat and crossing his legs at the knee.

Kurt grinned, trying not to act too excited. But how could he not be simply ecstatic over this? "Fantastic! I can't wait to see it. Well, I mean. See it fully made and in stores."

They both sat there in silence after that, Blaine giving him an expectant look with his hands clasped together against his thigh. Staring at him with big brown doe eyes of his. Waiting for what it was Kurt said he had to talk about.

"So." Kurt took a deep breath. "I was wondering if I would be allowed to bring David in to work with me sometime?" He was dancing around the other parts of the David conversation he knew he needed to have, but he had actually brought up this prospect to the slave. David was so curious and interested in absolutely _everything, _so Kurt thought he'd probably had a good time getting to see what his Master did all day.

"Technically. . .Yes, you can. I've brought Jeremiah with me before." Blaine shrugged. "As long as he doesn't distract you."

"He won't. If I tell him not to, then he won't." Kurt gave a bit of an indignant sniff, tilting his head up.

"You'll also need to keep him on a leash. Not my policy specifically, but. . ."

"A _leash_? You're my boss. I'm head of the design team. Why do I need to keep him on a leash? He's not going to go wandering off anywhere without me, trust me. People scare him."

Blaine looked a little uncomfortable. "I know that, and I know he listens to you, it's just the rules, Kurt. I have to follow them too." Blaine tried to explain. "Lots of places have that enforced. . .Look. If he's in your office, you don't have to have him tied up or anything. I know he's not a dog that's going to run off. But anywhere else in here, keep him on a lead."

"Then I guess I won't be walking around very much. So, tomorrow when I bring him in, if anyone needs me, they can come to me." Kurt narrowed his eyes at Blaine. Not that everyone didn't already come to him. That wasn't the point.

Blaine shook his head a little in amusement. "I know you don't like it, but there's a lot of places that have that rule. You don't want to get in trouble. Trust me, I'm not the one who has a problem."

"I know, Blaine. It's just. . Well. Anyway. I have something to tell you, and I need your assistance. Try. . Try to keep an open mind when I say this." Kurt began, trying not to fidget. Especially with how Blaine was staring at him.

"Yes?"

"What if I were to tell you that I was in love with David? And that. . I've told him this and we were dating?" There was no other way to really put it other than bluntly, and even then he felt like was skirting around saying it outright.

Blaine was silent for a long moment, just staring at Kurt. Which made him uncomfortable. It was like the words weren't completely processing for the other man. Blaine was looking at him like Kurt had just told him he didn't come up with designs, the little voices in his head did.

Crazy.

". . .You're. . .In love with your slave. . .?" Blaine said slowly. Surprisingly not as judgmental as Kurt expected. Just perplexed. Surprised. "I'd. . . Well. Feelings is one thing. But I'd say.. . .Actually 'dating' you slave? I'm not sure how you'd go about that."

"Well, what if I was already doing that? Just assume that I am. And that he agrees and is happy about it. Now. How would I make him understand that he can't just. . . do as he was trained when it comes to. . . sexual favors?" Kurt blushed and fiddled with his pen before putting it to his lips. This was not his favorite topic. Nor was it Blaine's. Blaine would blurt out the most sexual, dirty lines Kurt had ever heard and the business man would be fine with it, carrying on like it was nothing. Bring a slave into the picture however and he became an uncomfortable mess. Kurt had never been sure why. Not that he wanted to hear anyone's sexcepades with their slaves. If he did, Santana would be glad to share, he was sure of that.

"I. . " Blaine shook his head. "Kurt. He's a slave. His mindset is different. Because he was trained. For years. Slaves go through intense training to assure their behavior, even before they're bought. Not that's impossible to undo a learned behavior but. . I know they're human, Kurt, I'm not denying that, but they still think differently than you or I would. YOU need to understand that." Blaine sighed, rubbing his forehead. Looking like he couldn't believe he was even having this conversation.

"I don't want to feel like I'm using him though. He just goes with whatever I say and I'm worried. . . He doesn't even know what he enjoys," Kurt murmured sadly. "He likes giving me massage, I know that much. So I guess he likes to touch me. But. . ." He didn't quite know how to explain himself.

"Has he been trained to pleasure his Master? Not to WANT to, but actually done it?"

"No. He told me he hasn't." Kurt glanced up at Blaine, tilting his head.

"Then how is he supposed to know what he enjoys doing?" Blaine spoke honestly, though Kurt could see a blush on the man's cheeks, it getting worse as he kept on talking. "I uhm. . I know what Jeremiah likes by experience, not from anything he's told me. And uhm. . Well. . .I- But, honestly Kurt, as a slave, he'll want to try anything you ask because it's ingrained in him to want to make you happy. Slaves feel rejected if you don't allow them something that could potentially please you."

"I suppose I can see what you mean," Kurt murmured. He gave Blaine a weak smile, still unsure about a lot of things. It did make sense though. David didn't know. Just like with food. With what he liked to do. What made him happy.

"Is that all?" Blaine asked, looking up, and already standing, his face still pink, clearing his throat.

"Y-yes," Kurt said quickly. "Thank you very much. I hope to, uhm, see you again under more proper circumstances."

"Kurt." Blaine took a deep breath when Kurt looked up at him, blinking innocently. "I'm saying this as your friend AND your boss. Don't tell anyone else about . . 'dating' David. Alright?"

"What do you mean? Don't tell anyone else?" Kurt frowned at him.

"What you do with your slave in privacy, is fine. But, telling people you're in love with your slave or consider it- him. Him. Your boyfriend or anything like that? It's looked down upon and will give you a bad name. Which is bad for you socially or professionally. According to the world, slaves are not people. They are possessions." Blaine gave him a stern look.

"Get out," Kurt snapped. "I have work to do, if you don't mind." He quickly delved back into work, bristling at Blaine saying things like that to him. About the world, even if it was true. He was allowed to love whoever he wanted. Slave or not. They were human.

"Kurt. . " Blaine didn't push though, just shook his head as he stepped away to leave. "I'm telling you this for your own good. Keep it to yourself." Was the last thing he said before walking out of the office.

Kurt didn't say a word. He simply forced himself to focus on his work. Not think about what Blaine had said about David just being a possession. The nerve! He was more than that. Kurt loved him. LOVED him! And not in the way he loved a new designer scarf, either. Thank you very much. Is that all he saw Jeremiah as? Kurt couldn't believe that.

"_I think he really loves you, Blaine. . ." Kurt had said, once out of earshot of the previously bickering slaves._

"_I know." Blaine gave Kurt a long, strange look, before turning away. "He's told me before."_

"_No I mean. . . Just. Don't be so hard on him, Blaine. He's just upset because someone he cares about got hurt."_

"_I'm fine. I told you. It's alright-"_

"_But he doesn't understand that," Kurt insisted. "He thinks I hurt his Master, and threw away a good thing."_

"_. . .Do you think that?"_

Kurt had balked at the question because. . Yes. He did. At the time. He'd been full of regret. Because of how David had spoken to him about slaves and masters never being together. He regretted it because he knew Blaine was the smart choice. Blaine was the one who could take him places and really, truly be with him. David would have to be a dirty little secret, according to Blaine. That made him regret.

But, he loved David. That, Kurt could not deny. David made him happy. So. So happy. Frustrated too, but what's a relationship without a few road bumps. Kurt wasn't naïve enough to think any boyfriend could be absolute perfection.

As much as Blaine had used to make him think otherwise.

Kurt shook his thoughts and just worked until it was time for him to leave. Once he did leave, he was quickly gone and home, not pausing anywhere until he was striding through the door of his apartment. "David?"

"Hello, Master. May I ask how your day was?" There went that routine question of his.

"My day was alright, David. Better now that I'm home. Guess what!" Kurt smiled at him eagerly, sitting down on the couch.

David followed him and ended up kneeling. And instantly leaned his head against Kurt's knee affectionately. "Yes, Master?"

"First of all, get up here." Kurt patted the couch. Cute as having David nuzzling his knee was, he wanted him up on the couch. David climbed up, not standing to do it but literally pulled himself up with his arms and ended on sitting on his haunches by Kurt. "Second of all, I suppose you and I are going to have to shop for a leash this evening. You're allowed to come to work with me tomorrow, but I have to bring you in on a leash. In my office I'll remove it though, promise."

"I'm glad, Master." Kurt could hear excitement in David's voice and that adorable smile was on his face. Not seeming put off at all by being tied up. He looked quite happy about it actually.

Kurt reached out and his hand around the other's neck and rubbed at the muscle there, at first looking at the collar. Then the thick, strong, muscle. . Oh. Why didn't he rub David's neck more often? "We're going to have a good time. Maybe. You'll probably end up bored, actually, but- at least you get to go."

"I'm happy to stay with you, Master." David sighed out, voice breathy, tilting his head as Kurt rubbed his neck.

"Good." Kurt leaned forward, deciding to kiss that strong neck. See how _that_ felt. It felt pretty damn amazing, he decided. So much that he scooted forward and kissed again. Then again. And again. Settling his hand on David's firm chest. He only paused when he heard David whimper, the noise small and strained. But it was undeniably a whimper.

"What would you like for dinner, David?" Kurt asked, lips still brushing tanned skin. David wasn't reacting. He'd made a noise and had tilted his head, but otherwise, he was just sitting there. Kurt wanted him to touch him. To show his Master how much he wanted him. But no, he just sat there like a lump on the couch.

It took David a long moment to answer, and when he finally did his voice was small. "We. . We still have cookies left, Master."

Kurt snorted, amused, laying his forehead against David's shoulder. "I said DINNER, David. Come on," Kurt brushed a hand through his slave's hair before standing up to make his way into the kitchen.

Kurt glanced back, smiling upon seeing David nearly tipping forward when Kurt stood. He just barely caught himself, seeming to blush at his clumsiness, and followed quickly. "Master. May I ask if we going to the store where you bought my collars to get the leash? The sorbet stand was by there."

"You want sorbet, don't you, sweetie? Sure. We can go there. Although it's not my custom to allow dessert before dinner. We'll make an exception." That was too cute, in Kurt's opinion. David subtly suggesting what he wanted. But that made Kurt happy. Even if it was empty calories full of sugar. Better than letting David go crazy on the cookies. He leaned up to kiss the corner of David's lips, and held his hand out. "Come on. Let's go get you a leash!"

"Yes, Master."

Kurt had them to the slave shop in no time, bypassing the sorbet stand. They could get that after shopping, on the way back. Other matters at hand. He looked around, peering at some of the leashes and leads hanging up for sale, then looked at David.

"What kind of leash shall we get you? Something to match this collar." Kurt tugged at the one around David's neck. "If this must be done, it could at least look good."

"Yes, Master." David lifted up his chin obediently when the collar was touched. Like an compliant, good slave, Kurt thought to himself. Boyfriend. Slave boyfriend. Whatever.

Same thing.

"There are some brown leashes there, Master." David nodded to some leather ones hanging down.

Though right next to them were chains. Choke collars. Kurt stared at them, instead of what David had pointed out, swallowing thickly. He knew he should be thinking that was just cruel. Inhumane. Choking a slave. Instead he was picturing David in chains, bowing for him and. . Well . .

"Uhm."

"Master?"

Kurt jerked himself back into reality and turned quickly, moving over to the leashes that suited his needs. Ignoring the confused look on David's face.

Kurt instead touched at one of the nicer, golden leather leashes. "I think I like this one. It goes with the stitching design on your collar." He held it up next to David's neck and then clipped it on, slowly, when David lifted his chin again. Kurt stared, biting his lip. "I won't keep you on this, but. . ." Kurt pulled just a little. "Is it okay? It doesn't feel bad, does it?"

"No, Master, it doesn't feel bad." David glanced down at it, then to Kurt's hand where the leash was being held. "Does it please you, Master?

"The color pleases me. The act of _having_ to do this? Not so much." Kurt sighed and unclipped it. "But I suppose it will have to be done for a greater cause. As long as it does not hurt you."

"If it displeases you, Master, I can stay at home while you work." David offered suddenly, just as they reached the counter to pay.

Kurt gave him an affectionate smile.

"No, David. I want you to go. You want to go. It's okay, I'll only have to put up with this," Kurt held up the leash, "for a little while."

When Kurt had the bag in his hand, he grabbed David's hand, much preferred to than the leash, and pulled him outside to the sorbet stand. "Mm. Looks good, doesn't it," he asked David as he looked up at him.

"Yes, Master." David was eying the stand briefly before quickly looking down, not at Kurt though, but the pavement. "May I have strawberry again, Master?" He balked a little as soon as he spoke, Kurt watching him duck his head further. "If. . If you wish to give me some."

"Of course you can have strawberry!" Kurt gave him a long look and squeezed his hand. "David. I'm not going to starve you, alright? Not ever. And you're such a good boy, you deserve treat like this."

Dave got a look of confusion as he looked up at Kurt, fingers curling a little around the hand. At a loss. Kurt wasn't sure why, however. "Yes. . Master. Thank you."

They reached the front of the line and Kurt ordered a strawberry for David and a rainbow sorbet for himself. Then he pressed David's cup to his chest, watching him accept it happily, and tugged him to the direction of their car.

Once they were back to the apartment, Kurt sat down, crossing his legs, and took a bite. Making a light noise at the sweet taste that caressed his taste buds. So god. And watched David. Who actually sat down on the couch without hesitation, though Kurt saw the slave giving the carpet a look. Must have remembered Kurt's warning about dripping anything on that expensive new carpet.

"Thank you Master, for the sorbet. And the leash."

"You're welcome. For the sorbet," Kurt replied. He was going to ignore the existence of that leash as much as he could.

"Here." Kurt held a spoonful of own sorbet to David's mouth.

David leaned forward some to accept the bite, licking the spoon clean. Kurt watched a bunch of expressions go over David's face, from pleasant surprise to just plain satisfied, licking his lips in a pleased way after he pulled away from the spoon, glancing at Kurt's dish again.

"Do you want to trade me?" Kurt asked with amusement in his tone. He figured that Dave must really like the sorbet that he was holding, with it's different flavors.

"Would. . May. . uhm. . ." David seemed uncertain.

Kurt was patient, giving him a calm look. "Would you prefer this flavor or your strawberry," he asked instead, trying to help Dave feel better about the idea.

"Whichever you want me to have, Master. . " David looked down at the strawberry dish in his hand.

"I'm asking YOU, David." Kurt sighed. This again?

"If my Master wants me to chose, I will keep this one. You picked what you wanted from the stand and I picked this." Dave shrunk back some, looking meek. ". . .Unless you changed your mind and want the strawberry now."

"Why don't you keep that one, then, hmm? And next time you can get this if you want to." Kurt went back to eating his sorbet, wondering how he could make David understand that it was okay to make decisions. Maybe just by being calm and repetition. He needed to be more consistent with the slave. He reminded himself of what Blaine had said. David thought differently, because he grew up radically different than Kurt.

Keep that in mind, Hummel.


	21. Chapter 21

"Okay, we're here now." Kurt smiled at David. "How's that?"

In the office, David finally lifted his head actually looked around. As Kurt had been leading him up, the slave had kept his head ducked and his eyes on the floor. It was even worse than any other place they'd gone. He'd acted almost. . . Scared. Kurt wasn't really sure why. Maybe the atmosphere. He was probably trying to impress Kurt being a good, obedient slave. So that Kurt could in turn, impress his co-workers. That must be it. Kurt hoped that was all it was. It appeared to be however, because David was letting his gaze wander now that it was just his Master, taking a couple steps away to look at things, mainly pictures Kurt had on the wall. "This is where you work, Master?"

"Yep! This is where I work." Kurt gestured around. "No the greatest place in the world, but it's nice enough."

"I like it." David turned, still looking about then went over by the desk, peering at it and anything on it. Only to stop, glance up at Kurt and step back, arms going straight by his sides. "May I ask where you want me to stay while you work, Master?"

"Why don't you sit by me? You can look at whatever you want to look at. Just ask before you touch anything on my desk." Kurt smiled at him, unhooking that leash with a glare at it before dropping it off to the side and sat down behind his desk.

Though when Kurt looked down, David had ended up kneeling down on the floor by Kurt's chair behind the desk. Just sitting. Though he was still looking around, not keeping his head down anymore.

"Get up, you. Grab that chair and pull it over here." Kurt gestured to one of the chairs in front of his desk.

David didn't even pause, he got up and got the chair Kurt motioned to, and brought it around like Kurt said. THEN he paused, stepping back, looking at the chair then at his Master.

Kurt furrowed his brows and then snorted. "Sit your silly butt down in the chair. Okay? You're such a good boy."

David smiled a little bit, obviously glad to see his Master amused. Even if David didn't do it on purpose. But he sat in the chair after that, hands in his lap after that, Kurt setting to work. He could feel David looking, not at him, per say, but just at what Kurt was doing.

"Hey Kurt, I've got- Oh!" Santana's voice paused, looking at David with a grin. A rather wicked grin in Kurt's opinion. "Look who you brought along."

"Blaine said it would be okay for me to bring him. He was really excited to find out." Kurt ran his fingers through David's hair. Who had bowed himself forward, in half, keeping his head down as low as possible while not getting out of the chair. Kurt gave him a bit of a concerned look and then looked up at Santana. "Did you need anything?"

"Mm. Well. Actually, got a new client for you. And yes, Blaine already said you got a hefty one, but take it anyway. Friends of mine, they know how good you are, they'll wait." Santana passed him a card with a phone number and name on it as she walked around to Kurt's side of the desk her other hand going into David's hair, scratching just above his neck since he was still bowing. Which made him shiver, shoulders moving, Kurt noticed.

Kurt's eyebrows pulled down when he saw David's reaction. "Of course. I'll contact them here soon."

"Blaine's not making you leash him?" Santana suddenly changed the subject, looking at David as she raised her eyebrows, but she didn't look that surprised.

"David has a leash, but he doesn't need it on him while he's in here. I wish Blaine would let me get away without using it. David isn't one to wander off."

"He makes me do it too Kurt, lots of places do actually. I mean, really, do you think my little Quinn is going to run amok? No. But I keep her tied up as is proper." Santana sighed.

"Your slaves are doing well then?" Kurt asked slowly. He'd seen them when he went to Santana's condo for a party earlier that year. She had three. All three obedient, eager to please, and perfectly trained. Not like Santana would have anything less.

"Quinn and Rachel still argue, but that's been going on ever since I bought them."

"Because you let them. They wouldn't if you-"

"Oh what's the harm in a little competition? Which, Rachel thinks it is and does her very best to always win," Santana smirked, looking down at David, still playing with his hair. "I'm waiting for the day Quinn snaps and shoves the little hobbit out a window."

Kurt wanted to shove that hand away. In particular with her talking like that. "And. . your other? . . .Sam?"

"You should see him Kurt, he's a doll. Like. Really. He makes me think of a ken doll." She laughed. Kurt remembered. Sam was the one he'd shown the most interest in. He was extremely beautiful to look at. Fluffy blond hair, pretty gray-green eyes, lips that just made Kurt think dirty thoughts. Especially after Santana pointed it out. "And Britt has him playing fetch to keep him exercised."

". . . Fetch?" Kurt gave her a disbelieving look.

"Mmhmm. . . Gets down on all fours and runs after the toy she bought him! Oh don't look at me like that, it keeps him in shape. You saw him, he's very good looking, for a slave anyway. Running around in his cute gold boys shorts. I even play with him sometimes. It's more fun if you throw the toy into the pool. He takes a running leap after it."

"Not. . Now, right? It's too cold out."

"Well then he better retrieve it quickly before the cold sets in. Right, David?"

"Yes Ma'am." David's voice came out meekly, breath hitched. Because Santana had taken a firm grip on his hair and pulled. David didn't try to pull away though, he actually leaned into it, arching himself.

"Okay, that's enough." Kurt can't help but feel jealous at the way David was responding, at the way he was pressing into the touches. Didn't want Santana touching all over his slave. His boyfriend. "I think you have a job to do, don't you?"

"Excuse you. I was just giving the poor thing some attention." Right. And to have fun. Kurt rolled hid eyes but Santana kept on talking. "You like me, right, slave?"

"Yes Ma'am."

Kurt frowned.

"Cause you're a good puppy."

"Yes Ma'am."

"Let's hear the puppy whine then."

David barely hesitated and he took a breath and let out a low, rather pathetic sounding whimper in his throat, bowing his head further so his chin touched the top of his chest.

"Get out. Get out. Right now. Get. Out." Kurt stood up and pushed at Santana's shoulder, wanting her hand OFF David and for her to get OUT of his office! "You don't have any right to speak to him like that. He's mine. Mine and not yours." What had him more flustered was the noise had sent heat pooling downward. Oh no. None of this. No getting turned on out of his boyfriend getting demeaned. "He gets plenty of attention from me. And you aren't to give him any touches, or make him do anything like that without asking me. Understand? Now. Out!"

"Geeze! Calm your tits, boy. . . Whatever, Kurt. Be possessive of your little pet, fine. Sorry." Santana waved her hand some, turning away however to leave, sounding put out that Kurt was chasing her off, but also amused.

"Just go!"

"Yeah, yeah, heard you the first fifty times."

Kurt sniffed and folded his arms, sitting back down heavily in his chair, glaring at her well after she had left. How dare she?

"I. . I'm sorry I didn't wait for your permission, Master."

Kurt looked up suddenly, over at David, who had hunched his shoulders up and ducked his head. He reminded Kurt of a turtle trying to hide in it's shell.

"No, no. It's not your fault, David. You were trained to obey. That didn't bother me, it was her taking advantage of it that bugged me. You're mine. Not hers." Kurt grazed his thumb over David's cheek and leaned forward to kiss his hair. "Don't worry about it."

Kurt started to sketch after that, and made some phone calls. He always stayed close to David, not wanting to leave his side for an instant. Especially after what Santana had done. He just called people to his office when he needed something, like having his assistant take things to put in other designers boxes and send messages along. He wasn't going to leave David and nor was he going to drag him around on a leash!

Kurt eventually glanced at David and smiled. The slave was watching Kurt's hands with an odd intensity. "Do you think this stuff is interesting, sweetie?"

"Yes, sir." David nodded. He looked fascinated watching his Master draw like that. "You're very good, Master."

Kurt smiled. David had complimented his art before, but it was still nice to hear. He continued to draw after that, finally finishing up the second idea for the couple's room. Maybe they would find that one more suitable. The first draft they'd all but cussed him out, their tastes apparently changing over night.

"May I ask what you draw these for, Master?" David asked suddenly, curiously.

Kurt looked at him, and then looked back to the drawing. "Well," he started. "I sketch rooms and what they're going to look like on the inside. The colors of the walls, the items I'm thinking about putting in. Then I show the concept to the home-owners who hire me, and if they like them- we try to stick as close to the drawing as possible."

"You make rooms?" David leaned back, both his voice and eyes full of interest.

"Yes," Kurt replied. "I make rooms." He nodded and gave David a smile. "I'm glad you seem to like them. I was thinking about re-doing my home, actually. Once I get some time."

"A new home?"

"Well. Kind of. We would re-do my apartment. The one we live in, so it would look new." Kurt spoke as he sketched, something you weren't technically supposed to do, but he did it anyway. David wasn't _really _distracting him.

"I'd help you any way I can with that, Master." Kurt could hear the smile in his voice.

"I know you would, David." Kurt smiled. He continued to work after that. The only time he stopped was when lunch was brought to him, which of course he shared with David, around twelve. Then he just worked, keeping himself busy, until almost two when a voice floated in.

"Ah, you did bring him." Blaine noted from the doorway.

Kurt jumped just a little bit and then set his pencil down. "I said I would, didn't I?" He cocked his eyebrows up then nudged David, who had bowed himself in half again just like when Santana had been in the room. "Sweetie, don't sit like that."

Dave flinched some when he was nudged and sat up again. But he kept his head down.

"He's just trying to be respectful." Blaine stepped into Kurt's office, hands in his pockets. "Was wondering if. . uh. .Well. How things were going with you and him?"

"Things are going just fine," Kurt replied, his tone snippy. "Thank you for asking." He gave Blaine a pointed look. "And why _do_ you ask?"

"Because I'm your friend." Blaine sighed a little before adding. "And, because I overheard Santana complaining all over the building. You _shoved_ her?"

"I did not shove her. I merely nudged her towards the door. She was being rude, I wanted her out of my office. And I would gladly do it again if she touched David without my permission."

"You can't be pushing her, or anyone, Kurt. All she did was touch him."

"She _degraded_ him! Made him whine. Like a dog, Blaine! I'll put this in terms _you_ can understand. He's _MY_ property. People aren't allowed to just touch my property and I didn't like how she was touching my boyfriend. Let alone his belonging to me." Kurt folded his arms and glared.

"I. . It didn't bother me, Master." David said timidly.

"I don't care that it didn't bother you, David," Kurt positively growled. He glared at the slave briefly. "It bothered me. That's all that matters!"

Dave flinched and ended up bowing down again. "I'm sorry, Master."

"You're probably just confusing him, you know." Blaine crossed his arms now too. "Yesterday you were telling me you want to know what he thinks and what he wants, now you're snapping at him for it? He's not going to see the difference, Kurt."

Kurt turned his icy glare on Blaine. "I just told him that I don't like him being touched by anyone else. I don't think that's a very hard concept."

"You didn't tell her he was your boyfriend did you?"

Kurt stared for a long moment, feeling his face redden, like his blood was boiling.

"No."

"I was just checking, Kurt. I don't want-"

"Can you leave now? I'm busy."

". . .Fine. I'll leave you to your work. But try and keep calm next time? She was _trying _to rile you up. And obviously she succeeded." Blaine shook his head and turned to go, with one last glance at David, then was gone.

Kurt huffed, sinking down in his chair rather inelegantly, but he didn't care. He was getting so tired of this.

"I'm sorry I upset you, Master. ."

David's low voice brought him back, making Kurt sit up, looking at him. "It's okay, sweetie. It wasn't your fault. I just got worked up, that's all. I didn't mean to yell at you." David muttered another apology, it softer. Then he went quiet, keeping his head down and submissive. Kurt sighed and continued to work, a little worried about David however. He kept looking over at the slave and David was no longer watching with interest, he just stared at the floor.

Finally Kurt was finished and made a call to the couple, seeing if they wanted to come in that day, or another time. They scheduled for the weekend, of course. Then he looked at David. "Are you okay, sweetie?"

"Yes, Master."

Kurt glanced at him and then tugged at his chin so David would meet his eyes, even though David just averted his gaze. "Are you sure?" He frowned some and stroked a hand over David's hair, trying to soften his look when David slowly raised those attractive golden eyes of his. "I want you to be sure."

"Yes, sir. I didn't want to bother you. . ."

"It's okay, David. You can bother me if you need me. Are you hungry?" Kurt felt bad now. Shouldn't have snapped at him like that.

Dave shook his head, just barely since Kurt was holding his face. "No sir. I can wait till dinner."

"Are you sure? I'm getting a snack-y feeling. We have vending machines here. Have you ever seen one of those?"

"No, Master. What are they?" David looked rather curious about it, squinting.

"Come on. I'll show you. I'm sorry about the leash, again, but . . These will make you happy. I think." He smiled at David and clipped the leash onto his collar with a disdainful look on his face. He had to admit, though he really didn't want to, he liked having David on a leash. Liked how it looked. Liked how it made his body heat up pleasantly. What he didn't like was how he had to lead him around on it in public like David was a dog who might escape and attack someone. It was just as demeaning as Santana forcing him to make that awful, sort of attractive, whining sound.

Kurt led him to the hallway of his floor where the vending machines were. Various snacks and drinks available. "Pick a snack and drink out, and I'll show you how these work."

"Cookies, Master? And Water. Thank you." David said after giving the machine an interesting look, obviously not knowing what things were, until spotting the package of little cookies, tacking on the thank you in a hurry.

Kurt pulled him close and slipped the money in. Then he got David even closer so the slave could see what was happening inside, how it was moving and dropping items. And when it started to make noise, David jumped back, startled, pressing to Kurt's side. Which made Kurt laugh as he reached in for the cookies, followed by getting the water, passing them to David. He got his own, Sunchips and a diet coke then turned back to David. "Come on now. Let's go back to the office, okay?"

Kurt got him back into the office and promptly removed the leash, dropping it aside. Then he lounged in his chair and rested against it with a sigh, eating with his eyes closed. Though after a moment, he opened his eyes, looking at David, that cookie long gone, but the slave had begun to reach his hand out towards Kurt, only to yank it back, curling his fingers as soon as he saw his Master looking at him.

"What's wrong, sweetie?" Kurt had kind of been hoping the slave would touch him.

". . May. . May I touch you, Master? Do you need anything?" David asked at the same time, tilting his head, eyes flitting over Kurt's form.

"Of course you can touch me. You don't need to ask . . ."

David smiled, albeit a little awkwardly, nodding. "Yes, Master."

Next thing he knew, there was a very large hand touching at his jaw. It was gentle, the callused, rough hands brushing against Kurt's jaw-line like Kurt was something dlicate, thumb sliding over his cheek. Kurt's eyes fluttered shut and he let out a breath he'd seemed to be holding for a very long time. That touch felt so amazing. It was all that he needed, and it made him sigh and lean into it.

"Master. . .?" David didn't remove his hand,. "May. . I. . " He was hesitant. Kurt reached out and touched at David's forearm to encourage him. "May I. . May I kiss you?"

Kurt smiled at him and nodded slowly, feeling a blush fan across his cheeks. Kiss him. Finally. He was asking first, but it was a step forward. "Of course you can, David," Kurt answered. "I would. . . I would really like that."

And then lips touched his own. It was still light, tentative, but Kurt pressed back into the kiss and smiled as their lips went together. It was wonderful knowing that David wanted to kiss him. Simply wonderful. Even if it did end too quickly. David pulled back seconds later, looking at Kurt with that uncertain yet almost dreamy look in his eyes as Kurt gazed back at him.

". . Did. . That please you Master?" He sounded hopeful.

"It did," Kurt replied softly. He too had a glazed look in his eyes, swaying in his chair.

They stared at one another for a few beats, neither moving, a hand still over Kurt's cheek, holding the side of his face. Kurt glanced at David's mouth, seeing his tongue wetting those lips, about to say he should really get back to work, but before he knew it, lips were on his again. Much harder and eager than before, even enough force to nudge Kurt back against his chair. Kurt felt a surge of heat go through him and he groaned. He pressed back into the kiss, forgetting all about work. David was actually doing something himself. Initiating this. It made Kurt feel amazing and he arched his body, hands lifting to grab at David's shoulders to pull him closer. He rocked his own mouth back against David's, eyes shut hard, his breath coming fast through his nose. Then- Oh God, David was trying to get on the chair with him. Kurt felt a knee pressing down between his legs, so David could push him back. It felt. Amazing. That big strong body looming over him, yet touching with such passion and tenderness. The slave let out a little whine that shot through Kurt like lightning.

"David. . " Kurt sighed, right against his mouth, forgetting this was the last place he should be getting turned on and making out with his boyfriend. Somehow he couldn't see Blaine approving if he happened to walk past.

David broke the kiss suddenly with a hitched gasp after his name was said, Kurt eyelids fluttering until he got himself to open his eyes. David was staring at him, looking both worried and extremely hopeful. Why had he stopped? "Wha . . . David? Why. . ?"

A panic look crossed David's face and the slave was suddenly off of him, down on the floor. Bowing himself. Then started talking in a breathless voice. "I'm sorry Master. . I should have. . I'm sorry, I'll stop bothering you so you can work."

"W-what? I didn't want you to stop! Why are you down there?" Kurt looked confused, and a little hurt. "I liked that. . .I wish you would do things like that more often. . "

David gradually tilted his head upward, gazing up at Kurt. "The kiss pleased you?"

"Yes, it did." Kurt ran a hand through David's hair and leaned forward to kiss his head. "I love it when you kiss me. It's nice, David. It feels good."

"Yes. . ." David nodded in agreement, rubbing his head against Kurt's hand in the process. "If it pleases you, I would like to kiss you some more, Master." He said, though with a small smile on his face, eyebrows raised. Hopeful.

Kurt laughed at the look. "Why don't you let me finish up work? Then we'll go home and get some of that kissing done. I'm holding you to it. You do know I can want quite a lot?"

David just smiled and licked his lips, tongue darting out.

"Yes, Master. As much as you want."


	22. Chapter 22

Dave bit the inside of his cheek as he watched his Master go to the couch, stretching and making that noise. Like the noise he'd made when they were kissing in the office. Similar, at least. Happy and satiated. Full.

They'd just had dinner. It was rather routine, Kurt brought Dave home, they picked something to eat, made it, ate, talked a little. Well, Kurt did most of the talking. Dave listened. Or tried to. He couldn't stop thinking about kissing his Master. It made him feel so selfish. But kissing was so good! And his Master had liked it! Said he liked it. Wanted more. Yet, hours later, still no more kisses. Just a touch to his hair, maybe a kiss on Dave's cheek at most but, otherwise, nothing.

"May I still kiss you, Master?" Dave finally blurted out, standing near the couch, unable to wait any longer.

"If you want to. You don't even have to ask." Kurt smiled at Dave and patted the couch. Dave followed the invitation, sitting down where his Master's hand had been. "You can sit up here whenever you want, you know? Don't have to wait."

"Yes. May I kiss you _now_?" Dave leaned forward ever so slightly. Kurt just told him he didn't have to ask but. . Old habits die hard.

"Yes, David. You can kiss me." Kurt sighed and shook his head before leaning close to the slave. Staring at him. Bright blue eyes burning. "And you don't have to ask," he repeated.

"Yes sir. ." Dave nodded just a little bit, eyes flickering to Kurt's lips however before leaning in to kiss him. Not quite as hard or intent as he had in the office, but as soon as his lips were on his Master's he pushed more into it, eyes falling shut as sparks seemed to fly through him. Like something broke loose now that he was able to touch Kurt like this again.

Dave made a soft noise, which he cut off rather quickly, just in surprise when Kurt was on top of him all of a sudden. Shoving him back to the back of the couch. Straddling him, those slender legs over his thighs. Hips pressing up to the slave's stomach and arms going around his neck. Dave was still for a few seconds, unsure of what to do.

"Keep going," Kurt whined.

Dave lifted his hands awkwardly, not touching at Kurt but his hands just suspended, fingers twitching. The whine made Dave suck in a sudden breath, an intense shiver going down his spine. Same time, it worried him. Was his Master okay? He didn't ask though, Kurt told him to keep going. So he did, doing as he was told, kissing more and more eagerly, getting fired up with how the smaller body pressed against him. Rocking against him. Bringing Dave's entire body to life.

They didn't stay in that position very long however. Kurt's hands gripped into Dave's shirt and tugged, laying his body back against the couch and pulling the slave down with him. Dave made a muffled noise, but he of course let himself be moved any way his Master wanted. Even if it mean he was on top of him. That sent both a huge shock of arousal and panic through his body. The feeling of the smaller man underneath him just felt so. . So good. But to be _ON_ his Master. . . No questioning! Just do! Kurt had moved them this way, it was what he wanted!

He kept on kissing, his arms now on either side of his Master against the couch to hold himself up just enough, worried about putting his weight down too much. Thinking he'd crush his Master's much more lean form. One of Kurt's hand held Dave's arm, on his bi-cep, the other tugging at his shirt still as he writhed under the larger body. A moan passed those soft, sweet lips, and Kurt looked up at him, eyes glossed over.

"Open your mouth a little. . ." The voice came out shy, quiet. Not commanding. But Dave did exactly what he was told. Kissing him open mouthed. Dave went tense when there was unexpectedly heat and wetness in his mouth following the command though. Kurt's tongue was in his mouth. Dave made an terse noise, eyes going wide for a few seconds before slowly going dreamy and he responded, his tongue curling around his Master's. Slower than Kurt was, more tentative as he leaned down just enough more to press their chests together, arms flexing subconsciously feeling Kurt grabbing at him.

Then those same hands were. . What were they doing? They were unbuttoning Dave's shirt in a rush, fingers nimbly flying down his chest and to his belly without ever breaking the kiss. Dave tried to focus on kissing but he felt like fire was being set to his skin as soft, long fingers rubbed against his stomach and up to his chest. His breath hitched, chest hair being grabbed and yanked on none too gently.

"Off," Kurt mumbled into the kiss, hands jumping to Dave's shoulders to shove the shirt out of the way. Dave quickly shucked it off, letting it drop to the floor. Shirt? Who needed a damn shirt at a time like this?

His Master made a rewarding sound, obviously happy, and wrapped his hands at the base of Dave's neck, fingers kneading into the muscle just under his collar. Dave made a strange noise, he'd been about to moan but then stopped himself just barely, breathing heavily through his nose against his Master's face as he was pulled down even more. Allowing himself to press his broad body against Kurt's lithe one. Except his hips. He kept his hips raised up. He was getting aroused. Fast. Too fast. He felt like he couldn't draw in air and his head felt light and clouded.

Kurt pulled away, breathless himself. He ran his fingers gently along Dave's neck, playing with his hair. Dave shivered, feeling like he kept doing that and that he was going to fall over at some point right onto the floor. He loved how those fingers felt on his neck. But Kurt had stopped and. . oh, he asked him something.

"Are you okay?"

"Y-. . Yes. Master." Hot. Everything was hot. Damn. Dave thought his previous arousals must have been fake or something, because they had nothing on how he felt now. Though he kept his hips away from Kurt, just slightly, like he was afraid of his Master knowing. Remembering his reaction before. He didn't want Kurt running away from him at a moment like this. "Are you pleased?"

"I'm very pleased, David." Oh dear God. Dave had never heard Kurt speak like that. His voice had gone low. Rich and growly, the look on his face making Dave feel like he couldn't swallow. His thoughts were a tad fuzzy at the moment. Which he kept chiding himself over. Focus. Focus! "Are you?"

"Yes. . Yes Master." Dave breathed out, licking his lips, "I. . Would you- may-" Aurg! Use your words. "May I ask if. . you'd like me to kiss you more now. . ?" That still didn't come out like he wanted, rushed and a little jumbled.

Kurt brushed a hand through Dave's hair. "Of course you can kiss me, David. You don't have to ask. Remember?"

Dave tilted his head against the hand, letting the motion sooth him. It was pleasurable but also calming. "I'm sorry, Master. I'll try to remember."

"Is there anything else you would like to do with me?"

Again with that tone.

"Anything you want. . " Dave said gently, though as soon as he said it, he quickly added. "I-I . . Don't . . Haven't done anything like this before, Master." He was so worried Kurt would get upset.

"Well," Kurt bit his lip, tugging it into his mouth and looked away. That was not a helpful expression for Dave's predicament. "Why don't we start with something simple?"

"Yes, Master."

"Mmmh. . " Kurt smiled at him, touching Dave's cheek with the tips of his fingers, his nails grazing skin. Then laid back again and tilted his chin up. "My neck and ears are pretty sensitive. . ."

Dave stared at that long neck upon this information.

"Kiss it, David." Kurt added after a few silent and still beats.

Dave licked his lips, nervous, but he wasn't going to disobey an order. He dipped his head down and kissed the front of his Master's throat. It earned him a pleasing, high noise, so Dave kissed again. Then again and again, in different spots when he noticed Kurt tilting his head more. He nuzzled into Kurt's neck, letting his tongue flicker out like they'd been doing during the kiss. It made the body under him squirm, Kurt gasping and tilting his neck further, granting Dave even more access. Arms went around Dave's torso, holding him tightly as Dave continued kissing. And licking, though that was much more cautious. Worried his Master might suddenly swat him off if he did too much.

"Oh!" Kurt arched further. "Mmmh. Feels good. . . Kiss me again?"

Dave nodded enthusiastically. "Yes, Master." More kissing. Good! Mostly. The almost painful feeling between his legs made him want to whine at the idea of more contact. But. It made his Master happy. That was all that mattered, he reminded himself. So he leaned his head down, kissing the man once more. After a few seconds he parted his lips, if Kurt wanted to resume what they'd been doing with their tongues, accommodating for him. Kurt took the invite, licking into the man's mouth and held on even tighter, moaning. Dave hadn't ever thought about having the tongue of someone else in his mouth, or that it'd feel so appealing. But it did. His Master tasted as good as he felt and it was just so. . Intimate.

Dave's hands were gradually clenching into the couch cushions, body trembling again as his Master moaned and clung to him the way he was. It was amazing. He felt so lucky to be getting this. And something else, his heart pounding not just from the physical feelings he was getting. He let Kurt control the kiss, his tongue brushing against the mans but not pushing past it.

"Gotta stop," Kurt panted out, pulling back, spit hanging between their lips from the sloppy kiss. Dave bit back another groan, a very quiet strained noise in his throat however when the kiss was broken and he heard the word stop. His face felt hot and he was sure it was red down to his collarbones.

"Yes. . Master. ." Dave panted, trying to regain control. Stop. He leaned himself back, to pull his weight off of Kurt, averting his eyes again in a respectful way. And maybe because looking at his Master wasn't helping his body settle down.

"Sorry, sweetie. Just. . . Getting a little too worked up," he admitted, his face also red.

"Yes, Master." Dave agreed. If he was agreeing about understanding being worked up or just agreeing to make Kurt happy, was the question. He scooted himself away and sat up properly on the couch. No longer laying on his Master.

Who sat up too, gazing at Dave all the while. "Are you okay, David?"

"I am, Master." Dave nodded.

"Do you need. . .Want. . Uhm. . help?"

Dave squinted some, not really understanding what was being offered. " . . .Help, Master?"

Kurt looked at him a long moment like he was debating something with himself, then swallowed. He got closer and touched at Dave's chest, petting at his chest hair, making Dave suck in a tight breath, staring at that hand. Kurt smiled and kissed that bare shoulder with a gentle sound in his throat, his hand trailing down and down until it brushed over the tent in the slave's pants. "This."

"Ahh . . !" The noise was quiet but sudden, and he tensed up so much he ducked his head, shoulders hunching. His hips twitched, wanting to push up. The touch felt electric. Dave bit his tongue. Any loss of his erection he'd had was now coming back with a vengeance. It made him whine. "Master. ."

"Shhh, it's alright. Do you want me to keep doing this?"

"If. . If you wish, Master." Dave answered unsteadily, though at the same time he nodded and then his hips bucked once about half way before going still, fingers digging into the couch to make himself not move. Afraid if he did the wrong thing it would anger his Master.

"Don't worry," Kurt said softly, Dave feeling a kiss on his neck. "You can move, you can do as you wish too, okay? I'll let you know if something displeases me. Let yourself go for a little while. Trust me to take care of you and don't work so hard to be perfect. You are already the most wonderful slave I've ever heard of or met."

Dave tried not to move, even though Kurt said he could. But he did nod again, entire body tingling with the praise he'd just received.

"Yes, Master. Thank you Master," Though the second time he said 'Master' it fizzled into a quiet moan, his toes curling against the carpet, one leg drawing up some as that hand suddenly went into motion, moving back and forth against him. Rubbing cloth against his erection. Dave wasn't sure what to do with himself. Should he just be sitting here, letting his Master play around with him any way he wanted? Should he be doing something? Anything? It was hard to think with that hand pressing on him like that. Alternating pressure. Lips on his neck, kissing and even biting. Dave swore he felt teeth. And it felt good. Making him quiver. He just wanted his Master to be pleased. At least, that's what he kept insisting to himself, his body having other ideas, rocking ever so slightly a few times up against that touch.

Kurt rubbed a little harder for the slave, smiling at him. "This good?"

"Yes. . ." It came out as a small groan. Though he wasn't a hundred percent certain. It felt like his nerves were exploding under his skin over and over. His fits were balled up against the couch, shaking. He couldn't take just sitting there. No matter how good it felt, how much he just wanted to roll his hips against Kurt's hand until he got a release.

"Master. . I . . Do you want me to pleasure _you_?" Dave asked, voice coming out breathless.

Kurt went still. The hand stopped and the only thing Dave could feel was breath on his neck. Shit. Had he said the wrong thing? Was that bad? Should he have just kept silent and obedient and-

"Do you want to, David?"

"Yes, Master. I do." Dave shifted himself a little bit, his feet pressing hard to the carpeted floor, making his body stay completely still. The hand was still laying on his lap, warm, but motionless. "If you will allow me to."

"I will. . ." Kurt breathed out, drawing back some to peer at Dave.

At what Kurt said Dave ended up moving, pulling away from that hand to kneel. Right in front of his Master, lifting his hands but they were just hovering, looking up at him, mouth slightly open and his cheeks reddened from the excitement.

"Y-you can. . Here." Kurt grabbed Dave's hands and pushed them against his legs, setting them just above the caps of his knees. Touching him below the waist. Though when Dave squeezed at his legs and tugged them apart to get himself between them, he noticed Kurt's eyes had gone wide. "Oh. Well. Uhm. Are you sure you want to do. . . t-that?"

Dave went still for a few seconds, hands resting on Kurt's legs but he looked up at him, a little confused. Wanting. "I want to pleasure you, Master."

Kurt swallowed thickly. "Y-yeah. Okay. We can do that, that's fine. As long as you're sure you want to do . . . _that_."

Dave scooted himself closer. He had no idea what Kurt meant by _that_ so he just carried on. He pushed his body between Kurt's legs ad he ran his hands over his Master's thighs, eyes slowly trailing over Kurt's body. Clothed or not, Dave loved looking at his Master. Everything about him, Dave just. . adored. Even as his eyes fell upon Kurt's slacks, which were similarly tented like his own. Dave licked his lips, laying a large hand over Kurt's groin and gave a firm squeeze, determined to make his Master feel good. Kurt arched up into that hand, whimpering. Dave swallowed thickly at that sound, pressing down the heel of his palm when Kurt's hips lifted. He curled his fingers and moved them, slightly, back and forth against the shape of his Master's cock under his slacks, while Dave's other hand lightly stroked Kurt's thigh. Dave bit at the inside of his cheek, watching his Master react to the touches. It was making him pant, chest heaving, rocking his hips a few times to rub against the front of his pants. But only a little. Focus on Kurt. Not himself.

He dropped his eyes to his own hand, knitting his eyebrows down. Over cloth wasn't good enough, Dave decided. He wanted to be good. Make his Master feel amazing. His other hand slid up Kurt's leg to where he could undo the pants, though he paused as he had a button half undone. ". . .May I, Master?"

"Y-yeah. Go ahead," Kurt whispered, a flush high in his cheeks, dark. His mouth hung slightly open, lips still a bit swollen from their intense kissing before.

He looked stunning.

Dave's lips curled upward just a small bit before he looked at the task at hand, undoing his Master's pants and tugged on them to get them down, along with the underwear underneath. Then he stared for a few seconds, eyes hazy, taking in the image in front of him. Even his Master's erection looked. . Graceful. Was that even possible? He'd never thought of genitals that way before. But it stood slender, a slight curve to it, darkened at the tip from arousal. Taller than his own, just barely, but not as thick around. Only a little hair was sprinkled around the base, which was curious to Dave. But he didn't focus on that. He just admired. A little too long he thought, quickly moving again as soon as he caught himself. He wanted to please his Master. Concentrate! So that's what he was going to do. Starting by wrapping his fingers around the base and slowly stroking upward with a gradual squeeze.

"_David_. . ." Kurt let out a long, low, enthusiastic noise. That noise went straight though Dave, his hips bucking forward with a deep noise himself, though it was short. He tried to focus, repeating the stroking motion. He looked up though, at his Master, watching his hands lift to pull off his clothing on his torso, panting heavily like he was burning hot.

Dave stared again, his hand pausing, holding Kurt's cock as he appreciated the view before him. His Master was so lean. So slim. So pale. So perfect. Flawless. A few freckles here and there, but in Dave's opinion they only added to his perfection. So much so that he leaned forward, kissing Kurt's stomach, over a little patch of tiny, light colored freckles.

"Oh my God. . ." Kurt groaned, his head falling against the back of the couch as he pushed his hips up, thighs trembling with desperation. Dave started pumping his hand again, keeping slow, steady, as he mouthed over Kurt's hip. Staring at his Master. Watching him arch and moan for him. All for him. Because DAVE was making him feel good

He stopped abruptly after a few minutes and tilted his head, kissing just under the head of Kurt's cock. Not really thinking about trying to pleasure Kurt with his mouth, but feeling the urge to show affection somehow. So. He kissed. Like he'd kissed Kurt's stomach and hips.

There was suddenly a leg up over Dave's shoulder, Kurt's heel pressing down at the center of his back. Hard. "K-keep. . That. Keep doing that. . Please."

Dave didn't even think twice. He kissed again on that same spot. Then down the shaft, parting his lips and letting hot breaths fan over the skin. Earning shaking hips and more pressure being put on his back.

"Tongue."

Dave looked up, hearing his Master's voice, shaky and weak, but still there.

"Use y-your. . Your tongue, David." Kurt said, sounding like he was trying to be commanding but it came out muddled.

Dave got it though and didn't pause, because it was an order. And he didn't care what he had to do, if his Master wanted it, he'd do it. He licked, leaving long wet trails over his Master's dick. He was able to feel it jump under his lips so he held the base with one hand, giving small pumping motions, other hand lifting to cup and fondle Kurt's balls while he lapped at the head.

"Shit. Ohhhh!" Kurt's hand grabbed at Dave, ending up in his hair, yanking on him. Dave let him, even tilting his head down a little, though the swirling motion of his tongue didn't stop. He kissed the very top then suckled on it, making sure to flick his tongue. He'd masturbated before, he knew which parts of himself were more sensitive. Apparently the same was true when it came to his Master because Kurt pressed up and whined even more, looking in utter disarray as he moaned. A beautiful, stunning mess, mouth open, glossy with spit. Head thrown back. Hair wild.

He was gorgeous.

Dave licked down the shaft again while pumping his hand, his eyes almost falling shut, savoring his task. Then there was a shout above him, the body jerking hard against Dave. Dave jerked his head back in surprise at first, looking up at his Master, the sound making his eyes widen, though still hazy with lust, the look on Kurt's face just. . .

"Nnnh. . ." Dave shuddered, eyes flicking back down to the mess of semen over his hand which he moved again with a couple more strokes, his fingers not as tight around him anymore though. He felt proud of himself. At least for being able to get his Master off, after he'd never been trained for such a thing. Though after a few moments, Kurt lowered his leg and nudged Dave's hand off him.

"Need. . . Tissue. . Oh GodMmmh. . " Kurt reached over towards the side table weakly, but Dave jumped up and got it for him, handing him the box with his clean hand. He watched Kurt smile, dazed and goofy, a smile that reminded Dave of when his Master had been drunk. Kurt wiped himself clean with the tissues, so Dave copied him, cleaning his hand off.

"Did that. . Did I please you, Master?" Dave asked, a little desperately. He knew he'd been asking that a LOT today but he couldn't help it.

"Yes," Kurt replied softly. "It did, sweetie. Oh did it. . . That was amazing. And now I want to help you." He smiled at him a little tiredly and pressed his hand to Dave's groin, rubbing against him gently but with enough friction for it to actually register. Dave made a short, yielding noise, resembling a whimper when Kurt touched him so light. He didn't even try to argue, not with the way Kurt worded himself. His Master wanted to. Dave wasn't going to fight that. Not that he was even sure if he could, his hips arching forward instinctively against the touch.

"Is this still okay?"

Dave's eyes had fallen shut, drawing in deep breaths while he was being touched, only to snap them open when Kurt asked him something, even if his voice was soft. "Yes. Yes, Master."

Anything Kurt wanted to do to him, he was more than okay with.

Kurt removed his hands. "Sit."

Dave followed the order, sitting down on the couch like he'd been told, bowing his head, the order reminding him of his place.

Except. . What followed surprised him. Kurt was getting down on the floor in front of him, kneeling, just like Dave had done for Kurt. Dave flinched when his Master was down on his knees, in the same position he'd been himself only a few minutes ago. Wait wait wait. That wasn't right. That. . That wasn't. . Oh that felt good. Kurt had undone Dave's pants and pulled his cock free and was pumping it, slow, with his long thin fingers.

"Master. ." Dave practically whined, spreading his legs out.

"How's that?" Kurt flicked his wrist on an upstroke, just under the head, before pushing his hand back down even slower than he had been initially.

Dave took a deep breath, glancing down at his Master only to quickly avert his eyes. Chiding himself for how much he LIKED seeing his Master down on his knees.

"You're on the floor." Dave commented anxiously.

"I am." Kurt arched his eyebrows, grinning. He rubbed his other hand against the slave's thigh, leaning closer so his breath ghosted against Dave's dick. Dave's hips twitched, the hot breath making him jerk back before settling again. His hands twitched and curled his fingers against the edge of the couch. He didn't say more, not wanting to actually question his Master even if he WAS on the floor.

Kurt eyed him, stroking and breathing. Finally, he slowly slipped his tongue out, licking tentatively, like Dave had done. One of Dave's hands lifted up with a twitch then back down, clenching at the couch when Kurt's tongue was touching his skin, making nerves light up in a new way. He bit the inside of his cheek, barely keeping himself from moaning, making little cut off noises.

Dave sucked in a breath with a whine when his Master's mouth went over the head of his dick and was taking more and more of him into his mouth. Oh. What was. . he . .? It felt good though. Really, really good. Dave shivered, even when the teeth went over him, Kurt's inexperience showing. Though Dave made a loud, sharp noise feeling teeth pulling on him. His head fell back, throat tight as he tried not to buck his hips up, though he did twitch some, unable to stop that. It felt too good. "Nnnhh. . ."

Kurt put his hands to Dave's knees, just above the cap. Dave chanced a look down, still a little anxious about looking DOWN at his Master in such a way though he was getting better about it, because he didn't feel in control at all. His Master was. He saw the smile and whined again, long this time unable to hold it back, giving a full body shudder upon the mouth returning to work on him. He wasn't going to last, he knew that, he could feel it building rapidly, so many things shoving him hard towards the edge.

"Master. . ."

Kurt didn't appear pay Dave any mind when it came to his noises or his words. He just slipped further down the man's dick, swallowing and licking various patterns around it. Then bobbed his head, fast, slick noises and Dave's moans the only sounds in the room. Dave tried not to orgasm, afraid to without being told it was alright. But Kurt wasn't letting up. Then was taking him deeper and it was tight, hot, wet. More hot. More wet. Drool was dripping down Kurt's chin and the man was groaning against his cock, making vibrations.

Dave moaned, the noise stuttered before a drawn out one. Then his breath hitched, going silent, only because he was holding his breath without realizing, as he came, right into his Master's mouth.

Dave's chest was heaving heavily and slowly glanced down. At the mess. Mess. Oh. Oh! Kurt was looking up at him, blinking, looking stunned as milky fluid dripped over his lip.

"I'm sorry!" Dave sounded out of breath and tired despite his sincere tone, looking panicked, unsure what to do about it now. Would his Master be angry? Was he going to get punished? The look of surprise on Kurt's face frightened him, even if he did feel like he might just slide off the couch and fall down from how boneless he felt.

"It. . I uhm. . . I need to brush my teeth!" Kurt stood up and wiped his hand off on Dave's leg before looking around and dashed off. Awkwardly. Looking shaky.

Dave bowed his head, still trembling because of the pleasurable after shocks he had. Overall, he couldn't believe he just had that happen, both getting his Master off and his Master then doing the same for him. Was rather mind blowing. Incredible.

Dave let out a long breath, however. Kurt had fled. . . He swallowed thickly, laying back slowly against the couch, staring up at the ceiling as he came down from his high. His panic didn't quite go away however, his breathing still shallow. Kurt didn't yell at him but. . He left. Was he coming back? Would he pretend like this hadn't happened? Kurt did things like that after all. . .

But then Kurt was back and even sitting down on the couch, his pants done back up, just shirtless. Dave bowed his head so he could lay his head against his Master's thigh, tentatively, but without getting on the floor.

"You okay, sweetie?" Dave felt fingers in his hair.

"Did I please you, Master?" Dave asked quietly, giving a small nuzzle against Kurt's thigh, deciding he could when the hand was in his hair, laying his head heavier on his Master's leg.

"You did, David. Did I please you?" Kurt turned the question back on Dave and rubbed at his shoulder and cheek absently.

"It felt. . great, Master." He said gently, turning to hide his face against Kurt's leg. "I'm sorry I. . . For. . releasing into your mouth." He murmured, sounding rather embarrassed.

"It's okay, David. Really. I liked. . uh.. . .well. It just took be by surprise."

Dave curled his body up closer, so he could nudge his head against his Master's hip, letting on a breath. Beginning to really relax now. That was reassuring. Though the running off part and getting his Master messy did concern him.

"I liked doing that for you. ." He said softly, laying a hand on Kurt's knee.

Kurt smiled at him and slipped his hand under Dave's. "I liked doing it for you, too."

Dave looked at their hands, holding each other. Dave's large rough one curling over Kurt's pale, thinner hand. it made warm feelings go through him. Which made him more tired, sated, and comfortable.

"Why don't we go lie down in bed, hmm?"

"Yes, Master." Dave lifted himself up, looking at Kurt for a few seconds before kissing him. On the cheek, but still affectionately and without any 'may I?' proceeding it. Smiling when he saw a pleased grin on Kurt's face.

"Okay. Come on then, big boy."

Dave stood up when his Master did, taking his hand to let himself be lead, he assumed, back to Kurt's bedroom, after fixing his pants back up. "Yes, Master."

Once in the bedroom, Kurt removed his pants and just rolled onto the bed in his underwear, which were rather snug in Dave's opinion. Not that it was a bad thing.

"Come on, David. I want some cuddles."

Dave followed happily into the bed, curling up against his Master, holding him to his chest. Getting one arm under Kurt and the other going over him to hold him like the wanted. A big grin on his face without realizing it.

"You're adorable," Kurt said cutely.

"I love you." Was Dave's answer, lifting his eyes to look at his Master.

Kurt's expression melted from amusement to adoring. He grabbed Dave's head and leaned in to kiss him. Slow. No intentions behind it except to be tender. "I love you too. . . Get some sleep, lover."

Dave closed his eyes, settling himself against Kurt. Everything just felt. . . Good. Peaceful. The sexual part was great, but Dave wasn't focused on that. He was WITH his Master. He'd pleased his Master. His Master loved him.

That was all that mattered.


	23. Chapter 23

Dave woke up with a bit of a start. He blinked and slowly sat up, yawning, then looked over at Kurt for a long moment, who was fast asleep next to him. Dave smiled before glancing at the clock. Oh. It was five.

Coffee.

He pulled away out of the bed to rush and make it like he was supposed to in the morning. However, once he was done, he came back to get the outfit like usual, only to see his Master still asleep. Dave smiled, then decided to go get the coffee from the kitchen to bring back to Kurt's room. He set it on the little table by Kurt's bed, the rich smell filling the room. Dave ended up back in bed with his Master, arms going back around the smaller frame. He couldn't wake his Master. He didn't want him to be late but Kurt had gotten mad before when Dave woke him up. . And. . Well. Dave kind of really, **really** liked this cuddling thing.

Dave was quiet when Kurt finally woke up some time later, sitting up slightly, and just gazing at him. He stayed where he was, not wanting to move until he was told to. He curled his arms to himself, watching his Master barely even look at him, just grabbed his phone from the side table.

"I'm not coming in," Kurt said quickly. "Is that okay? I woke up with a migraine and it's not getting any better. . ."

Dave yawned, stretching as he rolled over onto his back, looking to the side at his Master's chest as there was a long pause. When he glanced up he saw Kurt rolling his eyes.

"When are they not pushy?" Kurt mumbled. "Yes, Blaine. I'll do some work if I start feeling better."

He didn't even say goodbye, just hung up and tossed his phone onto the bed before turning himself to look at Dave, eyes positively sparkling. "Hey you!"

Dave rolled onto his side again when the attention was turned on him. "Good morning, Master." He smiled slowly. "You have a headache? May I get you anything for it?"

Kurt laughed. "No, sweetie. I don't really have a headache. I just didn't want to go into work today. I wanted to spend today with you!"

Dave raised his eyebrows, followed by furrowing them in slight confusion. He lied? "Oh. . .Well then I'm glad Master." That he didn't have a headache. And time with Kurt? Dave always wanted to spend time with his Master so, he was happy to hear that. ". . I brought your coffee for you, Master."

Kurt glanced at it, and took it into his hands with a smile. "Thank you, David." Once he was finished swallowing down a few drinks, he rolled out of bed and stretched. "Let's go take a shower. . .?"

Dave just stayed where he was, watching him roll from the bed, stretching. Trailing his eyes over him with a slight bite of his lip. Then. . Wait. Let's? Together? Maybe his Master wanted Dave to bathe him? Dave would do that. Gladly! He sat up, nodding, moving to get off the bed. "Yes, Master."

Dave followed into the bathroom easily enough, pausing once they were in. Unsure if he should look away when his Master undressed, after what happened yesterday and all, but he did find himself staring. He was so. . Beautiful. Stunning. Marvelous. There weren't enough words really, in Dave's opinion, to describe the man. He hesitated when Kurt got into the shower though, then undid his pants to get himself fully undressed as well before joining him, behind him so the water spray was more on Kurt.

Kurt turned to look at Dave over his shoulder and smiled. "Hey," he greeted softly. He finally spun his whole body around and stared. Dave saw his neck convulse with a hard swallow as eyes went down Dave's body, staring at him intently.

Dave lowered his gaze, head down when Kurt turned around and just. . . Stared at him. In silence Not that Dave felt uncomfortable being naked, he really didn't. That wasn't it. It was wondering if his Master was expecting something of him. ". . May I wash you Master?"

"Go ahead," Kurt replied. "I'll clean you after, okay?"

Dave couldn't hide his slight confusion at being told he'd be washed too. By Kurt. Oh. Well. . He supposed if his Master wanted that then who was a slave to argue? He picked up the soap, getting it and his hands wet to work a small lather before reaching out and started to wash his Master, rubbing over his chest and up over his shoulders first. Which he found himself gaping at, mouth feeling dry.

Goodness his Master was attractive.

"Feels nice. . ." Kurt mumbled gently, watching Dave's hands. Dave smiled a little hearing a hum in Kurt's voice. He moved his hands down Kurt's arms, then moved back to his chest again slowly down to his Master's belly. Making sure he was getting his Master thoroughly clean, do a good job. Must do a good job. Dave spread his fingers over Kurt's belly then against his hips and up his sides and under his arms even, with a happy look. Then glanced up upon hearing a happy noise, raising his eyebrows seeing a grin spread over Kurt's face. That was encouraging so he didn't stop, hands going down to the tops of his Master's thighs then between his legs to wash his groin. Not thinking anything sexual, just, its an important part to keep clean!

"Mmmh. . ." Dave paused, looking up again because that noise had been near a moan. He glanced down to where his hands had paused and quickly retracted them, looking panicked. But it was subdued by Kurt's soft laughter. "Thank you, Sweetie."

Dave nodded, washing the soap suds from Kurt's body. "You're welcome, Master." He bowed his head in respect then stood up straight again. "Would you like me to wash your hair, Master?"

"I would like that very much." Kurt nodded, then leaned his head back and closed his eyes against the fall of the water.

Dave smiled and reached for the shampoo then lathered it into Kurt's thick hair. Eyes widening a little. Oh. He liked his Master's hair from the beginning, but touching it now was. . nice. Really nice. It was so THICK. Dave could dig his fingers through the strands, burrow into that hair. Dave curled his fingers into the locks, pulling at it softly, pressing down to his scalp, using both hands.

"This is amazing," Kurt murmured with a whine in the back of his throat. Dave blinked at his Master. Amazing? Dave was doing that good?

"Thank you, Master." Dave breathed out, stepping a little closer as he nudged Kurt's head back for him to wash the soap out, so it wouldn't get into Kurt's eyes. Dave massaged Kurt's scalp as he got the soap out, making sure to get all of it. He looked at Kurt's neck however, exposed and slender. He tried to ignore the heat that tried to collect down between his legs and focus on the washing, massaging down to the base of Kurt's neck. Dave's tongue was poking out the side of his mouth without realizing it, eyes going a little dark when his Master groaned in response to the touches. He leaned in, slowly, like he wasn't so sure, and kissed the front of Kurt's throat. Just once, but it lingered, smelling the soap on his Master's skin before he pulled back, both his head and his hands, as he finished.

"Wow," Kurt sighed out, blinking his eyes open. He peered back at Dave, looking. . Dave wasn't sure. He was smiling, almost in a dopey way, looking like he might sway to far and fall over. "You next?"

"If you wish, Master." Dave answered. Unsure about having his Master clean him, but, he told himself being clean is something his Master liked, and. . Really he didn't think he could turn down having his Master's hands on him.

"Do you really want me to, sweetie? You can say no. I won't be mad, I promise." Kurt was already reaching for the bar of soap, despite the question.

"Yes, I do Master." Dave nodded, glancing up, watching his Master's hands grab the soap. "I would be very honored to have my Master wash me." He said gently, submissive.

Kurt gave him a long, gentle look. He got some soap lathered onto into his palms and rubbed them down the other's skin. Dave's eyes nearly fell shut when the hands went on him, leaning into it slightly. He swallowed thickly, keeping his head down, body mostly still so his Master could do as he pleased while he washed him.

Then fingers were in his own hair. Dave loved, just loooooved having his hair played with. He associated it now with just his Master, liking the petting, the tugging on his small curls. And having his Master wash his hair felt awesome. He had to steady himself, knowing if he leaned into it too much he'd probably slip and fall.

"Thank you, Master. . " The slave said, voice dropping an octave, a long pleased breath escaping him at those hands on his shoulders now.

"Wow. . . I'm glad you're enjoying this," Kurt's voice came out teasing.

"Yes, sir." Dave answered, a little awkwardly. His face felt hot. "I've. . Never been washed by someone else before." Dave told him, head still down, but able to watch his Master's hands that way.

Kurt just kept that smile on his face. Soon he was pulling Dave closer, getting him under the water more, rubbing his hands over the larger body. Dave sighed, happily, when more water hit him, washing away the suds, nice and warm. God this was nice. Did lovers do this? Wash each other? He went quiet though while Kurt was continuing to touch him, and hearing him hum, making Dave look up a little bit, smiling at the sound under the spray.

Then he felt arms around his neck, resting against his shoulders. He raised his eyes, finding his Master's face very close, just looking at him. Happy.

"Master. . ." Dave couldn't look away even if he wanted to. Why the hell would he want to?

"David." Was Kurt's response, voice airy and playful before fingers curled at the base of Dave's neck, at his hair, and Dave felt himself nudged forward into a kiss. Their lips meeting, moist with the water spray and steam of the shower all around them.

Dave let out a light noise, knowing he sounded pathetic, yet Kurt smiled against his lips upon hearing it. Then there was a tongue dragging across Dave's lips, against the seam. Dave parted them obediently at the wordless comment, making another whimpering sound when his Master's tongue slipped into his mouth.

Fuck. At this rate he WAS going to fall down!

That didn't happen though, because Kurt broke away, leaving a light kiss on the tip of Dave's nose before letting go of him and turned the water off.

Dave watched as Kurt exited the shower, but was only still for a few seconds before he followed, quickly grabbing a near by towel for his Master and moved to dry him off for Kurt. Rather gently but quick, ending up wrapping the towel around Kurt from behind him to dry his front half as well.

Kurt started laughing as Dave rubbed him dry, leaning back against his slave's chest. "Thank you."

"You're welcome, Master." Dave grinned at the laugh from Kurt, pulling the towel back and curled it up some to lay around Kurt's shoulders. Then got a towel for himself to start to dry off, not expecting his Master to do it, but dried himself off happily, looking rather bright.

Kurt walked into the bedroom however, getting dressed in the outfit Dave had laid out for him earlier. Dave ended up walking, naked, to his room after following his Master out into the hall. He got some clothes, knowing how Kurt liked him dressed most of the time, just being nude didn't bother Dave but he thought of how his Master felt, and came back out, going to the kitchen. He found Kurt there, looking around with a thoughtful look on his face.

"May I ask if you'd like me to make you pancakes, Master?" The only real breakfast food he knew how to make. And Dave liked to stick with what he knew.

"Oh. Right. . You can cook for me huh? Sure! Go right on ahead and make pancakes."

Dave practically bounded to go do it, running through the steps in his head, eager to do good. He was a little quicker than the last time getting the batter ready, looking rather pleased that he was getting to make his Master breakfast. Without Jeremiah running around doing a bunch more, better things.

Dave went over to the stove once he had the batter done, getting a pan out. Only looking up from his task to glance at his Master, liking how he looked, sitting like that. Poised in his chair, legs crossed at the knee.

"May I ask how many you want me to make, Master?" Dave asked, while not pausing, starting the first pancake as he spoke.

"Just two David, thank you."

Dave nodded, making sure to do a good job on the couple of pancakes, watching them both carefully so they didn't burn. When he finished, he set them on a plate for Kurt, taking them over to the table and bowed his head, waiting if Kurt wanted more of him.

"Aren't you going to have any?" Kurt gave the slave a concerned look before putting syrup onto his.

"May I?" Dave asked, a little redundantly, already stepping back towards the kitchen, with his head down.

"Please do! We've discussed this, David, I want you to eat." Kurt delved into his food, smiling. "And you're getting so much better at cooking."

Dave grinned then made himself a pancake too, just a single one, eating it without a fork, though also without syrup or butter so at least there was no real mess. When he was done, not three bites later, he cleaned up the kitchen, getting his Master's plate from him once Kurt was done eating. Dave looked rather perky, happy, as he moved around, a slight smile on his face even as he put the dishes and pan into the dishwasher. Once he was done, dishes in the washer, counters and stove top cleaned off, he went over to the table and knelt down to set his chin on his Master's leg, looking up at him with a fond gaze.

Kurt's hand was instantly pressed to Dave's hair. He twined his fingers in the locks and smiled at him. "You seem quite happy. . ."

"I am, Master. Happy to be with you." Dave turned his head slightly to nuzzle Kurt's thigh. It earned him a smile and even a kiss, to the top of his head, but a kiss none the less.

The rest of the day was spent rather simple. Kurt showed Dave some more of his work. He showed him how to make sandwiches he liked at lunch time. Kurt had Dave hold him while he watched some television. They kissed a little bit, while Kurt sat on Dave's lap, but it never escalated anywhere. Which was fine with Dave. All of these simple acts were more than amazing. He wasn't about to complain. He was grateful.

He was in love.

Though, later in the afternoon, Kurt told Dave he'd promised his boss he'd do some work. So he needed to go work on that for a while. Dave had sadly nodded and watched him go.

Dave slipped down and stayed on the floor for a while, leaning against the couch. The apartment quiet like when Kurt actually went into work at his office, not just to the other room. It made Dave sigh. It was almost four in the afternoon before he moved at all, and that was because there was knocking on the door. He hopped up, walking over to answer only, to backpedal instantly.

". . Mister Anderson."

"Hi, David." Blaine gave him a smile, "How's your Master doing?"

"I think he's working, Sir." Dave stepped aside politely to let the man in, though he felt uneasy about it, watching him. What was he doing here?

"Guess he's feeling better then." Blaine strode inside, Dave saying nothing to that.

"I'll let him know you're here, Sir." Dave shut the door once Blaine was inside, then quickly went looking for Kurt. Thinking Kurt must have invited him. "Master. . .?"

"Hmm?" Kurt looked up from his work. He didn't seem to involved in anything he was doing though, that made Dave not feel as bad for bothering him.

"Mister Anderson is here, Master." Dave told him, glancing out towards the hall like he might have expected Blaine to follow.

". . .Blaine?" Kurt stood up with a curious glance at Dave, and then slipped away to go see.

Dave cocked his head slightly at how surprised and confused Kurt looked. Did he not know Mister Anderson was coming? He stepped out of the way, cautiously following as Kurt went out to Blaine, who lit up with a smile.

"Hey! I know you said you weren't feeling well this morning, but you didn't say anything about me not still being able to come over for dinner either." Blaine glanced over him, still smiling. "And I wanted to see if you were feeling better. Was kinda worried."

"Thank you for checking up on me, but I'm alright." Kurt winked playfully. "Dinner? Well you can stay for dinner, sure," he replied with a laugh.

"You invited me a few days ago. . . Remember? You said you wanted to make sure there wasn't any weirdness. "

"I don't, actually." Kurt gave Blaine a perplexed stare.

"Oh. . . Well, sorry to just barge in then." Blaine admitted, gently. "I'm not interrupting anything am I? Er- Any plans, you might have had." Dave saw Blaine glance to him.

Kurt stared at him, looking almost offended and shook his head. "Plans? No. I don't have plans. Not the kind _you're_ thinking of."

"Oh." Blaine cleared his throat.

Dave tilted his head a little. Plans? What plans would he have?

"Oh? What do you mean, oh?" Kurt glared at Blaine, getting a little huffy as he folded his arms. Dave noticed the tone his Master had, it making him concerned, feeling himself tense too.

Blaine held up his hands. "Nothing. Just, _oh_. Glad I'm not ruining any plans." Blaine tried to explain. "Besides. What you do with your slave isn't my business anyway, Kurt."

"No. It isn't any of your business." Kurt gave a dramatic roll of his eyes and brushed by Blaine. "Just because you're jealous that he got what you wanted," he mumbled under his breath.

Dave saw Blaine's mouth drop open, looking shocked, like his Master's words had literally stung him. "Excuse me? Kurt. I wasn't-"

"Wasn't what? Jealous? Because I think you are." Kurt said haughtily.

"Like you were jealous of Jeremiah?" Blaine asked suddenly, irritated.

Kurt turned around on him, eyes narrowed into dangerous slits. "I was not jealous of Jeremiah! I was mad about you cheating! There is a distinct difference! We were together then. Now? We're not. So I can be with someone who actually loves me and would NEVER sleep with somebody else or do anything sexual with another person while he was with me!"

Blaine's expression hardened. "I apologized for that. Many times. I didn't know you'd think of it as cheating! How do you think I feel about _this_? You left me for your _SLAVE_!"

Dave barely held back growling at his throat, setting his jaw. Not liking this. But he stayed right where he was, for the time being.

"I didn't leave you for a slave! I left you for a person! A person who cares about me. Oh, and by the way! It's your fault you lost me! You cheated on me, first of all, which is inexcusable no matter how YOU look at it." Kurt lashed out.

"He isn't a Person, Kurt! He's a slave. He's JUST a slave! That's all he'll ever be. What ever you try to convince yourself, that's the truth, and I'm sorry to say that, really, but it is." Blaine snapped back, face going red.

Kurt just stared at him. "He is a person! He's made up of the same stuff we are! He can speak like our species does, he has hands with thumbs! He walks on two legs, he eats the same food we do- at least he was MEANT to!"

"He's human. He's not a Person. He is a slave. He knows this, why don't you?" Blaine frowned even further. Dave hunched up his shoulders, closing his eyes as he ducked his head. Didn't like this. And it wasn't stopping. Kurt was yelling again.

"Why does it matter to you? You waited WAY too long to actually do anything so I lost my feelings for you!"

"I waited too long? I waited for YOUR sake! Trust me, I wanted to act but that's exactly what I was worried about! Of us falling out!" Blaine threw up his hands.

"My sake! I thought you didn't like me!"

"Yes, your sake! I didn't want to push you too hard. Make you do anything you weren't ready for! Why would I ask you out if I didn't like you, Kurt?"

"I wanted you to date me for years before you ever even opened your mouth! By then it was too late! Don't blame David for that! I love him, Blaine! He is a person! What makes him any less of a person? Just because somebody stole him and sold him into the Government's little slave market!"

"He's a slave, Kurt! He's been a slave for most of his life. He was obviously trained. For years. He is legally a slave. You do realize what that means? He will never not be a slave. It's impossible. You can't ever free him. Not with that microchip in him. You get caught, you'll be fined and he will be taken away and killed. Do you understand that? He can't ever take you out, since most places don't allow slaves in them anyway, he can't buy things for you, he can't be. . affectionate in public, and I know that sort of thing is important to you. You could ruin your job or your social life if people found out Kurt. It doesn't matter what you say, society will not see him as more than a slave that you ordered to act like its your boyfriend. I'm sorry but that's the cold hard truth of it!" Blaine snapped.

"I don't care. I love him! Get out. Go away. I don't want you here." Kurt backed away from him, actually not looking Blaine dead-on in the face with that stubborn glare that he would usually look down on people with. That made Dave even more uncomfortable. His Master looked like he was going to cry. He started to go to him but Blaine started talking again, making Dave stop.

"Kurt. . I'm sorry. I'm telling you these things for your own good. I don't want you to crash and burn because of this." Blaine's voice softened. Dave glanced at the man, then back to Kurt, still silent, but with a frustrated expression. It was weird. In a way, he agreed with Blaine only because he did think himself not what his Master deserved. But at the same time, Dave knew he loved Kurt. Passionately.

Blaine tried to step closer to Kurt. "I want you to be happy. And safe."

Kurt stepped back away from him. "No you don't. You just don't want to be with a slave. You don't REALLY want me, Blaine. You're just jealous of what I have and you can't let it go! You have Jeremiah but he's 'just a slave'! I told you I want you to go away. So go away! David loves me! I'm not FORCING him into this! And. . . and I don't care about the public! I'm not going to crash and burn just because I'm with someone who the public doesn't see fit! In case you forgot, I overcame that whole being with someone the public doesn't deem fit when I was in high school!"

"Kurt this is different! He's. A. Slave! He can't be what you want!" Blaine tried to insist.

"Why not?"

Blaine suddenly stopped, blinking and turned to look at Dave. Because Dave had asked the question, not Kurt. "Excuse me?"

"I'm in love with my Master. And I couldn't be happier that he loves me in the same way, even though I don't deserve it. He should have only the best and he wants someone like _me_. Me. A slave. I know I'm not the best. And I know I can't give him everything you could, _sir_." There was obvious disdain in the last word as he said it, "I am _just_ a slave. But I can and will give him everything else I possibly can. Which is obviously more than you were willing to give him. So, I might _just_ be a slave but this just a slave would do absolutely anything for his Master, not because I'm a slave, but because I love him." Dave said clearly. Then leered at Blaine, rather impolitely but he couldn't stop himself, squaring himself. "I think it would be a good idea for you to leave now, Mister Anderson, before my Master orders me to _MAKE_ you leave."

Blaine stepped back at that, staring in disbelief at Dave then to Kurt. Kurt was staring too, wide eyed for a long few seconds that seemed to stretch out forever. Dave tried to hold his gaze, but it was hard. Worried. Though, finally Kurt spoke up.

"I think you should listen to him, Blaine. Maybe I'll give you another chance when you're not speaking so rudely of the man I love. Slave or not. I wouldn't let anyone speak about you like that if you had lasted as my boyfriend, so what makes you think I'll let you talk about David like that?" Kurt went to stand with Dave, even holding the slave's hand.

Blaine was silent for a long moment, watching Kurt hold his slave's hand, how Dave's hand closed firmly against Kurt's, returning the gesture. He ended up taking another step back.

". . I hope you know what you're doing." Blaine told him. "I don't agree with this. Obviously. But. . .If you ever need anything. . Well. I'll do what I can. I'll still be your friend. " Blaine said under his breath, and that was all he said with one last fleeting look at Kurt before he turned to go, still red in the face.

Dave's tight expression fell as soon as Blaine was gone and he went back to a hunch of his shoulders and a meek look over at Kurt. "I'm sorry for speaking out of turn like that, Master."

Kurt pulled away from Dave, but just flung his arms around the bigger man's neck and kissed at his chin. "Thank you, David," he replied, voice adoring. "Thank you very much for defending me. You weren't wrong. I appreciated it. Very much."

"T-thank you Master." Dave let out a long breath. "I didn't. . like him talking to you like that. I do love you, Master. Really. . A lot."

Kurt smiled at him, eyes watering just a little bit. "Oh, David. I love you, too."

Another noise escaped Dave, eyes fluttering when Kurt suddenly kissed him. His kissed back, it making a nice heat flood him. Though his hands just sort of hovered in the air, fingers twitching.

The kiss broke away much to fast in Dave's opinion. And Kurt was. . . The look on his face was something Dave wasn't sure about. What it meant or what his Master was thinking. "Master. . ?"

"David . . ." Kurt's voice was soft as he said the other's name. "Can I ask you something? Please be perfectly honest with me. Forget about what you're supposed to say, and just say what you WANT to say. Okay?"

Dave looked back at him, nodding slowly when his name was said. Then licked his lips. ". . I'll try, Master."

"Do. . ." Kurt swallowed. "Would you want to be with me, David? I mean. Really be with me. I want you to want it, okay? I don't want. . . I don't want you to just say yes because you think I want it." Kurt looked so innocent, his eyes squinting just the smallest bit and a worried look to his whole face, embarrassed slightly as well.

"I always want to be with you, Master. I love you." Dave told him, lifting a hand only to draw it back, fingers curling.

"No, David. I-I mean. Do you want to. . .be with me. As in. . .make love to me?" Kurt's face turned bright red after that. Dave looked down at him, perplexed. Even more so when his Master turned so red. MAKE love? How did someone make. . love. . oh. Wait. Did he mean-

"Sex, Master?" Dave asked. Rather bluntly.

"Y-yes. . Yes, David."

Dave took a deep breath. A little unsure how he should react to that. But. . Kurt had said to say what he wanted to, not try to think too hard. So he ended up dropping down onto his knees in front of his Master in one quick motion. "Yes. Master. I do." His face was slightly red, nothing like Kurt's was right now though. His voice was tinted with a streak of lust that had gone through him, though he felt like he should try and suppress it. "If you'll have me. . "

"I do. I want to. I'll have you," Kurt whispered. He got down on the floor too, kneeling just like Dave was, making the slave give him a startled look. "I love you, David. I really want to be with you."

"I love you, Master." Dave breathed out, voice almost as quiet as Kurt's.

"Then come with me."


	24. Chapter 24

Kurt laid himself back on the bed, opening his legs just a little bit. He was so, so anxious. He was really going to do this wasn't he? Have sex with his slave. Make LOVE to his slave, he corrected himself. This was alright. They loved each other. Kurt stared at David, who looked at him with an expression Kurt could only think of as 'want'.

"Come here, David." He wanted the bigger of them between his legs. They were still clothed, of course. Kurt did not want to simply rush into this and do something incorrectly. Though it was reassuring knowing he was with someone as inexperienced as he was. A slave to boot. The last person who was going to judge him for. . . Well, anything.

David followed, looking nervous. He ended up between Kurt's legs but was sitting on his haunches like he'd do when he'd kneel on the floor. Looking like he was waiting for instruction.

Kurt lifted a hand and gestured towards himself. "Lean down here, goofy. You can press against me. Look, don't wait for orders, okay? Just. . . Just be gentle and listen, but you don't need to wait for me to tell you to do everything, and you don't need permission for everything. Okay?"

"Yes, Master." David waited for Kurt to finish talking before he moved, carefully laying himself down over Kurt. Looking at him as he held his torso up just slightly by his elbows. Then leaned his head down suddenly, kissing him. On the cheek, low near his jaw. Kurt smiled and settled his hands on Dave's lower back. He tucked his fingers just under the slave's shirt and scraped a nail along the curve there. It made David arch, their bodies pressing together suddenly. At their hips. Kurt's other hand slipped along David's arm, over the shoulder, until he had his hand pressed to the other's chin and was pulling at him so that Kurt could press their lips together. Kurt pressed up, running the tip of his tongue along David's lower lip. He was not quite sure what to do, other than they needed their clothes off. So as they kissed he slid David's shirt up and his other hand was soon wrapped around his waist to help get the item of clothing off. David broke the kiss to lean up just a small bit, getting the shirt off at the unspoken command, laying it aside before he was down again, kissing again. One hand even lifted to lay against Kurt's neck, thumb brushing under his chin. Kurt pressed against the touch of David's fingers and slid his hands around to the man's front. He let his fingers graze over nipples, petting at David's chest hair with soft tugs and humming up into slave's mouth.

Kurt's body jumped forward into the touch of David's hand, feeling it reach under his shirt quite suddenly, as if it had been craving it for years. He let out a breathy little moan and squeezed his eyes shut.

"Please," he said softly. He was not really sure what he was saying but his hands had tightened against David's chest, nails raking against skin as they curled into fists.

Davis touched at his stomach a moment longer only to pull his hand out, but only so he could undo the buttons of Kurt's shirt and push it open. Leaning his head down, not to kiss like Kurt thought but just nose and nuzzle against his Master's chest fondly with a few hot puffs of breath. Kurt whined. The warmth made him squirm, wanting more.

David gave a gentle kiss to the center of Kurt's chest before lifting up to pull the shirt completely free, laying it aside as well. David went back to Kurt though quickly, touching at his stomach again, trailing his fingers over Kurt's flat, but soft stomach, staring at wherever his hand would touch with a hungry look in his eyes. Kurt arched off of the bed, wanting more of those touches, those looks making heat roll over him in waves. He tightened his hands against Dave's chest and closed his eyes, breathing heavily. The more they touched, the more REAL this was becoming. It was good, he didn't want to stop, but there was a constant roll of his stomach. Like it was completely filled with butterflies who were desperate to escape.

Kurt did want those pants on his slave off though, clothes were in the way, and he very quickly worked at undoing them so he could achieve that. David helped some, pushing with one of his hands and then kicked them off so they were laying almost slipping off the edge of the bed. Kurt gulped, eyes opening again, hands shaking just a little bit as his gaze trailed down David's naked body. Seeing his arousal. Thinking how THAT was going to be inside of him. David was no monster in the size department, but he was thick and. . Well. Kurt quite well remembered how the slave filled his mouth. He was large enough.

"Master. . ? Are you scared?" David spoke up during the pause Kurt hadn't realized was happening.

Kurt swallowed thickly. He did not like to admit that he could be weak. That he could be afraid. He hated even crying a little bit in front of somebody because he thought he needed to be strong and brave all the time. And in front of his slave? Master's were supposed to always be in control! However. . .Kurt also knew that honesty was a must when it came to being sexual, at least, in his opinion. "Yes," he said delicately. "I am."

Dave rubbed his head against Kurt, pushing up some so his hair was under Kurt's chin. "Me too."

"I think that's how it's supposed to be," Kurt admitted, feeling reassured by David's similar feelings. "We'll be okay though. As long as we love each other. And I love you, David. I really do." Kurt pressed a kiss to the top of the slave's head.

"I love you too, Master." Dave smiled at the kiss on his head, returning one on Kurt's throat. He rubbed a hand against Kurt's side then lifted his head again, looking at Kurt with a fond gaze. That gaze was filled with a look of love and wonderment. Like Kurt was the most amazing thing in the world. It took Kurt's breath away. Literally, exhaling so suddenly that David gave him a concerned once over before smiling. Then glanced down at Kurt's pants, still on. He licked his lips and glancing at his Master. "May I?"

"Yes, David." Kurt lifted his hips just a little bit as if making his point that he had answered in the affirmative.

David took a deep breath and moved both hands to undo the snug pants Kurt was wearing. He tugged them down over his hips then down his legs, off of him, so that both of them were now completely nude together. Kurt swallowed, still a little unnerved by how David would stare at him. It was a beautiful expression on the slave but even Kurt couldn't help but feel unfit. How did he deserve such an expression directed at him? Even by a slave. David was special. He wasn't ANY slave. He was Kurt's slave. His companion. His friend. His love.

Kurt finally lifted a hand away from David's body, so that he could lower it between them. He wrapped slender fingers around David's obvious arousal, warm and heavy in Kurt's hand, pulling slowly.

David made a choked noise, hips cantering forward before he could stop it. "Master. ."

"Kurt," The slave owner replied. "Call me Kurt, sweetie." He would like David to call him Master during sex sometime, when they grew more comfortable, that much he knew. The first time though?

David looked uncertain, but he was also panting. "Ku-. .Master Kurt. . "

That was something. Close.

"G-get in my. . . drawer." Kurt let out in a mewling moan and gestured vaguely with his free hand, still stroking Dave with the other one. "Should be a bottle. . of . . something. . ." He found speech getting harder the more aroused he became.

"This, Master? . . .Kurt." David asked, after reaching over. He held up Kurt's little bottle of KY he used mostly just for jerking off. Quiet, all guys had SOMETHING in their room for that sort of thing, no matter how much or how little the act was committed.

Kurt nodded, eyebrows knitted as sweat started to beat up on his skin. He squeezed David's cock once before breathing in roughly. "Y-yeah. You.. . uhm. Have to. . put. . " How awkward was explaining this? Kurt bit down on his lip a moment, and then decided to just go for it. "Put some on your finger," he breathed out, shivering.

David did as he was told with barely any pause, opening the cap and pour the slick liquid onto his hand, though not very much, like he was worried about making a mess.

Kurt smiled. "Little more, sweetie." He pressed his hips up, unable to really help the little bucks he kept giving. He felt so needy. "And then. . p. . .push on. . .gently inside of me. . "

"Yes. . " David nodded, licking his lips as he put his hand between Kurt's legs, pushing one finger forward. Inside. Kurt was glad David knew what he meant, but he gasped, trying not to go tense. David was being very gentle at least. Treating his Master with delicacy. Kurt let out a shaky breath and a whine. For a moment he just stayed still, and then rocked his hips experimentally back against the press of that finger. And promptly gasped.

Oh, that felt good.

"Move, David, move it. . ..in and out." Kurt felt was getting a little better at instructing the slave, but it was still strange. And oddly hot. Telling him what to do in such a situation.

David did as he was told though, that long, thick finger pushing and pulling. Once Kurt was worked up enough he managed to gasp. "Dave. . . David. . A-add another finger. And push them apart."

Kurt let out a loud, high gasp when another finger entered him. And pushing at his insides like he'd told David to do. The pressure burned. There was something else, nerves lighting up that Kurt hadn't realized he even had, but the more intense feelings were the stretching of muscle. Kurt keened, only to start to relax suddenly, because he felt kisses being laid all over his neck. Affectionate. Soothing. Loving. "Oh. . David."

"Master. . ." Dave mouthed at his ear.

"Kurt."

". . .Master Kurt."

Kurt laughed, lifting his hips to press into the hands motions. "You are so cute."

"Thank you."

Kurt giggled again. He let out a soft sound and then ran a hand down David's belly. "I-I think we can. . .move on," he murmured. He didn't say what he meant directly, figuring the slave would understand. "Put more of the lubricant on yourself."

"Yes, Master Kurt." David moved his fingers in and out twice more before removing them. He just settled himself between Kurt's legs like when they'd started after doing as he's been told.

Kurt swallowed and put his hands to Dave's neck, bringing him down for a kiss. It only lasted a moment however. Kurt wanted this to happen. No more distractions.

"Go ahead, sweetie. Just. . .go slow. Okay?" Kurt shut his eyes then, breathing in deeply and just letting their lips linger. Then opened his blue eyes again, meeting his slave's gaze.

"I love you," David said suddenly. Sounding a little frightened if not sincere.

Kurt felt as if all the air had been stolen from him yet again.

"Ah. . I love you too," Kurt replied softly. He smiled at David. A leg lifted, wrapping around the slave's waist then nudged at him with his heel. "It's okay, sweetie."

David nodded, mouth hanging open, eyes full of a mixture of fear and desire. But he did move. He set his large hand on Kurt's hip, fingers spread, palm warm on Kurt's skin. Then there was a pressure against Kurt's hole. Slicked, but blunt and heavy. Bare. Kurt had considered telling David to put on a condom, even though he was perfectly aware David was healthy. He did own the slave and therefore his medical records. It was just something that Kurt thought about, first time having sex, use protection, that had been beat into his head.

And it was promptly shoved right out because- "Ohhh! David. . Oh. . Ahnn. . ."

David stopped. He'd only pushed inside about an inch but Kurt felt like he'd just been rammed into. Even so, he shook his head, fingers scrambling at a hold on David's shoulders. "Don't. . Don't stop. It's okay, baby. Don't stop."

David apparently wasn't going to disobey an order despite the obvious concern on his face, because more of him pushed inside. Kurt forced himself to spread his legs further, choking back noises to keep from alarming David again. It hurt. But it wasn't completely horrific like he'd worried. It burned and it surprised him. He wasn't entirely sure how to describe it, he'd never felt a pain like that before. There was something under it though. The pressure feeling almost. . Good. It made him want to open up, to be completely filled. Which David was doing a pretty good job at. Though, Kurt kept feeling jerky motions. David's hips twitched, like he was trying to keep from just bucking forward and Kurt noticed the slave's chest was heaving as hard as his own.

"Ah. . . d-don't move. Stay still a minute. Please." Kurt had to relax. He tried to breathe deeply, calm himself down and loosen up so David could have an easier time getting inside. David groaned through clenched teeth, but did as he was told. At least with his hips. He leaned over Kurt a little, fingers twisting into the bedding with one hand, the other holding Kurt's side, rubbing against it some.

That made Kurt smile. "Move. . I'm okay. Move."

"Yes, Master Kurt. ." David's voice was rough. It made Kurt's hips buck upward, pushing David deeper inadvertently. The two of them moaned, then it happened. David started to move. He was going slow but Kurt couldn't help but gasp every time David went forward, pressing deep inside of him before pulling back. It felt like his insides were being pushed and pulled by the slave. It was strange. And good.

"Ah. . . Feels so good." It did. The pain was slowly leaving and pleasure was taking over.

David started speeding up when Kurt spoke. He hunched himself over Kurt a bit more, to get at a good angle then was thrusting into him. That made Kurt whimper, keening out David's name mixed into his moans. Every so often something would feel painful and Kurt would wince and tense up, but David was nothing but extremely patient. Even in the carnal moment. Kisses were being dropped on Kurt's shoulders, against the side of his face. It was all very loving. Gentle.

"Love you so much. More than anything. David."

"You're my entire world, Master Kurt."

Kurt jerked, thinking he was going to come from just that. "Ohhhh. . My God."

"Master. . .?"

"Yesssss. . .Oh. . Faster. It's okay. Faster." Kurt demanded, gasping.

David did just what he was told, at first tentative, but then he really was on the move. Faster apparently meant, give me you all you got, because Kurt was practically shrieking, grabbing hold of David. He had all four limbs wrapped around the big slave, clinging to him. He tried to move too, rolling his hips, body convulsing every time David pressed or just brushed his prostate. It felt absolutely amazing. There was still pain but Kurt could just ignore it. He was making love. That was what mattered.

"David. . Daaave. . Oh- Please. Touch me!" Kurt snapped, his voice hoarse. He grabbed David's hand and pushed it down between his legs where he wanted it. Another hiss of pleasure escaped him when that big hand grabbed hold of his dick and started to stroke. Fast. Not in the same time with how David's hips were moving but Kurt quite honestly couldn't find it in him to care. It was just good. Hot. Intense. More hot. Heat everywhere. A tightening in his groin that he thought got any tighter he'd snap and break apart.

After a few more pulls, Kurt came ribbons of white across his own stomach, unable to help himself. It just felt so amazing. His vision blacked out for a few moments as he moaned, his noises stuttering, choking on his own breath. And he couldn't relax because- Ohhh God. David was still moving. With even more vigor if that was possible.

"Yes. Yes. Ohhh David. . Come on. . Give it to me!" Kurt couldn't stop himself. He'd come, but David was still rubbing against his prostate, harder and harder. It was making Kurt's vision hazy and it was incredibly hard to focus.

David bared down on his Master, pressing Kurt hard to the bed for a long few seconds, sharp moans spilling from him before his muscles relaxed and he all but collapsed on top of Kurt, pressing his head to his shoulder. ". . .Kurt. .Master. . Nnh. . . "

Kurt felt like a hot mess, and loved the aftershocks going through him, even if they did hurt a little. Kurt's arms went slack around David. His eyes fell shut and he relaxed completely. "You. . I love you."

Kurt heard a muffled response, David sounding exhausted, face pressed hard against Kurt's skin. He snorted and kissed at David's temple. Despite that, David did lift his head, his face flushed and sweaty. Looking sexed out. "Did I please you, Master?"

Kurt almost started to laugh and he did break into a grin. He grabbed at David's head and tugged him down, kissing him. All over his face. David made a noise under the kisses, but was smiling, Kurt could see that.

"You pleased me. You always please me, David." Another kiss. "It was perfect."

"Perfect. . ?" David sounded filled with awe, like that was the best thing ever said to him.

So Kurt gave a single nod, meeting his gaze. "Perfect. This may be unconventional and maybe not the way I dreamed of growing up. . But you know what, David? I wouldn't change a thing. If I had the chance to do this over again, I wouldn't change a thing. I'd always pick you."

"I love you, Master. I'm the luckiest slave in the world." David smiled, real and just. . . completely filled with joy.

"And I am the luckiest Master. Because I have you."


End file.
